Family Ties
by Lady Starlight so kiss my ass
Summary: It's back to New Orleans for Rogue&Remy. With the XMen tagging along it looks like it's going to be even more or an adventure. Lets see how the XMen react to how things are done in New Orleans! Will soon be complete. Chapter 43.
1. Prologue

**Family Ties **

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Prologue – Promise. **

"Bella, _ma soeur_, calm down _cher_." Marie Boudreaux said softly as she watched her raging sister.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!?!?! Marie _cherie_ we supposed ta be gettin' married!!!" Belladonna yelled as she paced her room.

"Ah knowâ€believe me, Ah know." Marie whispered as she looked at the picture on her sister's nightstand. _Ohh yeah she knew._

"He left Marie! Didn' even say anyt'in'!!! Jus' packed his clothes and left!"

Marie sighed studding her gorgeous sister. She couldn't tell her sister that Remy LeBeau had been planing on leaving for months. Not only would it destroy her younger sister, it would cause even more problems for the Guilds.

Plus she would get in major shit for not telling anyone.

When the younger Prince of Thieves had disappeared a month ago it hadn't shocked her. Remy hadn't told her anything definite. Just that he wanted to get away, he didn't even say WHAT he wanted to get away from. But Marie knew. She always knew where Remy was concerned.

"It will be alright _cher_. Remy jus' bein' Remy _hahn_. He come home soon an' yah be married immediately," Marie said, hating her self for lying to her sister.

"Remy didn' even say anyt'ing ta Henri _cher_. Remy tells Henri everyt'ing!"

"Ah know, Bella, Remy will come home."

"He bettah." Belladonna Boudreaux hissed before walking into her bathroom.

"Yah right. He bettah." Marie whispered as she walked into her room.

Lying on her bed was a small rectangular box with a note on the top.

Marie sat on her, carefully picking up the black box. She read the note first and the tears were instant.

_Cherie-_

_I'm leaving now, so this will be the last time I contact you. I know it puts you in danger but I couldn't leave with out saying good bye. Will see you again one day. That I promise. Don't worry so much ok Marie. I'll be safe, I got a place to stay too, only downside, have to go to school. Be safe my Rogue._

_Miss you, _

_Love Remy._

He was really leaving now and he wasn't taking her. Marie looked at the note one more time before hiding it in her jewelry box. She knew that what he wasn't saying, he wasn't saying on purpose. To protect her more then himself.

It had always been that way.

Marie looked at the black box sitting on her bed and placed it in her lap. She carefully lifted the lid and gasped. Inside, resting on top of black satin sat a dozen red roses all tied together by a thin silver chain. Marie took the roses out and studied the chain. Hanging from the silver chain was emerald star, all five points glistening.

Marie put the necklace on and turned back to the flowers, tucked into the corner was another note.

_Told you Remy get you fresh ones._

Tears fell from her eyes as she put the roses in a vase. Even after ten years. Go figure.

OoOTBCOoO 

**Authors Rambles – The First chapter of Family Ties is up. Though it's more of a Prologue. This will be ROMY! The next few chapters will take place while Remy and Marie were children, and yes Marie is The Rogue. Things will be explained, but something's not as fast as I want to take my time with this. The accents will probably be terrible but I try and most French will be easy stuff. So now is the time you REVIEW I need the ego boost badly.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own XMEN but I do own this plot!**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	2. Chap One

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter One – From This Moment.**

Marie Boudreaux looked around one of New Orleans parks and for the first time in her six years of live, she was truly content. She was legally a Boudreaux, as of last week, and had siblings, whom she was supposed to be meeting. Marie clutched the roses to her chest as she ran to the meeting place they had agreed on earlier in the day. When she stopped at the fountain she took a deep breath and looked around.

She immediately spotted the three bodyguard's _pere_ Marius had hired to watch her and sighed. Even in her six-year-old mind she knew they were they're for protection, but having someone follow her around bothered her.

It meant they were watching her.

Marie shook her head and turned her attention to the people occupying the park.

Marie watched the young-and old-couples walk through the green park. She watched as some stopped to stare at the fountain, to drop coins in and make a wish. How some would take pictures, eat lunch or ice cream. She also saw a little boy lifting a wallet.

The boy looked no older then Marie as he pocketed the wallet, and Marie couldn't help but stare. He had reddish-brown hair and was wearing dark sunglasses, and was covered head to toe in an overly large brown duster.

XxXxX

Even as he pocketed the wallet Remy LeBeau knew he was being watched. It was one of the things he had picked up on quickly, like stealing. As he turned around he came face to face with a pair of emerald eyes. Remy walked towards her and smirked.

"Who dose for _cherie_." He asked as he studied the flowers.

"_Mon frere_." Marie replied as she watched the boy. "Ah say yah steal dat wallet."

"Remy knows."

"Who's Remy?" Marie asked confused. The boy didn't seem worried that she had seen him.

"Remy's Remy! Who do you t'ink _chere_." Remy said as he pushed his sunglasses to the top of his ahead, smiling at her. "Remy LeBeau, pleased ta meet yah."

"Marie Boudreaux. Are you waiting for someone Remy?"

"Jus' waitin' till _mon frere_ realizes Remy has his wallet. How 'bouts yah?" Remy asked and Marie noticed his eyes.

"_Dieu_," she whispered stunned as she stared into the boys red on black eyes.

Remy realized what she was staring at and hastily replaced his sunglasses. "Uh...I better go look..." He said as he got up of the fountain ledge.

"_Non_, sit. When dat happen?" Marie asked as Remy sat back down, more unconvertible this time.

"Remy dunno. It always be like dat."

"Its cool, like mah hair. It's always been like dis too." Marie supplied as she fingered one of her white locks. "Ah like it though. Cause it proves Ah'm different. Like yer eyes." Marie said, hopping he'd take of his glasses again.

XxXxX

Remy and Marie sat there and talked for the next ten minutes. Though they both knew they were being watched, the bodyguard's went unnoticed as hey talked of things normal six-year-olds did. It seemed all too soon that Henri LeBeau picked up his brother by the back of his coat.

"Alright boy, where is it?" Henri asked, not even noticing the girl watching them.

"Dunno what yah talking 'bout _mon frere_."

"Like hell yah don' Remy." Henri said glaring at his six-year-old brother before looking around them both. Remy looked at Marie and winked as he put Henri's wallet back into his pocket.

"Did yah see what he did wit' it _petite_?" Henri asked when he spotted the young girl.

"Nope," Marie said and she looked down at her brand new watch. Julien was late. Marie looked at the roses in her hands and pouted. She really wanted to give them to him. "No idea."

Henri sighed and nodded, though he sill glared at his brother. "Alright, _merci petite_." Henri said when he finally put Remy down. Remy stumbled and backed into Marie with enough force that she fell into the fountain.

The bodyguard's rushed forward even as Henri was pulling her out. Marie stood up straight and dried out her hair.

"Miss. Marie, are you alright?" The only female guard said as she wrapped a blanket around the young girl. Marie ignored all of them as she stared into the fountain. Her flowers were lost.

"My flowers," was all Marie said.

Julien and Belladonna ran up to them but their presence went unnoticed by the little girl.

"Julien's flowers," Marie whispered as she stared into the fountain.

Remy frowned and glared at his brother, who was watching Marie as well. "Remy sorry _cherie_." He said softly but it got her attention.

Marie wiped her wet eyes and smiled at him softly. "It's alright Remy."

"You sure? Remy get you some fresh ones..." Remy looked back at the fountain, the guilt evident in his voice.

"That's alright Remy. They're just flowers." Marie said, sounding years older then she was.

"Marie!" Julien interrupted as he walked to his younger sister. "Marie are you alright?" He asked, casting a glare at the LeBeau brothers.

"Ah'm alright, Julien. Yer're flowers aren't though." She answered and Julien shook his head.

"Screw the flowers. You're what counts." Julien took his little sisters hand and marveled at the change. Marie had only been with them for just under six months but she already had a place in his heart. "Bella come now, were going home. Henri I suggest you keep yer brother away from my sisters. Don't wanna see either of you around them."

With that said Julien took Bella's hand as well and the three of them left, followed closely by the three bodyguards'. Marie looked over her shoulder and smiled at Remy and smiled. Remy smiled back at her before turning around and following his brother.

XxXxX

Julien walked into his father's office as soon as he left his sisters in the playroom watching Sailor Moon.

"_Pere_ she didn't know any better. She's only a kid and Remy's the only other one she's met besides for Bella." Julien said when his father finished ranting about the Guilds and the War and the Peace talks.

"She still shouldn't be around him. Not until we've got the peace code signed. Who knows what those Thieves will do." Marius snapped glaring at his son.

"Ah think their more scared of what de Assassins would do to the boy." Julien supplied and his father just shook his head.

"Ah will not risk it! Until the peace talk is done and agreed upon, Ah don't want either of my daughters having anything to do with the LeBeau's."

"Of course _pere_." Julien said and turned to leave the office.

Marie scrambled behind one of the statues when the door to _pere_ Marius opened.

"Ah really don't believe de Thieves will do anyt'ing unless the Assassins do something first. Dey seem tah want Peace as much as we do." Julien told his father as the door closed behind him, before he walked into the kitchen.

When Julien was out of sight Marie scrambled out of her hiding place and ran into her room. Though she really wouldn't know till she was older Marie could already guess what her brother and fathers were talking about.

She had known for a while that her new family killed people. It hadn't bothered her that much because Marius had already said he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.

Marie stared out the window, too involved in her thoughts to notice the passing cars.

The bruises had faded. Most of them at least. Despite what they told her, Marie knew that some of them wouldn't go away. They would fade, but that was it.

Marie took out her brush and started to brush the tangles out of her hair. She closed her emerald eyes, humming to herself as she braided her hair. For the last six months her life had been easy.

She knew that was going to change.

Her new family was sending her to school.

XxXxX

It was the first day of school that she saw Remy again. His eyes were brown this time.

That was the first thing she asked him when the bell rang for recess.

"It's a holograph _cherie_. Don' ask Remy how it works, he don' know."

Marie nodded as she climbed onto one of the lower branches on a big tree. Remy looked at her before joining her.

"So yer actually a Boudreaux?" He asked looking her over.

Marie raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "Yah have a problem with dat?"

"_Non_, Remy jus' curious. He don't remember seein' you at the Boudreaux mansion before is all."

"Ah've only been there for a little while." Marie answered and Remy nodded.

"So yah adopted. Remy is too." Remy told her when Marie nodded in agreement.

"Really?"

"Yup, but Remy never knew his family so dat doesn' matter to him. What about yer family?"

Remy frowned when she when an unholy shade of white. She seemed to be trembling.

"_Cherie_?"

"Ah, Ah t'ink their dead. Ah don't really know," Marie said, still shaking. Remy seemed to pick up on her wish not to talk about it because he effectively changed the subject.

Remy looked at her, then at the playground and grinned. "Come now, Remy let you meet some children _oui_?"

Marie smiled at Remy and agreed. Jumping out of the tree Remy introduced her to all of his friends.

At the end of the day Marie smiled to herself as she got into the car. Her life was starting, and it rocked.

OoOTBCOoO 

**Authors Rambles – This is the official First chapter of Family ties and I'm not very proud of it. It gets better (according to me anyway) and more involved. I live in Canada and have never been out of it so anything about New Orleans I either heard or saw it mentioned in a fan fic. Don't even ask me how many times I started writing 'Rogue' only to go back and change it to 'Marie' cause I don't know anymore. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll give you another chapter! Review please!!!**

**_REVIEW RESPONSES_** - **GambitGirl2008 – Why thank you. I like to think it is good...but I could be biased. Is this soon enough?** Demonicprodigy – Thanks. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted to write this story! **Southern Gal 8 – Without a doubt. I love writing and this story wouldn't leave me alone!** Scarlet Strips – Next Chappie is up, you better be reading it... **Anc7 – Continued!!! **ME - Well Thats good...right? ...or it could be bad...means you have to much time on your hands...oh well thanks for teh Review! **ishandahalf - Are you REALLY intrigued? THANK YOU!!! I think that was the best compliment that anyone could have given me! Is this quick enough? Cause I was going to make everyone wait a week...but then I got your review...and well...a weeks not a quick as a bunny on crack...right? I wonder how fast they actually go...Love the review! Send me another one!!!!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and keep 'em coming!**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	3. Chap Two

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Two – Partying.**

Marie was already eight years old when she was-_officially_-introduced to Remy. It was a party to celebrate Juliens fifteenth birthday and Marius had allowed Marie and Bella to stay up later then normal.

When the LeBeau's first shown up the tension had been thick, but when nobody had tried to kill anyone things had loosed up. Marius had brought his two daughters over to meet them.

As soon as they were able, Marie and Remy escaped and found a clean table to play cards and talk.

"Do yah know what de peace arrangement is?" Rogue asked as she put down her pair of kings.

"_Non_, dey wont say ant'ing. Got a queen?"

"Go fish. Neither will _pere_. Whenever Ah ask he just changes de subject. Got a seven?"

"Go fish. _Mon pere_ do de same t'ing. An ace?"

"_Oui_. It's not fair. Ah really want to know! A Jack?"

"_Oui_. 'You'll find out when yer older...' _Dieu_, Remy can't stand dat! You sure you don't have dat queen _chere_?"

"Yes Remy Ah don't have de queen. How much older do dey want us to get? Papa already gave Julien his first job and he's been training meh since Ah was seven. Do we have to wait till we 'come of age?'"

"Remy wouldn't doubt it. It only be seven years...t'ink you can with dat long _cherie_?"

"Hell no!"

"Hell no!" Both eight-year-old looked at the six-year-old that was smiling at them and groaned.

"Go away Bella. Go bother Julien." Marie urged but the blond child would not move.

"Julien said too bother you _chere_." Marie with a look that gave her sister a strange 'KILL!!!!' flashback. The younger girl was definitely going to be an Assassin.

"Yeah, well we be busy, go away Belle!"

"_Non_, I wanna play." Bella pouted and Marie sighed.

"Fine, no cheating!" Marie said.

"I never cheat." Belladonna said self-righteously.

"Right..." Marie muttered rolling her emerald eyes. "Sure yah don't"

The three of them spent the rest of the night playing cards and when Bella fell asleep on the table Marie couldn't hide the snicker. Sure she loved her sister but Bella was so annoying.

"Looks like the princess finally tiered herself out." Remy said and rolled his eyes, which were brown at the moment.

Marie agreed with him and they went back to their cards. Henri and Julien had been watching them and both were surprised by the way they got along. And how long they had stayed still.

"They even occupied Bella till she fell asleep. Its amazing." Henri said was he watched his little brother and his friend.

"Wonder how many times they've seen each other in the last two years?" Julien mused out loud as he watched his brunette sister laugh.

"They went to school together." Henri supplied as they moved towards the kids.

"That so? Marie never mentioned it."

"Neither did Remy, I saw them playing in the school park when I went to pick Remy up."

"I see. Remy Marie, are you behaving?"

"Of course brother. Happy birthday." Marie said sweetly as Julien picked up the sleeping blond.

"That's good. But Marie its time to say good night." Julien said as he carried his youngest sister out of the ballroom and into her own room.

"You to Remy, we're leaving now." Henri told his brother and Remyt nodded.

"Alright Henri." Remy said as he pocketed his cards. "See you on Monday _cherie_."

"Course Remy. Bye Henri, it was nice to see yah again."

"You to Marie. Take care."

Remy winked at Marie before he left with his brother and Marie smiled at the red on black eyes.

"Marie, _cherie_ its time for bed." Marius said as he came up from behind her.

"Alright papa, g'night."

"Good night Marie." Marius watched his daughter walk off and smiled to himself. He had three great kids, peace had been singed between the Thieves and Assassins and he had more money then he knew what to do with. Ahh, life was great.

XxXxX

"What was the agreement?" Remy LeBeau asked for what seemed the thousandth time, and for the thousandth time it was ignored.

"You'll find out when yer older." Henri said as he got out of the car.

"Henri! How much older Remy havta be?"

"When you come of age Remy. That's when you'll find out." Henri snapped glaring at his brother. After hearing the same question a thousand times it was really getting annoying.

"Fine!" Remy snapped and stormed off to his room.

Henri looked after his brother and sighed. "He's to young to understand." Jean Luc LeBeau said from behind him. "He would only behave worse if he knew."

"Ah know that. I just hate keeping this from him."

"We both do. But you best be off to bed Henri. You have an early lesson tomorrow."

"Of course papa." Henri said with a swift nod before he to left for his room.

Henri passed his brothers room and popped in. Remy was sitting on his bed shuffling a deck of cards. "You alright Remy?"

"Remy's fine!" The boy snapped and put his cards down. "Remy just tired."

"And cranky."

"_Dieu_, get lost Henri. Go keep Marcy company or somet'ing." Remy snapped and took of his holo-watch, shifting his eyes from red to brown and back again.

"Remy you know Ah want to tell you."

"Then do!"

"Ah can't. It be against the rules Rems."

"Whatever." Remy muttered and Henri accepted the dismissal.

Remy stared at his closed door and sighed. It wasn't fair to put Henri on the spot like that, especially when he knew that Henri really DID want to tell his brother.

How Remy knew that, he had no clue. He just knew.

Remy looked at the class picture that was sitting on his dresser and smirked. That had been one hell of a day. Marie had shown up to school dressed for her status and had quickly gotten rid of the baby blue dress for black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt.

Remy had teased her about the dress mercilessly for the rest of the week.

Remy smiled thinking about his friend when his door opened. His _Tante_ Mattie pocked her head in. The elderly woman smiled at the young boy.

"Its time for bed Remy."

"Ah know. Good night _Tante_ Mattie."

"G'night chil'" She said and turned of his light.

Remy was left in the dark and he sighed before falling into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxX

Remy was sitting in the park, the same on where he had met Marie, playing cards with his cousins. He looked around the park, waiting for Marie to show up, and smiled when she came their way.

"'Lo _cherie_." Remy greeted and stifled a frown when Belladonna and Julien followed her.

"Hiya sugah. Lapin, Emil, Theo, Etienne, nice tah see y'all again."

"You too Marie." The four boys greeted her.

Julien looked at the LeBeau's and sighed. No matter how much he wanted the peace it was vary weird to be around them and not be fighting. Of course it wouldn't be much of a fight considering Henri wasn't there so the oldest, Lapin, was only ten.

Bella smiled up at the boys and her sister before sitting between Marie and Remy. "What are we playing?" She asked as Remy got out another decks of cards from his coat.

"Crazy Eight's," Marie supplied and rolled her eyes.

"Ok!" Bella said and proceeded to clap her hands together.

They played a few hands but eventually Bella started to get restless. Julien picked her up and after talking to Marie agreed that she could stay. "I want her back in one piece got it?" He asked the boys, who all nodded solemnly. "Good." And Julien left with a sleeping Belladonna in his arms.

"Finally." Marie said and Remy snickered.

"They took the guards too."

"Thank god! I HATE having them follow me around all the time!"

The kids laughed and Marie took her turn to shuffle the cards. "Anyone for Shit Head?" Marie asked and it was agreed upon unanimously.

Marie started to deal out the cards when another female voice broke her concentration. "Marie?" The female voice asked and Marie turned to smile at the purple haired girl.

"Hey Ritsy!" Marie greeted and smacked Remy when he tried to take a look at his cards.

"Hey Rits," Remy said, glaring at Marie, to the British girl from their class.

"Hello Remy. Who are you all?" She asked studying the boys. "I mean I know Theo but the rest of you I haven't met."

"That's because we're older then you." Emil said and was promptly smacked by his two-toned friend.

"Ignore dem _ma amie_, dey know no bettah." Marie said glaring at Emil, who looked away meekly.

"_Desole_ _chere_," Emil said, hopping it would get Marie to stop glaring at him.

"Yeah well, boys will be boys. I just saw Marie and thought I'd stop by. What y'all playing."

"Shit Head," six childish voices said and Ritsy nodded.

"That's cool. Listen it was great meeting you but I have to get lost now. My da's waiting for me."

"See ya at school Rits!" Marie called out and was answered with a wave as her friend took off.

Marie turned back to the game and sighed. "Alright, hand meh yer cards!" When the boys didn't concede she glared at them and snapped, "NOW!"

"_Dieu cher_ no need ta be so mean..." Lapin muttered, hating the fact that a little girl could scare him.

'Well, you be scared to if you had her glaring at you,' He thought and cast a sheepish glance at the auburn and white haired girl.

XxXxX

"What you mean? You really NEVER play Three Card Monet?" Remy asked as he pocketed another wallet. For being one of the youngest thieves New Orleans he was quickly becoming one of the best.

"Nope," Marie said.

The six children, five boys and one girl, walked into an ally to count what they had stolen. Marie looked at the two she had stolen and glanced at Remy amusedly. It had been two months since Julien's party and she spent every weekend with the boy's, after she had done her chores and finished her training. Knowing that she would end up killing people (she was already hitting targets) she didn't find stealing the tourist's wallets that bad. Plus it gave them something to do.

"One hundred and fifty," Marie said as she pocketed the cash and looked through the owner's cards. She knew the credit cards would be no good but it was always fun to look.

"Damn, I only got a hundred," Etienne said as he disposed of the wallet.

"Yeah, well I got seventy five," Emil said

"Same here," Theo agreed.

"Fifty." Lapin said and rolled his eyes. "Remy what you get?" He asked the unusually silent demon eyed boy.

"260," Remy said with a smirk.

"So what do we do with five hundred dollars?" Lapin asked as the others disposed of the useless wallets.

"What do you t'ink Lapin?!?! You spend it! I need some new CD's..." Marie trailed of and the boys nodded.

To the mall it was.

All six of them left the ally and quickly spotted their bodyguards. Emil and Theo walked of to tell the six bulky men the change in plans.

Marie looked around the town that had become her home and smiled. With all the ugliness in her past it surprised her how well she trusted these, well, thieves.

The mall was crowded but that really didn't bother them. The six children made it into the music store and they all separated.

"Rems Ah want the Ciline Dion one."

"Chick music," Remy muttered put dragged her to the right selection.

"Thank Sugah," Marie said and Remy nodded.

"Remy be back ok?"

"Yup, Joe's watching me." Marie said, indicating to the man a few feet away. Remy nodded and left. Marie looked at the CD in her hand before nodding. Her gaze spotted Lapin and Theo and she rolled her eyes.

They were such klepto's!

Not that she was any better.

Marie looked down at the CD she was about to put in her pocket and scowled. The whole purpose of shopping was to spend MONEY! Putting it in the cart she scanned the racks for anything else she might like.

"Ohh," she said as she picked up another album. "Busted huh?" She asked herself as she read the song titles. "Interesting." She put that one in her basket and spotted the newest Brittany Spears album and stuck her tongue out at it.

"Not tah yer taste Princess?" Marie jumped and turned at the voice and scowled at Joseph.

"Don' scare me like that!!!"

Joe chuckled at her glare and smiled. The tall Assassin watched as his young charge picked and declined more CD's. Though he hadn't been thrilled when he had been first sent in charge of the girl, it had turned out to be very interesting.

She had been very distant at first only talking to the female guards. Even that had been rare. But something had happened the day she met Remy LeBeau. Besides falling into the fountain.

She had grown up so much over the past two years it was surprising.

Marie looked up at the man that had been sent to watch over her and smiled. She knew, even when she was with the boys, that she wasn't perfectly safe. It wasn't that her past would come back and haunt her, they were all dead, to was more about her family's status and money in New Orleans.

Remy and Theo looked at their distracted friend and smiled to each other. Walking carefully, so they didn't make a sound to disturb her, not that it would have done much considering the rest of the noise, they motioned for Joe to stay quiet.

"BOOO!!!!" They both yelled as they jumped in front of her. Marie detached herself from Joe and glared at the boys.

"You are so immature! Boys..."

"You know yah love us _cherie_," Remy said smirking.

Marie didn't deny it, but she did stick her tongue out at the two males.

"Got what you want _belle_?" Theo asked before wincing. "_Desole chere_."

"Yeah well no biggy ok? Just don't do it again." Though Marie knew they meant nothing offensive bye it, it always bugged her to be called _belle_. To her _belle_ would always belong to her sister and it shouldn't be used on anyone else.

With their CD's bought (some were probably stolen) the six kids and their guards walked through the rest of the mall.

They didn't leave the store until it was closing time and even then they hadn't wanted to. Most of the day had been spent there, but as Remy pointed out, the tourist's love the malls.

OoTBCoO

REVIEWS - **Totally Obsessed47 - I'm glad you think its cute! **DemonicGambit - Again with teh 'cute' here's the next update. **Kuro-Ookami - Its full? Does that mean i cant update this anymore?...WAHHHHHHH!!!!** **LOL well its the best pairing! **DarkAceGambit - Why thank you! I like to think its AWESOME! **GambitGirl2008 - Cool is good! **Ms Rogue LeBeau - I LOOOVE you're name! And yes you will learn about Marie's past(still wanting to write Rogue) but not for a while. I need New Orleans to happen before Bayville can. **Scarlet Stripes - I love to write so i hope my chappies are good. **GreenFairyGirl88 - Thanks for the review heres another chapter! **RouGeY - Thanks I'm glad you like it! **Ishandahalf - This is really fun so far and I have seven chapters writen... yeah her past is nasty but she doesnt let it bother her, I don't think she really remebers it (I'm not very good at writing stuff like that.) I'm glad you liked the meeting with Remy, that took me a while to write. This would have been up sooner but I got grounded from the net and then got sick...I HATE being sick.

Authors Rambles – Second Chapter of Family Ties. **_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!_** I have Marie with the LeBeau's. I really don't know much about Remy's family cause I cant seem to find anything about them so I am making this up, its fun though. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Lady Starlight :D


	4. Chap Three

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Three – Birthday.**

_The fire wouldn't stop. It had soon engulfed the whole house, and she still didn't know how she had gotten out. Not that she wasn't glad to be out. She was, she just wanted to know how._

_Marie looked away from the house and her attention was taken by a woman standing in front of her. A **blue** woman. Marie whimpered as she tried to hide and it caught the woman's attention._

"_Come child," she said softly. "Come to mama." And her eyes shown yellow._

Marie woke up with a start. It had be so long since she had **had** that dream. Marie shook her head and told herself it was all an hallucination. But that didn't explain how she had gotten out of the fire. Or too New Orleans for that matter.

Marie sat up in bed and noticed how early it was, especially for a Saturday.

Marie and Bella were not supposed to meet the guys until one, which gave her five hours. Marie took a shower got dressed and was still the first of her siblings in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday _chere_," her father's voice said and Marie smiled. That was why she had been given the morning off. She had just turned thirteen.

"_Merci pere_. Bella and Ah'm meeting Remy and the guys to go to the mall."

If Marius noticed that she had said '**Remy and the guys**' he didn't say anything.

"That's good." He said looking over the girl he had adopted over seven years ago. She had changed so much. She was still thin, but you could see she was healthy, when he had first seen her she had been to thin, bruised, and battered. Her lovely hair had been chopped short and the white stripes in her hair had been cut almost to the roots.

Now she stood before him, officially a teenager, straight and confident. She was still petite but her beautiful hair now reached her waist with her platinum stripes framed her delicate face. Her emerald eyes shone with mischief and contentment.

Looking at her it was hard to believe that she had once been a scared little girl who jumped at every corner.

It was also hard to remember the time _Tante_ Mattie had been called in on account that Marie was panicking and wouldn't talk to any one else. _Tante_ Mattie had taken the child back to her room and they had spent the next hour n' half in there, after which Mattie had insisted they go shopping. Marius still cringed when thinking of the bill.

Marie noticed the dazed look on her fathers' face and frowned. "Papa? Is something the matter?"

Marius looked at the girl before him and grabbed her in a tight hug. "PAPA!" Marie whined fringing

embarrassment as she hugged him back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing my dear, you are just growing up on me." Marius stifled the laugh at the disgusted look on her face as she sighed.

"Ah know papa, Ah hate it tah."

Marius did laugh then and when he was finished he gave her, her breakfast and sent her to eat outside. Marie walked outside carefully holding the plate and smiled at the activity around her. All thought of her dream fled.

When Marie had finished her meal she put her feet up and opened her book, and filled her mind with the story.

That was how Bella had found her sister two hours later.

"Jeez, you'd think that book was legendary or something," Bella sneered, pissed that she had been ignored.

"It should be. What time is it Bella?"

"Eleven thirty, you should really get ready to go."

Marie rolled her eyes in annoyance. Already, at eleven Bella was becoming on of the biggest beauty queens she knew. The girl already spent abnormal time picking out cloths and if _pere_ allowed her to wear make-up Marie had no doubt in her mind that the Assassins youngest princess would spend double on that.

Marie did take her sisters advice though, but only because today was special. Standing in her closet she glared at all of her cloths. Disgusted with most everything in her closet.

Marie scowled as she looked for something to wear. Why the hell did she have so many pink cloths?

Pinks, and baby blues and light purples.

Though she really didn't mind the purple's, unless it reminded her too much of pink. Marie smiled as she found what she wanted.

Putting her out fit on she studied herself in her full-length mirror before adding the black duster Remy had given her the night before. Inside the vast pockets she had her bo-staff, that she had gotten the year before, a deck of cards and her wallet.

She sat down at the vanity and started to fuss with her hair. With a sigh she ran her fingers through it to loosen it up and spotted her calendar.

Sixty-Three days till school started.

Not cool. Though Marie didn't want the summer to end she was still excited to be going back, they'd be in High School then. Marie smiled and crossed another day off before turning her attention back to her hair.

After a few minutes she gave up and just put her auburn hair into a high ponytail leaving her platinum stripes to frame her face. Marie looked at the make up she had and turned it down, she wasn't going on a date she was just hanging out with her friends.

...Though Remy was going to be there...

Marie shook her head and rolled her eyes. Yeah Remy would be there but that didn't mean anything.

Nope...didn't mean anything at all.

Marie looked down at her silver watch and sighed. If Bella wasn't ready she was leaving her sister at home. Picking up her sunglasses Marie left her room and banged on Belle's door.

Bella opened the door and glared at her sister before grabbing her coat. "Lets go. Elizabeth is taking us." Bella said in reference to her bodyguard.

The two sisters left the Boudreaux mansion in silence.

Belladonna studied her sister when they were in the car. Though she knew that Marie wasn't her blood sister, she could barely remember a time without her. She loved her sister more then anything but she was also beyond jealous of the attention she got. Sure most of it was just from their friends, but they always treated Marie so much better then her.

Plus Marie had boobs.

Bella scowled and glared at her undeveloped chest before looking back at her sister and breaking the silence.

"What size do you wear?"

"Hmm? What?" Marie asked looking at her sister confused. Where had that come from?

"You're bra size. What size is it?"

"Uhh...Well...that's uhhh...none of you're business." Marie said in a rush as her face turned red.

"Why not? Come on Marie, its not like Ah don't know you wear one."

"Cuz, its none of yer business," Marie snapped and they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

When Elizabeth parked the care the two girls got out and all three females headed towards the fountain that Marie had fallen in all those years ago.

"Man it's been a long time," Marie whispered staring at the fountain.

"It certainly has," Bella said standing beside her sister. Though she was the younger Bella was only a few inches shorter then Marie, who was just, skimming five feet.

Marie spotted Remy and grinned, "Come on lets go!"

"'Lo sugah," Marie said. Even though she had been in New Orleans for the best part of a decade there was still a sense of her Mississippian accent in some of her speech.

The boys looked up at Marie as she sat down and they all hooted. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a matching jean jacket that covered her black talk top.

"Well look at yah girl! You look unbelievable." Lapin said as he looked her over. Marie rolled her eyes at her oldest (age wise) friend.

"Thanks Lapin. You don' look ta bad yer self darlin'." Lapin smirked in agreement. He had finally turned fifteen and had been accepted into all the aspect of the Thieves Guild but he still hung out with the others when he had the chance.

"Why thanks _cher_. Ah do believe that's a complement."

"Knock yer self out darlin. What we doing today?"

"The mall," All five males answered at once and not one of them winced. Unlike when they were forced to go shopping with _Tante_ Mattie shopping with Marie was fun. Plus they got to steal whatever they wanted.

"Its on us," Theo said smiling as he showed her a charge card. "Jean-Luc said to spoil yah."

"Well Ah like that idea. Ah need knew clothes."

There was a pause in which they all registered that phrase. They had never gone shopping for clothes with Marie before. Usually she took Mercy, Bella or _Tante_ Mattie clothes shopping.

"Do we get to help you change?" Remy asked breaking the tension and Marie smacked him while their friends sniggered.

"What kinda girl do yah take meh for Swamp Rat?"

'My kind,' Remy thought before he shook it off. He'd probably get pummeled for that comment more then anything else he could say. It was so not right to have a crush on your best friend.

Emil looked at Remy trapped in his thoughts and snickered. He knew that his younger cousin thought Marie was hot, who wouldn't? But he also knew what a pinhead Remy could be about it.

"Remy seems to be a little lost at the moment Marie. Wonder what he's thinking about." Emil said and Marie rolled her eyes.

"Sho' whatever."

The crowds seemed to part unconsciously as the seven of them past through on their way to the mall. Marie shoved her hands into her coat pockets and looked around the mall wondering where to go first.

"The Gap," Bella said and the rest of the group cringed.

"No way! _Mon Dieu NON_!" Marie said heatedly and her little sister scowled.

"Fihne. It was jus' a suggestion."

"A really bad one," Emil, Theo and Lapin said together and Bella turned her hostile glare on to them.

"Bella you can go there if you want but Ah wanna get music first." Bella nodded and took off to her favorite shop.

"Is this a bad time to tell her Jean-Luc never put a limit on how much we spend?" Theo asked Etienne as they walked a few feet behind the others.

"Every time will be a bad time. You NEVER tell someone of the female sex that they had unlimited money to spend. Even Marie." Etienne said wisely and the other boy nodded.

XxXxX

"Remy sugah yah ok?" Marie asked as they walked back to the park. Remy had been oddly quiet all day and it was starting to bother her.

"_Oui_ _cherie_, Remy jus' be t'inking." Remy said after a second and Marie couldn't contain the snicker that rose within her.

"Musta hurt darlin'."

It wasn't that Remy was stupid, in fact he was unbelievably bright at times but he was starting to scare her and Marie didn't like that.

"Remy," she said again when he didn't comment.

"Tis nothin' _cherie_."

"Yah sure darlin, cause its starting ta bothah meh."

Remy sighed and winked at her in a show of good faith. "All be well." He said as he slipped an arm around his friend. "You've got a dress for_ oui_?"

"Yeah, Mercy and _Tante_ Mattie helped meh pick it out. An' THANK GAWD its not pink!" Marie shuddered and Remy grinned.

"That's a good t'ing."

XxXxX

**REVIEWS...sorry no replies! Next time though, prmise...ohh and I'll update as soon as I get 50 reviews!**

Authors Rambles – Another chapter done! I have to say that I am VERY proud of this story. I love it!!! Ok I know that some of you want the present but that will have to wait a couple of chapters. Trust me, I already have it written out. I want to write about New Orleans first because they will eventually come back there...you don't know that...

Love the REVIEWS!

Lady Starlight:D

Starlight:D


	5. Chap Four

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Four – Park.**

School had started again, and things were big time different. Henri had gotten married over the summer to Mercy, his long time girlfriend. Lapin was officially dating a blond that Marie found childish. Emil and Etienne were crazy into girls and Remy and Theo weren't that long off.

Though Remy more so then Theo.

The boy simply new he was gorgeous.

At thirteen he was already sending females hearts into over drive. Marie scowled and glared at her Math homework. She needed to concentrate. Not think about her gorgeous best friend.

"ARGGG!!!" Marie yelled and chucked her test book against the wall.

It just wasn't fair!

Marie looked at the books and sighed. Life wasn't fair. Hovering slightly Marie floated to her text and quickly dropped to the ground.

No one knew yet.

She herself had only discovered it recently.

Marie knew she should bring it up with her father but she really didn't want to think about what his reaction would be if he knew that his oldest daughter was a freak. Marie put her homework on her bed and grabbed her coat before going out to her balcony.

Marie stood on the railing edge, using her new gift to keep balance. "_Medre_." She said looking out at the starry sky. She needed to be out there. The call for her to fly out her window was to great to ignore and she soon found herself hovering above the water in her favorite fountain.

"_Dieu_."

Marie turned at the voice and almost fell into the water. With a very small smile she moved away from the fountain and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Hey Remy."

"How? How'd yah do dat?" Remy asked staring at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Lots of practice," Marie replied meekly and Remy glared at her.

"How the hell do you **practice** floating above water?"

He wasn't really angry. Both of them knew that. It was just the shock of finding his best fried floating in mid air that had his voice sounding clipped.

"Ah'm not really sure. Ah really don't know what's going on Remy. It just happened."

"When?"

"Two months ago. Before Henri's wedding."

"So dats why you looked so nervous." Remy said softly and Marie looked away.

"Yeah, that's why. Remy listen, Ah, Ah would have told you, Ah just didn't know what was going on. It took a long time before Ah was able to get any higher then a foot on my own free will and Ah was still questioning it then, hell Ah'm still-"

"Its alright _cherie_. Remy not tell yer secret." Remy smiled at her as she sighed and they both sat down on the fountain's ledge.

"What ya doing out here Marie?"

Marie's eyes darted to his in shock. Remy never called her Marie unless something was wrong. He was looking right at her but Marie couldn't read his eyes.

"Ah was getting restless, Ah guess. What are you doing out here?"

"T'inking."

"'Bout what?"

"Stuff," Remy said and left it at that.

"Ok," Marie said and Remy sighed.

"Don't mean to leave you out _cherie_. Just stuff Remy need ta t'ink 'bout."

"Ah get that," Marie said as she shuffled a deck of cards.

"Hey! Dose be Remy's!"

"Yer point?" Remy laughed and hugged her.

"My little Rogue." Remy said and Marie blushed. It wasn't the first time she had heard the endearment but when ever he said it Marie couldn't stop her face from heating up.

"Yeah, and it's all yer fault! Ah would have been a good little Assassin if Ah hadn't gotten messed up with you."

Remy clutched his heart and gasped. "Ah'm hurt _cher_! How it be Remy's fault?!?"

"What do you think happens if you hang out with Thieves all yer life?" Marie snapped and Remy smirked.

"You sure learnt fast."

"Yeah, Ah did."

They sat on the fountains edge in silence after that. No one making a sound. Marie watched the stars, with her head on Remy's shoulder and sighed.

"The night sky is so beautiful," Marie finally said and Remy nodded.

"It is," He agreed but his red on black eyes were on Marie not the sky.

"Papa wants me to take over," Marie said so suddenly and so fast that Remy just stared at her.

"Huh?"

"He wants meh to take over the Guild when its time."

"Shit man, Ah thought Julien would've done that."

"Ah know. He hasn't come right out and told meh but Ah heard his talking to Julien. Papa wants him to train meh so that Ah'm fit to take over after him."

"How'd Julien take that?"

"Ah'm not sure. He seemed ok with it but...Remy he's supposed ta take over _apres pere_. _Ne c'est pas bein_. Ah don't want it!"

"Maybe _ton pere_ t'inks you can do a better job then Julien?"

"But Ah don't want it!" Marie yelled as she got up to pace. "Remy Ah'm barely holding on. Ah'm not even half the warrior Julien is. Ah've never killed anyone yet. Ah make a better pick pocket then anything else."

Remy scowled and her but Marie didn't notice. "You'd do great Marie. Marius wouldn't pick you unless he thought you'd keep peace. You haven't killed anyone yet because you're only thirteen, same reason Ah haven't broken into a house yet. We still be to young. And yer a terrific thief. Better then Lapin even and he gets ta do it professionally."

"Yah have ta say dat," Marie muttered and Remy looked up at her purely innocent.

"Remy don' have ta say anyt'ing he don't wanna." He told her and Marie blushed at the honestly she heard in his voice.

"T'anks," Marie said as she looked down at the water in the fountain. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we had never been accepted in the Guilds? If Papa and Jean-Luc hadn't found us?"

"Too often. Though its not something Remy likes ta t'ink about."

"Nah, yah probably spend most of yer time t'inking of ways ta attract all _la belle fille oui_?"

Remy smirked at her but didn't deny it. "Is dere a problem?"

'Yeah, Ah wanna kill every girl that looks at yah.'

"Nah, just wondering how much of yer small brain is actually used on useful t'ings."

"'Ey now! Dats not nice. Yah wound Remy _cherie_."

"Ah, suck it up hot shot," Marie teased grinning at him. A thoughtful look crossed her face and she rose into the air. "Have yah ever flied before?" She asked holding out a hand to her friend.

Remy accepted it and rose a few inches of the ground. "Yah not gunna drop Remy right?"

"Why would Ah do dat Sugah?" Marie said tightened her hold on Remy's hands before flying above the trees.

Remy stared stunned as he looked down on his city.

"_Mon Dieu_, _c'est merveilleux_."

"Yeah, it really is." Marie whispered as she turned them around and flew them back to their park.

Marie set Remy down and smiled at him before yawning. Flying definitely tired her out.

Her vision wavered and she fell.

Remy caught her and held her securely in his arms. "You alright Rogue?"

"Yeah, just tired. It takes a lot out of me though."

"Remy see's dat," he said and leaned back against the fountains stone wall. Marie still in his arms.

"It doesn't freak you out?" Marie asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Have you seen Remy's eyes _cher_?" Remy teased and Marie smiled.

"There gorgeous. Amazing."

Remy smiled at her and shook his head. "Only for some people. Some very _foe_ people."

"Hey!" Marei snapped weekly. "Ah happen ta love yer eyes. Always have."

"That's cause yer crazy _cher_."

"Again with the HEY! Ah'm no more crazier then you are!"

"Remy's point." Remy said, not caring if it insulted him, it got Marie to smile. _Dieu_, he loved her smile.

Marie snuggled into him for a moment before standing up. "Ah got ta go. Still have homework ta do." Marie offered him a half smile and took to the sky once again. "Thanks fer listening Remy. It helped."

"_Toujours cherie_."Remy said and Marie favored him with a brilliant smile.

"Ah know. You know to right?" At Remy's nod Marie took off into the sky and back home.

Marie landed on her balcony and entered her room silently.

"Where were you?!" Bella demanded from her spot in Marie's bed.

"Out," Marie said and glared at her sister. "Now get out."

"Where'd you go?"

"_Dieu soeur_. Ah was at de park."

"Wit' Remy?" Bella demanded glaring at her older sister in return.

"Not dat its any of yer business but _oui_. Ah was wit Remy."

"You shouldn't hang out with him so much. People are starting ta think dat yer dating."

"Belle _ma soeur_, everyone knows Remy and Ah are just friends. Now please, get out of my room."

With one last glare Bella did as her sister asked and stormed of into her own room. The blond Princess slammed her door and stared at herself in her mirror.

Compared to Marie she was gorgeous, she decided.

So why did Marie get all the attention?

**OoOTBCOoO**

****

**_Apres pere – after father_**

**_Ne c'est pas bein – its not good_**

**_Le belle fille oui – the pretty girls yes?_**

**_Mon dieu, c'est merveilleux – my god its marvelous_**

**_Foe – crazy_**

**_Toujours cherie – always dear_**

**_Dieu soeur – god sister_**

**_Tante – aunt_**

**_Desole cherie – sorry dear_**

**_Ma amie – my friend_**

**_Oui – yes_**

**_Non – no_**

**_Merci petite – thank you small..._**

**_Mon frere – my brother_**

**_Pere – father_**

**_Cherie – dear_**

****

**REVIEWS – ****Cajun-and-aussies-r-sexy - I complearly agree with you're name! ROMY is totally cute! Sorry but I wont be emailing you. I tried that before and it wont work for me. Sorry, but thanks for the Review! **_RoguesHeart - Not a cliffy, or not ment to be. Now don't be exploding without leaving me a review sugah, luv to sugah. _**Willa. J - You're just going to have to wait then aren't you? **_ME - I LOVE CHOCO COOKIES! _**Andallthatjazz - I'm glad you adore this story! Here's more! **_Connections - Thank you for veing proud of it...and reviewing! _**Ishandahalf - Yeah, belle gets even more bitchy when she gets older...what fun. **_GreenFairyGirl88 - Rogue needs a dress for her party. _**Xpoisonedangelx - I'd SO love to go to New Orleans. Thank you for the compliment. I'd Never think of holding it hostge! Heres the next chappy. Attraction can be taken away...noooooooooot!...I'm glad you are enjoying this! The Present will have to wait! **_DemonicGambit - Yep DEFFINITLY KELPTOS and about Remy/Belle...well...you'll just have to wait wont you?:D _**Totally Obsessed47 - Thank you, I had seen that somewhere(Emil and Lapin) but I wasnt sure casue I had also seen them as two people. So in here, they are two people.**

**Also Thanks To - Melphis , Thegambit23 , Christina , DarkAceGambit , Karakin, GambitGirl2008, Scarlet Stripes, Mr.Rogue LeBeau, Sleepy26**

****

**AUTHORS RAMBLES – I meant to put 45 not 50. I was in a rush as I checked everything over so I forgot to change it. I put up a dictionary of all the French used in this so far, though I figure if you're a R/R fan you should probably know it.**

**Keep On REVIEING!**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	6. Chap Five

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Five – Death. **

Turning fifteen was a huge deal in the Guilds. There would be a huge party filled with Guild members of both the Thief and Assassins variety. There would be food and dancing, and she had gotten a new dress for it.

But first she had to do her job.

Marie looked around the house and then smiled weakly at Joe, who was following her.

"Yah alright princess?" He asked in a whisper and Marie nodded.

This is what she had been trained to do.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. That room right?" She asked pointing to a room across the hall.

"_Oui_, Marie, Ah'd-"

"_Non_, dis be my job darlin' Ah have ta do it."

She didn't want to do it.

Joe nodded and Marie took a deep breath before opening the door. She floated inside and to the side of the bed. She puled out her gun and turned the safety off and checked the silencer.

It was time.

Marie took a gulp of air and turned her head when she pulled the trigger.

When the man was dead Marie looked around the room and spotted the safe. A minute later it was opened and Marie was looking through it.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She asked herself as she shone her penlight in the safe.

Marie scowled and finally pulled out what she had been looking for. "Got it," she said to herself and quickly left the room.

"Have it! Let's get out of here so Ah can give it to _pere_."

"Course Princess," Joe said with a smile and the two of them left the house and the dead body.

"How do you feel?"

"Ah dunno, sorta numb Ah guess. Like everyt'ings about to change and Ah cant stop it."

"Do you want to stop it?" Joe asked, he knew what she was going through, he had gone through it himself when he had first killed someone.

"Ah'm not sure. Ah know what Ah did in there was wrong. Against the law. But then Ah think that, Ah've been stealing since Ah was eight. For the fun of it. Isn't that against the law to?" Joe gave her a look and Marie quickly shook her head.

"Ah'm not saying that was fun. Far from it really. But Ah also know that Assassins don't kill people unless there's a reason. So in a way...Ah don't know, it bugged meh, but not as much as it probably should have. And Ah know I could do it again."

'If Ah absolutely MUST!' she though with a grimace.

Joe smiled at her and nodded. "When were trained all yer life ta kill, yer conscience doesn't really trigger when you actually **do** kill."

The two of them smiled at each other before getting out of the car. Her family was they're waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" Marius asked and Marie held up the trinket. Marius smiled before inspecting his oldest daughter.

"Is he really dead? Yer a terrific Thief Marie."

"He's dead. No pulse."

"You did it yerself?"

"Yes, Ah did." Then Marie's face split into a grin and she hugged her father tightly. "Ah really did it!" She said with a laugh and went to hug her brother.

"Congratulations Marie!" Julien said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, great job," Bella said and if Marie heard the sarcasm she ignored it.

"Thanks. So when's mah party?" She asked her emerald eyes glowing.

"On Saturday. That is when yer birthday is _soeur_," Julien said and Marie pouted.

"But dats in _trois jour_." Marie complained, but she was smiling again.

"_Oui_, so you will have ta wait _petite fille_."

Marie nodded and said goodnight to her family before going into her room. She hurried into the bathroom as the bile in her throat grew. When she was done reaching she washed her mouth out and changed into her pj's before crawling into bed to read.

That was how Marius Boudreaux found her an hour later.

"Don't you think you've read enough of those?" He asked indicating to the book in her hand then to the bookshelf.

"No way, vampire's are **so** cool!" Marie replied and put the book down. With the lamp of the only light was that from the hallway. "Good night papa."

"Good night Marie," the leader of the Assassins said and closed her door.

Marie closed her eyes and she was quickly asleep.

Her dream was strange and when she woke up she only remembered bits and pieces of it. Mostly it was shades of colour and sounds but she definitely remembered being scared. That stood out.

Marie looked at her clock and her eyes widened when she realized she only had an hour to get to school. Marie flew, literally, out of her bed and into her bathroom. After a quick shower she got dressed and sat down at the Vanity.

She didn't bother with mascara but she did put on some light purple eye shadow and lip-gloss. She grabbed the duster Remy had given her for her thirteenth birthday and her backpack before meeting her sister in the kitchen.

On the ride to school Marie flipped through her math for some final studding for her Math exam and when the car stopped she all but ran to her locker. Remy and Lapin were waiting there and Marie grinned at them.

"What? Y'all waitin' fer lil' old meh?" She asked as she opened her locker. Today she had to empty it all out.

"Yeah, how'd last night go?" Remy asked in a whisper and Marie smiled at him.

"Ah'm in."

Both boys congratulated her and then Lapin excused himself to go to his locker.

"Ready for the final?" Marie asked her friend who sighed.

"No, Remy don' like tests. Yah know dat _cherie_."

"Suffah, darlin."

"So yah **are** datin!" A male voice said from behind them and both teens turned to find one of the forwards staring at them.

"What are yah talkin' 'bout?" Marie asked, annoyed that her time with Remy had been interrupted.

"We'll everyone in school has been wondering if you and Remy are dating. So Ah deducted from the pet names that you are."

"What are you on?" Marie asked dryly after a minute of silence.

"Yeah? What are you on? She's my girlfriend!" Theo's voice echoed and he was quickly brushed aside.

"Ah don't know what **you're** talking about but Marie is MY girlfriend!" Etienne said and she kissed her hand gallantly. He was shoved aside by Emil.

"Actually my dear brother, she is my girl! Ain't that right Marie?"

"That's where y'all wrong. Marie _mon cher_ tell dese morons just who you belong tah!" Lapin said, he had walked back to yell at Remy for taking his wallet.

"Belong tah?!?" Marie said, hiding a smile. "Darlin Ah don't belong tah ANYONE! Even de _la diable_ belongs tah meh!" Marie regretted it as soon as the words were out of her mouth and looked to Remy worriedly. He just smiled slightly and smirked.

"_La belle fille_ be right _oui_?" Remy asked before wordlessly picking up his bag and leaving.

"Shit," Marie whispered and chased after him.

Lapin and the other LeBeau boys watched as their friends walked away and sighed. Theo closed and locked Marie's locker before looking at Cody.

"If you hurt her. You'll haveta answer tah meh."

"Tah all of us." Lapin added. "Marie be like _une soeur_ and if she gets hurt. You're as good as dead."

"One really hot sister though," Etienne said as he thwacked his brother on the back. "C'mon, we'll worry about Remy and Marie later, we have exams." With that Emil and Etienne took off down one hall while Lapin and Theo went the other way.

Cody Robbins stared at where the boys had been and shook his head. That was definitely one lively bunch. He walked of to his English exam and didn't notice till lunch that his wallet was missing.

XxXxX

Remy hadn't talked to her yet, Marie thought as she stared at her best friend's back. She had been trying to talk to him all day. Marie knew it was bad because Remy never stayed mad at her.

"Remy can we talk?" She asked quietly touching his shoulder, but he shook her off.

"Not now."

"If not now then when?"

"Ah don't know."

"Talk to me, please Remy." Marie whispered as she followed him outside the school. "You know Ah didn't mean it that way Rems."

Remy sighed and rolled his shoulders in frustration, his brown eyes glaring at her. Marie knew it was dirty but she couldn't help it when her eyes watered.

Remy scowled at her when he saw the tears, but he also saw her trying to stop them and he relented. "Its alright Rogue," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Remy not mad any more _cherie_."

"You know Ah didn't mean it like that Rems," Marie whispered.

"_Oui_, Remy knows. It's just...Remy's eyes _cherie_..." Remy trailed of and Marie smiled at him.

"Ah love yer eyes, yah know that. 'Sides, difference is better. Other wise we'd be carbon copy's of everyone else in this school."

Remy smiled at his friend and kissed her cheek. "Yer right _cher_ Remy be over reacting."

"Nah, its yer right. Though Ah don't get why yer eyes bother yah so much."

"All is well then?" Theo asked as he and his cousins came up to them.

"Yeah," Marie said and Remy nodded. "So...last day of school. Any regrets?"

All six friends looked at each other and shook their heads. Life was too good to regret. They ate in silence, listening to the activity around them before Lapin asked something that had been on the male's minds.

"What happened last night Marie? Honestly, we're yer friends, what did you do?"

Maire sighed but the look on Remy's face told her that even he wanted an answer. "Ah didn't look, not while Ah did it. Almost like if Ah don't whiteness it, it doesn't make it real. Ah used mah silencer and shot him in the head. Then Ah went tah his safe. Ah threw up later. Not proud of it."

All five male teens stared at her, knowing the last part was told in pure confidence. The fact that they're friend had just killed someone didn't seem to compare with the fact that she had admitted to being physically sick about it.

"_Dieu_," Remy said worriedly. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want tah go home?"

Marie smiled at Remy but shook her head. "Nah, Ah've got one more exam, then schools out for the summer. Ah'll be alright." They all nodded but not one of them looked convinced, least of all Remy. "Ah promise," Marie insisted.

"What exam do you have next?" Etienne asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"English," Marie and Remy said together.

"Damn," Emil said and shook his head in pity.

XxXxX

Marie said goodbye to her friends as they left school at the end of the day and went to pick up Bella. The blond beauty was sitting on a bench surrounded by boys. Marie scowled glaring at them before hopping out of the car.

"C'mon Belle! Let's get home." Marie said and caught the glare Belladonna sent her and sighed. The blond hadn't had a good thing to say to her sister for a long time now.

Joe looked back to the two Assassin Princesses' as they got in the car and sighed. They had been on the outs for sometime now. He knew not many noticed it, they were great actors, but on the rides to and from school they barely said two words to each other.

"So how was school?" Joe asked trying to break the silence.

"Fine," Bella murmured and Marie agreed.

"The exams weren't that tough," Marie said as she flipped open her cell phone. She finally decided on the tune 'Happy Birthday' and went back to looking through her bag. It wasn't as full as it could have been because she had unloaded her locker the day before.

When the car stopped the two sisters practically flew out of the vehicle and into their house. When Marie got into her room she put on her Evanescence CD Fallen and plugged in her headphones. She pulled out another of her Vampire books and started to read it.

She wasn't interrupted until dinner. She put the book down and smiled up at her brother. "Ah'm comin' Julien." She said and exchanged her leather duster for a black sweatshirt. Julien stood in her doorway and looked around the room.

The year before Marie had gotten sick of the baby blue and decided that it needed to be re-painted. It was now periwinkle blue. Her two bookshelves had been painted black along with her computer desk. The bedside nightstand was painted black but the front of the drawer was a dark purple. Julien noted that the shelves they had installed a few years ago were also a dark purple. Covering the shelves were things she had collected over the years and all her walls were covered in posters of her favorite bands and actors.

"Kay, lets go!" Marie said as she turned on a blue and purple lava lamp. As she closed the door behind them she looked over her shoulder and flicked a finger towards her bed.

It made itself.

OoOTBCOoO

_FRENCH – Trois jour – three days petite fille – small girl pourqui – but why (that was my favorite word when I first started learning french. bien – good la belle fille – the beautiful girls mon cher – my dear oui - yes_

REVIEWS – **kurai kaiba - updated for you. **_DarkAceGambit - glad it rocked. _**Totally Obsessed47 - No I got the Emil Lapin thingy, just in _this_ story they _are_ two people. Thanks for the review and the facts!**_Rogue Fan - I love it to! _**GambitGirl2008 - Updated for you! **_fudje - Yeas, soon there will be no more touch for our fave goth hmm? And thank you for the 'free advice' I knew they're was some difference I was just never sure. _**ME - eatting cookie mmmmm doooonut....wait thats cookie... mouth waters I LOVE cookies! **_Willaj - I loved you're review. I have a wandering mind as well, its funny at times. _**ishandahalf - Yes they are very adorable aren't they? As for Belle's bitchyness, well I hate her so there! sticks tounge out Plus I enjoy writting it! **_xpoisonedxangelx - I will deffinitly be looking up NO on the net! As for Belle chocking? Well it has posibilities! I hate Belle so much that the only reason I haven't killed her already is that I need her...sigh,and Remys not scared cause he's everyone's favorite hero, lol, plus I think his eyes might have something to do with it. That and Rogue 'Marie' is his best friend._

Authors Rambles –**_I AM SO SORRY! Our Comp was acting up and I couldnt get on!_** I really didn't like this chapter. I think Marie took the killing to well. ARRG! I can't write angst! DAMN! But I'm pretty sure it will come back and bit her in the ass. Things always do. I know some of you wont like the fact that she can fly and has telekinesis, seeing as those are Carols and Jeans abilities, it put me off too. But I kept thinking of the poor girl never being able to touch, having such a bad experience with Mutant Powers that I wanted to give her something to fall back on. I didn't want her to just be a Mutant Vampire (not that I have anything against them! Spike and Angel are hotties) and hate life. Well, my fingers hurt from typing so farwell and keep the REVIEW coming my friends!

Luv ya'll!

Lady Starlight :D


	7. Chap Six

**AUTHORS RAMBLES – So here's what you've all been waiting for. We find out why Remy is marring Belle. I honestly don't think its angsty enough but I can't help that. Have fun reading and I promise this will be Romy...soon.**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starligh so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Six – Plans For A Wedding.**

Marie's fifteenth party was packed. She danced with all of her friends (considering most of them were male) and opened her presents. When her father and Jean Luc LeBeau and told her, Remy and Theo when their first meeting would be Marie noticed that Lapin and Emil looking a little pale.

It was forgotten when quickly with the fun that followed.

The party didn't even start to end until after midnight and when the final guest left Marie said a quick good night and threw herself into bed.

She was asleep almost immediately. Remy looked into her room and sighed when he realized she was completely out. "Damn," he muttered and pulled out a small box. He put in on her nightstand before turning to look at the peaceful girl. "_Sommeil bein, ange_." He whispered and left again.

"_Merci_, Remy," Marie whispered in her sleep and turned around in her bed.

XxXxX

When she woke up the small black box was the first thing she noticed. Frowning at it she opened it and smiled at what was inside it. She pulled out a silver bracelet with small emeralds decorating it. One look at the card and she knew she had been right in who it had been from.

"Aww, Rems," Marie said as she put the bracelet on her wrist. With a smile she got dressed and quickly left her room for the kitchen.

Joe looked up at his charge from the newspaper he had been reading and smiled at the girl. "How yah feeling princess?" He asked

"Great," Marie told him and Joe nodded.

"That's good. You're first meeting is in two hours. You're meeting yer brother and father in the car in an hour an' a half. Try not ta be late."

"Course not Joe." Marie said as she ate her cereal. When they were done they parted ways and Marie went back to her room to get ready for the meeting. She already knew some of what to expect, from what Lapin and Etienne, that it would mostly be boring.

XxXxX

When they reached the LeBeau estate Marie instantly hooked up with Remy and Theo and the other boys. Jean Luc watched from his desk as the six teens talked amongst themselves. He dearly hoped his son wouldn't react to terribly at the news he was about to give.

He held it off as long as he could but as the meeting was winding down he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Clearing his throat he glanced at Marius Boudreaux and the Assassins Leader nodded.

Now or never.

Never would be better.

Jean Luc shook his head and Marie frowned watching him. Something was up. She had known it for a while, the way he kept glancing at her and Remy before looking away.

The Thieves Leader cleared his throat and things fell silent again. "For the last order of business, the peace code."

Marie noticed Lapin, Emil, and Etienne out of the corner of her eye and frowned as they winced. Theo, who was leaning on the back of Marie's chair, sighed.

"It's about damn time. You do realize we've been waiting seven years to know what the agreement was." Theo said and Remy and Marie nodded in agreement. Lapin, Emil and Etienne were staring out the window.

"Yes, thank you Theo." Jean Luc said glaring at his nephew. "Now as in agreement, Marius?" The Assassins Leader glared at the other man before continuing.

"As agreed upon years before, we will be uniting the Guilds. Jean Luc's youngest will be marring my youngest shortly after her sixteenth birthday." Theo burst out in laughter after that.

"My god! Do yah hear dat Rems? Dey got you marring Bella!" He stopped laughing when no one joined in and stared at the two Leaders. "Yer serious." It wasn't a question but the older men nodded anyway.

Remy studied his father before looking to his three older friends.

They had known.

Nothing was said for a long time and everyone in the room sensed the tension. Remy was watching his father, who in turn was watching him. Marie gripped her friend's hand, adding her strength to his inner turmoil. Theo looked from his cousin to Marie and rested his hand on Remy's shoulder.

This was not good.

Lapin finally looked away from the window and to his youngest cousin. The fifteen-year-old boy hadn't taken his gaze off of his fathers, but his grip on Marie's hand was tighter.

They had him married off. He was going to marry Belle. His best friends little sister.

No one noticed how both Thieves and Assassins started, discreetly, leaving the room.

"Yer marring meh off...t'Belle?" Remy asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Marie watched her friend as he started to pace. It wasn't often that he spook of himself in first person but when he did something was bugging him.

Eating at him.

"Yes Remy," Jean Luc said, hiding the worry behind a wall of steel.

"When Ah'm seventeen?"

"You will most likely be eighteen." Jean Luc said, but that didn't help any.

"Remy needs tah get out of here," he whispered and before standing up and rushing for the door. All four of his cousins went to follow him but Marie glared at them, making them all back off, before she herself followed him.

Theo stared wide eyes at his uncle. "Why Bella? Why not Marie?" Jean Luc sighed and looked helplessly at his nephew.

"Because if it had have been Rogue, and dey fought. It would be really bad. Dey've been friends since dey were six Theo. Something like dis could ruin dat. If something happened when he was married to Belle, there would still be the tie between Remy and Marie."

"We thought about dis for a long time Theo. If we could have married Marie and Remy without a worry we would have," Marius said. "But dat could ruin dere friendship. Its one of the strongest ties de Assassins and Theives have."

XxXxX

She was standing in the LeBeau yard but she couldn't see him. That didn't surprise her. Marie ducked herself in the forest and took to the air, already knowing where he would be.

A few minutes later, she found who she was looking for, where she knew he would be. She floated down to the ground as sat beside him in silence.

Remy didn't even look at her as she settled beside him. He would always know when she was with him.

"Three years. That's it. Damnit!" Remy flung his head back, his gaze watching the waterfall back to the pond. "Remy don't want t'get married! Not now, or any time soon!"

"Of course not," Marie said as she rested her head on his chest. "That would mean the N'Awleans snake charmah had ta settle down. Couldn't have any girl he wanted, then could he?"

'You're the only one I want.' The thought was so clear that for a moment Remy thought he had actually said it out loud.

"No 'fence _cherie_ but as much as Remy love you, yer sisters crazy." Remy said, hugging the girl to him.

The park started getting crowded and when people walked by the fountain some of the younger ones would stop to stare, only to be dragged away by their respective parents. Marie looked down at the water as her hand glided over it.

She looked back up at Remy and attempted to get him to smile, it didn't work. Marie sighed and straitened up, offering him her hand.

"C'mon, we've got ta get home."

"Remy don' wanna."

"Remy, yer family's worried about yah."

"Dey knew Rogue, all three of them. But never once did they bring it up."

Marie didn't think mentioning that they weren't aloud to would be a good think so she didn't say anything.

"Dey've had the chance since Lapin turned fifteen. Seven years Marie. It wasn't even about them. Ah'm the one that's supposed to be getting married."

Marie hauled her friend of the fountain edge and frowned a little when Remy went without a fight. This was not good.

Marie shook of the feeling as they walked through the park. It wasn't until Marie had happened to glance at her watch that she realized how late it was.

The meeting had lasted three hours before Remy had taken off. But it that was right then they had been on the fountain for just as long.

Remy didn't notice Marie's thoughts. But he did notice her hand in his, and he had to work to make himself remember it was just a friendly gesture.

How could he marry Belladonna Boudreaux? When he was in love with her sister?

He had tried to get over it. That was partly why he dated so many girls, but it didn't work. Remy watched his friend through his demonic gaze and smiled for what felt like the first time in days. Marie was always there for him. He just hoped someday that he could repay the gesture.

They walked into the forest and Marie jumped into the sky. Making sure Remy was secure in her arms she flew then to the LeBeau's mansion. Marie landed them on the roof and with a wink at her friend she took back to the sky and flew herself home.

Marie had stopped herself from looking back at her friend. He had been so disappointed. The look on his face tore at her. Marie squashed the need to comfort him as she landed on her balcony.

"How'd you do dat?" Julien asked as he came out of the shadows.

"Ahh...Ah ahhh..." Marie stuttered staring at her brother. How was she going to explain this one?

"Marie!" Julien snapped and regretted it when his sister shrunk back.

It hadn't happened in a long time but if someone got loud Marie would back off. It was one thing she remembered with perfect clarity from her other life. The loud voices.

"_Desole cher_. Ah just want to know."

"Ah'm not really sure. It just happened one day and Ah kinda learnt ta control it."

"When?"

"Before Henri's wedding." Marie replied and Julien stared at her in shock.

"_Dieu_. Why haven't you brought it up sooner?"

"Ah didn't know how. Ah mean, it's different. Proves Ah'm different," Marie said.

"_Oui_, Marie, but you still be my sister."

XxXxX

Marie told her father about it the next morning and much to her surprise he didn't freak. He had just insisted that if something like that ever came up again that she told him.

She promised she would but didn't mention the telekinesis.

When she had called Remy he had been grounded and they're for unable to go out. Marie had chatted with Mercy instead. Even though the two girls were so far apart in age they still got along with each other fairly well.

When she was reading that night Bella had strutted into Marie's room with a huge grin on her face.

"Ah'm getting married!" She said, singsong.

"Ah know Belle. Now get lost."

"But Ah'm marrying Remy! Can you believe dat?"

"GET OUT!!" Marie snapped glaring at her sister. This wedding was not something she wanted to talk about.

EVER!

"Fine, jeez, whatever!" Belladonna said and left her sisters room.

Marie glared after the girl and hastily wiped away the tear she knew was there.

****

**OoOTBCOoO**

_French – sommiel bien ange – sleep well angel merci – thank you cherie – dear, darling, dearest desole cher – sorry dear dieu – god oui – yes _

**REVIEWS – Soulstress - Awwww, but Rogue is going to deal with her untouchable powers, hehehe, just not yet, soon though. Remy gets his powers in a couple of chapters. **_DatGirl650 - I'm glad that its origanal! _**Arin Ross - I;m happy that you want to read more, personally I think some of it is random...sigh. **_ME - I love to bake, I'm just not aloud. _**Tsugath - Me glad you likes! **_Skyangle2004 - Rogue is definitly teh logical choise, but i dont like logic. The guys being protective is really sweet, I agree. ROMY's friendship will remain mostly strong, but sometings will change. Like them becoming lovers(if I can ever figure how to move them rom friends) _**Wildcardrose - thanks. Rems gets his powers soon! **_Fudji - Thank you, as I have never killed anyone before I dont know what its like. I cant see Rogue killing cold bloodylike. _**Scarlet Stripes - heres the next! **_RoguesHeart - Lots of joy huh? Well heres another update for more joy. _**Totally Obsessed47 - yeah, I'm a perfectionest myself. Ive read where he was two people and where he was one. I needed him as two...as more characters to look after Rogue. **_Ishandalf - Im also a sucker for bad boys, for some reason I found Angelus hotter then Angel(the badboy thing) but Spike is my most favorite Vampire. ...I'm going to stop there because if I start on about Spike I wont stop... I dont like Cody either but I need him here. _**EmeraldKatsEye - I loved you're REVIEW. It made me laugh. Sorry to dispoint but she is getting her untouchable powers(hence the Codyness). I hate Cody to and agree that she loves Remy, who else is theri for her to love? But somethings need to be done. **

**Authors Rambles – So there you have it. If you can't tell and are completely stupid with no brain in your thick head, then you will not have noticed that we are catching up with the prologue. I have said it before and I'll say it again, I can not write angst. I'm working on it but I really hate depressing things. Happyness is definitely insured. Though it won't be for Belladonna. If you can't tell already, I _really _hate the girl. I'm mentally working on what will happen to her. So far its either extremely bloody, or there are bouncy white walls GRIN EVILY! you all tell me which one you prefer, maybe it will help me decide! Well keep the REVIEWS coming and I'll keep updating my story.**

**Love ya'll**

**Lady Starlight:D**


	8. Chap Seven

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Seven – Gone.**

It was two years later that things started to go seriously wrong.

Even before Belladonna was officially accepted into the Guild she had been making wedding plans. And rubbing it into Marie's face.

"What do you think of this dress, Marie?" Bella asked, holding a wedding magazine in her sister's face.

"Fine," Marie supplied, not even looking at the dress. She had tried. Really she had. But when Bella wouldn't shut up about it, it had started to piss her off.

"Ah don't know...not really sure of the color."

"Den don't get it."

That sort of conversation had happened plenty of times in the past year and both girls knew it.

Marie looked up from her diary as her bedroom door opened and she smiled at Julien. Her twenty three-year-old brother was still single, even though he had girls lined up around the block.

"What's up?" Marie asked and Julien sat on the end of her bed.

That worried her.

"Father wishes to speak with you," he said plainly.

"About what?" Marie asked, worried about the fact that no emotion was present on his face.

It couldn't be that bad.

Sure she hadn't been asked to kill anyone since her fifteenth birthday (not that she was disappointed) but she didn't think that's what he wanted to talk about.

"Don't know," Julien said and both of them knew he was lying.

XxXxX

Ten minutes later Marie sat in her fathers office fidgeting. She had never been in her alone. The only real times she had actually been in there was when the Assassins had a meeting.

Marius Boudreaux entered his office and sat at his desk. At sixty he still looked remarkable a lot like he had when Marie had first met him. His dark thick hair was lighter, more gray, but still dark. He had dark blue eyes and they lightened when he finally smiled.

It didn't last long. As much as it thrilled him to see his children grow up he needed to be serious.

"Did Julien tell you why Ah wanted to see you in here."

"_Non pere_," Marie replied and tried to stop fidgeting.

Marius nodded and things fell silent. The Assassins leader looked at his oldest daughter and tried to get out what he needed to say.

"You know my time is coming. As Leader of this Guild it is my duty to make sure they are left with a strong leader." Marie simply nodded, she didn't think her voice would have worked anyway.

"Ah want you to be their next Leader." Marius said bluntly, knowing that was the easiest way to get it out. He wasn't to surprised by the acknowledgment on her face.

"Ah know with Bella marring Remy," Marius missed the torn look on her face. "That it is said to be her, but she will have enough problems keeping young LeBeau in line." Marius smiled at his eldest daughter and Marie simply nodded.

No matter how much Remy hated the idea of marring Bella he always kept his promise.

That just meant he'd have more girls before the wedding.

Marie turned her attention back to her father and sighed. She knew what he expected. He expected her to be thrilled. A part of her was, while another part was terrified.

Marius spent the next two hours talking to her about what the leadership would mean. When he finally let Marie go the seventeen-year-old had a headache the size of Mexico.

Slipping back into her room that night she slept uncomfortably. Like something really wrong was just waiting around the bend.

XxXxX

Bella was sixteen. To her it was the greatest thing that could have happened.

To Remy? It was a nightmare.

"Three months," Remy muttered as he paced the length of his room again.

Marie looked up at him from her spot on his bed where she was sketching and nodded regretfully. Three months and Remy'd be married. God time went by fast. He'd be starting his senior year in High School married to his best friend's sister.

Marie tossed a white strand of hair behind her shoulder and studied her friend. Over the years Remy had grown from cute to unbelievably hot. His unruly reddish-brown hair flopped around his face. He still wore his sunglasses, though for the past few years he hadn't used the holo-watch. He was tall, around six-two and he was strutting around his room with no shirt on. Marie's eyes drifted to his chiseled chest and the girl's mouth started to water.

God he was fine.

Remy watched Marie and noticed the dazed look on her face. Had it of been any other girl he would have made some remark about her checking him out but this was his Marie...

Ok so sure he knew she was hot. At least he didn't spend all his time checking out her ass like Theo and Etienne. Well...not really. She didn't need to know that either.

Remy shook his head and looked down to the cards he was shuffling. They were all glowing.

"_MEDRE_!" Remy shouted and tossed the cards to of his window. "Dose Remy's cards!!!" He yelled over the loud 'BOOM' and Marie looked at him strangely.

"Darlin' yah do remember yah have more."

A distant look crossed Remy's face and girl looked at him suspiciously. Remy just gave a sheepish smile and shook his head before eyeing hers.

"No!" Marie said and shoved them in her coat pocket.

Remy sighed and finally sat down. He looked down at his hands and shook his head. It had happened a year ago. His coat had been ripped to shreds in a fight and the next thing he knew it was glowing. It was pure surprise that had him tossing it on to his balcony and when the coat blew up he nearly fainted.

His _Tante_ Mattie had been upstairs almost as soon as the coat had blown up. It hadn't surprised the Thieves nearly as much as it would of if Marie hadn't 'come out of the closet' so to speak. When they had first learnt that Marie had been able to fly, and later on about the telekinesis, things had been awkward. But that hadn't lasted. Soon everyone had been looking to Remy to see what he could do.

Remy had been trying since his coat blew up to control his gift, but as far as he got was to block in by wearing gloves. Marie had adapted to it quickly, adding black leather gloves to her already black clothing.

Remy looked at the girl on his bed and shifted uncomfortably. Nearing eighteen the two-tone haired girl was six feet of pure leg...and chest.

What? He was her friend, not dead.

Her unusual hair was half way down her back and the white stripes blended almost gracefully with her auburn locks. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses, a habit she had picked up from him, but he knew they were laughing.

"Yah've blown up every deck of cards yah own Swamp Rat?"

Remy rolled his crimson eyes and winked at the girl. "Well...not all de cards..." Remy trailed off with a suggestive wink and smirked as Marie pulled open his nightstand.

The girl yelped and jumped into the air, flying across his room. Remy started laughing at the disgusted look on her face and shut the drawer himself.

"Ah just had ta asked didn't Ah?"

"Yup," Remy agreed and Marie glared at him. "Ahhh, Rogue, its not that bad." He had been calling her 'Rogue' now for the last year and to say it was catching was a laugh. Everyone she knew called her Rogue. Her family, her friends, hell even the people at school.

Marie continued to glare at him and flicked her wrist. The drawer flung open and a stack of half-naked women floated around his room. Marie glared at the playing cards and then at there owner.

"Ah suppose yah would t'ink so wouldn't yah?"

Remy just grinned at her and collected his cards from the air. Marie floated down beside him and leaned up against the wall. She flicked her fingers and Remy's torn duster hung itself in his closet. Remy rolled his eyes shoved his cards back into the drawer before leaning back beside Marie. The girl looked at him with an annoyed expression and the drawer closed.

"_Dieu cher_, yo' room be messier then dis!" Remy pouted and Marie rolled her eyes.

"Not in a million years Rems." She said like the princess she was and giggled when Remy started to tickle her.

"No Remy!" She giggled but that didn't stop him.

The two of them rolled on Remy's bed, laughing. When Remy finally stopped tickling the girl he was straddling her. Marie's breath came out in pants and her gloved hand moved the hair out of his face. Remy's crimson eyes bore into Marie's emerald ones as they both moved closer still.

The door opened.

Lapin walked in to find his friend leaning against one wall and Remy against his bed. If that wasn't weird enough Lapin noticed the dazed looks on both their faces and the strange flush in Marie's face.

Sure they lived in New Orleans but Marie was quite naturally pale. She had never gained that much colour in her skin.

"Dinner time," was all he said and both teens nodded at him.

Lapin watched them through dinner, trying to get a hint of what he had almost walked in one but he couldn't find any. They were relaxed at dinner and the uncomfortable feelings we're gone.

What he didn't realize was that every time Marie's hand brushed his they would both immediately pull away and blush.

Lapin might not of noticed that but after raising the two teens there wasn't much _Tante_ Mattie didn't notice. She shook her head with a mental sigh. Knowing that it wasn't going to be just one heart broken if this marriage took place.

XxXxX

It was never brought up. Though both parties wanted to.

The tension between them was so thick that even Theo was starting to notice.

"I swear something happened!" Theo snapped as he made lemonade. Lapin looked at his red headed brother and rolled his eyes.

No shit something happened.

Lapin stirred the spaghetti sauce and grabbed the cup Theo had just poured. When the younger boy tugged the glass back Lapin stuck out his tongue and drained the glass.

"Something is always happening around here." Lapin finally said but Theo shook his head.

"Something different. Haven't you seen them? They're so distant lately."

"That could be because of the wedding next month." Emil said as he walked in with Etienne.

None of the boys believed that.

"Ah doubt that," Etienne muttered as he poured some banana peppers into the sauce. "Its not spicy." He said at the strange looks he got.

"It didn't happen recently," Emil said.

"No, they've been distant for a while," Theo agreed.

"Maybe Remy finally tried something," Lapin asked, not knowing he wasn't that far from the truth.

"They'd be closer wouldn't they? Ah mean Rogue wouldn't turn him down would she?" Etienne asked.

"Ah don't think so..." Lapin murmured.

The four LeBeau boys fell silent before picking another topic. Though this one was just as bad as the last.

"Did you see what Belle's making Marie wear? I don't think the girl had worn something that bright in years," Theo snickered thinking about it.

"Ahh, this will be a sight. Marie in baby blue. Not sure if it's a good change from the black leather or not," Lapin agreed.

"Its not!" Marie snapped as she came into the kitchen. "It's a very VERY bad thing!"

"Aww Marie, it's just for Remy's wedding." Emil taunted with a grin. "Just think of all the pictures that will have to be taken..."

"Do you want to have an early death?" Marie snapped to stop herself from commenting about the wedding out loud.

She really didn't believe it would happen.

She prayed it didn't happen.

"Ahhh, Rogue, stop tormenting them. Their idiots," Remy said with a smirk as he came into the room. Both Mutants missed how their friends studied them. They also missed the looks exchanged.

Remy shuffled his cards as Marie telekinetically poured them some lemonade. Over the years she had gotten used to using her gifts around people but it was more comforting when it was just with her friends.

"Idiots? HAH! Who's the one that's getting married?" Emil snapped and winced immediately.

"Like Remy said," he murmured and glared at his cousin.

Etienne shuddered and disappeared from everyone's view. It was a gift he had picked up two years ago and everyone agreed that it was incredible useful.

He opened the cupboards and picked up the plates. It wasn't nearly as cool as Marie's telekinesis but it worked on cooling things down. Especially when he bumped into the table and nearly dropped the plates.

"What Etienne? Can't see?"

A fork hit Emil in the back of the head and a newly visible Etienne snickered by the cutlery drawer. "Apparently not," Etienne said and finished setting the table.

Marie moved the cups around the table and the guys rolled their eyes when the cups started to sing.

"Showoff," they muttered in unison and she flicked a white strand of hair over her shoulder with a smirk.

_Tante_ Mattie walked in and shook her head at the sight. All six young adults all grinned foolishly, they looked so innocent that she could almost see the horns holding up the halo.

XxXxX

Dinner that night was a big event. Members of both families filled the LeBeau dinning room that night. Bella was going on about the wedding, it was a month away now. Julien was talking about his latest girlfriend with Henri, who was stupid enough to say something about single life. It got him smacked, playfully, by his wife.

Marie and Remy sat together, Bella beside Remy and Lapin beside Marie. Their friends sat across from them.

"So I'm going with blue for the bridesmaids gowns..." Belladonna continued and all the teens rolled their eyes.

They already knew this.

Remy picked at his dinner, looking over at Marie every so often but not enough to get him noticed.

So he thought.

_Tante_ Mattie had noticed. Over the last couple of months she had taken to watching them. When it was found out that Remy was a Mutant she had tried to help him but his powers seemed uncontrollable. Like now.

"Remy!" She hissed from across the table. The demon eyed Mutant looked up then at the fork he was holding and dropped it on the table.

"_Desole_," he said after the resounding 'BOOM' but nobody was paying it much attention.

When Remy's attention was back on Marie Mattie shook her head. She knew how he felt. How trapped and obligated. Maybe she had never felt it herself but being an empath she felt it often in those surrounding her.

She noticed how he did everything to not notice Belle. To pretend the blond Assassin wasn't there.

Remy's whole focus was in Marie. In everything she said, in how she looked, he was memorizing her like it was the last time he would see her.

XxXxX

The next morning a very pissed Belle awoke Marie. "He's gone!" She yelled when she knew she had her sisters' attention.

"What do you mean 'gone' Bella?" Marie asked soothingly. Wanting to hit the blond Assassin for waking her up. Her heart was racing as she asked her questions. "Who's gone Bella?"

"Ah mean he packed a bag and left!" Bella yelled even as Julien came in to collect his sisters. Marie looked over at her brother. Her eyes meeting his. What she saw caused her heart to stop.

Remy was gone.

"We're meeting in five," He said and picked up his youngest sister.

Marie quickly got dressed and she ran to the meeting room. Everyone was looking at her. Mixed expressions on their face. Some were pissed, others amused. She also saw the worry that many tried to hide.

"Well?" Jean Luc finally demanded. "Where's my son?"

"Remy's actually missing?" Marie asked but the Leader of the Thieves didn't seem to hear her.

"Ah have a feeling you know where he is!"

"How longs he been missing?" Marie asked instead and looked to her friends for the answer.

"This morning. Some of his stiff is missing and his bike is gone," Lapin answered.

"He ran away then," Marie muttered and shook her head. "Don't know where he is. He hadn't told me anything." This was directed at Jean Luc, who just nodded seemingly distracted.

"You hear from him you tell me got it _fille_?"

"_Oui_, but if he ran, its not likely he'll tell me." Marie said, already knowing there'd be no way she'd rat Remy out.

"But there is a chance." Jean Luc said and everyone around them nodded.

There was always a chance.

She still wouldn't tell him.

**OoOTBCOoO **

_French – non pere – no father medre – shit tante – aunt dieu cher – god dear desole – sorry fille – girl oui – yes _

****

**REVIEWS – **_RoguesHeart - CUUUUUUUUUUUZ! I am the author and I said so! You can blame the other authors if you want. I caught it from them. But dont worry, as upsetting as this is, there will be a happy!_

EmeraldKatsEye - Well you're vote puts the 'white walls' ahead by 3:2! She will get ehr powres, and eventual control. I agree that without them she is not Rogue. Great minds do think alike huh? Other that or you are reading mind. Bukethead, Wheels and Blue Bitch will be in this story. I'm glade may explanation makes sence, I wasnt sure if it wouold(I had finished the chapter then went back to write more) Unfortenatly Io cannot shove Cody and Bella off a cliff...yet anyway(lol). If you had never of commented on Rogue's feelings I wouldn't of added them. I really hadnt noticed. But I'm hoping to fix that in the next couple of chapters.

Souless - Another for the white walls! You're vote has been counted, Unfortenatly they dotn come out when she kissess Remy(did i just say that? shhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Totally Obsessed47 - No fence, but I seriously(wanting to put Siriusly) thikn you're name suits you. Here's another chapter.

Abaiisiia - Yes do so! Do so noooooooow!!!!!

Roguechere - And one for bloody! I agree with you're point, but only in fics. You would never find me beeting up someone just cause I hate them.

BlessedBeauty - Another Belle hater! WHOA!

GambitGirl2008 - well Remy runs away, I love him anyway.

Karakin - Another for the walls. Yeah I hate the same way. Yeah I noticed how hard to rwead it it was so I am fixing my REVIEW RESPONSES. Is this better?

Tsugath - Tarred and feathered huh? Well i'll have to see what I can do.

ME - Yes Rems is depressed and Marie is worried, Belle is a brat and i dont know why I am reapeating you...sigh...have no life.

Sweety8587 - Admitting it to yourselves is a big step isn't it? Bella stole something that was Rogues. Shes thrilled about that. Though I guess it could be the Prozac, never know with that girl. A concrete block! oooooooo I LOVE IT! Both Vampires are sexy beyond belief. Its just that I seem to like Spike more(its NOT lots more, trust me) Angelus tried to end the world, there for, he is out of his fucking mind! (lol, tis from Bloody Soul forget who wrote it). Both Vamps are increadibly sexy though.

Scarlet Stripes - Yes he has to marry belle doesnt he? Seems that way anyway.

xpoisonedxangelx - I'm glade that you love this fanfiction. I think Remy's really sweet to. Never liked Bella either. Though i've only read avobout her(sigh) I never got to see the origanal XMEN. Only one episode, and guessed what happend? Rems told Rogue he loved her-AND he kissed her! Before that I had been a ROGUE/SCOTT fan. Glade I came to my senses!

Ishandhalf - Yeah I always write things like is a Soap so thats why this was caterized as Drama. Yea I thought it was a good idea, still do. And it surves to piss Belle off, if she ever finds out. Heres more, though not like the bunny on crack.

AUTHORS RAMBLES – SOOOOOOOOOO how'd ya like that? They almost kissed! Hehehe I am very proud of that part! I've ever written anyone almost kissing(or kissing for the matter). The next Chapter takes place right after the Prologue. The X-Men will be coming in soon. So before then I would like some parings. It doesn't really bother me who is with who, though ROMY will never change. I ask you to vote in you're review for the parings you prefer. I have them sorted into groups cause writing each couple out would have taken a lot of space. These are some possible couples:

**Wanda/St. John/Amara**

**Scott/Jean(HATE THEM!)**

**Lance/Kitty/Kurt/Amanda**

**Sam/Rahne**

**Peitro/Tabby/Bobby/Jubes**

**Charles/Mystique/Wolvie/Ororo**

Pleases tell me you're favorites and I will take them into account. The most votes I get for a certain pairing it will likely be that pairing. Thanks for the patience and please REVIEW.

Luv ya'll  
Lady Starlight :D 


	9. Chap Eight

**AUTHORS RAMBLES(1) – Some one commented that it wasn't clear how Rogue felt about Remy. So I am going to say thank you for noticing that. It made me go back and fix the chapters even more cause truthfully? I never noticed. I hope this clears something's up. Another thing, this is right after the prologue. So Rogue had gotten Remy's present. Thank you for all the feedback and REVIEW comments are at the bottom.**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Eight – After Prologue.**

Marie looked at the flowers again and flew out of her room through her window. She turned on the speed, faster and faster as she flew to her park. She knew he'd be there. Knew where she'd find him.

He was there.

He didn't even look up as Marie landed softly behind him, but he knew she was there. He kept his eyes locked on the water in the fountain as he spoke.

"Knew Remy should have left sooner." His voice was calm and Marie almost believed it.

Almost.

"Yah've caused quiet the commotion. Everyone's out looking for yah."

"Ah'm not staying." Remy finally looked away from the water and Marie saw the truth in his crimson eyes. Emerald and crimson stared at each other, both trying to hide the pain that leaving the other would cause.

"Ah know," she said simply and sat beside him, her head on his shoulder. "Ah'm gunna miss yah though Swamp Rat."

'I'm gunna die without you.'

Remy smiled at her and stood up. Holding out his hand he led his friend to where he had stashed his bike. "Ah'm gunna be alright Rogue." Even as he said it he was wrapping his friend in a hug. Letting her cry against his chest.

Marie sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to stop the tears. She had cried for a week when she first heard Remy was gone. That was because that was how long it took Remy to contact her the first time.

Now she was crying again, and again, it was her Cajun Thieves fault.

"_Desole cher_," he murmured and kissed her damp cheeks. "_Je t'aime_."

"Ah love yah to Remy. Be safe. For meh."

She did love him. More then she could ever tell him. She had grown up so close with him that she herself didn't know when the friendship they had had changed. When he had became the only person she could talk to. She had tried to hide it. For years she had pushed herself to not acknowledge it. How she felt for him was locked up tightly.

Marie's face tilted up to Remy's and his soft mouth finally caught hers. Remy tasted their mixed tears over her cherry lip gloss. He sighed as he pulled his mouth away from Marie's.

If he didn't leave soon he never would.

Remy's demonic eyes smiled at her before he slipped on his sunglasses. "Ah'll be safe. Yo' have tah trust Remy."

"Wit' mah lihfe. Yah know dat," Marie's accent thickened as she tried to hold off the tears.

Remy smiled one last time and got on his bike. "Ah'll see yah again someday, promise _amour_." And he was gone.

Remy took off before Marie's tears could stop him. Her tears were his number one weakness, and she knew that. Remy blinked at the dampness in his own eyes and sighed.

He had never thought he'd have to leave her.

Sure they had never been anything more then friends but they were close. People thought he told Henri everything, what his brother knew didn't even tip the iceberg compared to his Rogue.

XxXxX

Marie floated back to the fountain, not trusting her legs to carry her and as soon as she sat down she broke into a fresh bout of tears.

Lapin watched his friend from the shadows and sighed. The girl looked so heart broken. He walked towards the shaking girl and cradled her in his arms.

"Come _cher_. Lets get you home _oui_?" Lapin carried the shaking girl into his car and drove her home. The car was in silence except for Marie's tears. Lapin brought her home and handed her to Joseph, knowing he'd take care of her.

He drove back to the LeBeau mansion in silence. Waiting for his return was his brother and cousins. Theo, Emil and Etienne ran out to meat the car even before Lapin had stopped.

"Where is he?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Gone, he left before Ah showed up." That was a lie. Lapin had arrived just after Marie but he hadn't been able to bring himself to break them apart.

"How's Rogue?" Theo asked, the nickname slipping out after months of use.

"Crying, gawd, Ah've never seen her cry that much. Ah don't think Ah've ever actually **_seen_** her cry."" Lapin murmured to himself.

All four boys looked at each other, the silent suggestion agreed between the young Thieves. They would be there for her. That was all they could do.

XxXxX

Marie didn't know how long she sat in her room crying. But when she opened her eyes the suns morning light shone through her window.

'Ah musta slept,' she thought to herself as she got off her bed. She stretched and walked into her bathroom, trying to forget that her best friend had just walked out on her. However when she saw her reflection it was hard to do.

Marie barely bit back the scream when she saw her red eyes. Her face was proof that she had spent the night crying. With a sigh Marie turned on the shower and hopped in. Hoping the hot water would help.

It didn't.

Marie found herself constantly thinking about Remy. Remember everything over the last ten years. Once the tears started they didn't seem to end.

It wasn't for a long time later that Marie finally got out of the shower. She dried of and looked into the mirror worriedly. The heat had done the trick. Her eyes weren't as red as they had been. Most of the dampness had disappeared but there was still some colour there.

"Good ol' makeup will fix it." She said aloud as she walked back into her bedroom, towel secure. A scream erupted from her throat when Bella walked into her room.

"_Medre fille_!" Marie shouted and Belle just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Marie put on her housecoat and started brushing her auburn locks.

"Somet'ing yah need _cher_?" Marie asked when Belladonna Boudreaux sat on her bed.

"Where were you last night?"

"De park. _Pourqui_?"

"Was Remy dere?" Bella asked, now glaring at her sister. Marie's hand hesitated for a moment before it went back to brushing her hair. Marie studied her sister's reflection, though she already knew what she was going to say.

"_Non_, Ah was alone. Needed some time to mah self." The lie was simple and Belle just nodded. She got of her sister's bed and walked towards Marie's jewelry box.

"You know what will happen if we find out you are lying." She said in a silky smooth voice, as she fingered a silver necklace. Her hand cupped the emerald star tightly before letting it go.

"Is that a threat little sister?" Marie demanded pissed that Belle would use Guild laws against her.

"Take it anyway you want. Ah'm just telling you." Belle walked out of her sisters room with a flip of her hair.

Marie took a deep, calming breath and unclenched her fists. It was times like these that she wished she wasn't an Assassin. It was all too easy to grab her gun, consequence be damned.

Marie slowly got dressed. Her clothes more dark then they had been. The black jeans had their knees torn out and the dark purple top looked almost black. In an almost unconscious effort she pulled on her black leather gloved, hiding them under the shirts long sleeves. She left her sunglasses and her coat, not planing to leave the house and left her bedroom.

Julien was the first to notice his oldest sister as she entered the kitchen. He put the paper down and handed her an already prepared coffee. Marie drank greedily as _Tante_ Mattie handed them their breakfast.

The healer's heart broke at what she felt from the Assassins oldest Princess. The girl was a mess and they both knew that only one thing would make it better. Mattie rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, their eyes met and Marie simply nodded.

She understood.

XxXxX

Marie leaned up against her balcony railing before smiling at the lady. "He looked good." She said in a way to start. "Seemed sure. But he wanted to cry."

Marie whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself. "He had that look on his face, the one he gets when he's about to make a big decision."

Mattie watched the girl as she told her story. The healer knew that it was important to talk about things. She also knew that living with the Assassins certain things **_can't_** be talked about.

Her seeing Remy the night before being one of them.

"Ah think, up until that point, he wasn't really sure if he was going to leave or not. Like something happened that made up his mind..." Marie let the sentence hang and Mattie picked it up.

"Like marring Belladonna was a bad idea?"

Mattie had to stop her self from grinning when Marie went bet red. 'So something HAD happened.' She thought.

"Ah guess," Marie muttered and looked back out at the blue sky. Her thought went back to the kiss. Her first kiss. And she blushed again. Remy LeBeau definitely knew how to kiss. Why was she not surprised?

"Ohh?" _Tante_ Mattie finally asked, "Did something happen?"

"_NON_!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marie denied heatedly, her face once again red. Mattie chuckled and went to stand beside the Assassin.

Mattie patted Marie's shoulder and watched as her charge stared off into space. Her gloved fingers touched her lips and Marie sighed again.

"He kissed me," she said softly.

"Did he now? Well that's interesting."

"Yeah, it was mah first kiss."

"Are you mad about it?"

"Hell no! Ah've always wanted Remy tah be mah kiss. Even when Ah was a kid. It seemed only right."

Marie floated into her room and took out the letter and necklace, handing them to Mattie as the elderly lady sat on the bed.

"That's not the first time he wrote to meh. He sent mah a letter a week after he left, proceeded to do so until last night."

Mattie held the necklace up and tied it around Marie's neck. "Never take it off." The lady said softly and smiled at Marie's confused look. "It's his connection to you. As long as you wear it, where ever he is he'll know you are safe."

"And if Ah'm not?"

"He will know. Chil' you and Remy are already connected through you're friendship. One that has lasted years. Ah'm not very sure how it works, as Ah've never given one, but Ah have read of them. The stone in the center of the necklace." Mattie studied the blue and green stone with a slight smile on her face. "Saturn Stones can connect two people, no matter the distance. Remy will be able to feel what you feel. To pick up on the scents around you."

"Rems is already an empath, like yourself _Tante_."

"Yes, but only at a close distance it will work."

"So, where ever he is...he'll know what Ah'm feeling? A little intrusive don't you think?"

"He's a thieve!" _Tante_ Mattie chuckled and Marie worked up a smile for her.

"They all are..."

OoOTBCOoO 

_FRENCH - Desole cher – Sorry dear Je t'aime – I love you Tante – aunt amour – love cher – dear oui – yes Medre fille – shit girl Pourqui – but why non – no_

**REVIEWS - sorry, no REVIEW RESPONSES. My msn is acting up and I cant get in to my reviews. But thank you all for reviewing! can you believe it?!?!?! 100 reviews! lalalalala Happy Land! I love you all sooooo much thank you thank you thank you! ...actually I have a 105 reviews but yah know... I didnt even realise how many reviews I had until I couldn't get in my MSN and had to find my acount on FF...can you say HOLY SHIT!**

**AUTHORS RAMBLES(2) – REMY'S 'I LOVE YOU' Though he meant it, Rogue only took it to mean in their friendship, the same way Remy took Rogues. I don't really think I need to point that out but I don't want anyone asking about how he could leave after telling her or whatever. Soooo my friends, what did you think? She kissed the red eyed Cajun finally. You should REVIEW now, cause yah know, I feed on your REVIEWS! But no flames ok? Cause I have a feeling I'm going to get some for this chapter. Ok I have tallied the votes have my couples. I'm sorry if you don't like them but...TO BAD! As it is, there probably wont be a lot about the other couples as I am mostly writing ROMY.**

**Random Fact – I'm such a freak...when I watched X2 I squealed when I saw Remy's name...sad right? I just couldn't help it. And its not like my sister was any better. So does any one know anything about X3? Is their going to be one? **

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	10. Chap Nine

**_AUTHORS RAMBLES(1) – Who thought the last Chapter was the end? Ohh my poor poor friends. There is no way in Hell I could've ended a story like that. A chapter sure. But a Story? NO WAY!!! My characters(Marvels) deserve a 'Happily Ever After' ending, as corning as that it. Now, please enjoy my wrapped mind in another wonderful chapter of Family Ties._**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Nine – Wildfire.**

Word spread like a wildfire at school. Remy LeBeau was gone. Most of the students figured something was up when he had missed the last month. They knew for sure when came back to school after Spring Break and Remy's name wasn't on the attendance.

Everyone asked about the Cajun Snake Charmer, to such a degree that Rogue, as she was going by, wanted to blow up the school. She did have the means as well.

Rogue stormed to her locker and flung it open. The action caused Cody to jump. The new football captain looked at the girl in mild amusement.

"Bad day?" He asked, his southern tongue soft and silky.

"Understatement," Rogue hissed as she grabbed her lunch. Cody nodded and grabbed Rogue's arm when she turned to leave.

"Don't let it bother yah ok? They're just surprised that Remy didn't take you with him when he ran off. You both seemed un-detachable." He didn't realize he had made a mistake until he saw the anger on Rogue's pretty face.

Rogue glared at the jock before storming off to find Theo, Emil and Etienne. The anger on her face disappeared when she saw her three friends goofing around. Her hand gripped the necklace Remy had given her, a habit she had picked up and hadn't been able to stop. She wore the necklace everyday since the day she had gotten it. If what _Tante_ Mattie had said was true then Remy would know how much she missed him.

Rogue watched as Emil tossed a deck of cards in the air and they landed in his twins head, in on top of the other. A smile found its way to her face as she watched their antics. She hadn't smiled much in the last month. Her mind had constantly been on Remy. Wondering where he was, how he was.

"Yo' Rogue!" Emil called out as the girl headed their way.

They were the only ones left. Lapin was out of school and Remy gone who knows where. This was Emil and Etienne's last year and Theo and Rogue were just finishing grade eleven.

Belladonna found her way towards her sister and her friends, blond hair flowing behind her. Rogue rolled her eyes when everyone in the courtyard turned to stare. Though Belle was only in the ninth grade she was already considered one of the hottest girls in the school. The only reason they could come up with for why 'such a babe' hung out with Rogue and the boys was because Rogue was her sister.

Rogue knew better. Belladonna only hung out with them so she could brag and complain and brag some more.

"Belle! What a pleasant surprise!" Rogue said, the phrase was loaded with sarcasm.

"Ah know, isn't it just?" Belle said, returning sarcasm for sarcasm. She grabbed one of Rogue's chips and popped it in her mouth.

The two sisters glared at each other. For years their relationship had been in the rocks, but Remy's leaving had destroyed it in more ways then one.

Rogue blamed Bella that Remy had left and Belle believed that Rogue lied about not seeing him once he left, month before.

XxXxX

Lapin flipped through the paper work as he waited for Rogue to show up. His cousins and the Boudreaux Princess were meeting to discuss the possibilities to fix the Peace Code. He shuddered to himself as he thought about how things had been for the last five months. So many people had died already. He didn't want anymore of it. Lapin looked threw the paper he had picked up and found the total death count for the last two weeks. The numbers made his stomach churn.

After more then ten years of peace things turned worse then they had ever been.

All because Remy had left.

Lapin shook his head and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. He didn't blame his youngest cousin.

**_oOoFlashbackoOo_**

_**Remy frowned as he and Lapin entered the silent house. It was too silent. Remy tensed up against the wall and scanned the dark hall before moving.**_

_**Lapin followed Remy towards the jewels, grinning like a fool. There was nothing the elder thieve loved more then breaking into a house in the dead of the night and robbing them of all their jewels.**_

_**Lapin watched as Remy traced a circle in the glass and let it melt away. Remy stood back and replaced his gloves as Lapin moved to collect the jewels.**_

_**The two thieves grinned at each other as they made their way to the exit. All uneasy thought drifting from their minds as they pulled off another successful job.**_

_**Just as the two boys were leaving the house six armed security guards made their presents known. **_

_**Remy and Lapin ran out of the house, still being chased by the guards. Etienne peeked his head out from his spot and swore when Remy and Lapin flew towards him.**_

_**The guards stated firing as Etienne started to go invisible. The guards didn't stop firing, even when they couldn't see the thieves anymore.**_

_**Etienne held them invisible as long as he could and it was only when he had to let them got that the other two boys realized he had been shot.**_

**_oOoEnd FlashoOo_**

Remy had blamed himself for it. Had hated himself for getting his cousin hurt. Both Lapin and Remy had rushed Etienne back to the mansion where _Tante_ Mattie had saved his life.

Remy hadn't teamed up with anyone since then.

Lapin shook his head and glanced up when the door opened. Theo, Emil and Etienne entered quietly. It was strange how quiet they were as the four boys waited for Rogue to show.

They didn't have to wait long, as five minutes later the two-toned Southern Belle walked into Lapins office with out a sound.

The blankness in her eyes was enough to worry them. Rogue had always been so full of life. The only time any of the boys present ever remembered seeing her like that was after Remy had left for good.

"Rogue?" Theo asked as he handed her a glass of water. The girl drank it mutely before looking up at her friends.

"Ah'm sorry."

It was all they needed. They knew what happened. Though they didn't know who or why or how.

"Who?" Emil asked when he could speak again.

"Ah-Ah'm not sure." Rogue sobbed quietly as she told her friends of her encounter. "Ah was c-comin' here, already late, see? A-a man pulled meh inta an ally. He had a knife." Rogue's pale hand touched her neck where the sharp knife and nicked her. Rogue hugged her beloved trench coat to her slim body as she finished her story. "Ah'm not sure what happened, really. Ah got away from the knife and he pulled out a gun, but Ah already had mine out. Ah...Ah think Ah punched him, but it felt like hitting brick... He shot at meh and it was so close... He was dead before Ah saw the Thieves Logo on his belt..."

Etienne went to get _Tante_ Mattie when Rogue's story had finished. Shaken that something like that would happen to someone so close to him. Emil turned on the kettle and got down some mugs. Theo hugged Rogue's tense form before trying to get her coat off of her.

When Marie was finally ridded of the black leather Lapin pulled out a first aid kit and started checking her over. He didn't even glance over at Theo when he heard the younger male swear viciously.

Theo looked at the beloved coat and knew he was in trouble. There was no way to save it. He looked at the torn leather and knew it would hurt Rogue more then the attack had. He looked over to Rogue when _Tante_ Mattie and Etienne walked in. The girl was tense and shaken, her hands gripping the Saturn stone at her neck.

XxXxX

Rogue had been very quiet after that incident. She would only talk when someone asked her a direct question, one that she couldn't shrug off. People at school noticed this, but they mostly noticed how the Boudreaux Princess was wearing more black then normal.

It used to be dark purple and green but lately it was a rare chance that they would see her in one of her two favorite colours. Her makeup had gotten darker, her face paler. She didn't wear her coat anymore, this was instantly noticed, the sunglasses were gone and the black leather gloves with them.

Cody Robbins looked at the once lively girl and couldn't help wondering what had happened to make her withdraw so much. She was still gorgeous, he thought, she always would be.

Beside him his best friend, Jack, grinned wickedly.

"Why don't you just ask her Cody? It's not like her boyfriends here." Jack grinned as he looked over the girl. Even though they were never dating everyone in school considered Remy LeBeau Rogue's boyfriend.

"They weren't dating Jack." Cody said as he tried to work up the courage to ask Rogue to dance.

It was the last dance of the year and Rogue had actually shown up. No one in the school had expected her to come but when she had shown up they all had known that it was for her friends.

The party was taking place in a beach house and Rogue had spent most of her night on the balcony. Etienne and Emil had talked to her but then their girlfriends had pulled them away to dance. Theo walked up to the girl and shook his head.

"People think you've turned goth Ro."

"Let them think that." Rogue said simply and swirled her coke. "They leave me alone that way."

"Is that what you want Roguie?"

Rogue didn't answer him, she just stared out over the water.

'Ah want Remy home, that's what Ah want.' The thought wasn't a new one. Since the day Remy had left, months before, she had wanted him home with her. Where he belonged.

Theo looked at the silent girl and sighed before going back into the house for a dance.

Cody watched as Theo left before biting his lip and straitening his shoulders. He walked through the sliding glass door and stopped beside Rogue.

"Nice night huh?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Sure," Rogue said flatly and rolled her eyes when she saw the Football Captain cringe.

"Listen, ah Rogue...Ah was wondering...would you like tah dance?"

Rogue stared at the sandy haired football player before catching Theo's gaze through the clear door. He was grinning.

'What harm could it do?' she asked herself. 'Not like the idiot stand a chance.' Rogue thought, she was more or less taken anyway. Even if he wasn't around.

"Sure...whay not."

A new song started when the two teens got on the dance floor. Rogue tried not to tense when Cody wrapped his arms around her waist. The two teens danced in silence. One not knowing what to say the other not caring if anything was said.

Jack watched the two teens dance and rolled his eyes. If someone didn't say something quick it would have all been for a lost cause. He moved his way towards Cody and Rogue and before bumping into his friend as he walked past. Cody lost his footing and ended up kissing Rogue.

The effect was almost instant. Even before Rogue had realized what had happened she felt a strange sucking feeling. Rogue's mind fogged over and she was a young boy. Catching a football, fishing with his dad winning the spot of captain...

It went on until Rogue was able to pry herself away from Cody. Her head shot up and she saw the looks they were getting.

The first though in her head was to run. She didn't fly. For some reason it didn't occur to her to take to the air.

When Rogue was finally able to think she found herself in a cemetery. People were coming towards her and Rogue felt the need to hide.

She heard her name being called out...but was it hers? She wasn't sure anymore. Rogue ran until she couldn't run anymore and fell up against an angel statue.

They were males...she knew them but she couldn't name them. All she knew was that they were coming closer. One of them touched her bare shoulder, which must have ripped when she ran, she only saw his face before everything went black on her.

XxXxX

Rogue opened her eyes to find herself staring at a white ceiling. Where was she? She couldn't remember. She had been dancing with Cody...and playing football.

Rogue shook her head. She had never played football before. Her eyes focused and she was staring up at an elderly lady.

"_Tante_?" Rogue asked, unsure. "_Ou est moi_?" Rogue whispered, resorting to the language she had grown up with.

"In the Thieves med room _cher_."

"Ohh...what happened?"

"Chil' it seems you're Mutant powers are more then we originally thought."

"What's dat mean _Tante_?"

"You touched Theo _cher_. He ended up unconscious."

Rogue looked up at the healer, her eyes wide in horror. "Is he...is he..."

"He is alright. He woke up a few hours ago."

"Ohh..."

Rogue fell silent and Mattie took that as her change to explain what she knew about the girls new powers.

"It's the skin to skin contact that sets it off. If you're covered it doesn't work. I think you steal something from those you touch..." Mattie trailed off silently.

"Memories. Ah have memories. Cody's and Theo's. They're floating. Hehe, for a moment Ah almost thought they were mine. But Ah've never played football, Ah've never gone fishing with _mon pere_." Rogue sighed and shook her head. "So Ah can't touch anyone?"

"That is what Ah've come to." Mattie LeBeau said, her heart aching for the young girl in front of her. To live her life with out skin contact... The Healer didn't even want to think of it. "We might be able to help you after time but..."

"Ah get it. Gloves, long sleeves and pants." The two females were silent for a time before Rogue sighed. "_Merci Tante_. Fer everyt'ing."

"It's nothing _cher_. Anyt'ing Ah can do tah help."

"Ah know. But Ah t'ink Ah have tah do this mahself." Rogue looked up at the old lady, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"If that's what you want dear. But you must stay in bed for the rest of the day. Ah don't want to see you up an moving until Ah say so."

Rogue nodded silently and Mattie headed towards the med doors. She looked over her shoulder at the pale girl in the med bed and smiled slightly. "You're necklace is on the side table. Ah didn't think it would be a good idea to test out the Saturn theory with you in so much pain."

"_Merci_."

And that was it. Rogue was left alone fore the next hour. In that time she was able to sort threw the three sets of memories she had acquired. It wasn't that hard really. Not as hard as she thought it'd be.

It was about a hour later that Etienne found his way into her room. "You alright girl?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Yeah, how's Theo?"

"Shaken. That was some ride you put him through. What happened?"

"Ah'm not sure. Ah think its because he touched meh."

Etienne reeled back and stared at his friend in shock. "Yah mean if Ah touch yah Ah'll end up in a coma?" Rogue simply nodded and Etienne shook his head. "Damn girl. That sucks." But he leaned over and hugged her anyway. Careful of her skin.

XxXxX

She had tried. Really, she had tried everything she could. But it didn't work. After a mouth she knew it was true. She couldn't touch anyone. Probably would never be able to again. Her friends had tried to cheer her up. Etienne had come up with this bogus theory that her powers wouldn't work on other Mutants. That was a bust. But now she also had his ability to go invisible.

Things between the Assassins and Thieves hadn't gotten any better either. People kept dying. No matter what Jean Luc and Marius tried they couldn't seem to stop the war. It was like a decade of peace was all any of them could take before they felt the need to shoot out each other's brains.

Marie sat on a bench, staring at the water fountain that for so long had been hers. It hadn't taken that long for her to come to the conclusion she had. And she couldn't help but wonder if it had been like that for Remy.

Her bags were packed, ready to be thrown into the back of her jeep. Now all she had to do was find some place to stay.

Theo walked over to her and leaned up against a tree. "You don't have to go."

"Ah do."

"_Non soeur_," Emil insisted as he sat beside her. He tried not to let it show how hurt he was when she tensed up and inched away.

"We're family Rogue." Etienne said as he showed himself.

"It doesn't matter. Unless Ah lean tah control dis curse Ah wont ever be safe tah be around."

"Rogue!" Lapin chided as he jumped out of the tree above them. "We'll find something, something that can subdue you're Mutation."

"Ah don't think dere is such t'ing. _Je suis tres desole_. Ah love yah all really, but Ah need tah do this."

"_Pourqui_? Rogue, don't leave us." Theo whispered as he sat on the grass in front of her.

"Ah don't want tah. It hurts ta think about leaving yah all. But Ah need tah. Ah promise Ah'll be back. One day." Rogue stood up then and walked away. She didn't once look back at her assorted friends, all staring after her. She left leaving her friends heartbroken once again.

"Promise yah won't leave," Lapin said suddenly, staring directly at Etienne. "No matter how bad you think it is. Don't leave."

"Ah wouldn't think of it." Etienne said honestly as they watched Rogue walk into the shadows.

She didn't fly and she didn't float. She just walked.

It had been strange when she had started walking every where. They had been so use to her flying. But she couldn't do that anymore. She couldn't fly to her destination anymore then she could make things float to her.

Lapin, Theo, Emil and Etienne walked towards their car and drove home in silence. All thinking the same thing.

'How many were they going to lose.'

Jean Luc and _Tante_ Mattie looked on bewildered as they four boys made their way silently to their rooms. It was only when Mattie let down her mental blocks that she felt the desperate loss that all four boys felt.

She was loosing another of her children.

XxXxX

Rogue woke up the next morning with her mind made up. She was leaving then. As soon as she ate. She would say good bye to her family, and the other LeBeau's, but then she was gone.

Apparently she wasn't the only one that knew that.

She walked into the kitchen and found _Tante_ Mattie cooking breakfast. "You will not leave until you eat something girl! You're far to skinny as it is."

Rogue giggled softly at the woman she had always thought of as her aunt.

"Of course not _Tante_ Mattie. Ah wouldn't dream of it."

XxXxX

The two women ate in silence and were just about finished when Marius, Julien and Belladonna walked in, well waltzed in Bella's case. The girl couldn't do anything with out showing off.

Marius took one look at the food scattered all over his table then at his eldest daughter. He understood. He took the tense girl in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Be safe my child." He whispered in her ear and let her go. Rogue looked up at her father and flung her arms around him, shocking everyone in the room. Since she had gained her new Mutation she hadn't been one for touching. Even with the long sleeves and gloves on.

When Marius let his girl go Julien instantly took her in his arms. "Make sure you stay in contact _soeur_. Ah'm gunna miss yah."

"Ah'll miss ya tah brother."

"Ohh...Ah guess Ah'll miss yah tah Rogue." Belle said and she gave her sister a swift hug. Keeping it as impersonal as possible.

"Same here brat." Rogue said and sat down to finish her breakfast. "Ah'm going to see the boys them be on mah way. Its going tah be a long ride."

"Yo' know where yah going?" Julien asked and Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, Ah heard of dis place in New York. Remember when Stormy came bye a few years ago? The place she lives is rumored to be able to help meh. Ah'm not sure if its just a rumor but it felt like somet'ing Ah should check out."

Stormy was the Mutant that had told the three Mutants about what it was to be one. She had talked to them about their Mutations and had told them about the bording house in New York.

"Do yah have enough money?" Marius asked after a moment. The thought of his little girl being out in the world alone didn't suit him.

"Yeah, my credit cards...so don't go cutting them on meh!"

"MARIE!" Marius said, hurt that she'd think that. Rogue just laughed. Hiding the ache of leaving her family by stuffing her face.

"Kidding _pere_. But really, Ah can steal anything Ah need until Ah find a job."

The three adults in the room all nodded in agreement while Bella rolled her eyes. Rogue had always been a better thieve then herself and though the older girl never rubbed it in Bella had always felt the side effects.

More then once in her childhood she remembered someone telling her to be more like her sister. The thought made her sick.

XxXxX

"Ah love yah. All of yah and Ah promise tah be safe and take care of mahself."

The four boys stood in front of their house. Their oldest friend (that wasn't in the family) standing in front of her jeep, telling them she was leaving.

Rogue looked over four of the boys that had had such an impact on her life and opened her arms. They didn't need any words. All four of them wrapped their arms around her. Hugging her tightly. Like if they let go she would disappear. Which wasn't far from the truth.

They let go of the young woman in front of them and all five stared at each other.

"Be safe little sister," Lapin whispered as he hugged her again.

"Remember you always have a family here." Emil said when it was his turn.

"Remember yo' have us tah come home tah," Etienne said, thinking of the fact the Remy had still yet to make any contact with anyone.

"Remember _toujours_, were _famillie_, _oui_." Theo said and then Rogue was in her car. Off to New York.

Rogue didn't look back, fearing that if she didn't she'd change her mind and run back into their arms. It wasn't until she was out of Thieves and Assassins territory that she started to cry.

Heart wrenching sobs that tore at her heart. Tears fell down her face and they wouldn't stop. A year full of lose once again taking over her.

XxXxX

Safe in his bed Remy LeBeau woke up with a jump. Terror in every move. He brought a hand up to his face and felt the tears he had already known would be there.

Marie. His Rogue.

She was crying again. It was pure pain. It had been like that once before, after he had left. No that wasn't true, he thought. That had been worse. The only thing Remy could think of was that something was being taken away from her.

Something important.

**OoOTBCOoO**

_FRENCH – tante – aunt ou est moi – where am I non souer – no sister je suis tres desole – I am very sorry pourqui – but why toujours – always famillie – family cher – dear oui – yes merci – thank you_

**REVIEWS – IceAngel46 - Lol, nope never stopping.  Well for a while at least.**

_Southern Goth Gal - Well I'm glad it keeps you guessing._

**Enchantedlight - "there is going to be an X3, and i think it is going to be released in 2006 orsomething. however they are not sure if remy is going to be in it because supposedly his powers are too much like scott's and his attuide is too  much like logan's."  I agree with you that thats crap and raise you a 'its fucking shit!' who in their right minds WOULDN'T put Remy in it?**

_Funje - Yeah this is getting strange isnt it?  Well as far as I'm concerned thats wicked great! :P  Rems GOT to be in X3(my reaction above to otherwise)_

**Blck Fire -Well, does this answer you're questions about Rogue's powers?**

_Denial - Oh man! Yeah...I missed that bit in teh movie theaters, my sister was talking to me...DAMN HER!  But I caught his name the second time I watched it.  Oh man!  You missed the authors alert in the biggining that sux!_ My bro did the same thing and made me worried when he told me something in my story was missing. GRRRRRR

**SickmindedSucker - First off, I love you're story Not Just A Sleepover!  Its GREAT!  As for Rogue following him?  Lets pretend that she wanted to make sure her family was alright.  Yeah, I love Mattie to, she's really sweet.**

_Wildcardrose - Oh dont worry, I have lots to come.  I'm already writing chapter sixteen.  Damn thing about yer comp.  My dads just screwed up on him to.  As for Mix'n'Match, going to look for it now._

**Blondesquirrel - nope no sequal yet.  There my be one, but first I have to write this story(SO MUCH FUN!)**

_Roguechere - Not to be biased or something, but I agree with you, lol:P_

**Ishandahalf - yes they kissed, I cant believe I wrote that.  So many people love Mattie that i guess i just took what I read from her and used it.  Much like I did with Bella.  Good to know I'm not the only one that reacted to Remy's name.**

_GambitGirl2008 - Well, heres the update._

**Totally Obsessed47 - My friends have people flame their storys when a chapter is depressing.  Yes, _From The Shadows by Black Queen_ is a GREAT story!  Ya'll hear that!  If you havent go out and read it!**

_BlessedBeauty - Thank you_

**MidniteAngelGoth - NOOOOO! Don't cry! Crying is of the bad!**

**AUTHORS RAMBLES(2) – There you have it. We have Rogue's loathed powers. Also seems the necklace Remy gave her works. If you don't understand what it does tell me in a REVIEW and I will explain it better next chapter. Are things getting to Angst? I didn't even know I could write Angst. The ROMYness will come soon.  I already have written them officially getting together...it was weird. I'm not really good at writing people falling in love and kissing and all that so this will be interesting. The X-Men come in the next chapter and I have the couples. I'm sorry if some of you don't like them, but tough it out. There will Be: _ROMY, JONDA, LANCITTY. LORORO, KURMANDA, JUBBY, RAHM, PIETRO/TABBY AND JOTT(BASHING)_ What surprised me is that these are the couples I planned on using if no one answered my tally. Surprise right? Question for you, how did JONDA come into play? I love the couple but I never understood how people got them together...is it just because they were both crazy?**  **_REALLY IMPORTANT! What is the Tithe? I've seen it used alot but someone tell me what it actually is?  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**Random Fact – I almost didn't recognize Remy in X-Men Evolution. If it hadn't been for the cards and the coat. I wouldn't of known it was him. He didn't even have his eyes! They were BROWN! Cries eyes out Now Evolution is goooooooonneee!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight:D**


	11. Chap Ten

**_Authors Rambles(1) - Ok, just so i dont have to do this again I am doing it now.Some words might not be liked, but this story is about teenagers, and they swear. Just a heads up._**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Ten – Xaiver's Student's.**

The drive had been a long one. But finally after days of searching she was where she wanted to be. Rogue stood in front of a large mansion and nearly jumped when the gate opened in front of her.

A tall and gruff man stared at her...well more like glared. The man leaned in and sniffed at her before growling, "Cajun," and storming up the road to the house. He didn't even look back to see Rogue was where he had left her.

"Well? Bring yer jeep up Stripes!"

Rogue looked at the man again before doing just as he said. He opened the door for her and yelled, "Chuck," both mentally and verbally.

The Canadian led Rogue into the living room filled with kids. The moment he entered all the noise they had heard coming from they're stopped.

"Mr. Logan! Tell Kitty to get off the phone!!!!" One of the girls said and stopped when she saw Rogue. She had bright pink sunglasses on top of her head and a smile on her face. "Another one?" The girl asked as she studied Rogue. "Definitely a Mutant. What's her power?"

"You will be finding that out soon Jubilation." A bold man said from a wheelchair. Pushing the chair was an exotic lady with shocking white hair. Rogue's eyes were instantly drawn to the regal woman, a secretive smile on her face.

Ororo Munroe smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. The weather witch turned back to the girl still on the phone. "And Kitten?" she asked, "Do get off the phone."

The phone in question was hung up and a girl about sixteen with light brown hair and baby blue eyes smiled at the Rogue. "Hi I'm Kitty Pryde, it's nice to, like, meet you." Kitty heeled out her hand and all she received was a glare.

"Ah'm Rogue," she said, still glaring at the uncovered hand.

Kitty backed away then and thumped onto the couch with a meek, "Nice to meet you."

"Well students. Rogue here is our newest recruit. She wishes to gain some control over her Mutation. Seeing as her gift is quiet unique we thought it best that she tell you about it." The man smiled warmly at Rogue who shrugged and turned her attention back to the students.

"Yah touch meh, yah die." There were a few snickers at this and Rogue smirked. "Yah don't believe meh? Mah skins poisonous. Yah skin comes in contact with it yah end up unconscious. Ah steal yer memories, and if yer a Mutant Ah also steal yer powers. Ah have no control and that is why Ah am here. Stormy told meh about dis place and Ah decided to test it out. If it works, yah got mah vote."

Storm sighed and looked at the young Assassin. The girl was full of attitude. Rogue didn't meet the Weather Witch's gaze as she looked to the assortment of young Mutants.

"Is that why you go by Rogue?" Jubilation asked and Rogue tensed. She didn't want to talk about how she got her name. It meant talking about Remy. And god, she still missed him.

"One of 'em yah," she said stiffly.

"Alright students. How bout you introduce your selves." The old man said and Rogue caught Ororo rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes Storm, I know. Rogue child I am the headmaster of this school. My name is Charles Xaivers. Though the students call me Professor. I have a strong telepathic ability and can read you're mind at will." The Prof almost grinned at the disgusted look on Rogue's face. "Though I do not do so unless permitted to. The man that met you at the door is Logan, or the Wolverine. His Mutation is a healing generator. That is what enables the claws that come out of his hands."

The Wolverine grunted and there was a semi-loud 'skit' sound before Rogue came face to face with six sharp claws.

"_Merde_, dat is so cool!" She whispered and Logan rolled his eyes, obviously having heard her.

"Logan also had stronger then human senses. His hearing and smelling are amplified," Charles finished.

"Is dat how ye knew Ah was Cajun?" Rogue asked and Logan snorted.

"Ye've got Gumbo all over yah Stripes." Logan said knowing that wasn't the only sent that covered her. Rogue nodded, not understanding his double meaning. The Professor started with the students.

"This is Scott Summers, he is the team captain and goes by Cyclops." The Prof said pointing to a boy with brown hair and red sunglasses. Rogue looked at the sunglasses curiously. The only person, besides herself, that she knew who wore sunglasses during the day was only god-knows-where, doing god-knows-what, without her.

Scott smiled friendly at Rogue and chuckled at the raised brow he received. "If I take of my glasses I can fire concussive blasts from my eyes, but a childhood accident damaged the part of my brain that would normally control my power. I have to wear ruby quartz glasses at all times to keep the power in check. Otherwise, I could punch a hole through a mountain. I'm the X-Men team leader along with Jean." Scott said pointing to a red head, no noticing that the student body rolled their eyes.

"I'm Jean Grey, a telepath and I have a strong telekinetic ability, though its weaker then the Professors. I can move just about anything with my mind. I'm starting senior year in Bayville High and am on the Soccer Team and Cheerleading." The preppy red head said and like Scott she received an eye roll.

"Like I said, I'm Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat. I can walk through solid object by separating all the molecules in my body. If I like phase through like anything electronic I'll like totally short circuit it." The blue eyes brunette said, her smile returned.

"I'm St. John Allerdyce or Pyro. I can control fire, though I can't bloody well create it." A red headed Aussie grinned wolfishly and proved his point by turning a small fireball into a figure of the Wolverine wearing heart boxers, doing the tango with a shaggy looking man in a tutu.

A loud 'SKIT' tore though the laughing room and the Aussie ran. The giant dog on his tail...so to speak. After the laughter died down a long haired brunette took up the rounds.

"I'm Amara Acquilla, Magma. Unlike the Aussie I can create fire." Rogue looked at the royal girl as she turned into her fire form before she recognized the name.

"Princess..." she muttered and Amara deformed in shock.

"Yes...how do you know?" The brown haired brown eyed girl asked.

"Yer _famillie_ held the Jenson Jewles _oui_? Dey were stolen in N'Awrleans." Rogue spoke more to herself then the young Mutant Princess in front of her. She remembered that job. Though she hadn't been on it Remy had boasted about it for weeks. It had been one of his finest.

"Yes, they got stolen the first night they were there. How do you know?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. That was such a stupid question if you thought about it.

"It was all over the papers." Rogue said and dropped the topic. She looked to another of the students, this one was blue. But not the blue of her dream, he was fuzzy blue with yellow eyes.

"Ja, I'm Kurt Wanger, or Nightcrawler." Kurt ported out and appeared next to Rogue with a big smile. "I am a teleporter, but I have a two mile limit. I can't go over it." He ported again, next to Kitty. The Chicago Valley girl rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of he face. It was then that Rogue noticed the heavy aroma of Brimstone and Sulphur.

A shy girl looked out from behind a light brown haired man and smiled shyly. "I'm Rahne Sunclair, Wolfsbane." Then in front of everyone there she changed into a wolf before changing back. The man she was standing behind smiled.

"Ah'm Sam Guthrie, Ah'm also from the south, Kentucky. Mah code name is Cannonball. Ah'd show yah why...but Ah'm already in trouble for destroying the kitchen door...again..."

There were more introductions after that and when they were finally done Rogue discovered she would be sharing a room-oh the horror-with Kitty.

It didn't turn out to be that bad. The room itself was a painted in a dark purple with two large closets and two dressers. The two queen-size beds were side by side with a white nightstand in the middle of them.

"You know, you're like not the only Mutant from New Orleans staying here." Kitty said as she pulled out her pajamas. She walked into the bathroom still talking. "He's away requiting someone right now, but he'll like be back soon.

"Ah see," Rogue said as she started to unpack one of her duffel bags.

"Yeah, he's been in the city for, like, a week now. But he seemed, like, really happy to go. Kept talking about getting a present." Kitty yelled through the bathroom door. Kitty came out of the bathroom and walked over to one of the two filled desks and started to brush her hair. She put her brush down and leaned back in her chair to French braid her long hair.

"He's totally gorgeous! Plus with his accent? It drives the girls at school wild! I've never seen anyone get that much attention!" Kitty giggled as she thought about the Cajun. Her eyes trailed over their room and she gasped when they landed on a photo. "Oh my god!"

She stood up and quickly tied her hair back. She didn't even seem to notice Rogue as she phased a picture of four boys out of its frame.

"Never forget us. Come home safe. Love Lapin, Theo, Etienne and Emil." She read the words on the back out loud and turned to look at the picture again. "Your friends?" She asked Rogue.

"Mah best friends. We've been together fer ten years." Rogue walked over to one of the empty desks and set her laptop on it. Her makeup went on the other one and her shirts and sweaters in her closet. She was hanging up the last of her shirts when their door opened again.

A blond girl, Tabitha Smith, Boom Boom, walked in and smiled brightly as she jumped on Rogue's bed.

"So girl, you're from New Orleans? What's it like down there?" Tabitha asked as she created a small bomb and bounced it from hand to hand.

"Wonderful. Ah grew up there so mah opinion could be biased, but still." Rogue smiled slightly at the energetic blond. When they had been introduced Rogue had instantly liked Tabitha. The blond girl hadn't said much about herself but she had formed a bomb in her hands and tossed it to Jean and Scott, who Rogue thought were to stuffy for their own good.

The prep boy and girl had jumped a mile before giving Tabitha something called 'Danger Room' for the rest of the week. The blond had just shrugged and said that Wolfie hadn't been spending enough time with her anyway.

Bobby Drake entered the girl's room with a flourish and tossed a snowball at Tabby. The Iceman grinned and winked at the girls as he waited for Tabby to retaliate. The two of them had quickly taken off and Rogue continued unpacking, this time with Kitty's help. Kitty opened Rogue's only suitcase and shrieked, instantly gaining Rogue's attention. Rogue bound over to the girl and slammed the case shut.

"What yah saw in there. It remains between us, or it'll end up just mah living in dis room." Kitty nodded without hesitation and Rogue sighed when she saw the girl bubbling with questions. "Alraght, yah can ask."

"Why do you have so many guns in there?" Kitty asked first when the case was re-opened. Rogue studied the girl in front of her and though they had just meant she could already tell that the Shadowcat would keep her mouth shut. And they wasn't just because of the threat.

"What do'ya know 'bout N'Awleans?" She asked the girl, still wondering why she felt like spilling everything to a virtual stranger.

"Only what Gambit's told us. That it's a brilliant city."

"It is. One of a kind. And that's not only on the surface." Rogue closed her weapons case and put it under her bed. Kitty pulled out another duffel and as Rogue told her story the two girls put away the rest of Rogue's clothes.

"N'Awleans is one of the biggest city's for crime. Deaths and Robbery's, it's been like that for almost a century. It's a war. Between two feuding families. The war went on for years, until two of the leaders finally had enough. They called a truce and things were peaceful for the next decade or so. Then it started again. This time more deaths then before. My family gave me those for protection. The bazooka is for my birthday, next week. They sent it with meh when Ah left because dey knew dey wouldn't be able to ship it. Everyone in N'Awleans has some kind of weapon on them. Though fer some it's more extravagant. The City is so full of hard ships..." Rogue trailed off with a sigh.

"You love it though," Kitty said knowingly. It was the only thing she could think of. The two toned Mutant looked so lost as she looked back at the weapons bag. Kitty knew without a doubt that she would rather be home.

Rogue put her final bag on her desk and gave a smile to the shocked girl. "N'Awleans is wonderful and hopefully one day there will be peace."

The two girls finished getting ready for bed and with a quick good night they were out.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**_FRENCH – merde – shit famillie – family oui – yes _**

**REVIEWS – Browneyesimagination - A new REVIEWER! YEAH! I'm very pleased that you consider this 'fuckin awsome' and that you have been effectivly hooked. Now Remy being an exception...well, cant stell y0ou everything just yet can I? As for the control yes, she will get it. I hate having her not be alowed to touch...which considering she's my favorite character...lol. And yes, her other powers are being blocked by the absorbtion. **

_EmeraldKatsEye - That is a fun twist sin't it? I've read a couple of storys qwith that, they're really fun._

**Sweety8587 - I didnt realize it was him wacks head on desk But when I did, delighted squeals echoed through the house. Yes they kissed,fianlly. Yeah,Jonda...have a fewloose screws snickers but thats why I love them. I love your anologie about Mattie, didnt even think of thatone. It was more mother bear protecting her cubs.This chaptershould tell you where Remy is. :D**

_Ishandahalf - Could**You**keep the Swamp Rataway from hisSouthernBelle? I read you'reREVIEW to my mom and her friend, when i got to the 'quick like abunny on crack,' they all looked at me likeI was possesed before laughing their asses of._

**SouthernGoth Gal - You're JUST starting to love Romy? I'm ashamed!!! Really I am.What didyou like before? How could anything be better then ROMY? Like Oh. My. God! ...Lol, sugah high. Damn 'boutyou being over looked, and thanks for theREVIEW!**

_Blacknight369 - Yeah, I've noticed that somedepressing thingscan be really good. Take **Love Of My Life by Seven Sunningdale** really upsetting, but one of the best. **ALL GO READ IT!**_

**Totally Obsessed47 - Well, it had to stop. But here's more for you my friend. And thank you for the info on X3 I've been waiting forever on that stuff, along with whatever anyone knows about _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_. Just couldn't find anything. And i will check out you bio, thank you.**

_Ms. Rogue LeBeau - Awww, my young friend, do not fear. They will betogether soon._

**GambitGirl2008 - Sing song voice UUUUUUPPPPPPDAAATEEEEEED!**

_BananaPanda24 - Alright, thank you for the information on the Tithte. i was really eondering. Yeah! new REVIEWER!_

**Sickmindedsucker - Awww, I'm sorry it's sad, but things get better, promise!**

_Wildcardrose - Yeah, so did I. And the thing was, I loved the backstreetboys. hated NSYNC._

**ScaliGirlHK - ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! I was surprised with that chapter myself. It wrote itself. Here's an update.**

_Non-BlondSquirrel - Aww, the Hairdye fumes, though the Sharpie pens are better. You're analogies are...interesting...to say teh least:D_

**Fudje - You know what? I spelt you're name wrong in the last chapter, opps. Thats what i thought to, about Remy, me and my brother even got into huge yelling match over it. Pissed at the comparision. **

_MidniteAngelGoth - We? are their two of you sharing that account?_

**AUTHORS RAMBLES – So the XMEN are finally here! And the Sexy Cajun they talked about? Who else? ...I found this chapter boring but decided to introduce the XMEN here and get it over with. I know Rogue's trusting Kitty really fast, but the Valley Girl will surprise us all in the end. Also the ending of this chapter was real screwy but I couldn't seem to fix it. With the X-Men in play it brings a whole new level to deal with. Hehe. REVIEW for me alright there?**

**Random Fact - It was so not fair that Remy and Rogue only had one episode all about them! STUPID Jean Grey! But I loved the line, "You and me? We could write a book about it." Remy is soooooooo sweet.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight:D**


	12. Chap Eleven

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Eleven – Multiple's Gambit.**

Remy LeBeau looked at the young boy curled up in the back seat of his car and his heart ached. The young boy had dark messy brown hair and when you could see them, amazing blue eyes. Right now he was sleeping on a teddy bear one hand over a bruise on his cheek. When Remy had asked about it the young Mutant had used the infamous excuse that he had tripped.

Remy shook his head and turned his attention back to the gate. After quickly keying in the combination he drove into the garage. Waiting for him was the Wolverine.

Wolverine glared at the young Cajun and unsheltered his claws and tore them into a popped tier. Gambit smirked and opened the back doors for the young boy. He knew the threat even if their had been no voice behind it. Remy showed Logan the young Mutant.

Logan took one look at the bruised face and his claws disappeared. It was true that the Wolverine wasn't one to care if someone got banged up but this kid couldn't be any older then eight. Logan knew war wounds, but what he saw on the boys' face weren't war wounds.

Logan took the boy into his arms and left Remy to carry the boy's small duffel bags. He also made sure to grab the shopping bag that was hidden under the seat.

It wouldn't do for someone else to find it. Considering he had spent most of the week looking for it.

Remy walked into the Rec. Room and winked at Rahne as she walked by. The young Wolf blushed and hurried away, leaving a laughing Cajun. The girl was sweet. Shy and innocent. Becoming a Mutant hadn't ruined that about her. Remy put the boy's bags beside him on the cough and tried to hide the shopping bag under his long coat. Before he had arrived at in Bayville he had gone on a quick shopping trip to replace the duster he had worn out years before.

The Professor rolled in and with him his robots, Scott and Jean.

He fucking hated them. He had tried to get along with the two preps but god, they thought they were so damn perfect.

The red headed telepath looked at the little boy and she rolled her eyes. She hated kids. Despised them. All they did was whine and want attention.

Remy picked up on the disgust and rolled his demonic eyes behind his sunglasses. Yeah, he really hated them.

"Jeannie, whay don't yah go an' get him a blanket or somet'ing?" Remy asked in a sugary sweet voice, indicating to the still sleeping boy.

_Why don't you? _Jean asked, eager to show off some how.

_Cuz yer the telekinetic. _Remy told her, smirk back in place. Jean rolled her eyes and waved her right hand, her left one on her temple. A bark blue blanket floated down the stairs. Remy took it and threw it on Jamie. He's gloved fingertips grazed a bruise on the boy's cheek.

He had seen bruises on children before. When Rogue and himself, funny how he even thought of her as Rogue, had been ten she had shown him a nasty one on her back. He still didn't know if it had healed properly.

When the three older Mutants left the room and Remy turned the TV on low. It was almost an hour later when the young boy started to squirm. Jamie Maddox woke up gasping as he looked around the strange surroundings. Remy turned to look and the boy and smiled gently. He sent out a telepathic message to the Professor even as he worked on his Empathy, trying to calm the boy down. Within moments of the message the X-Men walked into the Rec. Room.

Professor Xaiver looked over the little boy then looked at Remy before finding Rogue's psyche still in her room, along with Kitty. "I am Professor Charles Xaiver, young man. Are you Jamie Maddox?"

"Yes sir. But I like Multiple as well sir." Jamie sat up and stumbled to his feet. Sneezing as he did so. The action caused two more Jamie's to appear on either side of him.

The X-Men blinked and stared at the now, three Jamie's. Mixed reactions varied through the group until Bobby and Kurt whooped with joy. They had found a partner.

"Zats way cool kid!" Kurt said as he 'ported beside the boy. All three Jamie's gasped and pointed at the blue dude. Bobby nodded in agreement and appeared at on the other side of the three Jamie's. Nightcrawler and the Iceman wore identical looks of mischief.

"What do you want?" Three scared voices said as one.

This freaked out some of the students. The girls present stepped back from the almost demonic voice and were all pushed aside when Kitty came running through, squealing.

"REMY!!!!! YOU'RE HOME!!!" The Valley Girl squealed as she ran to give him a hug. Remy laughed and quickly de-tangled himself from the girl. The Jamie's we're once again only one when Kitty turned her attention to the little boy. "OOOO!!! You're adorable! So totally cute! Prof how'd yah find him?" Kitty kept giggling over the boy even as she turned her attention back to Remy. "That's two now. We just got another one last night."

"So cutie, where are you from? What do you like to play? What are you're favorite foods? Can you swim? Do you know we have a-"

"Jeez Kit Kat! Leave de poor boy alone."

Remy's head flew up at the voice and his eyes widened when he saw Rogue walking down the stairs. She didn't even look at him. Her attention was glued to the boy. More importantly, the bruise on his face.

Rogue went strait for the young boy, trying to ignore the memories the bruise was bringing. "Oh dear boy…" she whispered. "Let's get you cleaned up alright?" The young boy looked at the lady in front of him and nodded meekly. Something about her made him want to trust her. The same thing that had made him trust Remy. He took her out stretched gloved hand in his tiny one.

She looked around the room when she heard the gasps of surprise. Her own gasp echoed them when she came eye to eye with her Cajun Thief. Everything around her stopped as her emerald eyes met his crimson orbs. Her breath became short as tears welled up in her eyes. Rogue blinked them back and tore her eyes from his. She didn't want him to see them. So instead her face hardened and she spoke stiffly.

"Remy, get meh some cloths." She said as she lead the boy out of the room. Remy followed, all the while cursing fate, he hated to be the one to hurt her. Though it seemed he had done it yet again.

The X-Men stared, all but three completely bewildered at what had just happened. Kitty, in the mist of her shock, noticed the bag that Remy had forgotten to take. Her curiosity took over and she pulled out a black leather duster. She saw a bulge in a pocket and pulled out a picture of Remy.

"_R –_

_Happy Birthday amour. _

–_Remy_."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and took the picture from Kitty. He flipped it over and read the back.

"_R – _

_Just thought you'd like a new one. _

_Considering you wore out the last one. _

_Keep safe cher. _

–_Love Remy_."

Kurt put the picture back into the coat. And folded it up. "Ze last part is scratched out. I can't read it." Kurt said and put the coat back into the bag.

They had everyone's attention until they all heard loud French cursing. Logan was the first on the seen and stared, bedazzled, at the sight before him. Remy, Rogue and Jamie were all in Remy's room. Jamie was lying on Remy's bed, Rogue leaning over him with a damp cloth, snickering. Behind them Remy was cursing up a storm, drenched with water.

Kitty looked in and giggled. She walked up to the wet Cajun and handed him the bag. "You like, left this in the Rec. Room." She said and Remy nodded, taking the bag from the Chicago born Valley girl. Remy opened his closet and put the bag in there, as well as grabbing some clothes to change into.

"Who's R.?" Kurt asked and frowned when Remy visibly tensed. Rogue looked up curious and stared at Remy before looking at the now closed closet.

"Not dat it's any of yer business, but she's an old friend." Remy said and shut his bathroom door behind him. If she was not going to say anything, it wasn't his place.

"Do all of his friends like leather?" Kurt asked aloud and Rogue rolled her eyes. All of their friends had worn leather at least once, but it was her and Remy that lived in it.

Rogue, Jamie and Remy had come up stairs and Remy had opened his door before going to get the cloths like Rogue had asked. Nothing had been said between them. He had walked back in with a large bowl filled with cool water in one hand and cloths in another. He had lost his footing and ended up with the water all over him. Jamie had laughed and Rogue smirked when the Cajun Thief started cursing up a storm.

"How good of a friend?" Amara asked when Remy re-entered. She and any other questions concerning 'R.' were ignored as Remy turned his attention to the boy in his bed.

"Yo' alraght kid?" Remy asked as he ruffled the boy's hair. Jamie nodded and smiled a little.

"Yes sir."

"Non of dat 'sir' stuff _homme_. Remy be to young."

"OOO!" Kitty squealed suddenly. "I like totally forgot! Rogue, this is Gambit, Remy LeBeau. Remy this is like Rogue, she arrived last night."

"Pleased to meet yo' _cherie_." Remy said with a winked and he kissed her gloved hand. The XMen stared, surprised that she hadn't moved her hand. They had seen early yesterday that she didn't like physical contact with anyone.

"Pleasures mine _M'sieu_." Rogue said sweetly, Remy winced, knowing the tone when he heard it. An annoyed cough echoed behind them and both Cajuns smirked.

"Stormy!" They said childishly. The weather goddess rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head in defeat. Muttering about them not calling her that.

XxXxX

Remy glanced at Rogue as they and Sam made dinner that night. "What's you're power _cher_?" He asked when he noticed that she neither flew nor used her telekinesis.

"Mah skin." Rogue said, knowing that she'd have to tell him what happened. "Who ever Ah touch, Ah absorb deir memories and if dere Mutants then their powers. Eventually their lives. Though that hasn't been tested yet." He heard the unbidden '_do you want to be the first.' _He winced and tore his gaze back to the pot he was stirring.

"So yo' can't touch?"

"_Non_," Rogue said softly, her hand unconsciously going to the Saturn Stone. Remy messaged his temple when her pain came through and Rogue caught the gesture. Her hand left the Stone and ended up fell to her side as she continued to stir something in a pot.

Sam had caught the exchange and his young brain got carried away. "Yah've all met before haven't yah?"

Rogue and Remy looked up at the younger boy, a caught look on their faces. They knew they hadn't done a good job of pretending other wise. The familiarity was all around them when they dealt with each other. Eleven years couldn't be thrown away in six months.

No matter how much Rogue wanted to ignore him, just being in his presence made it impossible. All the emotions she had tried to block flooded back as it the dam she had built had been destroyed. She mentally shook her head at the irony. Only Remy could do that.

"Why didn't ya tell anyone?" Sam asked. He had noticed the way the dealt with each other. The way Rogue had tried to ignore the male Cajun.

"Cuz, Ah'm mad at de Swamp Rat," Rogue said.

"What he do? Remy seems tah be perfect wit' girls."

"Dats cuz dey don' know him like Ah do sugah." Rogue said calmly and scowled at Remy when he started drinking from the milk carton. "LeBeau! Didn't Ah teach yo' notin' boy!" Rogue snapped sounding a lot like their aunt. Remy dropped the milk carton when he jumped. He turned around and glared at Rogue.

"_Dieu cher_! Don't scare Remy like dat!"

Sam chuckled as he watched them argue. Rogue had said that she was mad at Remy but looking at the two of them he couldn't see it. All he saw was the love surrounding the two of them. No matter what happened between them Sam could tell that they would always find a way out of it. He had known Remy long enough to realize that.

Storm walked in as Rogue hit Remy over the head with a rolling pin and the regal woman sighed. She had said it before and she'd say it again. They'd never grow up.

"What'd he do this time child?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't it be what he didn't do sugah?" Rogue asked.

"You still on Remy 'bout dat Roguie?" There was a genuine hurt look on the cocky Cajuns face that had Sam sputtering. The Ragin Cajun was never hurt about anything.

It just proved how deep their bond was.

"Are you still mad about the flowers young Rogue?" The weather witch asked, unused to the name.

When she had visited New Orleans a few years ago she had instantly taken a licking to the two adopted children, and it had been her to tell them about Mutants and the Professor's School. She had always revered to the two teens by their first names, no matter what anyone else called them.

"Nah, he paid dose back Stormy."

Sam, who had been doing a lot of watching finally, commented. "She's piss-er-mad," he corrected himself, "That Remy let one of the dishes burn."

Remy glared at the young boy before he sighed and winked at Rogue, his ever present smirk on his face.

"Remy! I know you know how to cook!" Storm said with a sigh.

"Course Remy does! But he can't help it if he was distracted!" Remy said innocently, his gaze drifting back to Rogue. Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not gunna work Rems! Yah got some deep groveling tah do sugah." Rogue said and handed him the ingredients. Ororo left the kitchen chucking. Sam tried to bite his tongue but it didn't work.

"How do ya know Ms. Munroe?" He asked finally. Rogue and Remy looked at each other before answering.

"She knew Rems father. When we were younger, and our powers had just come out she paid us a visit. That's how Ah knew tah come here," Rogue said.

"It was Stormy that told us all about the X-Gene and Mutants. She told us that if we ever needed it we could come here for shelter. That the Prof would try to help us control our gift."

"Did he?" Sam asked. He had arrived a month after Remy and the Prof was still trying to help Sam.

"Mostly, Remy can turn it on a will now, but he still has tah be careful _oui_?"

"_Bien_. With yer powers yah could probably kill us all if yah weren't careful!" Rogue chided and turned off one of the burners. Sam nodded and got out the plates for dinner. He left the kitchen and started distributing them around the table.

Remy looked at his Rogue, pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Ah missed yo' _cherie_." He whispered against her hair. Rogue tensed, and turned in his arms and wrapped her's around his waist. Why would he touch her? She had just told him of her powers.

"Ah nearly died when yah left meh." She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Ah didn't know how Ah was going to survive." She didn't stop for Remy to say anything. "Ah was so scared when de war started up again. And yo' weren't dere for meh tah turn to. After dat Ah drifted off. Lapin and de others were, probably still are, worried about meh. Ah was at a dance when my powers came out. Ah woke up the next day in _Tante_ Matties med room. Ah couldn't fly after dat."

Rogue's speak got jumbled as she tried to tell Remy everything at once. Remy tried to make sense of what she was saying and one things stood out. "Yo' were de first and only boy Ah'll get tah kiss." Remy kissed the top of her head and looked into Rogue's emerald eyes.

"Remy's going tah help yo' _oui_?" Rogue nodded, nuzzling her face against his chest and Remy ran his gloved hand through her hair. "Maybe someday we can go home."

Kitty bit back the yelp when she walked in and saw the two Cajuns wrapped in each other. If she hadn't guessed before this would have clinched it for her. They were definitely an item. Weather they knew it or not. The sparks covered them.

"It hasn't been home since we were fifteen Rems."

Kitty, despite her need for gossip, knew this was none of her business. Kitty quickly phased out of the kitchen and walked silently back to her room. She looked over her room and grinned when she noticed that it was already a mess. The two girls had spent the day setting, until Remy came home, setting up their room to their standards.

All over the purple walls were posters and pictures. Though it was obvious which side belonged to which girl. Kitty's side was covered with popstars and movie posters while Rogue seemed to have a New Orleans theme. What had surprised Kitty was when the girl had pulled out a couple actor posters.

James Marsters now covered two walls.

Kitty stared at the bleach blond hunk and sighed in admiration. He was simply gorgeous. After she had seen the posters it hadn't surprised her to see the six seasons of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer on DVD. But when the Shadowcat had asked about the three seasons of Angel: The Series, Rogue had grinned and said: "As much as Ah love James, even Ah have tah admit David's a hottie. Plus de shows so damned funny."

The two girls planned to have a marathon.

Kitty pulled out her notebook and settled down on her bed. With her favorite feathered pen she wrote about the past two days.

She didn't know how long she sat there but soon enough there was a banging on her door and running feet down the hallway. It was dinnertime.

Kitty walked in and grinned at all the food along the table. Never in her wildest dreams would she be able to pull that off. Hell, she could barely boil water.

Jamie sat down and Rogue and Remy sat beside him. As Kit watched them she noticed the gesture seemed so natural to them. She didn't know their history but she had seen how they dealt with each other.

Rogue and Gambit seemed to have everyone's attention during the meal and they didn't know it. 'Or maybe they did and were just so used to it?' Kitty shook her head at the thought and giggled when saw one of Rogue's gloved hands weaving their way into Jamie's hair. The two Cajuns might not have noticed it, but they had laid claim on Jamie.

At the head of the table the three adults of Xaiver's school were talking amongst themselves.

"There's something they're not telling us. His sent was all over her when she first came here." Logan said gruffly, watching the Cajuns.

"Of course there is. Didn't you know Logan? Remy belongs to Rogue. The same way Rogue belongs to him." Ororo whispered, mentally promising Mattie LeBeau to look after her children.

"Written in the stars Storm?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Destiny Logan."

"She's full of crap!" Logan growled, thinking of the blind precog. "And works for Mystique! Why do you think you can trust her so much?"

"If we thought we could trust her to the extent that you are talking about don't you think we would have told her when Gambit arrived?"

Logan just growled, he really hadn't heard the Professor. His mind had drifted to a much more dangerous topic. He'd kill the bitch before he gave up one of the students. Actually, he'd kill Raven Darkholm anyway. 'Bitch,' he growled mentally.

Storm raised a brow at the murderous look on Logan's face and sighed. She knew he told her a lot of his past, of what he remembered, but she knew there were some things he locked inside. Ororo placed a smooth hand on his arm as she thanked the three Southerners for dinner. Logan grunted and got up to leave with the white haired goddess.

Charles watched as his two co-workers left him with the teenagers. It wasn't that he didn't want them their. It was far from it. He loved having all the kids around, it was just that he couldn't wait for them to go home for the Summer so he could have a break. He looked at his newest students, he already knew the five of them were staying.

Kurt looked at Rogue and smiled, thanking her for the food, before stuffing his face again. The Southern Belle rolled her eyes and grinned, she couldn't help it. The blue boy had a rather strange effect on her. She wanted to throttle him as much as she wanted to laugh at his antics.

"So I came two months before Remy. Things certainly livened up when the Cajun got here. Not that they weren't already lively. You've only been here two days so you haven't seen much yet, but just wait. You'll never be the same when you go home."

Kurt Wanger's ears dropped at the tortured look on both Cajun's faces. He hated causing people pain. Rogue saw the effect and her heart ached for the usually cheerful boy.

"Whats yer home like?" She asked, trying to get the demonic Mutant to talk. Kurt picked up on it and smiled.

"We lived on a farm, I was adopted."

"Same here," Rogue and Remy said at once. Glad to have something else to talk about with the blue dude.

A loud growl interrupted every conversation around the large table. Logan was glaring again. But the older students knew what this glare meant. Gambit grabbed Jamie and Rogue and let Kitty phase them through the floor.

A loud 'SKIT!' was left to echo in Rogue's ears.

When they had stopped moving Rogue turned to glare at Remy. "What was dat for?"

"Dishes," Remy said in a whisper as Kurt **BAMPHED** in with Sam and Bobby clinging to him.

Kurt gasped at air dramatically and fell on to the couch. "Ja, we almost didn't get away!"

Kitty giggled and swatted at Kurt's blue arm. "Really Fuzzy!" she chided. "All you like had to do was teleport. I had to like hold on to all three of them AND like find my way through the walls!"

"Again with de … What?" Rogue asked and received five scared and wicked grins.

"Logan gets to choose who does dishes. He pulls his claws out to do it! You don't want to be there when it happens." Bobby said, his voice shaking. Bobby couldn't control the shack as he remembered when Logan chose him to do the dishes and turned into his ice form right in front of his Mutant friends.

Footsteps pounded towards the Rec. Room door and the four unfrozen students, which knew of Logan's claws, all froze. The door was thrown open and a girl in dark red and black floated in, an inch of the floor, and stood in front of them.

Remy un-froze and smirked at the red and black haired girl in front of him. "What Pietro do dis time Wanda _chere_?"

"What doesn't he do Gambit?" Wanda Maximoff demanded as she tossed her over night bag on the un-occupied couch. She looked right to Rogue and raised an eyebrow. "Is this the Rogue?" She asked, looking back at Remy.

"Yo've REALLY got to stay out of Remy's stuff Wands!"

Rogue growled and moved up beside Remy, claiming him as hers to the other girl. Wanda rolled her eyes and just grinned wickedly.

"Where's the fun in that Remy? So Rogue, how long have you known the Cajun?"

"Since Ah was six. What's it tah yah?" The gasped would have been more of shock if the students around them hadn't either known something or suspected something. Wanda grinned wickedly.

"Did he really toss you into a fountain?" Wanda asked, a smirk on her face.

"Hell yah! Ah was soaked!" Rogue smiled as well and the two girls shook hands, Remy paled.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff, or The Scarlet Witch." Wanda had red hair with black streaks all over her head. She was wearing black army boots and baggy pants. To top it all off she had a tight red tank-top on. The thing that Rogue found strange was that admist all the black she had bright, clear startling blue eyes.

"Rogue, how'd yah meet de Swamp Rat Wanda?"

"_Mon dieu_! No conspiring 'gainst Remy! 'S not nice!" Remy demanded, an adorable pout on his face.

Rogue was about to comment but she felt a small hand tug on the hem of her shirt. The Southern girl looked down and smiled at the young boy. "Is dere something yah need sugah?"

"Would yah read me a bed time story?" Jamie asked and Rogue smiled at him.

"Course _cher_. Anyone you want." Rogue turned to Wanda and smirked. It clearly said 'We'll talk later,' Wanda simply nodded. Rogue looked to Remy and smirked. "Yer lookin' pale sugah. Yah might like tah check dat out." Rogue left the Rec. Room with a sway in her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Remy'd like tah check yah out," Remy grumbled under his breath.

"Ah heard dat!" Rogue called out from the hallway.

"Yo' always do!" Remy called back and was relieved to here his friends laughter floating back to them. Remy turned and glared at a smirking Wanda.

"Lay off," he said sharply. Wanda raised a brow and grinned at him.

'Now this was going to be fun,' the sadistic part of her cheered.

"But I thought that was your Rogue! Don't tell me there's another one."

"Scarlet Witch, she does not need to hear it from you!" Remy grumbled and the X-Men took it to mean something other then what the Cajun and Witch were talking about.

"Rogue doesn't know that you were with the Brotherhood?" Kitty piped up, having silently enjoyed the show.

Beside her Kurt, Sam and Bobby all shook their heads. Bobby was the only one, besides Kitty, that had really been there when Remy was with the Brotherhood but the other two boys had heard all the stories.

XxXxX

Rogue smiled when as the young boy snored softly. She looked around Remy's room and smirked. It appeared that the Ragin Cajun had to share a room, even if it was just for the night. She walked around Jamie's half of the room and frowned at the lack of possessions. They would have to get him some before school started.

It gave them six weeks.

Rogue found her way into Remy's dresser and pulled out a photo album. She flipped through the first couple of pages and recognized the pictures from their time in New Orleans. Flipping past those ones she saw some that interested her.

Remy was standing with a group of teenagers she didn't recognize, except for Wanda. Beside him was Wanda on his right and a tall dark haired boy on his left. Beside Wanda was a platinum blond boy with bright blue eyes. He was smirking and had one arm wrapped around Wanda's waist. A fat boy stood on the far left, a toad like boy in between him and the dark haired one. Behind them all stood a woman with brown hair. She looked professional but even in the picture something about the woman turned her off. Something that was familiar about the seemingly normal lady.

Rogue shook of the feeling and flipped through some more pages, coming across some pictures of the X-Men. Rogue smiled when she noticed that most of the pictures were of Remy and the guys. She flipped to the end of the book and noticed a drawing.

It was her.

Rogue took the artwork out of the page and flipped it over. Hoping to know who had drawn it. She recognized the messy scrawl on the back and giggled.

_Some one to look up to._

_Rogue Boudreaux. _

_My best friend._

_By Remy._

She looked back at the black and white sketch and smiled as she put it back. He hadn't forgotten her. Rogue put the book away and walked back down to the Rec. Room. It was full now. Rogue noticed that the only students missing were Jean and Scott. It didn't phase her.

Remy was sitting between Kitty and Wanda, the former had a glazed look on her face. Sam, Kurt, Bobby and John were playing poker and trying to get Remy to play.

"Since when does the Ragin Cajun **not** play poker?" Bobby asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Gambit only play when he want tah." Remy said simply and continued shuffling his cards. Rogue stood behind him and took his cards from him, earning a glare.

"So what do yah do 'round here for fun?" She asked after she smirked at Remy. The X-Men's attention turned to her.

"We've got a dance club, The Storm." Jubilee said while painting her nails.

"There's like the mall as well," Kitty said.

"If you are Remy LeBeau, you break into houses for the hell of it." Bobby said, hoping to get the Cajun in trouble. But Rogue looked interested. She ohh'd and grinned at Remy.

"Is that so? Can Ah come?" Rogue asked, the playing cards shuffling in her hands.

"If yo' can keep quiet. Tis de main reason none of dem come wit' Remy." Remy took his cards back and frowned when he once again noticed her not wearing her coat.

He already knew what happened to it.

The temptation to give her the new one before her birthday was great. It had been years since he had seen her go with out one.

Logan walked into the room and growled at the students. "Bed time!" The Canadian Wolf said with a snarl. He noticed how everyone except Rogue and Remy moved instantly.

He growled and stormed out, knowing already there was nothing he could do to move them.

"Let's go fer a walk," Logan heard Remy say and the two rebellious students left the mansion.

"Ah've missed yah. So much, yah left a hole in N'Awleans Remy. So many people realized yo' were gone."

"Ah'm sorry Ah couldn't have been dere for yo' Ah wanted tah." Remy said softly, Rogue knew he was serious for the fact that he was speaking in first person, not third.

A change in subject was needed, and fast.

"So the Stone really works?" Rogue asked and cringed. Not the best choice of topics.

"'Pears dat way. It wasn't soon after Remy left dat he ended up swerving on the rode. Had tah pull over."

"Ah was clutching the Stone. It's become habit." Rogue gave her friend a shy smile and laughed when she realized she was touching it then. Remy laughed along with her and they both smiled at each other. Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's shoulders and led them around the yard.

He passed a fountain and grinned. He leaned up against the stone wall and kept Rogue in his arms. They sat like that for a long while in silence. Rogue finally broke it by telling him what had happened in New Orleans since the moment he left. She didn't leave anything out. The pain and horror, and the joy and laughter, it all came through crystal clear.

Rogue had talked herself to sleep so Remy promised them both that one day soon he would tell her of his adventure's in Bayville.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**_FRENCH – amour – love homme – man M'sieu – shortened of Monsieur_**

**REVIEWS – Ms. Rogue LeBeau - ok so how was that? I'm not one for confrentations and I couldn't astand having Rogue mad at him.**

_Kiwi's Angel - I'll be sure to ask you about New Orleans when I need it again(ooo did I just say that? hehehe) how do i pronounce New Orleanas? me or Remy? Cause from what I've read Remy uses 'N'Awleans' so thats what I use writting. I'm sure you're storys are great. I'll be sure to check them out._

**Rogue07 - Hope this was as good. But i didnt want Rogue and Remy together right away. Wanted the X-Men to see her without him first.**

_CrimsonWarrior - Her's another chapter for you!_

**Willaj - Rogue gets her prestn in the next chapter, and we find out more thats happened since Remy's come to Bayville. Yeah, I love bazooka's they're my favorite!**

_ME - Well, I can't answer you're review so I'm going to make you wait and suffer._

**IvyZoe - YEAH for reunited! No 'Gambit' came when he showed up in New York. Stormy wasn't friendly???? I didnt notice that, oopps. She didn't tell Rogue because she knew it wasnt her place. Ofd course the prezzie's for Roguie. But no, he didn't know she was there. He was going to send it to New Orleans. Thanks for the REVIEW.**

_Sleepy26 - Well here they are. Together again._

**Totally Obsessed47 - Remys home! ALL PARTY!**

_Deidamia - A new reviewer! I'm glade you like may writting style. I'm very proud that its gotten better._

**Rogue'sHeart - NOOOOOOOOO Iwill NEEEVVVVVERRRRRRR give you Remy! He is MIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!**

_Karakin - This is for Chap 9, man long review. Thank you. I like the long ones there fun to read. Yeah, I totally flipped at Remy'sa name. The squeal from me alone was as loud as steh one from me and Danica when Spike first came on Buffy(we saw season six first)i hope its Remy to. He's so much better then stupid Angel and Beast!_

**Wildcardrose - Yeah, I have a bad habit of not Reviewing if I cant think of anything interesting to read.**

_Sweety8587 - He's out recruiting Jamie. I just love that kid. I wanted Rogue to meat the boy seporatly and I didnt want to to walk into the Institute and find her best friend sitting there chatting with everyone when he hasnt spoken to her in six months. I just love bazooka's and couldn't help but add one in. So another for killing Bella? That makes it 7:3 now. Gues she will die. A truck load of Remy/Rogue's? I dont think New Orleans could handle it. Expesially not the Guilds._

**EmeraldKatsEye - I hate writting confrentations between my favorite characters. 36 for 2? Holy shit!**

_Riciter - Yeah, Rogue and Remy dont mention that stuff. though everyone know's Rems a Thief. The X-Men dont know about athe Guilds. Yeah, this story is deffinitly ROMY focas. The other pairings are just so I can fix somethings. Add more to the plot and stuff like that. I will never leave the Romy._

**MidniteAngelGoth - Never had anyone addicted to my work before.**

_Fudje - yeah dissembled. I forgot to mention that. With her gone from New Orleans everyone wants her protected(well maybe not Belle) It would be a big case wouldnt it? ...oh well._

**Ishandahalf - I laughed at you're review. I could literally 'hear' the sarcasm. Lol, well he's back.**

_Enchantedlight - Thank you. I'll be sure to check out that book. It was funny. You reviewed my last chapter just as i was updating the next one. lol._

**xpoisonedxangelx - Aww the winter rtiem cold. That will be fun to write. Belle will die!!!!!!!!! I agree with you. Death might make her a better person. Who knows what rotting in the flames of hell can do for you're personality. I HATE JOTT! Honsetly. Though once upon a time I likes scogue. I grew up the first time I saw Remy. blinks You use my story for insperation? Thank you. I dontk think I've ever inspired anyone but my sibs.**

_Browneyesimagination - no onw knows what a simple 'I like it' can do for the writer. Thank you for the review._

**AUTHORS RAMBLES – Ok, not the best confrontation. I really wanted them yelling at each other. Sigh right? Can't always get what one wants. Ok, I was going over my plot for this story. I realized that it would be in three parts. The first part was them growing up in New Orleans. The second part, that we are on now, is New York, Bayville, probably the longest part. One other part that I'm not going to tell you about because that is my right as an author. This story will not end until there are the words: 'The End' written at the end of my story. So do not fear, much to come. One more thing before I forget. OH. MY. GOD. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Past 150 mark for 11 chapters! I CANNOT believe I already got 161 Reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!That's fucking awesome! I have never received so many REVIEWS before(between you and me? I now have more than both of my best friends, COOL!) Oh and don't worry, much ROMY to come.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	13. Chap Twelve

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twelve – Her Day.**

It was her birthday.

That was the first thought that formed in Remy's head when he woke up. He grunted when something landed on his stomach and was reminded of why he was awake. Remy sat up and looked at the little kid he had shared his room with and grinned.

He had promised to take Jamie and Rogue to the mall today.

Rogue had suggested it a couple of days ago and all Remy could do was agree. The kid needed something's. After Jamie's first day at Xaiver's School the Professor had set a room close to Remy's for the young boy to live in.

There had been some complaints about why the Cajun got his own room but they were all ignored. For that Remy was thankful. When he had moved into the Mansion the first thing Stormy had done was make sure he had his own room.

Remy hulled the young boy off of his stomach and told the young boy to get ready for the day. Jamie nodded excitedly and after he left Remy was able to pull himself from the warm blankets.

He **HATED** mornings.

They were pure evil. Deserved to go to hell. Hell, Remy thought with a grin, was were his mornings for the last two weeks had been. Without school he didn't need to get up. Logan had even changed the Danger Room sessions to after dinner.

Remy quickly finished in the shower and pulled on some clothes. While digging through his closet he pulled out the shopping bag he had bought the week before.

At least now he had an alibi.

Remy put on his own black leather duster and grinned at himself in the mirror. He had it made. For years he had known he was good looking, had known how to show it. Remy knew it was because of growing up with his older cousins, and constantly trying to get Rogue's attention.

He snuck towards Rogue's room and Kitty was just coming out. "She's like in the shower." Kit said tiredly. She might have been tired but even in the early morning she was able to appreciate a hottie. Her eyes trailed up from the black jeans to the dark red shirt, an appreciative smile on her face.

"Like, dressing for someone?" She asked with a smile and giggled when Gambit just winked at her. The two went their separate ways, Kitty Pryde to the kitchen and Remy into Rogue's room. He pulled out the coat he had wrapped the night before, left it on her bed and went to join the others at breakfast.

He ate quickly and sat back with a grin as he waited for The Rogue to make her appearance. She didn't deny him. Twenty minutes later a leather clad Assassin walked into the dinning room and made her way strait to Remy. Effectively ignoring the catcalls that followed.

Rogue hugged him tightly and when she stepped back there was a huge smile on her face. One the other X-Men had only seen when either Remy or Jamie was with her.

"_Merci beaucoup amour_. T'ink its one of de best gifts Ah've ever received." Remy smirked and nodded, he was satisfied. Plus he got to see his girl in leather again. What more could a male teenager ask for.

The leather coat reached her feet. Falling down her body in waves. The buttons were silver with a 'R' engraved in them. The tip of the collar was studded with small emeralds that matched the embroidery on the top of the pockets.

A growl told Rogue it was time to eat and with a sigh she plopped down in a free chair, not surprisingly, beside Remy, and ate what she could. She had never been one for eating breakfast. The Professor rolled in and smiled warmly at Rogue.

"Happy birthday child. How does it feel to be eighteen?" The Prof asked and Rogue sighed, annoyed.

"De same as if Ah was still seventeen. Nothings really changed."

"But you are here now. Not in New Orleans." The Prof replied and Rogue shrugged.

"Dey'll miss meh, Ah'll miss dem but Ah'll see dem again," Rogue said surely.

"Apparently they don't think it will be soon child." Ororo's musical voice drifted in and the Weather Goddess came in loaded down with parcels. She put them on the table in front of the two Cajuns and they both grinned.

"Presents!" Rogue and Remy said, both knowing what to expect form their friends. Remy reached over and pulled of a thick envelope and opened it to reveal a video tape. Written on the inside of the envelope was, 'There was to much to say for a card to carry it.' Remy chuckled and shook his head.

This was going to be amusing.

Promptly finished with breakfast Rogue and Remy carried the gifts to the Rec. Room. Tossed them on the floor. They plugged in the video and sat back on the love seat. The other X-Men followed. The screen was filled with four very familiar men.

**ZzZzZ**

"**So Roguie, yer eighteen now! Three years until you can drink," Lapin started cheerfully.**

"**LEGALLY!" Three males, Emil, Etienne and Theo shouted, cutting him off.**

"**Cut it out morons! Ah'm trying to swoon mah girl!" Lapin snapped glaring at his brother and cousins.**

"**Since when was she yers?" Theo demanded, glaring at his older brother.**

"**Yeah! She's mine!" The twins, Etienne and Emil said at the same time.**

"**Ya'll know this debate has already been won." A knew man came on stage and all four boys glared at Julien.**

"**She's not yours!!!" Theo yelled and Julien snorted.**

"**_Dieu_! You idiot! She's my sister asshole!"**

"**Ah thought she was like a sister to the rest of you?" Henri cut in, walking up to his cousins and Julein. "Ah mean _dieu_, you've known each other for how long?"**

"**Since she was six and Remy pushed her into the fountain." Lapin said, all could see the smirk.**

**ZzZzZ**

Kitty and the girls giggled when Jubes said something about it being romantic. Rogue snorted as she remembered the incident. Remy just smirked, one arm around Rogue. They both turned back to the screen and were relieved to note that the topic of who Rogue 'belonged' to stopped when Theo punched Emil.

**ZzZzZ**

"**How are things in Bayville? Missing home already?" Emil asked, holding his nose in pain and glaring at his younger cousin.**

"**Translated, 'When are you getting yer sexy self back to de Big Apple?' Trust meh! We're all thinking it!" Etienne said.**

"**Ah'm NOT!" Julien snapped, a pissed look on his face.**

"**We should hope so dumbass!" The four younger boys snapped and the oldest LeBeau snickered. Julien glared at the four boys and turned back to the screen.**

"**We need yo' back. Nobody can control dese idiots sis. De best have tried. But Happy Birthday, if any of the gifts are inappropriate tell me and Ah'll beat the shit out of the sender." There was another glare tossed to the boys, who all wore innocent expressions, before he left. **

**Henri looked at the boys then to the camera. "Have dere gifts EVER been appropriate? Happy birthday Rogue. N'Awleans ain't de same with out yah and Rems tormenting it. Yer boys just can't hold up."**

"**HEY! Ah'll have you know cousin, dat we are actually OLDER den Rogue and Remy!" Lapin said heatedly.**

"**But not nearly as mischievous." The four boys pouted and Henri smirked. "Bah Rogue." And Henri walked off.**

"**Now that that's done. Roguie, Cody just woke up. He didn't remember anything that happened other den asking yah tah dance. We blamed it on him being stoned. The Jock denied it but it will look like hell on his records." Theo said smirking.**

"**Ass wipe deserved it." Lapin included, his hand fisting.**

"**Yer just pissed dat he had de guts ta ask Rogue out," Emil said.**

"**Ah'm pissed dat he did it with out mah permission!" Lapin snarled.**

"**No body questions our family," Etienne said seriously,**

**ZzZzZ**

"Cody Robbins? Isn't he dat Jock Asshole that Captained the team? What were yo' doing with him?" Remy asked Rogue, jealousy filling his voice.

"He asked mah tah dance Rems. Don't be jealous sugah. Yah know Ah love yah." Rogue said and turned back to the screen. She missed the awed look on Remy's face. But Kitty didn't.

**ZzZzZ**

"**Ass wipe? Who's dat boys? You didn't kill him did you?" A blond girl asked as she swayed on stage. Belladonna Boudreaux spotted the camera and grinned. "_Bonjour ma soeur_! Happy birthday Rogue."**

"**Thank you Belle. And don't worry. We won't kill Cody. We can't." Emil said, glaring.**

"**At least until de Restraining Orders gone _oui_?" Etienne said with a wicked smirk.**

"**Honestly boys! Ah don't know if yer LeBeau's of Boudreaux's!" Belle laughed cheerfully before leaving them alone. She looked back at the camera once though. "Have a good birthday Rogue. The flowers will make up for it."**

**When Belle was gone all four boys breathed a sigh of relieve. "Belladonna _est tres fou_! De girl will be de death of meh!" Lapin sneered disgustedly.**

"**That or she will just kill yah out right. De girls insane," Emil said.**

"**Belongs in a cell!" Theo added.**

"**With white poofy walls! She can bounce in dem all day and no one there will tell her otherwise." Etienne snickered.**

"**Dats cause dey be to afraid of her," Lapin said, glancing around the room.**

**ZzZzZ**

"Agree! Bella belongs in a padded call!" Remy said, in French, without hesitation. When Rogue didn't reprised him he looked at her worriedly.

"Lapin might have a point. What if she goes after them?" She asked, again in French.

"Dere fine Rogue. De can take care of themselves."

"Ah know, but Ah can't help but worry. Dere mah boys." Rogue looked at Remy worried.

If anything were to happen to them…neither Cajun wanted to think of it.

**ZzZzZ**

"**Now Roguie Roo, we have tah embarrass yah. Dis is you when you were six! Wasn't she just adorable boys?" Etienne asked, holding up a picture of 'Marie' in a pink dress. He then grinned at the camera. "You do not want to know!"**

"**She was always a pretty little thing. Remember her thirteenth birthday?" Lapin asked grinning.**

"**Jean Luc was a fool for not putting us on a limit!" Theo added.**

"**How much did we spend that day?" Emil asked.**

"**We maxed out the credit card!" Etienne agreed.**

"**Now just Rogue though. We spent two thousand on music and comics!" Lapin said smugly.**

"**That was fun!" Etienne and Emil said together.**

"**Can we get back to the babe that is Rogue?" Theo asked annoyed.**

"**_Cherie_, when you get board make sure you come home. We'll all be missing you," Lapin said. Behind them _Tante_ Mattie and Mercy smiled into the camera.**

"**Yo' find dat Swamp Rat, bring him home chil'. Its depressing not having yo' both cause mayham."**

"**Henri's still pissed that you didn't tell him you were leaving when you dropped by the house. Demanded to know why you spoke to the moronic four and not him. Ah think he was hurt." Mercy laughed and held up a purple gift to the camera. "This one's from me. So you know its safe."**

**They was a chorus of 'HEYS!' from the four boys and they were all effectively whooped on the head. _Tante _Mattie turned to the camera and winked. **

"**All yer presents should be safe. But ye might want to be a might careful."**

"**Who would be careful?" Jean Luc said as he walked in. "Ah remember what those boys gave that girl last year."**

**Marius laughed as he followed Jean Luc in. "Ah t'ink dey had bruises for weeks."**

"**Yah know we are right here right?" Lapin said sarcastically. Before he backed away from the twin glares. "Alright, alright. Jeez, old men." He grumbled with a smirk.**

"**Happy birthday child." Both leaders said.**

**The screen blanked out and a second later it was outside. Everyone was there, standing in front of the Boudreaux Mansion. Jean Luc and Marius stood in the middle. Henri beside his father and Julien beside his. Belladonna was sitting between the two Leaders, Mercy in her husbands arms. Lapin, and Theo were on Belles right, with Emil and Etienne on her left. Mattie stood right behind Bella, between Maruius and Jean Luc.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROGUE!" The screen turned black and the words 'The End' appeared on screen.**

**ZzZzZ**

Silence enveloped the room and Rogue banged her head on the table in front of her as the video renown. Jamie walked up to her, as cute as a puppy and handed her Mercy's gift. Jamie sat between her and Remy as the girl in question opened the present. She stared at the back of the book and opened it that way. Inside on black paper were pictures. Written in the free spaces was, who, where and what in shining jell pens. Rogue flipped to the front page and her heart jumped as a smile graced her face.

It was of her and her boys.

Remy stood with his arm around Rogue's waist, her head resting on his shoulder. Theo, Lapin, Emil and Etienne all stood around them. Grins on all their faces. In the picture Rogue had just turned sixteen. She was wearing black leather pants, a emerald colour halter-top and her ever loved jacket. She had her silver bracelet, one she never took off, around her wrist and the Assassins symbol on her black leather choker.

The guys around her were all wearing black jeans and a dark colored t-shirt. Remy's was red, Lapins blue, Theo's green, Etienne and Emil's were black. Silver chains hung around their necks. The Thieves Guild symbol hung at the end.

They all looked so happy.

The book was torn from her when Kitty squealed. "They're **SO** totally cute!" The Valley Girl said, her voice chipper as ever.

"Now I understand the leather." Amara said, looking over Kitty's shoulder. "But what's with the symbols. What do they mean?"

"Yea, it was strange seeing her come down in all leather but it seemed to belong there," Jubilee added. "I think those are just for decoration Mara."

"It is rather appropriate." Shy and quiet Rahne blushed when everyone's attention turned to her. Rogue rolled her eyes, stood up, took Jamie's small hand in hers and along with Remy the three of them left.

XxXxX

Music blared as they Remy drove them to the mall in Rogue's car. She didn't want to be seen in something with New York license plates. Remy parked the car and walked around to open Rogue's door. Jamie got out and looked at the big mall. Jamie took Rogue's hand and smiled shyly.

Something about these people made him trust them.

They walked into a clothing store and Jamie hid behind Rogue slightly at the looks they were getting. Both Cajuns lead him to the boys section and Rogue started looking through cloths. Rogue looked through the T-shirts, putting things in the buggy as she went.

Remy rolled his eyes and started looking for some pants for the boy. Leave it up to Rogue and he'd be wearing leather. Remy eyed the ensemble that Rogue was wearing and smirked. Not that he minded the leather.

Rogue looked back at the cart, covered with jeans and shirts and giggled. "Ah t'ink dats enough Rems."

"Never be to careful, _oui_?" Remy asked as he tossed another pair of pants into the buggy.

"Rems, take Jamie to change. Dere's something Ah want to look at."

"Course _cher_." Remy said and the three of them separated.

Rogue looked back at the little boy clinging to the cold handle bar on the buggy and headed towards another section.

All young boys liked toys right?

"You know the Cajuns a fool right?" Rogue turned at the male voice and found herself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"And you are?" Rogue asked, smothering her accent.

"A friend," the boy said and smirked when Rogue raised a brow at him. Rogue growled as he checked her out and her gloves came off.

The boy was in trouble.

"Who said Ah needed a friend?"

"Didn't say I was yours."(1)

"Are you bugging people again?!?!?! Damn it! I should just Hex you to oblivion you know brother!" Wanda Maximoff snapped as she stormed up to her brother. The silver haired boy froze. Completely.

Forget trouble. He was in shit.

Wanda stopped glaring at her brother when she recognized Rogue. "Rogue right? Gambits girl?" The brother unfroze.

"Sorry,sosorry.Ididn'tknow!Don'ttellhim!Idon'twanttodie!Pleasedon'ttellhim!He'llkillme!Don'tlethimkillme!Don'tlethimkillme!Wandadon'tlethimkillme!!!"(2) The silver haired boy said so fast that Rogue only heard his words in a slur. Obviously Wanda understood because she glared at her brother before commenting.

"I won't let him kill you brother." He was about to thank her when the Goth girl smirked. "Where would that put me? I'd have to find someone else to torture." Wanda turned to Rogue at her brother backed away. "This is my idiot brother, Pietro Maximoff."

"Rogue, now what was dis about being Remy's?" Rogue asked, the comment still swimming in her head.

"Nothing Rogue, it just makes dear brother here back off," Wanda said. "I think the only person Pietro is afraid of is Remy LeBeau."

Both girls laughed when Pietro's face went completely white. They bid each other good bye and Rogue turned back to the toys that surrounded her. Rogue studied the supply of toys and picked out some that she remembered her boys being interested when they had been kids.

When Rogue looked at the toys that filled her basket she had to smile. Luckily for her she had her cards. Daddy's money. The thought made her want to hurl. She loved spending money but if someone pointed to that it was Marius' money Rogue would probably punch said person out.

Rogue took the buggy back to Remy and smiled when she saw them. Jamie was pointing at clothes and when Remy nodded they were dumped into the buggy.

Rogue reached for the Stone around her neck unconsciously. Remy's head flew up. When he smiled at Rogue she saw the joy in his demonic eyes. There was something else to. Something Rogue didn't recognize.

When she felt the blush start she looked quickly down at Jamie. Remy's eyes never left Rogue though.

"Don't yah look handsome dere sugah."

"Thanks Ms. Rogue," Jamie said softly. He had been trained. It was something that had been imbedded into him that he couldn't drop it. It had thrown Rogue for a loop the first time he had used it. She had asked Jamie to just call her Rogue like everyone else but he was dead set against it. Rogue knew how he felt. It had taken her a while to understand she was safe from her abusive past when she had first moved in with the Boudreaux's.

Jamie got changed into his normal clothes and put the ones he was wearing in the buggy. After they paid for their belongings they put the bags in Rogue's car and went back into the mall. There was still school shopping, for all three of them, and lunch.

Jamie sat at their table, munching on his cheeseburger happily. He's time at the mall had been picking and putting on clothes but it hadn't been that bad. He squinted as he tried to get the rest of the ketchup out of the package. Jamie snickered under his breath when a trio of girls started flirting with Remy. Rogue glared at the girls and went to get Remy's attention.

"Remy sugah? We gunna go _cher_?"

One of the girls, a blond, turned to look at Rogue. She raised a perfect eyebrow and sneered. "You might want to run along little girly. Were busy here." Remy looked amused and shook his head.

"Like yah!" The red headed one said. "Get lost! Were totally talking here!"

"No need for you here girl!" The last one, a brunette, sneered.

Rogue looked at the three girls unamused and shock her head slowly. "Ah sorry, Ah must've heard yah wrong. Ah coulda sworn Ah just heard yah tell meh ta leave. Now, tah make sure Ah heard wrong, Ah'm going to ask yo' tah repeat yerselves." Rogue's hand fisted under the table as she kept a sugary sweet smile on her face. The three girls stuttered and backed away. Smart enough to know not to mess with the Rogue.

When the three were left alone again Rogue rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Dat was easy. Yah really need tah find some stronger girls Rems. If Ah intimidate dem all how yah ever gunna settle down Swamp Rat?"

"Maybe Remy don't want tah settle down?" Remy asked and Rogue snickered.

"Now don't yah be letting _Tante_ Mattie hear dat!" Rogue scolded playfully as she munched on her fries.

Jamie might have been eight but even he knew that his two grown up friends were flirting with each other. There was such ease about it that Jamie wasn't sure if they even noticed it.

They noticed it all right.

Rogue shifted uncomfortable when she finished her lunch and looked at the to males. They were also done. The three Mutants made their way out of the food court and into another store. They watched as Jamie picked at things he liked.

Remy was watching Rogue. She was gawning on her lip. Her gaze flittering around the store. She felt it to. Remy's eyes darted to the back of the store and he met an amber glare. His demonic gaze glared back. There was no way in hell that he'd let the bitch have his Rogue. He turned back to Rogue, his ever present smirk in place.

"Whatcha doing tonight _cherie_?" Remy asked, knowing the answer.

"Notin Rems," Rogue said distractedly, her eyes back on Jamie.

"Remy take you out. Be ready by eight alright?"

"_Oui_,_ oui_. Sure thang darling."

"Dress nicely Roguie," he said.

Rogue's startled eyes darted to him. He didn't mean it as a date did he? Did he? They had gone out before but never had he told her to wear something nice. Rogue bit her lip as she wondered what he had planned.

XxXxX

Hours later, when the two Cajun Mutants were finally satisfied that they had gotten everything a young boy could possible need they headed back to the car. Rogue opened the back of her car to put the school supplies in it. Her and Remy were both starting their senior year at Bayville High and since they were already shopping they had gotten it all now. Instead of waiting until the summer ended.

The drive back to the Mansion was silent as Jamie fell asleep almost as soon as the car started. When they stopped in the garage Rogue pulled out her Com. Pen and called for the Nightcrawler. With his ever present **BAMP** the blue haired demon's smiley face appeared.

"Is dere somezing you need Rogue?"

"Yeah sugah," Rogue opened the trunk. "Could yah help us out here? It all needs ta go tah Jamie's room." Kuer Wanger looked a little perplexed but smiled none the less.

"Of course. It would be an honor." He moved towards the trunk and Rogue backed up. An automatic gesture that seemed to happen around everyone but Gambit and Multiple. Kurt tried not to look hurt but his emotions were always displayed in his face. Rogue cringed as he **BAMPED** away and sighed. It took her a second to realize that he had grabbed some of the bags. Seconds later he was back.

Remy finally got Jamie out of the car and with a nod to his friends, carried the small boy up to his room. Remy heard a **BAMP** when he got to the door and as soon as he put the boy down on the bed he went straight to the still closed window. Kurt **BAMPED** back into the room with more bags.

"Rogue's carrying some of the lighter ones up the stairs. Do you have to put up with this every time you go to the mall with her?"

"_Non_, only when she had a big shopping trip planned. Den Remy, Emil, Lapin, Theo and Etienne play bag boys."

"Damn, she's got five of you?" Kurt asked as he sat in the middle of the floor. Remy started going through one of the bags.

"Yeah, but its only this bad when Belle comes along."

"Please don't mention her!" Rogue demanded as she walked through the door. She dropped the bags and grinned to herself. "Dat's the lest of them."

The two males shook their heads as Rogue started going through the clothing bags. She opened Jamie's closet and most of his dresser drawers. Rogue began pulling off tags. She hung the shirts and folded the pants. She packed the school supplies in double bags and stacked them in the back of the closet.

Meanwhile Remy was pulling out CD's. On the desk they're sat a silver and black player. A case holder in the corner and a black CD holder sat on top of it. He unwrapped the CD's and put on the new Linkin Park one. He turned to the small bookshelf that sat beside the desk and filled it with a dozen books. Some Jamie had said he liked, and some Rogue and Remy had suggested.

Kurt had left soon after Rogue had taken the clothes out and hadn't been back.

When Rogue finally stopped and looked at the clock she swore. The French curses caught Remy's attention and he to swore. They picked up the bags they knew were theirs and shut the door behind them.

"Ah'll meet yah at mah car." Rogue said but Remy shook his head.

"We be taking Remy's bike." With that agreed Rogue raced to her room and threw out the chattering girls. She didn't once look at the presents stacked on her bed as she opened her closet. She was glaring and cursing when Kitty had the nerve to come back in.

"Gotta date?" She asked, her usual preppy voice timid. Rogue tossed a glare over her shoulder.

"Help meh? Rems taking meh out fer mah birthday. Have ta dress nicely but be able to ride a bike." Kitty nodded in reply and went to Rogue's closet. She flipped through the cloths for a minute and pulled out a dark blue skirt, with a long slit up the side and went back to the closet.

"Go, like take a shower! I'm like not sure what shirt yet!"

XxXxX

Rogue walked out of their bedroom's bathroom and found Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, Tabitha and Rahne sitting around the room. The girls grinned when they saw her. Rogue flinched.

"If it's pink, Ah'll kill yah all!" This got a nervous giggle from the girls around her but they all shook their heads.

"Not pink," five female voices chorused.

Amara pushed the pj clad girl into a chair and started brushing Rogue's hair. Kitty pulled out makeup. Rahne went through Rogue's jewelry box and Jubilee was on shoes. Tabitha leaned up against Rogue's head rest, smirking.

"Where did you get this?" Rahne asked, holding the Saturn necklace so that Rogue could see it in the mirror.

"Remy gave meh it."

"So cute." Kitty sighed adding light blush.

"You were really close huh?" Amara asked as she pulled out a curling iron.

"Since we were six. He pushed mah into a fountain. De six of us hung out dere from den on."

"Six?" Jubilee asked.

"Meh, Remy, Lapin, Etienne, Emil and Theo. Sometimes our brothers would show up, mostly when we were younger, the bodyguard's were always around though."

"So you were like rich or something?" Kitty asked as Rogue shut her eyes.

"Two of N'Awleans finest."

"So you were treated like a princess?" Amara asked grinning.

"Yeah, got everything and anything Ah wanted. Though all the procedure and dressin' up fer parties and stuff wasn't as fun."

"I know what you mean. Being a princess is cool and all but it gets kind of stuffy." Amara said as she put the curling iron down and moved in front of Rogue. "Alright girls! Let her get dressed." The five girls walked out of the room and Rogue was left staring at her bed.

She quickly got rid of her pajamas and stared down at the outfit. It might actually work. She quickly put it on and turned to the mirror. Yeah, it worked. With a shout to the girls they all came back in hooting. Rogue, still facing the mirror adjusted the outfit and grinned. The black skirt reached her ankles and showed off the black sandals she was wearing. The sleeves on the dark purple top stopped at her elbow, flaring off from there. She had black leather gloves that ended at her elbow, so that no skin showed. Around her neck was the Saturn Stone and on her right wrist was the bracelet Remy had given her for her fifteenth birthday.

Her eye shadow was purple, not as dark as she normally wore it but still dark. She had on clear lip gloss instead of lipstick. Her hair was left around her face. The auburn and white locks were curled and blended. Held back by a medium sized clip.

Kitty, Amara, Jubes, Tabes and Rahne all smiled as they studied their work. With nods all around Rahne handed Rogue her new duster. After Rogue put it on she felt in her pockets and nodded. Her sunglasses, bo-staff and cards were there, along with the gold-tipped gun she had received from her father on her sixteenth.

"You guys will, like, look **so** cute together!" Kitty squealed as they headed for the door. Rogue froze on spot.

"Kit, we're just friends!" All five girls raised an eyebrow at Rogue and shook their heads. Amara placed a delicate hand on Rogue's shoulder and said with a sigh.

"If that's what you believe. Then it is how it is."

"Still think they look cute together," Jubes said as she put on her bright pink sunglasses.

**OoOTBCOoO**

_**FRENCH - Merci beaucoup amour. – thank you very much love dieu – god bonjour ma soeur – hello my sister oui – yes est tres fou – is very crazy tante – aunt cherie – dear, darling or something like that.**_

**REVIEWS - ****Past on Smile - thanks, heres another chapter**

_Arin Ross - Yeah its a good thing but it could have been funny to see. Thanks for the review_

**SickmindedSucker - Yeah Jamie is one of my favorite. ROmy kicks ass. Logen is one of my favorite characters. Of course Belle will be back. I am going to have to tie all the knots in this story. But killing her? Well it is a 5:3 vote...**

_Sleepy26 - Well, heres another one_

**Enchantedlight - updated!**

_Totally Obsessed47 - Kits giving you bad vibes? Huh, opps, didnt mean for that to happen. Rogue and Wanda become friends, like duh(in Kits words) Kill Belle will most likely happen.:D_

**Ishandahlf - Jamie is really cute! I love him myself to. James Marsters is totally sexy.**

_Fudgebrown - Yeah they're togetehr again._

**Melphis - I love Buffy to much not to make them fans.**

_Sweety8587 - Jamie is SOOOOOOOOOO sweet!!! Wolvie is totally wicked though. Yeah, her other one got distroyed._

**IceAngel46 - Oh Im bad at reviews as well, so your not alone.**

_GreenFairyGirl88 - Yes, all sweetness, well, what'd you think? Not really a club,,,but hey._

**Browneyedimagination - Yeah, Rogue's powers...sigh I;m still trying to figure that out myself.**

_xpoisonedxangel - Yeah, I might not be from the south but I HATE the cold!_

**Willaj - you know what? I never did giver her an exact birthdate! after I read you're review I went back to my story and added it in. So her bday is June28 thanks for(however unintentional) pointing that out.**

_SCaliGirlHK - Yell, if excitment like that how can I not?_

**AUTHORS RAMBLES – Ok, so here's another chapter. I don't care if some of you don't like the Botherhood, I personally love them, well, Wanda, Pietro and Lance, seeing as Tabby's with the X-Men. I'm real into the cliches. Best friends falling in love, and enemies together. I find it so sweet. Such a hopeless romantic. This chapter was 14 pages, holy shit. Some of my chapter will be longer then others and some shorter. Just depends on what I'm in the mood to write. _CHRISTMAS! What does Remy get her? And Rogue him? sob sob I've spent the last week trying to figure that out! HELP ME!_**

**(1)Line from Buffy(sort of) The Rietro FRIENDSHIP is one of my favorites. And that line(though not identical) just seemed to NEED to go there. I just couldn't resist.**

**(2)Sorry,sosorry.Ididn'tknow!Don'ttellhim!Idon'twanttodie!Pleasedon'ttellhim!He'llkillme!Don'tlethimkillme!Don'tlethimkillme!Wandadon'tlethimkillme!!!" - Sorry, so sorry. I didn't know! Don't tell him! I don't want to die! Please don't tell him! He'll kill me! Don't let him kill me! Don't let him kill me! Wanda! Don't let him kill me!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	14. Chap Thirteen

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirteen – Their Night.**

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist while her head rested on his back. When Rogue had come into the garage Remy had already been waiting for her. The Thief had stared, stunned. When he finally got back the use of his vocal cords he had helped her onto his bike and they had quickly left.

Remy turned sharply and Rogue's grasp tightened. They rode in silence, as Rogue already knew Remy wouldn't tell her where they were going. Remy pulled up on the outskirts of a green forest and slowed down.

"Almost dere _cherie_," Remy said over the bikes engine. Rogue nodded against his back and closed her eyes. The bike stopped and the two Cajuns got off.

"Have de X-Men been able to help you Remy?" Rogue asked softly. She needed to know if she stood a chance at getting control.

"_Oui_. De Professor helped Remy. It took awhile but eventually Remy be to control it." He wouldn't lie to her. Remy knew that despite everything that had happened to him in the last six months, his feelings for Rogue had never changed. Now if he could only bring it up with the girl.

"And de empathy?"

"Remy can shield it. Mind blocks. So dat Remy doesn't feel everyone else's feelings. Its not dat strong yet but it works."

"So yah t'ink he'll be able tah help mah?"

"_Oui_. He be able tah help. De Prof has a habit of keeping his word. If he wants tah help, he does so."

"Dats good. Ah don't think Ah want to live with never being able to touch someone." Remy didn't looked down at Rogue as his arm found its way around her waist. The move wasn't a new one as Rogue laid her head on his shoulder. But for some reason Rogue couldn't help but notice that it felt differently.

They walked for a while longer when Rogue looked around and realized Remy had lead her deeper into the forest then she had originally thought. His hand moved to the small of her back as he pushed his girl forward. He smiled when he heard her surprised gasp.

"Ohh Rems!" Rogue cooed her eyes misting.

In front of them was a picnic blanket, spread out in front of a glistening lake. Remy smirked and sat down across from her on the picnic blanket.

"Happy birthday Roguie," Remy said as he poured her wine. Rogue smiled as she sipped it and nodded.

"It has been hasn't it? No matter what happened during the year, it's been a good birthday."

"Yes, Remy can see how spending hundreds of dollars is good."

"Ah love tah spend money. Its just better when Ah have an excuse tah spend more."

"Jamie," Remy supplied.

"Yeah, but he's adorable. Almost like you were at that age. What happened?" Rogue said making Remy spit out his wine and give his friend a mock glare.

"Dats not nice _cher_," he chided.

"What's not nice?" Rogue asked, an innocent look on her pretty pale face.

Remy leaned forward and tickled his girl into submission. When Rogue had called out, "Alright, alright, you're still cute," he had let her go.

They tried talking to each other. But something would always bring up the last six months and they would both fall into an oddly uncomfortable silence.

Remy looked at Rogue thoughtfully, they had finished their meal a few minutes ago and things had been silent since.

"Remy didn't go to dem right away." The Cajun Thief said. Rogue looked at him, surprise in her emerald eyes.

"He went to another boarding house. De same one Wanda lives. The Brotherhood. Remy stayed dere for a couple of months. After that it became clear that he didn't want to be dere."

"Why? Yo' seem to get along with Wanda well enough, and her brother Ah hear."

"De one that runs dem? She's more psychotic den Belladonna."

"Ohh," Rogue said softly.

"Yeah, funny t'ing? She's a hell of a lot better a deception. She's a Mutant like de rest of us. But she can change here skin. A shape-shifter. It didn't take Remy long to figure her out."

"Always the Thief."

"Exactly." Remy looked at Rogue carefully. "Funny t'ing 'bout dis _fille_, she was blue." Rogue's head flew up and she stared, startled, into Remy's eyes. "All blue skin, red hair and yellow eyes."

"From mah dream."

"_Oui_." Rogue had told him about her dream of the fire just before she had turned fifteen. "Or dats what Remy thought. Seeing as he never seen de _fille_ he wasn't sure."

"Is that why yah left?"

"Mostly. Dat and Stormy was about tah kick Remy's ass for not going to her." Rogue giggled, thinking of the elegant lady kicking her Cajuns ass. "She's scary Roguie. Born terrorist." Rogue looked at her glass and picked it up, sipping slightly.

"She was de one following us earlier den?" Rogues eyes meat Remy's and the Cajun Thief nodded softly. There was no lying to his girl.

"_Oui_. Dat was her. Rogue, you should go back to N'Awleans. Its safer there."

"No," Rogue said. There was no room to change her mind. "Ah'm not going back, not with out yah."

"Rogue…you know Remy can't got _cher_." Part of Remy wanted to send her home. Call Joe and have him drive the Assassin Princess home. Another part, a bigger part. Wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. Remy clinched the urge to drag the girl to him and he sat back.

"Den Ah'm not going. How can yah expect meh tah fly home when Ah've finally found yah?" Remy looked down and Rogue growled.

"Yah tore meh apart when yah left Remy. It was even worse because Ah knew Ah couldn't go with yah." Rogue's emerald gaze bore into Remy until he had to raise his eyes to her. "Ah told yah before Rems. It tore mah in half when yo' left. Mah world came crashing down after that. Ah lost mah self the same time Ah lost mah best friend."

Tears streamed down Rogue's face and Remy cursed himself for it. He hadn't wanted to ruin her day. Knowing that it was hard enough as it was without the whole family. Remy slid over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered soothingly in French and was rewarded with a gentle sigh when Rogue had been fully calmed.

The Professor had worked with Remy on his Empathy almost immediately. Helping the boy create mind blocks. Along the way Remy learned how to control others emotions. How he could make what ever the other person was feeling disappear, or turn into something else. Thing was, he took the discarded emotions on himself.

His arms didn't move though. Rogue's head lifted off his shoulder and she gave him a smile. Though she didn't know how he did it, she was just glade that he had been able to pick her mood up.

'If yah weren't mah best friend, Ah'd so kiss yah right now.' Rogue thought to herself.

'Why don't yah?' Etienne's voice asked in her head. 'Yah know he'd love it.' Rogue rolled her eyes and blocked out Etienne's Psyche.

"Tell mah more about de Brotherhood Rems." Rogue asked, trying for a change in subject.

"Dey crazy Roguie. Yah've only been livin with de X-Men for a week so you probably didn't notice." Remy grinned ironically at her. "But de X-Men, dey even crazier. De Brotherhood is led by Avalanche. His real names Lance Alvers, he was recruited around the same time as Kitty Kat was."

"Yeah, Kit Kat's mentioned him. Girl got a crush or what?" Rogue rolled her eyes and Remy smirked.

"Its not just de Kat _cher_. 'Pears Lance had a thing for Kitty back when they lived in Chicago. Dere's Wanda, and her brother Peitro."

"Ah met dem in de mall," Rogue said. Remy nodded and continued.

"Pietro and Wanda are twins. Though _dieu_ you couldn't tell it. They're good most of the time. But Petey has a habit of doing something stupid. Wanda made it her job to punish him for it."

"Talk about sibling love," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Yeah, its bad between dem. But considering where they come from?" Remy shook his head in pity. Wanda and Pietro's father was far worse then Mystique.

"Yer not gunna tell meh then?"

"Not Remy's place." Rogue nodded, understanding. "Dere two others dat Remy's not to fond of. Todd Tolanski and Fred Dukes. Or Toad and Blob." Rogue raised an eyebrow at Remy, who just smirked. "Toad is, as you could probably guess, a frog. With de whole green tongue and eating flies thing too. Disgusting."

Rogue giggled and helped Remy pack up their food.

"Blob, he be big. Eats his weight in food."

Rogue's nose wrinkled up at the thought if it. "That's sick." Rogue said, Remy nodded and reached down for Rogue's hand.

"Come, well put dis on de bike. Den we go for a walk _cherie_," Remy said and Rogue nodded.

XxXxX

It was late when they got back on the bike and in their sleepy state Remy drove slower then he probably ever had before. Remy parked his bike in the garage and helped Rogue up.

Rogue yawned and rubbed her blurry eyes. She was likely to sleep all day tomorrow.

"Rogue _cherie_," Remy said.

"Hmmm?" Came from Rogue.

"Ah'm glade yeh here."

"Ah'm glade Ah'm here to Swamp Rat. Ah missed yah." Remy walked Rogue to her door in silence.

"Remy missed yah to _cher_." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Ah'm gunna open mah presents, so why don't yah come in?" Rogue asked and Remy nodded. The two Cajuns opened the girls door and came face to face with Kitty, Tabby, Jubes, Rahne and Mara. The five girls all sat on Kitty's bed, looking expectantly at Rogue.

"Yah know…" Kitty drawled out. "The boys aren't supposed to be in our rooms after lights out Rogue." Rogue and Remy both raised an eyebrow and sat on Rogue's bed.

"If yah've got a problem, yah can all leave." Rogue said and picked up a green wrapped present.

The girls moved forward and not another complaint (if you could call it that) was made about Remy's presence in the room. Rogue read the boring card from her sister and opened the present. Inside was a golden framed picture of…who else? Bella.

"Gawd, dat girl is full of herself." But none the less Rogue placed the picture one her desk.

"That's you like sister then?" Kitty asked. "You don't look a thing alike."

"Ah was adopted is why."

"Ohh," Kitty said and handed her another present. This one was from Mercy. Rogue pulled out a soft black and white scarf with matching gloves. On the card Mercy wrote _'heard it got cold up north.'_ Her brother sent an arrange of ammo. When Rogue had opened that present she had instantly covered it up. Remy had discreetly taken it from her hands and hid it under Rogue's mattress. When the girls asked, she had just told them it was family stuff.

All five girls had wanted to know more but the look Remy sent them over Rogue's shoulder silenced them. From her father and Jean Luc she got a necklace. It was two silver chains. One a choker and the other a long necklace. The chains were connected near the back. So you couldn't separate them Hanging from the choker was a symbol her and Remy recognized well. The Assassins sign on the choker and the Thieves sign hanging on the necklace.

Written in the card was:

'_Never forget where you come from. _

_Don't be a stranger Rogue._

_Jean Luc LeBeau.'_

And:

'_There will always be a place for you in our home._

_Come back when you're ready._

_You're father._

_Marius Boudreaux.'_

Rogue didn't read that card out loud but had handed it to Remy. Remy read the card and readily agreed with the Leaders.

"Dey right you know. Everyone was singing you're praises." Rogue blushed and shook her head in denial. "Do you really t'ink it was just Lapin, Emil, Etienne and Theo _fille_? De whole family be in love with yah!"

When Rogue had blushed Remy had to fight desperately with the urge to tell her how true it was. He handed Rogue another present instead.

When Rogue pulled out Lapin's gift, she swore a bloody death. Remy had snickered and the girls around her, who were all blushing, stuttered.

"Th-they b—buy you things like that?" Amara stuttered, her princess side taking over.

"Oh. My. God!" Tabby said. "You know what? I think that would actually fit you!"

"Scandalous!" Kitty shrieked and dissolved into laughter.

Remy growled and promised to kill his cousin the next time he saw him. With the naughty gift effectively hidden, Rogue looked back into the box and pulled out another note.

'_With Remy there, who knows when you'll use it eh?'_

The card fell out of her hands and her jaw dropped. Remy paled and moved off of the bed. Making his way to the door. The five girls looked confused at the murderous look on Rogue's face and the nervous horror on Remy's.

"Get out." It was all Remy heard before he left. Cursing himself and his cousin all the way to his room.

Rogue pulled her necklace off and heard the door slam behind her. Headless of the girls in her room, she let the tears fall. When the first one had fallen Kitty had jumped up to comfort her new friend. She didn't know what was going on but she knew the Rogue was in pain. Kitty wrapped her arms around Rogue and soon the rest of the girls were there. They didn't ask, they just hugged Rogue tightly, trying to sooth what ever was wrong with her.

She wanted to yell and scream. Curse and cry. Why he hadn't told her she didn't know. Rogue's body shook with sobs. When the shaking slowed down to an eventual stop the five girls let go of the untouchable.

Rogue stood up stiffly and walked into her and Kitty's bathroom.

Kitty looked at her friends, all of them wounding why her friend's words had such an effect on her. A silent agreement was meet between them all. This didn't leave the room and it wasn't mentioned again. Kitty said good night to her friends and turned on the small lamp before crawling into bed.

Rogue sat against the cool tile and listened as things in her new room quieted. When she was finally sure that Kitty was asleep she slipped out of the bathroom and out of their room.

Rogue looked down the hall at Remy's door and bit her lip. All she had to do was ask. He'd tell her then and let her be pissed. But she didn't want to be mad. Not at him.

Rogue opened his door and was walked into the moonlit room in silence. She crawled into Remy's bed and stared at his seemingly sleeping form.

As she rested her head on Remy's pillow his strong arm wrapped around her waist. "Ah'm sorry." Rogue whispered and Remy sighed.

"Ah'm sorry to _cher_. Jus' didn't want to put you in danger Rogue. It was stupid, Remy know. But he cared to much to do anyt'ing dat could hurt ye."

But he had hurt her. They both knew it. By trusting someone else with something she had wanted to know for so long.

Rogue looked at Remy and sighed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Her lips stopped a centimeter from his cheek and she cursed in French. She hated her curse. Despised it. But then Remy did something shocking. He leaned up and kissed her. Headless of her powers. Which by the way? She was still waiting for.

When the shock wore off Rogue was still stunned. Where was the all too familiar pull of her powers? Where were Remy's memories dancing through her head. A second later she was kissing him back. Forgetting about her powers. Forgetting where they were. Who they were. The only thing she was sure of was that she loved him.

The kiss ended all to fast and they both ended up panting. Their eyes met and Rogue blushed crimson. They didn't say anything, but Rogue crawled under his blankets, as confused as he was about why her powers hadn't worked.

She cuddled into his strong arms and fell asleep happy.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**_FRENCH – cherie – dear, darling oui – yes fille – girl dieu – god_**

**REVIEWS – Kiwi's Angel - dude, in the theater? Man that kicks. It's so cool to cause problems like that. Me and my friends almost got kicked out when we went to see HP: PoA it was fun.**

_EmeraldKatsEye - ooooooooooppppppppps I SOOOOOOO didnt realise I put the Big Apple, damn. OOOOOO like you're present idea. After reading all of the iodeas I finally figured it out. Belle dead you asked? sigh unfortinatly we are all stuck with her bitchy self until later on... BAMP? Are you sure? Ok thank you. I didnt know for sure. Have to fix that. As for the Guilds, I'm not gunna tell you that stick tounge out_

**SickmindedSucker - no no,i didnt say BOY with amber eyes did i? Opps, I ment to leave that a mystery. Ok ok, all you wonderful people have convinced me about the Bella Situation evil grin I HATE HER!**

_Abril4- Here's an update for you!_

**GreenFairyGirl88 - Yeah I like the sweetness.**

_Totally Obsessed47 - I cant belive you did eaitehr, you've reviewed everyone of my chapters from the biggining! Nah, its not a MUCHO cruch on Rems, more like, she can apprieciate a god when she see's one._

**Willaj - Yeah, Jamie is SOOO cute and I can totallysee Rogue and Remy taking him in.**

_Melphis - Buffy is one of my most FAVORITE TV shows EVER!_

**Roguechere - Cornballish is totally cute though. I love you're idea.**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - SQUEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!! The guy that likes Rogue? Already coming! Though not anytime TO soon._

**Karakin - I LOVE the idea of brining the guys up! And seing as you gave me it you wont mind it used correct? Belle will find out, but not yet.**

_Enchantedlight - updated for all of you!_

**Sleepy26 - Is it a date though? hehehehe!**

_Sweety8587 - OH no! He's terrified of our Cajun Hunk to pull anything on Ro. Rest assured they will just be friends. Your Christmas ideas rock! Though I wont tell you which one I plan to use though wicked smirk_

**AUTHORS RAMBLES – Well, there you have it. The 'answer' to Rogue's problems. All she has to do if she wants touch is make out with her Swamp Rat. But no, before all you brilliant people ask, that is not her 'control' her powers are still to out of it. I'm not sure how she's going to get control though. One of the hardest parts about writing Rogue even though she is my favorite X-Men(WOMEN). Any ideas on Rogue's control would be MUCHLY appreciated. Ok in the last Chapter I called New Orleans the Big Apple sweet drop opps. Its actually the Big Easy as EmeraldKatsEye pointed out form me. Thanks a LOT! I would never have noticed.**

**Something i thought to give you all, so I know just how fucking corny it is. This is a sneek peak at a coming chapter though to torcher you, its not comeing soon:**

_"Whats yer problem wit' meh takin' tah some guy Rems?" Rogue asked rolling her eyes. "Don't get all jealous on meh sugah." Remy continued pacing, obviously not hearing her._

_"He take you from Remy. He want to take you. He want to steal de Queen of Hearts from her King, not allowd." Rogue rolled her eyes at the the card anoligy. Remy kept mumbleing but one thing stood out:_

_"Remy dont let no good fer nutin steal de girl he loves. It wont happen."_

_"Huh? What? care to repeat dat Rems?" Remy looked up at her startled and a stuttered._

_"He no good for yo?"_

_"no no, de part about love?"_

_"I love you Rogue."_

**Well, something close to that anyway.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	15. Chap Fourteen

**_AUTHORS REMBLES(1) - For all that asked, Lapin sent her lingerie. With a note that said, "With Remy here who knows when you'll use it." Thing about it, NO ONE (apparently) knew where Remy was! So Rogue was hurt that Lapin had been told and not her. Anyway, I do NOT own X-Men Evolution, if I did it would center around Rogue and Remy not the bitch queen Jean and her puppy dog Scott._**

**REVIEWS - GambitGirl2008 - Updated Chick!**

_Allimba - Glad you loved it!_

**Clara-p - James Marsterness kicks ass. ...I seem to mention him a lot...opps. OOOOOOOOOO cookies! Are they chocolat chip?**

_Ms. Rogue LeBeau - Well, you can read this!_

**Lady Godiva - Ooo! How'd you're exams go? I HATE exams! Bella and Julien werefun to play with.From what I know of them their not of the good but it was fun to play with them. makeBella bitchy and julien the sweet older brother. I had to have Rogue and the boysclose, I couldn't see myself putting it any other way. ARRGGGG I can't find you're story! DAMNIT!**

_BananaPanda24 - I'm glad the summary wasenticing I was trying to aim for that. I like you're idea for Rogue's powers._ _I also love you're chiristmas presents. Though I am going to use one of them for a birthday presant:D_

**Karakin - Yes, i think we all agree to Belle dying would be a good thing.**

_SickmindedSucker - Read the first authors note at the top of the page._

**Ishandahalf - YEAH!!!! They kissssed!**

_Totally Obsessed47 - OH NO! Its not for teh NEXT chapter! it doesnt happed for a while. I worned you of thatevil laugh_

**Enchantedlight - Updated! **

_EmeraldKatsEye - I had some problems writting the picnic. Remys been with teh Acolytes and the X-Men, why not do something different. Mistique? Smirk smirk smirk. Hehehe! Well, woudn't you be torn in half if you're best friend left you and you were in love with him? Lancitty is one of my favorite parings. Lapin is a **lovable** idiot. Yeah the forcefield. I dont discribe that well though. I hate big Typos like that. IT aint dead? Am I to assume IT is Bella?_

**Rogue07 - No one know where Rem,y was...or no one was supposed to know anyway.**

_xpoisonedxangelx - The necklace is a BRILLIANT idea! Marius and Jean Lucs present was acutally the first present I thought of. Then Lapins gift._

**_Fudje - Its you're pen name from a band of something? I think I've head it before.Thank you for the REVIEW._**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - You are BRILLIANT! Completely BRILLIANT! You are one of the only reviewers that knew what was going on. The guy wont be coming for a while, and the preview happens after that._

**Reoguechere - Thank you for the review.**

_Sweety8587 - Yeah I'm using that one right now. I loved the preview myself, I was watching TV with my mom when I came up with it. Read the top Authors Rambles for about the present. I really didnt want to write it out again and again and again...sigh...my fingures hurt._

**MidniteAngelGoth - Read the top authors rambles please.**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Fourteen – Danger Room?**

Rogue woke up wrapped in Remy's arms and the young woman smiled contently. Remy opened one eye and smirked at the girl.

'So he hadn't admitted to being in love with her,' Remy thought, 'At least he had her in his arms. Even if it was just for the night.' Remy leaned over and kissed Rogue's cheek before getting up.

Rogue watched him walk around his room in a pair of track pants and a red t-shirt and had to stop herself from drooling. Rogue sat up him Remy's bed and stretched tiredly. She hated mornings.

_Rogue, Remy? Would you both please come to my office? _

Rogue shrieked at the voice in her head. Still not use to the envasion of privacy. Remy chuckled and handed Rogue a sweater when she crawled out of bed.

"Yeh get use to it _cher_. De Prof usually uses his telepathy."

"Oh," Rogue said. "Do you know what dis is about?"

"Probably last night." Remy smirked at Rogue's blush before continuing. "We were late getting home."

"Oh," Rogue said again. She didn't know what else to say. She had crawled into his bed last night, kissed him and them followed through with falling asleep in his arms. What did one say about that?

"You know Roguie. De sweater might actually work better if yeh put it own." Remy said as he led her out of his room. Rogue rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Yer so damn cheerful."

"Remy wake up next to a beautiful _fille_. How could he not be happy?" Rogue blushed and looked down at the carpet. Staring at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

How did she respond to something like that? She was use to the LeBeau boy's calling her beautiful, but when Remy did it, it seemed to have more meaning. Either that or she was going insane.

Remy smiled when he saw Rogue blush and lead her to the Professor's Office. With a quick nock on the door he opened it. Inside stood Logan, Ororo and the Prof.

"Sit down please." The Professor started. When the two Cajuns complied he continued. "We have been discussing a way to train Rogue. To help her control her powers. Though until we know more about them, there's not much we can do."

"We have decided to start you off in The Danger Room." Ororo said calmly. Remy looked at the Weather Goddess in concern.

"Stormy, do you really t'ink DR's a good idea?"

"That is why it will just be us Remy, and don't call me Stormy."

"Yes Rogue, I would like you to participate in what the Students here have effectively labeled 'The Danger Room' with Remy, Logan and Storm." The Professor went on to describe what the Danger Room was and what it did. "Hopefully it will give us some idea of what exactly you're powers are. Seeing as none of us have seen you're powers in effect." Rogue cut him off there.

"Yah don't want to see dem in effect. Mah boys ended up unconscious because Ah can't pull back when it's happening."

The Professor wrote that bit of information down and looked back up to the pale girl. "We will do everything we can to help you Rogue. You have to believe that."

"For some reason, Ah do," Rogue said.

XxXxX

Logan lead the two Cajuns and Ororo to the Danger Room change rooms. While Remy and Logan went to change Ororo handed Rogue her X-Men uniform.

"Usually students aren't given a uniform till they've been here for a couple of weeks. But Charles wanted to stared on helping you right away." Rogue didn't say anything so Storm got out her own uniform.

The two ladies walked into the large metallic room and Rogue looked around confused. Hadn't they told her this was for training? There was nothing around.

Remy walked out of the males change room and chuckled at the confused look on Rogue's face. His arm slid around the girls waist and he whispered in her ear, "Just wait and see _cher_."

Over the intercom the Professors voice called out. "We will start at level one, to get a taste of Rogue's fighting. As you complete the levels they will go up and get harder in the process."

The scenery changed and instead of a vast metallic room the four Mutants were in something Rogue would have picked out from an action movie.

Two big burly men came out of no where and Rogue took on a defensive stance. She fought with the men and after a short time she came out the victor. She wasn't even panting.

Remy looked at Rogue and rolled his eyes. _Set it up more Prof. De _fille_ can take it._ He sensed to Professor's unease and casually reminded the man of his own training. The Professor mentally asked Rogue if it was ok and Remy grinned when she nodded.

Xaiver turned it up to level five and watched as Rogue dodged a projectile. She was good. He could tell it immediately. Just watching her fight on the first level of Danger Room told him that she had been trained. Though he didn't know why. He had tried to read the girl's mind to discover why but she had remarkable mind blocks.

When she had completed Level 5 he turned it up again, this time to 7. Xiaver watched as Remy and Ororo got into the fight and sighed when Logan waited to see if he would be needed. He watched, amazed as his newest student finished off the Level 7 simulation and heard Remy smirking in his head.

Remy laughed as the sim ended and Rogue landed on her bottom. She picked up a discarded weapon and tossed it at Remy's head. Remy moved to the side, missing the weapon and pulled Rogue up. Loving the feel of her in his arms.

They hadn't talked about last night but the kiss was still fresh in his mind.

_Kiss? You kissed her?_ When Remy scowled the Professor sighed. _You were projecting again Remy._

_Damnit. Gotta stop dat._

_Yes, you'd do good to. But what was this about a kiss? If what Rogue said about her powers is true, how come you did not end up in the med room?_

Remy looked up at the Professor in the observation deck and shrugged. The four Mutants made their way to the Change Rooms to change.

When Rogue left the Ladies Change Room Remy was waiting outside the door. The black-on-red eye'd Cajun stepped into line with her and waited till they were far enough away from the Teachers before brining up her powers.

"De Prof. doesn't believe you about yer powers Rogue."

"And why not?" Rogue asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"He kind of read Remy's mind…"

"And found out about the kiss?" Rogue blushed as she finished her sentence and she opened the fridge for the milk. She heard Remy's response behind her and she sighed.

"Damnit. Ah don't want to absorb anyone else Rems. As it is, Ah have Etienne, Theo and Cody's voices in mah head. Talking tah meh all de time."

Rogue popped her spoon in her mouth and glared at Remy over the spoon. "Why doesn't he jus' read mah mind. He'd probably find dem all chatting away."

"He probably tried Rogue. Maybe yer Mutation gave you stronger mind blocks den even de Prof. can brake."

"Yah sayin' Ah have ta let him read mah mind?"

"Just de voices Roguie. Concentrate on dem, notin' else." Rogue looked at Remy and nodded in agreement.

Letting him into her mind might help him discover how he could help her with control. 'Still,' Rogue thought, 'it was a huge privacy leak.'

'Do it,' Theo advised. 'Ah like de old guy. He seems like one dat would keep his word.'

'An' maybe he can get us out of here for you,' Etienne agreed. Rogue looked for Cody's voice and received a snicker from her friends. 'He was bein' an ass.' Entienne said.

'So we beat him up,' Theo finished, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rogue giggled and Remy raised an eyebrow at her. "Theo and Etienne beat up Cody."

Remy seemed amused by that but he didn't ask anymore. Before he left the kitchen to shower and change he did promise Rogue that they'd talk about last night.

XxXxX

Rogue finished getting dressed and was pulling on her gloves when Kitty phased into their room. The Valley Girl looked at Rogue and smiled wickedly.

"You like, weren't in bed this morning."

"The Professor wanted tah test meh in the Danger Room." Rogue smirked when Kitty shuttered but the wicked look never subsided.

"You weren't, like, in bed last night Rogue. Don't try telling me you like were cause you totally weren't!" Kitty's eyes widened at the dazed look on Rogue's face and she had too for once, bite back the squeal that threatened to take over.

"Things like ok with Gambit then?" Kitty asked, to a passer by it would appear out of the blue. Rogue raised a dark eyebrow, smirk in place.

"Yah mean do Ah want tah kill him? Nah."

"Ah you were like with him last night?" Kitty asked and Rogue was glad for once that Kit hadn't actually** opened** their door to get in.

When Rogue didn't answer Kitty's question and instead just walked by the blue eyes girl pouted and followed her friend.

Rogue glared at Kitty as the brunette stalked her down the hallway. When the questions didn't stop Rogue pulled of her glove and rested in on the other girls bare arm.

Thoughts and memories flooded her and when Rogue was able to block most of them off she picked up the unconscious girl and phased through all the walls to find the med wing. A big blue ape, who from Kitty's thought's was refereed to as Beast, or teach, stood in a white lab coat.

Hank McCoy stared in shock as the two toned girl dropped Kitty on a bed. He didn't have he name has he had just arrived back from a conference in England.

"She'll, like, be ok soon. I have totally got to get her voice out of my mind!" Rogue's glare contradicted the cheerful lit in her tone.

"Errrr, I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," Hank stumbled out. 'What had this girl done to Kitty?'

"I'm Rogue, teach." The Valley was gone. But her accent wasn't back. "Been here for a week. I'm the one you can't touch."

"So you, what just touched her?"

"Yah Ah did." And she was back to herself. Though Kitty's thoughts and memories were still clear in her head.

"Mah skins poisonous. Ah get yer memories, powers and effectively if Ah hold on tah long…yer life."

Hank was a bit startled by the matter of fact way Rogue said it. As if she was reading a speech. He watched as the white and auburn haired girl sat on a lab chair and held her head.

He'd definitely have to talk to the Professor about this.

**OoOTBCOoO  
**

**_FRENCH – fille - girl_ **

**AUTHORS RAMBLES – So there we have it. Rogue's absorbed her first X-Men. Kissed Remy again and made new friends in the processsnicker I just LOVE writing this. I annoyed the hell out of my brother because I wouldn't stop talking about it. Actually, we got in a fight about it. Because I wouldn't shut up. Oh well, he's bugging me know, wants to go on the Computer so chow eh? And DON'T forget to REVIEW! evil creepy voice I know where to find you! OOOOOOOO!!!! I'm on Christmas Break! I am SOOOOO happy! But unfortuanatly My chirstmas chapters aren't to come yet...sigh.**

**Luv ya'll **

**Lady Starlight :D**


	16. Chap Fifteen

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Fifteen – Summers Flying.**

When Kitty got out of the med room she glared at Rogue for an hour before she was back to her usual preppy self. When Kitty admitted what happened she didn't mention Rogue kissing Remy to anyone, much to their gratification.

When Rogue and Remy told the Prof about it he called in Storm and Rogue had to absorb the Weather Witch. When Ororo stumbled Rogue pulled her hands away and grabbed her head.

All three Mutants present watched as Rogue's white and auburn hair turned pure white before slowly going back to its original colours.

The Professor had looked out the window just as the beautiful summer sky turned dark. He then probed Rogue's mind and was astonished to hear not one but five voices talking together.

When he tried to probed further, deeper into Rogue's mind, two of the girls Psyches forced him out. Telling him that what was there was none of his business. It only helped to heightened the Prof's curiosity of his newest student.

Both Remy and Rogue had unbelievable mind blocks when it came to things they wanted secreted. Family was a big secret for them. Sure they talked about their families but when the questions seemed to get to personal both Cajuns shut up and changed the subject.

In the Danger Room Rogue was working with Gambit, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and the older Mutants. It was clear to her that Cyclops was leader, though no one really liked him. Jean Gray (heaven forbid she went by any thing else) was his second in command. Pyro was the comic relief. The Aussie had a knack for lighting everyone's mood. Magma held the royal spot, though she wasn't as 'perfect' as Jean tried to be.

The eight of them worked well together. So well together that even Logan was surprised. The Wolverine had started training them individually.

"What did I tell you Stripes?" He demanded when Rogue walked into the Danger Room. Rogue rolled her eyes and took off her leather gloves and hooked them into her belt.

"I know ye' don't wanna be here kid."

"What was yer first clue darlin?" Rogue asked sarcastically. She them frowned at the look on The Wolverine's face.

"How 'bout we go one on one darlin. If you can touch me no Danger Room till Sunday."

Rogue's eyes lightened up at the prospect. It was only Monday. The light in her eyes diminished when she fully understood his meaning. She had to absorb him. Rogue bit her lip and stared at the Wolf. She nodded her head and the Room was turned on.

XxXxX

'She needed to end this.' It was the one clear thought in her head as she tried to catch her breath. Rogue and Logan had been going at it for at least half an' hour and Logan didn't appear to be slowing down.

Rogue's mind pinned on Storm's Psyche and lighting flashed through the Danger Room. She then pulled out Etienne's and slowly made her way around to Logan. She prayed that the Storm raging around them would be enough to through off her sent as she crept up behind him, invisible and silent.

Her bare hand stuck out and Logan heard the movement. He moved out of the way but it was to slow. Rogue had a hold on his gruffy face.

Before Logan passed out he looked at the Rogue and said, "One thing kid. You should have done that in the first place." Rogue smiled as she picked up the Wolverine and carried him out of the Danger Room before his powers left her.

Hank didn't say anything as Rogue appeared. He just acted like the small, delicate looking girl carrying a big man was normal around the Institute. He handed Rogue a glass of water as she sat down and hooked up some cords to Logan.

Beast frowned as he watched Logan's brain waves. He turned back to Rogue and took one look at her before going back to his cupboards.

"Aspirin Rogue?"

"Oh god yes." Rogue said heavenly and Hank chuckled. The girl had a very interesting dramatic edge.

XxXxX

August rolled by and the Students of Xaivers Institute got ready for school. When they all got back from their vacations at home they fell back into the patterns at the School. As if they had never left.

Her relationship with Remy didn't go anywhere as the Prof had advised them not to touch. Though more then once they came really close to breaking that rule. They would blush, she would stutter and things would be awkward for a while.

With the Professors help she got into Bayville High. All the students told her to be careful because the new Principle didn't like them for some reason. No one knew why though.

The students also told her to be wary of the Brotherhood members. But Remy told her there was no point. The Brotherhood wouldn't bother them unless they were ordered to.

Wanda had come over a couple of times during the summer, whenever living with the boys got to much and her and Rogue hit it off. In the beginning of August they had a bon fire and Bella's picture…_FELL_, into the blazing flames(that's for you SickmindedSucker! UPDATE already!) It was an accident really. Neither girl knew that pictures were flammable, honest, you HAVE to believe me! It was all completely (Belle needs to chock on her hair – xpoisondxangelx, my mom laughed her head of when she saw that) innocent!

In the middle of August Rogue went on her first shopping trip with the students.

XxXxX

"That is not on the list Kurt!" Scott snapped as Kurt dropped something in the buggy. The prep boy picked up the item and Bobby, John, Sam and Remy dumped their items in the buggy. Rogue watched in amusement as when Scott went to tell them off Kurt re-entered his item.

Scott looked at the almost full buggy and growled. They had just started too. "No. More. Cereal!" he snapped and dragged the four boys out of the isle. Next was milk and cheese.

"Alright, Jean want's low-fat, milk and cheese. Amara want skim milk and-HEY WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Scott shouted when the list was ripped from his hands. Assorted dairy items filled the rest of their first basket.

"Shop and drop man," Bobby advised and dropped another block of cheese in the buggy. Kurt **BAMFED** over to Rogue's side and winked as he tore the list to shreds.

"DAMNIT KURT!!!" Kurt gave Scott a cheeky grin and dropped more items in the buggy, which was now over flowing.

Remy grabbed Rogue's juice and with a wink he put in the buggy. With a growling and glaring Scott pushing the now full buggy and four hyper boys pushing the other ones Remy stepped in line with Rogue.

"Have some fun _cher_. It's why the Prof. sends us with Scott."

"So yah can rile him up?"

"He's got to loosen up somehow." Rogue giggled and nodded. Spending the afternoon with those four boys should definitely help. They were so carefree and goofy. Rogue watched as Kurt stood in an empty buggy. Bobby pushing him down the empty isle.

They caught up with the four hyper active Mutants and the prep boy and Remy took the buggy Bobby had neglected.

"Were gunna get snacks, Cyke." Remy told him and the four boys turned to him.

"Ice cream!"

"Salsa!"

"Marshmallows!"

"Chips!"

"Dips for my chips!"

Rogue listened to the four boys rattle off junk food and rolled her eyes as Scott looked around the store nervously. As if being seen with them would ruin his reputation. Rogue finally dragged Remy and a buggy away and into the junk isle.

"Damn," Rogue swore.

"Yeah, there's lots." Remy was drooling and Rogue rested her elbows on the metal bar of the buggy.

"Yah know, if Ah still had mah powers, dis wouldn't be a problem."

"You'd raise yer hand and everyt'ing come tah yo' _cherie_."

"'Xactly." Rogue said proudly.

XxXxX

Rogue's first shopping trip was not one she'd soon forget. As it was, she and the girls had to repeat the trip later on in the week. Having planned to have their marathon. This trip was more organized, as the girls only cleaned out the junk isle and nothing else.

Though on both trips the urge for Rogue to slip something into her pocket was strong. But as Remy pointed out, rather reluctantly, the X-Men didn't go for that kind of thing. He then promised to take her into New York so she could steal to her hearts desire.

XxXxX

"So the slim ball asked me out again." Wanda growled out, sitting on Rogue's bed.

"And you hexed him?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I think all the hexing has gone to his brain." Wanda shook her head in pity. "I think he's built up an immunity to it."

"Who to what?" Kitty asked as she, Amara, Jubes, Tabby and Rahne came back in. They were all exhausted, having spent the better part of the week awake, and couldn't wait to finish Season Seven of Buffy.

"Toad's built up an immunity to my Hex's." Wanda said darkly.

"Damn," four of the five girls said. Even though Rahne spent most of her time with them, she was still a very shy girl.

The DVD's were started and the girls spent the night and most of the next day drooling over James' Marsters ass. When they had first started watching Buffy they're had been an argument over who was hotter: Angelus or Spike, it still hadn't been decided.

XxXxX

Rogue woke tiredly and tensed when she felt someone close to her. She opened her eyes and looked worriedly around her. Girls were spread all over her room. Kit and Amara on Kits bed, Wanda sharing Rogue's. Jubilee, Tabby and Rahne were sleeping spread out all over the floor.

Rogue carefully got up and looked at her clock. It was six. So they had gotten four hours of sleep. Chosen had ended at two and the girls had instantly drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Rogue gout out of her room and stretched. When the others got up she'd take a shower but until then? She needed some real food.

There was no one in the kitchen when Rogue got there so she quickly made a grilled cheese sandwich. After cleaning up she sat down to eat.

_When you are done Rogue, could you please come to my office?_

_Sure thang Prof._

She ate slowly none the less. Walking to the Professor's office Remy was there. She sat beside him in the spare chair and turned to the professor.

"Whaz up?" She asked and the smiled lightly.

"I do believe I understand why you can touch Mr. LeBeau Rogue." His face remained calm as Rogue's heated.

He then when in to describe the kinetic field that surrounded Remy due to his Mutation. Using big and extravagant words that Rogue mostly didn't understand.

"So Ah can touch Remy, but no one else?" Rogue said, summing up the Prof's grand speech. Xaiver looked bemused for a moment before nodding.

"Ok," Rogue said. "Is that all you needed me for?"

"Yes. And I talked to Logan. You girls won't have Danger Room until school starts."

"Two days, la di da." Rogue said sarcastically, but grinning none the less.

**OoOTBCOoO**

_**FRENCH – cherie – darling, dear**_

**REVIEWS – Totally Obsessed47 - Updated TWICE this time!**

_Lady Cajun - I'm glad you like it and cant wait to hear you're thoughts n the rest of the chappy's._

**Dorothy - la diable mens the devil...or so I've been lead to believe.**

_Allimba - And to shut her up. As much as I luv Kit, shes bloody annoying!_

**Enchantedlight - Updated REALLY soon!**

_Karakin - The Danger Room thing is a really good idea...unfortuantly I can so NOT write fighting seeens. Any fighting that will happen will be greatly...skipped.Thats why the brotherhood hasnt been any problems yet. If you want to help me though for teh G/R fight in the DangerRoom then i wont sayno and give you duecredit. Belle will die!_

**Sweety8587 -Samwise Gamgee is cool. But pippin was my favorite. Kitty-ish is the only way to go. Course Hank would be confused. He hasnt been out of the Med Lab since Rogue got there.**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Yeah oit made total sense, but maybe thats just becasue I naturally DON'T make sense (no 'fence) I'm having such a good break that I'm giving you all the next TWO chapters! As for the Prof? evil smirk I have plans...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA But yes, the X-Geeks will find out about New Orleans._

**RoguesHeart - NOOOOOOO! Dont hurl you're self of a cliff! I dont want someone to die because of me! It'll ruin my innocence! Heres my update! TWO infact so DONT hurl yourself!**

_Roguechere - You are going to have to wait until after their New Years... but I'm working on it. Ooppssssss! When i'm writing my responses I don't check my spelling!_

**Lady Godiva - I know what you mean! My English teacher (HATE HER GUTS!) is one of hte stupidest teachers i know. She can NOT teach. Hella old to. Taught my father! I found your story, it sounds interesing...and the '_Sinister'_ Villian? Let me guess...lol. Well, most of the people are Rogues best friends, so you got that point.**

_Ms. Rogue LeBeau - I really dont like the prof...I dont know why either..._

**AUTHORS RAMBLES – OKAAAAYYYY, I have a huge thing about BtVS and Ats so I will try and limit the amount of times I mention them. Its just I love the shows so much! And you know what's totally not fair? My parents wont let me watch the OC they have come stupid show about 'houses' or something to watch. DAMN! But my best friend is getting the first season for Christmas, she saw it already. So MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I'm givng you TWO chapters now because I feel so loving. And I don't know if I'll update before New Years so HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	17. Chap Sixteen

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Sixteen – School.**

Though she hated to admit it, on the first day of school she was nervous. Her arms tightened around Remy when as they drove. Remy slowed down as he reached the school and they were instantly the center of attention.

"Don't worry _cher_," Remy whispered in French. Rogue looked at Remy wearily and nodded. She got off the bike and took off the helmet. She distracted herself by running a hand through her hair to notice Remy's dazed look.

Rogue flashed him a smile and handing him the helmet. As soon as they, and his bike, were secured he lead the way to the other X-Men. Rogue knew all eyes were on them and bite back a sigh. She had to give this place a try.

She looked around the school yard and shuddered. There were so many people. The most she had been around since her powers had come out were this that lived at the Mansion. St. John ran up to them and distracted Rogue from her thoughts. The fire loving Aussie grinned wickedly and his hyper speech didn't get any calmer as he walked with them. Rogue tried to concentrate on his excited chatter and not the rumors that were already flying.

Rogue was confused as they stopped at a large tree. Weren't they supposed to be inside? She glanced form each male and caught on that they were waiting for someone. Sure enough the music that blared their way came from a black jeep. Rogue recognized the Mutants that occupied it and immediately pitied Wanda. Though she wouldn't**_ ever_** tell the girl that.

Wanda growled, glaring behind her as the rest of the Brotherhood followed.

"Ahhh, what the idiot do this time luv?" John asked, trying to hide his smile.

"He was ignoring me!" Wanda ground out and John looked horrified.

"Now he is an idiot. How he could ignore such a lovely Sheila?" Wanda growled and flexed her fist. 'If that idiot didn't shut up…'

"…How 'bout we just skip school luv. Go and get some ice cream." The comment was received by seven blank stares. "Wha?" John insisted.

"Uhh, Johnny, Ah don't know if yah noticed sugah. But yer fire. Fire and ice…well…de ice would melt."

John stared at Rogue and shook his head in pity. "Such a poor, simple mind." He said, his voice taking on a mock serious tone. Rogue growled ands glared and Wanda snickered.

"Rogue, these are the Brotherhood idiots. You've already meat my brother, Pietro." The silver haired male winked at Rogue, and got smacked by Wanda. "This is the team leader, Lance Alvers."

"Avalanche." Lance said, he had dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Todd Tolanski, Toad and Fredrick Dukes, Blob."

The other two nodded and Rogue nodded back.

"Ah'm Rogue, Rogue Bourdeaux."

Therr were nods all around and Kitty's voice floated back to them. "Remy, Rogue, were like supposed to go find our homeroom." She reached them and blushed. "Oh, hi Lance."

"Hey Kit Kat." Lance said back and Rogue saw the love struck look in his eyes.

"Where are we supposed tah go?"

"Ohh! Homerooms are like listed outside the offices! Remy can show you." Kitty said, glancing at Lance out of the corner of her eye.

"Right then, Rems," Rogue looked at him pleadingly. She needed to get away from all the people.

Remy took her hand and led her through the crowd, both ignoring the catcalls that came their way. He led her to the office and scanned the notices outside the office.

"Seniors are'll together in one homeroom, so it won't jus' be us. Cyke, Red, Johnny, Tabby, Blue, Rocky, Wands and Peitro," Remy said. He spotted the seniors' list and pulled her through the school. "We'll be in here for an hour, den go to de auditorium."

Remy pulled her into a disserted classroom and threw himself into a desk at the back of the class. He started to shuffle cards and watched Rogue behind his dark glasses.

The girl was a bundle of nervous energy. Through she still looked gorgeous.

Rogue looked up at Remy and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. She looked at Remy and sat on the desk in front of him. Her gloved fingers weaved into his hair. Her eyes held his as she spoke softly.

"Did it mean anyt'ing?"

Remy's eyes never left her's as he nodded.

"More den yah can guess."

"Den, why haven' yah kissed mah since?"

"Why haven' yo'?" Rogue blushed and mumbled something to quiet for him to hear.

"Would yah have let Remy?" Rogue turned even redder as she nodded. Her gloved fingers were now playing with his.

Remy picked up her gloved hand and kissed her palm. "How 'bout we go out tonight den? Fer dinner or something."

"Yah mean like a date?" Rogue asked hesitantly. 'Don't say no. Please don't say no.'

"_Oui_."

Rogue let out the breath she was holding and smiled at him.

"Ah'd love tah go tah dinner with yo' _M'sieu_ LeBeau," Rogue said, a blush on her pale features.

"Isn't that just like you LeBeau!" A male voice broke their peace and Rogue turned to glare at the guy. One look at him and Rogue had him catergized. Jock, complete with lettered jacket. "First day off school and you're moving in on the new girl."

"Matthews, didn' know yah passed last year," Remy said cheerfully. Only Rogue heard the fakeness in it. She frowned, confused as Remy stood up tense. The two behaved like they were competing for King of the Jungle.

Rogue didn't interrupt as Remy's cards got faster and faster in his hands. Having grown up with five males it had been a quick study that she didn't interrupt things like this.

Duncan Matthews gave Remy a disgusted look and stared at the cards. "What is it with you and those cards?" He demanded, just as Rogue took her own deck out.

"It's like havin' 52 explosives, all in one li'l pocket." (LS-LOVE THAT LINE!) Remy drawled out, smirk in place. Duncan took a step back before he was pushed forwards.

"Matthews, didn't know you bloody passed." John said snidely.

"Its his Jock status Johnny," Lance said. "The teachers aren't allowed to fall them."

"Their all idiots." Wanda said sharply and plunked herself into a seat.

"Oh for Gods sake! Couldn't you get SOME manners!" Jean snapped but was pushed aside.

"Not all of us are you Ms. Perfect Red Head." Pietro said, oddly slowly.

"Are you sure she's even a red head brother dear?" Wanda asked. Yes, she ASKED something! OH MY GOD! The world is ending…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Coughcough ERRR…Sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh yes…

"She could be a brunette," Lance said.

"Or her hair could be black." Wanda said.

"Or even worse!" Lane said and both he and Wanda shuddered.

"SHE COULD BE BLOND!!!" The two Brotherhood members yelled in horror. Everyone around them, except Jean and Duncan, shuddered in terror.

"I AM NOT BLOND!!! My hair is RED!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure!" Peitro said.

"And yer not dating Summers fer his personality," Remy sneered.

"Or his jewel size," Wanda said and laughter once again took over.

Jean glared at them, her face as red as her hair, and stomped her foot. Earning another cackle from the Mutants around her.

"So," Duncan said, getting the attention back on him, to Rogue. "What's you're name sweetheart?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow and effectively ignored him.

"Hello? I asked you a question! Its polite to give an answer."

"An' Ah'm not interested in answering."

Rogue leaned up against Remy, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yah have a problem with dat _homme_?" Rogue asked threateningly.

Duncan shook her head and followed a pissed Jean out of the classroom, laughter trailing behind them. Rogue relaxed into a chair and started shuffling cards again. Remy was leaning against the back wall, cards in his hands.

John stared at them, his eyes going from one to the other till it gave him a headache. "What's with the cards mate? Do all Cajuns do that?" The Brotherhood members looked interested, obviously having asked themselves the same thing.

Rogue's cards stopped in her hands and she smirked. Remy shook his head and fanned the cards.

"_Non_, jus' Remy's family, and Roguie."

"Grown up wit' dem, habits kinda stick."

The bell interrupted anything else that was going to be said and the six Mutants took up four of the back row seats and two in the row in front of them. Leaving two free for Tabby and Kurt.

Soon the fuzzy blue dude and the blond bomb queen entered the class room and made a bee line for them. Kurt tossed his bag on the floor near his desk and turned around to look at them all. While Tabby kicked back in her seat.

"Does someone vant to tell me vhy Jean iz red as a tomato and spurting about insolent teenagers?"

That set them off and Wanda barely got out her remarked, "Cuz, she's a blond." Kurt didn't even blink as he joined them in laughter.

He had always wondered.

"ALL RIGHT QUIET!" The teacher yelled, with one more chuckle they all shut up. Smiles on their faces.

What a start to the year.

Rogue rolled her eyes as the teacher droned on and on. Her eyes traveled around the classroom. They rested on Jean and Scott and those wearing lettered jackets. They turned to the Mutants around her and she smiled again.

Sure, she had always had friends, but they had been mostly male. Yeah, she loved them all, she had more friends now, some of them were actually female! Sure, once again she had met most of them through Remy, but that didn't matter.

She studied her Cajun and a smile graced her features. Remy leaned in and whispered something to her, causing a contagious smile to brake out. He wouldn't, would he?

He did!

Jean, who had been sitting perfectly still, beside her boyfriend, stood up to make her announcement. With a confused look in her eyes she told everyone that she loved Duncan and not Scott. When the blush faded Remy winked at her. Jean growled and glared.

"Yah know Jeannie Girl! Yer goin' tah get wrinkles if yah keep glarin!" Rogue called out.

"You would know wouldn't you?!?!" Jean snapped back. "Swamp Trash." She growled.

Rogue and Remy looked at each other bemused, not letting the insult get to them.

"Never been called dat before, yah've been out of N'Awleans longer Rems, have you?"

Remy shook his head, still smirking down at Jean.

"Who are you?" The teacher demanded of Rogue, trying to get the class back on schedule.

"Rogue."

"Rogue…what? Last name girl." The teacher snapped.

Rogue looked at the teacher and rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Rogue Boudreaux." Her and Remy watched in amusement as their teacher paled.

"He must have heard of yer _famillie _den Rogue," he said in a stage whisper. The Mutants around them cackled evilly and the teacher paled further.

The teacher took attendance and for the rest of the class he wouldn't meat Rogue's eyes. He handed out the timetables and forms.

Rogue looked at Remy's schedule and smirked. Go Prof, their classes were all together.

At eleven o'clock they were all called down to the auditorium. The two Mutant teams sat mostly together. Though Scott, Jean and Toad and Blob were at separate ends of the auditorium. The others sat in the middle. Taking up four rows off seats so they could be bunched together.

Principle Kelly walked up to the microphone and began his long, and extremely boring speech. Lance looked down at Kitty then at Kelly. His hand came out and his eyes rolled back in his head. Kitty giggled as the earth shook and the humans looked around scared. Jean and Scott shot Lance a disgusted look but they were ignored, mostly.

Lance couldn't help the fact that he flipped them the finger.

After Lances dynamic earth shattering display, John thought it alright to bring out his lighter. And with neither Jean nor Scott around to tell him to put it away, he started playing.

The fire ball started small, but as Kelly droned on and on it slowly grew. Rogue, Remy and, surprise, surprise, Wanda, watched as the fireball took shape. It wasn't the Wolverine, or the Shaggy haired man she had seen on her first day at the School.

This time it was Kelly.

Rogue and Wanda shared an evil look as the fire-Kelly did the mackerina. John was seriously twisted. The fire figure grew and started doing the hula. John split the Kelly into two fireballs. They grew and grew and…disappeared.

The next second the headless horseman rode into the school with his head in his hands.

John cackled at the screams and chanted 'burn burn burn!' over and over. Wanda, with a wicked gleam in her eyes watched as the humans ran and ran and ran. Whenever a large group would form, the headless horseman would charge at them.

John's blue eyes turned green and the horseman stopped. He looked around cluelessly and walked out of the gym's doors. When John got control again he turned and glared heatedly at the two preps.

The mayhem eventually stopped when the students of Bayville High School realized there was no fire'd up headless horseman chasing them. Glares were tossed in the group's direction. They always blamed the boarding house kids when anything strange happened.

The hiss of 'freaks' echoed through the gym and Rogue rolled her eyes. Wanda, discreetly, shot a hex bolt at a few of the students before coping Rogue's 'I could careless if you died' look. Kitty sat between the two girls, on a bench lower and filed her nails while talking animatedly with Amara, Tabby, Rahne and Jubilee. Remy was shuffling his cards and John playing with his lighter. Pietro and Lance were talking with Kurt, Bobby and Sam. All of them were wearing innocent looks.

All in all they looked like a normal group of teenagers.

No one but them knew how wrong that was.

Nothing else was said as the school gym was in shreds and all the students waited for the bell to ring. None of them were disappointed when not even five minutes later the loud bell rang. The Mutants of Bayville high all meet under the big tree.

Rogue gave Wanda her cell number and vise versa. As her and Remy walked away Rogue heard John and Wanda's flirting. Well, Johns flirting and Wanda's outrages language.

They were perfect for each other.

Remy handed Rogue a helmet and the got on his bike.

"Ah don't wanna go back yet Rems," Rogue said as the bike started.

"Den we wont _cherie_."

"Thanks sugah."

Rogue rested her head on Remy's back and closed her eyes. She let the air fly through her hair as she thought about her first day at Bayville High School. What a day it had been.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Authors Rambles – OKAAAAAY…the spelling in this chapter was really bad… I am going to stop putting the FRENCH section up, unless it is something different. Not just the normal stuff that all ROMY fans have seen a hundred times. Thank you ALL for the WONDERFUL reviews! I am so thrilled. I hadn't even realized I had past 200! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!!? squealllll!!!!!!!!!!! SO, this is my Christmas present to you all! Please enjoy!**

**Luv ya'll **

**Lady Starlight :D**


	18. Chap Seventeen

**Aurthors Rambles - It has been pointed out that I need a BETA and Iagree. If anyones interested please E-Mail me. Umm..ok for a Beta I will likely give you two chapters at a time and would like them back in 2-3 days. Its for the spelling and choppy sentances that I ignore becsue I've gotten so annoyed with because I've been staring at sthe screen for to long.**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Seventeen – Relax.**

They were walking through a park, and believe it or not, they were holding hands. The night had been wonderful. Perfect. Though she didn't have much to compare it with.

That afternoon Remy drove her around town before taking them back to the mansion. Kitty and the other girls in the mansion, except Jean who was still pissed, were in her room when she finally got home, around three.

They bombarded Rogue with questions and the pitch of their squeal was enough to send Logan running. They spent the rest of the afternoon searching through Rogue's clothing.

"It would have like been better if we could have like taken you shopping," Kitty had said.

"Remy's probably seen you in everything you own girl." Tabby had agreed.

The girls had, once again helped pick out Rogue's out fit and once again, it was terrific. Remy had been waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with Rogue's keys.

She had blushed crimson under his stare and didn't complain when he helped her into the passenger side of her jeep. When Rogue had asked where they were going Remy winked at her and told her it was a surprise.

It turned out to be an authentic southern restaurant. The owner, Rosalyn, had been pleasant. She seemed to know enough not to interrupt their meal. But, thankfully for both of them, she also knew when to interrupt. That hadn't been needed often but there were times things got a little strange.

'It probably wouldn't have been so tense,' Rogue had thought. 'If we hadn't grown up best friends.'

But things had evened out and after dinner they had gone to a movie.

Now here they were, strolling through the park, neither wanting to go back to the Mansion. When Rogue spotted a waterfall in the middle of the park an insatiable laughter corrupted her.

Damn she missed home.

Rogue ran her hand over the water and winked at Remy. "Wonder how long dats been dere," she said.

"None of dat now _cherie_." Remy said taking her hand again.

They walked through the rest of the park, neither noticing how dark it got. By chance Rogue glanced and her watch and swore, they were late. Both hurried back to Rogue's jeep.

When they got to the mansion Logan was standing outside the gate. He grunted and told them they had Danger Room in the morning. When Logan disappeared back into the Mansion Remy drove them into the garage.

He looked at Rogue as they got out of the jeep. He had the chance, and he didn't want to lose it. Remy frowned slightly when he noticed her biting her lip. Why was she nervous?

"How many times you been kissed _cherie_?" Remy asked and Rogue's face went red.

"Jus' you…and Cody, but dat be an accident." Rogue mumbled and Remy smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"Jus' relax Rogue. Remy not gunna hurt you."

And he didn't. Rogue thought when his lips met hers. Soon though all thought flew from her head. This kiss was more heated then the last one. More sure. Rogue's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer.

Remy's arms tightened around her waist. Her innocence was intoxicating. Knowing he was the only one she had kissed willingly was like a drug. Remy ran his tongue over her lips, asking entrance, which he was granted. (AN: I can't believe I'm writing this) The kiss deepened. They broke away when oxygen became an issue.

Remy grinned at her, kissed her lips once more and took her upstairs. Remy smiled at her horrified look when they heard the girls in Rogues room.

"Better let you go den eh?" He kissed her cheek and hurried to his own room.

Where the males all occupied.

Rogue opened her door and was bombarded with millions of questions.

"How was it?"

"What'd you do?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Did you like…OH MY GOD!!!!"

"YOU DIIIIIIIID!"

Rogue's head was swimming as the girls asked question after question. She let the questions come as she got her stuff for bed. In the bathroom Rogue washed her face and sighed. How was she going to get those girls to of her room?

Rogue quickly changed and walked back out into her room. She hung up her clothes and turned to look at the girls.

"Y'all don' leave now, Ah'll zap yah unconscious. Yah won't wake up fer a week." The girls paled and hurried out.

Rogue crawled into bed and looked at Kit.

"Does dat always happen?"

"When someone like has a date? Yah toatally."

"Damn."

Kitty giggled and said good night.

XxXxX

Remy greeted her with a kiss in the garage, which had her face blazing for the drive to school. At their lockers, which were side by side, Rogue pulled out her schedule and sighed.

"Science. Blah!"

"Nah Sheila! It'll be bloody fun!" John said from the other side of Rogue.

"You just like the that the teacher is half blind." Wanda said beside John. "Its not that bad Rogue. You could light a fire under Bensons' ass and he would know."

Wanda and Rogue slapped John when he stared drooling.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireeeee," he said with glazed eyes.

Remy tossed a charged card at the Pyromaniac and when shrugged at the looks he got when it blew up.

"Firecracker." He told the humans.

The four made their way to the science classroom and grabbed seats at the back of the class. John was playing with his lighter and the 'flick, flick, flick' was getting on everyone's nerves.

With a growl Wanda hex'd the lighter and it burnt the fire fly. "Wanda!" John yelped. Wanda smirked and leaned back in her seat. Glaring at the people around her.

Benson came in and took attendance when the final bell rang. He glared at several students, obviously not pleased to have them in his class. "This year will be tough. You will work harder, study longer and hopefully, you will all pass. Then I won't have to see any of you again next year."

"_Dieu_, dats one _fou homme_," Rogue said.

"Nah, he's just a big teddy bear," Wanda said sarcastically.

"Like Wolfie!" Remy agreed and John snorted.

"Mate, yer the only one crazy enough to consider The Wolverine a bloody teddy bear."

"Wrong sugah. Ah'd have tah agree. Logan's a sweetheart."

Benson snapped at them to shut up before turning back to the class.

Class dragged on and near the end of the hour an' half class Rogue turned to Remy, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Please tell meh we don't have dis class everyday till June," Rogue begged.

"Only till January _cher_."

"Fuck."

Remy laughed and nodded in agreement.

When class ended Rogue stood back as the other students got out of the classroom. At the door she glanced wearily out into the hallway and shuddered. She didn't want to go out there. Not with all the people out there.

Remy seemed to read her mind, or simply her emotions and moved in beside her. Wanda was on her other side and John trailing behind.

The red haired blue eyed pyromaniac looked at the Cajun girl in front of him and sighed. He knew she'd hate the pity but he couldn't help it. Not being able to touch anyone, except Remy, had really got to suck.

Wanda ditched them for history and the two Cajuns and the Aussie made their way into French.

"Why am Ah takin' dis class?" Rogue asked rhetorically. Wanda smirked and thumped down into the seat beside Rogue.

During the class Wanda paid little to know attention and Rogue desperately wanted to know why. The goth girl looked pissed about something and the dark look on her face got darker as the class went on.

Wanda sighed for what felt like the thousandth time and tried to shake herself out of it. She was mad. Madder at her father then she ever remembered being before. And she had being VERY mad. Mad enough to hunt him down. But then her powers had gotten to a level of uncontrol that she realized just how much help she needed. It was then that he came to her. Then that he offered her a place on the Brotherhood. And it was either that or she'd never see Pietro again.

It had been an easy choice. Though she still hates her bastard father. When Magneto had made his threat she knew he'd follow through with it. That was his way. So she moved into the brotherhood house and met Remy. They had hit it off immediately and now she knew it was because she reminded him of Rogue. Life with the Brotherhood was always interesting. The boys were always up to no good and Raven Darkholm, or Mysitque as they later found out, could never control them.

For the longest time it had been just them, Remy, Lance, Peitro and her. Then Toad and Blob came. It had taken a while to get those to house trained. Blob had ate up a month's supply of food in a day and Toad was always jumping everywhere, leaving a slim trail in his wake.

The only thing more disgusting then that, Wanda thought, was his inability to call her by her name. Toads crush on Wanda was in one word: disgusting. He was always calling her as verity of pet names that got him hex'd.

It wasn't until Mystique finally mad an appearance that things changed. Remy left, he just told them he couldn't say and moved into the Mansion. Not that she really had a problem with that. She had a get-a-way place now. Plus she got to see…not going there.

Blob stopped eating all the food and Toad actually took a shower everyday. What could she say? Mystique can be very persuasive. Even if she looked like shit. Honestly? Blue skin and red hair so don't work.

Wanda shuddered and glared at the teacher. How the bitch got back into the school was beyond her. The French teacher smirked at Wanda and turned her attention to the other to Mutants.

"Alright," Ms. **Johnson** said near the end of class. "Now that we covered what is going to happen this semester why don't we get to know each other. I don't believe I know all of you." Her eyes stopped on Rogue and the Cajun shuddered.

"How about you introduce yourself girl, in French?"

"Why should Ah?"

"Because I told you to."

"Does everyone always do what yah tell dem?"

"Ms. Boudreaux!"

"Fine… _Je m'appelle_ _Rogue Boudreaux. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis de Louisianna. L'endroit le plus frais dans le monde. Je ne vais pas vous dire plus parce que vous probablement tout prêt sait. Vous a mis pourquoi a un envoyé ?"(1)_

Remy's head snapped up at the last remark. Ms. Johnson looked taken back for a moment before glaring at the girl.

"_Vous ne m'avez pas compris que vous a fait?"_(2) Rogue asked, smirk on her face as she glared back at the teacher. As far as Rogue was concerned her new French teacher was a git. Now, yes, I know that 'git' is used in England(maybe Australia) but at the moment, its suited Rogue's purpose.

The two glaring females stared down at each other. What surprised Johnson was that it was she, not Rogue, that shuddered. Johnson turned her attention away from Rogue and ignored Remy's persistent cursing. Instead she turned back to the rest of the class and continued with the introductions until the bell rang.

The three Mutants quickly left the class and met up with John on their way to the large tree.

"Lunch now!" The Aussie Pyromaniac sang cheerfully. "Best bloody bloke ever!"

"Johnny," Remy asked patronizingly. "What has Remy told yah 'bout drinkin' de lighter fluid?"

"Bloody hell mate!" John exploded. "You would to if you have to spend a bloody hour 'n' half listening to McCormick drone on and on and on and on and-"

"ALRIGHT JOHN!" Wanda yelled, hexing him. "You can shut up now!"

But, being as he was John, and not one to head helpful advice that could stop him from being murdered by his best friends, burst into song. His Australian accent wobbling out in the empty field.

"Nobody knows my pain! Nobody knows my sorrow(or something like that). So you gotta have friends!" John suddenly changed to tune. "Staying alive, staying alive." John got up and started dancing in an oddly familiar and disturbing manor. "Dance to the music. Dance to the music. Rems, you ain't dancing!"

Before Wanda could finish her growl and raise her fist, Rogues now bare hand was against John's bare arm.

Memories flashed through Rogue's head and she stumbles, into Remys' arms as she tried to organize them. Remy blocked his mind to Rogue's pain, thankful she wasn't wearing her necklace, or it would have been worse. The blocks didn't help much though. Soon John fell to the floor and Rogue followed, taking Remy down with her.

Wanda sighed, rolled her eyes and headed back to the school. "I'll get him some coffee." And she stalked off.

"Bloody hell mate. This hurts!" St. Johns voice came from Rogue, which would have been hilarious if it wasn't so serious. Rogue kept talking and eventually Johnny's accent disappeared and Rogue's was back. So though he was talking in French. The need to be home great.

"_Il veut être à la maison. Mais il ne veut pas partir ses camarades de Shiela ici. Ne pas penser qu'il jamais les verrait encore."(3)_

Rogue looked at John and shook his shoulder. He blinked awake.

"Damn Shiela! Do you have ta do that girl?"

"It got yah ta shut up sugah. That's what Ah was aimin' fer." The female Cajun glared at the hot headed Aussie before they both smirked and Wanda appeared with John's coffee.

The moment the steaming coffee was in his hands Wanda and Remy looked at their watches. John drowned the cup of steaming liquid.

"15 seconds _homme_," Remy congratulated.

"Not bad Pyro," Wanda agreed.

"Aww, shucks I could have done it in less." John said in a childish voice, a fake blush on his features.

"What aren't yah quivering in pain Johnny?"

"Johnny be immune tah de stuff _chere_. It be like water to him."

"Oh," Rogue said. By this time all the other X-Men and Brotherhood members where sitting around the tree and at the lunch table beside them.

"Dude, were having a party this weekend. For the start of school. You coming Gambit?" Lance asked, grinning wickedly.

"_Dieu_, Remy wouldn't miss it _homme_."

"Kit Kat? Johnny? Tabbs? Kurt? Bobby?" Lance asked.

"In," The five answered.

"Good.Roguiegirlareyoucoming?"(4) Pietro asked and received a glare from Rogue.

"Its ROGUE. NOT ROGUIE!"

"I'll-take-that-as-a-yes." Pietro said as slow as possible. Rogue nodded and cuddled into Remy.

Not a word was said about this though. For over the last two months with the X-Men they had learned to fear her. More then they feared Wanda if you can believe it. Remy smiled down at his girl, for that's what she was. She was now officially his girl. He leaned down and kissed her.

Neither of them saw the flash, or the angry gold eyes glaring at them.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**REVIEWS – Rogue07 - Yes kissness, coming promise. As for the Logos, I dont even know. I dont know if there really are some I just decided thwat there are in this story. huh, I guess I'l l look into it...**

_Enchantedlight - Updated!_

**Karakin - koolness to the max! ...ok...anyway thanks for the review! Thanks for the help with the scene, when it comes.**

_Melphis - I dont know, I love them both so much!_

**Sweety8587 - Yeah, and I love them both so much. ...Though I wonder just HOW big the war would be... That totally sounded like a commercial.**

_Chica De Los OjosCafe - Updated! And the guy thats coming is coming soon. I've even started his part._

**Totally Obsessed47 - Updated again! Yeah I loved the BellaBurning to.**

_SickmindedSucker - YEAH! Sleepovers updated! I'm glad that you find them funny. I'm working on lightening the mood before going all depressing again...Rogue only touching Remy for now just sorto...happened...not really in the game plan but whats the hell._

**RoguesHeart - NO!What is it with you and jurting yourself? Dont do that because of my little fic. the two updates was my present to all. dogshit and Jeans perfect Hair huh? ...I'll see what i can do. Marry Christmas to you to.**

_Allimba - I loved my last two chapters as well._

**EmeraldKatsEye - I agree with you completely. glad you lkiked them. How was icey-land. I'm reading you're fic as we speak.**

_Mimi - Well dont dye on me. Thats so not of the good._

**Authors Rambles – Everyone have a good Year eh? Happy New Years to all. I have a COMPLETELY random fact for you. I got chopsticks for XMAS and have FINALLY figured out how to use them so that you don't need a ponytail! GO ME! Thank you all for reviewing and keep it up. For anyone that asks, I will state this one more time. The boy that wants Rogue comes AFTER the New Years. The scene that you all read(only because my sibs told me it was totally stupid) comes AFTER that. Ok, now that that was dealt with, something's to tell you. Pietro's betrayal hasn't happened(all here the unspoken) so the world doesn't know about Mutants. I don't know how clear I made it but JOTT are dating. The other X-Men(New Recruits) that I haven't put in this story…well…I don't know where they are…**

**TRANSLATIONS – I translated the French in this chapter a long time ago and wore it on a piece of paper…said paper went missing. When I went back to edit this chapter (and put the translations up) I had to work at remembering what was said. So I apologize if it is wrong.**

_**(1) Je m'appelle Rogue Boudreaux. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis de Louisianna. L'endroit le plus frais dans le monde. Je ne vais pas vous dire plus parce que vous probablement tout prêt sait. Vous a mis pourquoi a un envoyé? – I am Rogue Bourdeaux. I am 18 years old. I'm from Louisianna. It's the best place in the world. …(cant remember what is said)… Why don't you have a scent? **_

**_(2) Vous ne m'avez pas compris que vous a fait? – You don't understand me do you?_**

**_(3)Il veut être à la maison. Mais il ne veut pas partir ses camarades de Shiela ici. Ne pas penser qu'il jamais les verrait encore. – He wants to be home. But he doesn't want to leave his friends and the Shiela here. He could never go back._**

_**(4)Good.Roguiegirlareyoucoming? – God. Roguie girl are you coming?**_

**Luv ya'll **

_**Lady Starlight :D**_


	19. Chap Eighteen

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Eighteen – Halloween.**

Now, you and I both know that you never enter a giant mansion on Halloween night, right? Especially one that has a graveyard, giant metal fences and eerie music. It's pure stupidity. But, as we are about to find out, the populace of Bayville, New York, are not that bright. Hell, I'd say they were down right stupid, but you can't blame the whole city on one High School. Even if it is the only High School in Bayville.

So here we have it. Halloween night, the mansion and its grounds set up as a haunted house and the students inside frantically getting ready for the dance. On the students level of the house things were flung everywhere. Students were running from one room to another, looking for things to finish of their costumes.

Rogue was no different.

"Dammit Kitty! Where's mah shirt?!?"

"Like, how the hell would I know?"

"AMARA?!"

"Not me!"

"Rahne? Jubes?! Tabby?"

"Nah Rogue, I haven't seen it."

"Negative girl!"

"What one Ro?"

"De one with de sleeves Tabbs."

"The black one with the v-neck and no real sleeves."

"It's got sleeves!"

"Ro, black lace doesn't count as sleeves girly."

"It does too! And DON'T call meh '**girly**' Ah HATE it!"

"Will you shut up?" Jean yelled from outside Kitty and Rogue's door.

"NO!" The five girls yelled.

"Go dye yer hair and keep yer nose outta our business." Rogue tossed to the snooty red-head.

"It's not dye Rogue!" Jean yelled back.

"Coulda fooled meh!" Rogue hissed, knowing full well the soccer playing, cheerleading, home coming queen (lets not forget UN-natural red head) heard her full well.

"Oh! Grow up Rogue!"

Rogue and the girls snickered because they could practically hear Jean flipping her oh-so-perfect red hair over her shoulder as she pranced of like the ditsy bitch she was.

Rogue looked in the mirror in the bathroom and straitened her shirt, Tabby had tossed it through the door. She wore blood red leather pants with her black shirt. Her hair was up so that you couldn't really see the auburn at first glance. Her face was white, her make up dangerously evil.

The whole thing gave her the look of someone walking out of Hell. Which had been what she had been aiming for.

Rogue walked out of the bathroom and smirked at the approval from her friends. She picked up her coat. Checked its pockets and flung it on before leaving her room with the rest of the girls.

Catcalls met them, and the four girls around Rogue smirked in a way that freakily reminded them of… Well, of Rogue. Tabitha was dressed as a gypsy, in purples and reds. Her once short blond hair sat evenly at her shoulders and it waved, giving her an even more exotic look.

Kitty was wearing a school girl uniform. Plaid skirt and blazer. Though both were just a tad to small on her. Her white socks pulled up and the black shoe's had small heals. Her brown hair was in two pigtail braids. There was a lolly pop in her mouth and a wicked look on her face.

Safe to say, Rogue was proud.

Rahne was the safest of all the girls. She was wearing a long glittering baby blue gown. It had off the shoulder straps and a slit on one side that went to her knee. Her make up was light and her hair curled around one of Amara's older crowns.

Amara was dressed as an angel. She had on a tight white dress that stopped an inch from her knees. Furry wings were attached to her back and a matching halo on her own curled head. Jubilee was a biker chick. Leather to the core. Though no one knew how she had gotten Logan's jacket.

The boys that hadn't whistled were all gapping. But with a glare from Rogue several mouths shut simultaneously. The Brotherhood members stood on one side and the X-Men on the other. Though some of them were more centered and talking like old friends.

Then Ororo came out with a camera. Jamie at her side dressed as a pirate.

"Yah going trick-or-treating sugah?" Rogue asked smiling.

"Yup, Stormy's taking me after she's taking all you're pictures."

There were echoed groans that Storm ignored to tell Jamie not to call her 'Stormy.' She didn't know why she bothered though. When she finally got the pictures taken she bid them all a good night and walked down stairs with Jamie as the doorbell rang causing Logan to curse.

Logan looked annoyed at the teenagers that had gotten through the 'graveyard' and reluctantly gave them their candy. He had noticed how the groups kept getting bigger and bigger. Before he could give all this lot their junk he noticed their pale faces pale even more, if possible. With a glance out of the corner of his eye the Canadian Wolf smirked.

Smoke filled the front hall, signally Kurt's entrance. There was even more smoke this time as the smoke machines the Professor had going we on. Blue and white smoke filled the room and faded slowly. Leaving in its place a dozen or more faces.

One of the teens on the steps fainted and some others jumped a mile. Lucifer and his bride walked through, arms linked, looking as evil as they could, which knowing Remy and Rogue, was pretty evil. The other couples followed then those that didn't have dates.

Remy and Rogue took the bike. Rogue had given her jeep to Wanda for the night. The whole of the Brotherhood and most of the X-Men were going to the Halloween dance at their school.

The gym was decorated like a haunted house. Black lights everywhere. Cob webs in the ceiling. The Brotherhood members looked at each other and grinned.

This was the perfect place for mayhem. The glare Wanda tossed them warned them to let the others dance first.

Lance looked up at Kitty, his mouth going dry and held out a hand for her. "Wanna dance Pretty Kitty?"

"Yeah, totally." Kitty said smiling happily. They moved to the dance floor and Kitty looked back at Wanda with a smirk. Nodding her head in the direction of the two Cajuns. They had the majority of the Gym's attention, and they didn't seem to realize it.

Wanda smiled, a real life true smile, when she noticed that they only saw each other. She knew that neither of her friends had admitted to loving the other, but she saw it on them everyday. Every time she saw them together. It was like they glowed with it. She moved over to her brother and pointed out Jean and Duncan, dancing in the center of the gym.

Pietro's blue eyes searched out the red and black ones. Smirk in place. When the Speed Demon finally caught his gaze the Cajun smirked right back. There was an almost unnoticeable nod and matching smirk.

He hadn't lived with the Brotherhood for no reason you know.

John smirked when Remy caught his eye. Of the X-Men, he was the most, well bluntly, crazy one of them all. Any chance to mess with Jean he'd take it.

St. John noticed Scott dancing with Taryn and pulled out his lighter. He squinted his eyes, his gaze following the decorations on the roof. If he could just…

_Don't even think it!_ Jeans voice sounded in Johnny's head. The Aussie pyromaniac glared heatedly, then he put up his mental blocks and turned back to planning.

Rogue and Remy stopped dancing when the song was over and sat down beside John.

"Dere's streamers dat go from here tah Cyke sugah." Rogue said conversationally.

"De place is covered in balloons _homme_." Remy said, studying Jean.

"Scooter's terrified of bunnies."

"What de hell?" and "Bloody hell!" Echoed her statement.

"Yeah, terrified."

The two males smirked at each other and Johnny used his powers to make the fire ball turn into a bunny rabbit… With a few surprises. The evil smirk being one of them.

Scott smiled at his dance partner and held on to Taryn's every word.

"So anyway, Izzy's like, 'You've got to be kidding me,' and Jason's all 'No way. I am so sick of you girl. All you do is talk, talk and more talk.' At this point Izzy looks like she's about to cry. Now not that I'm biased or anything but Jason's just to good for her!" Taryn had had a crush on Jason for years. "So anyway as Jay stormed off I heard Izzy promise vengeance and OH MY GOD! What the hell is that?!?!"

At the same moment Jean Grey gave an ear shattering scream. Scott looked around widely and whimpered(yes he actually WHIMPERED) when he saw the fire bunny, which we are going to name Ben because the author does not feel like writing 'bunny' or 'rabbit' a hundred times. But he couldn't see what was wrong with Jean.

Scott backed away from the ever approaching Ben and backed himself into a corner. "Don't kill me Mr. Rabbit sir. I promise not to hurt you, sir." Ben grew in size and in the process it grew fangs.

Jean was running around the gym horrified. Her UN-natural red hair slimy and gross. "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!"

A flash of something raced paced Rogue and she looked to Remy and John, wondering if they noticed it. Remy just smirked at Rogue and with a wink he told her it was Pietro or Quicksilver, the Speed Demon. John was still focused on tormenting the X-Men's **_fearless_** leader.

Ben raced at Scott, snarling viciously. Just as Ben was about to take a 'bite' out of Cyclops he disappeared, on a very unmanly shriek from Scott. Scott passed out from fright.

Jean was still running. Her hair now looked green, with patches of white. "My hair my hair!" She shrieked and Lance smirked.

With a charming "Hear, let me help you," the Leader of the Brotherhood dumped a bucket full of freezing water on the red head.

XxXxX

"Why do Ah believe dat was normal around here?" Rogue asked out of the blue when she had Remy were walking back to the bike hours later.

"Cuz it is _cher_. None of de students particularly, LIKE Red and Cyke."

"Ah know what yah mean Rems. Ah've been here what? Three months now? Hate dem."

Rogue rolled her shoulders and smiled at Remy. It was so natural with them. As if nothing had really changed. But there were a few differences that Rogue was highly aware of. The fact that she could now kiss him without any awkwardness that was sure to have been there before was a big one.

The look in Remy's eyes when he looked at her had Rogue's heart melting. If she wasn't already in love with the Cajun Snake Charmer she would have fallen right then and there. Remy pulled Rogue into his arms, hugging her tightly, then he turned her in his arms but didn't release her till they got to the bike.

Rogue sighed against Remys back happily. She was away from home in so many ways but with Remy around, she felt more at home then she had in years.

"Love yah," she whispered against his back, not expecting him to hear her. But the bike swerved before Remy got control of it again.

He hadn't heard her. Not really but he had felt her emotions spike. This time he had been able to identify it. He desperately wanted to look back and ask her about it, but the fact that they had been followed almost immediately since leaving the school was bothering him.

XxXxX

Jean Luc once again looked at the files on his desk. If he had been in his right mind he would have sent someone. Have them drag his rebellious son home. The Thieves leader picked up a picture he had just received.

They were kissing.

That's what stopped him. Jean Luc was a wise Thief, and he knew that both his son and Rogue would come home when they felt the need. He just wished it was now.

He wouldn't interfere in their lives. At least not yet.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – ****Karakin - Yeah! I got your scene! Thank you SO much, and I know where I'm putting it. I do belive(cuz I forget what Chap I'm currently writting) that its eaither 25/26 or 27, probablly the last one though...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You just seriously saved my ass cuz I so DID NOT want to write it myself.**

_Enchantedlight - TERRIFIC CHAPTER if it do say so myself:D_

**Moonjava -sigh, if only you're name was Moony...daydreams I love that werewolf. I try to stay true to the my version of the characaters and have them grow up some, its getting hardercrys I'm glad the plots fun. I'm trying to keep it that way. And thank you for reviewing "I Wont Say."**

_SickmindedSucker - I'm going to check Sleepover when I'm done. Yeah I figure, she's Rogue, gotta have the attitude. No she doesnt know its Mystique because she has yet to meet the blue bitch._

**Browneyedimagination - Glad that you find it 'AWESOME' :D**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - NO you're right "Good to know you started on the guys parts" did NOT sound right. As for the person being Mystique...who else do we know thats homocidel, has yellow eyes, is fucked up and blue? If you say Nightcrawler no one will find all the peices!:_

**Allimba - I usually HATE ending chapters(just as much as I dont like my own work half the time) its the authors right. But this ending I cant help but adore this one. I found it so sweet and everything...rambling...**

_Sweety8587 - DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY JOHNNY! glares around evily takes deep calming, relaxin- Oh hell. Yes a good commercial. Yeah...the party...I have to go back and rewrite Ch19...I had forgotten all about the party... and if you try to kill my Johnny again, at least use water he's all but illergic to the stuff._

**AnimeSiren - Merci Beaucoup!**

_EmeraldKatsEye - Thank you! Yes this chapter was very fluffy, I am proud of myself. Petey DESSERATLY needs a translator! NOw, I have updated TWICE KATS! I will NOT do so again untilyou update! Thats a threat...er...a promise!:D_

**Totally Obsessed47 - Thank you for the offer and heres another chapter.**

_Kiwi's Angel - REMY PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!! You just made my day! I've always wanted one! Now I need a Rogue one and they can get married and live happily ever after as Bella is torchered one EVERY plain of existence!_

**Jenny 10 - I do havwe a translator but I was to lazy to go back and retranslate things.**

**Authors Rambles – Ohh the temptation to put this out immediately was huge! I can't help but love this chapter. And thank EmeraldKatsEye for beta-ing this chapter. We had some problems getting it open but it turned out. I have Micro Word on my computer and my parents have neither that nor Micro Works! They say it takes up to much space! They've got the WordPad, which I use only absolutely necessary and thank god for it to. …Ok, now that I've rmbled thank you for all the REVIEWS! I can't believe how well this story is doing. If I missed responding to anyone I am sorry but I haven't been getting my Review Alerts, for some reason that and my Author Alerts had been disabled, TWICE! I was pissed as hell. Want more randomness? TOOBAAAAD!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	20. Chap Ninteen

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Nineteen – Flick. **

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Flickity flick flick.

A growl was heard. A string of curses and a strangely familiar Australian yelp. Now, if you guessed that it was St. John (bless his fire craving soul) annoying the hell out of the scary and pissed Goth girl beside him, then yes, you are correct.

It was an ordinary Saturday when this chapter starts. John is sitting, oddly enough, still on the leather couch in the Rec. Room. Wanda was seated beside him.

It had been three months since school started, and, surprise surprise, the Brotherhood hadn't been any problem. Now that could be because their great and powerful leader (hear the sarcasm) was MIA. It could be that their step-in leader, Lance, was currently (more like finally) dating his Pretty Kitty. Or it could be, now don't shoot my head off, I'm only stating the truth, but it could be because the Brotherhood Boys were scared shitless of Wanda. The girl hadn't been in a nut house for nothing, you know.

At the moment though, none of that mattered. She had been sitting in the Rec. Room at Xavier's, waiting for Rogue, who we all know was with her Cajun. John had come in a few minutes ago and hadn't stopped. When it became to much., Wanda growled, cursing out the Australian Pyromaniac and jumped on him, that's why Johnny yelped. The kiss turned heated quickly and neither heard the footsteps outside the room.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and smirked at the kissing Mutants. She had known the tension between them had been more sexual frustration then anything else. She didn't say anything as she closed the door behind her and walked back into Remy's arms, kissing _him_ breathless.

They had been going out for two and a half months now and things were going great. Rogue had received a couple of letters from home, but had yet to contact Lapin about Remy. She wanted to see his face when she told him. It was no surprise when she didn't get any letters from him. Also, she didn't want to tell them that she still had no way of controlling her powers. That Remy, for complex reasons that this author is not going into, was the only one unaffected.

Over the last few months she had gained more voices in her head. Besides Cody, Theo, Etienne, John, Kitty and Wolverine, Amara had been added and then Jean, though that had been by force. Perfect Jeans powers had gotten out of control. They'd sky rocketed, and Rogue had had to absorb her to help. And Scott, their fearless leader, had been added to the list some time in September.

"Remy t'ought yo' be meeting Wanda?"

"She's kinda…Busy." Rogue said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Remy asked and peaked his head into the Rec. Room. He pulled back, amusement in his demonic eyes. "Its 'bout time."

Rogue laughed and nodded. The Cajun couple walked into the kitchen to wait for the Goth and pyromaniac. Remy got out two cokes from the fridge and tossed one to Rogue, which she caught easily.

"Harry Potter opens tonight," Remy said.

"Uh huh, we goin' sugah?"

Remy smirked and nodded. "Of course we goin' Roguie. Not gunna miss it." The two of them had seen every Harry Potter movie together on the opening night. The only difference this year was that Lapin and the gang wouldn't be there… Oh, and that they were going as a couple. A smile brightened Rogues face as she thought about it.

"Ah wanna kiss you right now." Rogue said suddenly.

"Yo' know yah can." Remy said with a smirk. Rogue laughed smiling.

"Ah had a crush on yah fer de longest time."

"Remy know what yah mean _cher_." Remy told her honestly.

"Ah guess yah do huh?" Rogue whispered.

"Den Remy found out he had tah marry Bella." They both looked hesitant at one another. New Orleans was not a subject they brought up often. They both loved the place but it hurt to think about it.

Wanda walked into the kitchen, a satisfied look on her face. "Sorry Rogue, going to have to cancel. Going to the movies."

"Harry Potter?" Rogue asked and smirked at the nod she received. "Us to." Rogue leaned over, kissed Remy's cheek. "See yah in an hour sugah. C'mon Wanda."

Remy and John watched after the two girls, smiles on their faces. "I love her." Remy said, in an odd moment of first person.

"Rogue? Duh mate! Everyone can see that."

Remy looked at his crazy friend, bewildered. Was it really that obvious?

"Now, if you told us that you were going to marry some distant relative of hers… Well, that may be a little harder to believe."

'_What if it was her sister?_' Remy wanted to ask, but he had never exactly _planned_ to marry Belladonna. That had been their parents. 100 adult intervention.

XxXxX

Raven Darkholme watched the two couples walk out of _Harry Potter_ and growled. _He better not touch her_, she thought with a hiss. She watched as they all got into Rogue's jeep and drove away.

She'd be damned if she let that man take her daughter away. Mystique moved to an ally and transformed into a raven. She flew to the Brotherhoods two story, six bedroom, two bathroom house and changed back into her human disguise.

She opened the door and stared in disgust at what the boys had done to her house. The kitchen was a pigsty. The living room all turned over, and there were noises from upstairs that she didn't want to identify.

"Alvers!" She hollered. "Maximoff! Get your good for nothing asses down here!"

There was a crash, as if something fell to the floor and loud cursing. A gust of wind past her and Pietro Maximoff stared at her from the open front door.

"YoMystique.Nicelookwhatyoudoingaroudnhere?" (Yo Mistique. Nice look what you doing around here?) There was a shifty look in Quicksilver's eyes and Mystique honed in on it. The boy was guilty of something all right. Pietro's eyes shifted between his leader and the stairs.

"Hey, Pietro," a girls voice said. Mystique froze. She knew that voice. With a turn she changed into her natural form and yellow eyes glared at the blond bombshell. "Mystique, interesting out fit. Going for skank of the year?" Tabitha asked.

"What the hell are you doing in my house girl?"

"Well," Tabby said bluntly. "I was going to get laid."

"EWWWWW! TMI TMI!" Female voices yelled from the front stairs.

"Jeez Tabbs!" Rogue said walking in. She looked warily at the blue skinned woman, who was studying her in return.

"Gambit, Pyro, Wanda. Why are you with them?"

"That's none of your business Mystique. Considering you've been gone for a couple of months." Wanda said evenly, glaring at her fathers right… Err, that was Sabby-LEFT hand woman. She noticed out of the corner of her blue eyes that Remy had shifted in front of his girlfriend slightly.

"So I leave for a few months and you're all fraternizing with the enemy and traitors?" She glared around the room, her eyes locking on Remy's and Rogue's. When she didn't receive a response, she stared ranting.

At the pleading look that everyone sent her, Rogue took off her gloves and slapped the lady. Her ungloved hand rested on the blue woman's cheek till she passed out.

"Thank-you!" Everyone present said. Pietro picked up the lady and dumped her in a bed. He was gone and back so quickly that it looked that he hadn't moved, and that Mystique had mearly teleported. Rogue was sitting on the kitchen table, holding her head.

**---Things were so jumbled. In her mind she saw herself, or was it Mystique? Who ever it was, they were running from big robots. Sentinels, they were called. That bastard Trask, yes, that was his name, he had wanted to study her. Her and every other Mutant out there. **

**There was a red cloaked figure, Magneto and his cat, Sabretooth. She hated Creed. But that was part loyalty to Logan.---**

"Bastard," Rogue hissed in Mystiques voice. She couldn't get any control.

Remy looked at her worried before telling the others he was taking her back. This was taking far longer then it ever had before.

**---She had loved Logan. But he didn't even like her. Not anymore. He hated her. Because he knew. He knew what she had done. It was his denial that sent her to Magneto. And when she found out she was pregnant?**

**Well, she hadn't wanted some bastard child. It had been twins though.**

**Rogue saw herself running over a bridge. A small, blue bundle in her arms. She was crying, begging. But it didn't matter. Magneto flew after her. Rogue tripped, the blue bundle fell out of her arms, and into the raging waves below.**

**She hadn't been able to save her son. Or her daughter.---**

XxXxX

Rogue woke with a gasp and flung into a sitting position. Her green eyes were wide and wild. Her whole form was shaking. She couldn't comprehend where she was, or what she was doing there. The memories hounded her.

She kept mumbling to herself. Obviously with enough control because the words coming out of her mouth were French. She didn't see the worried Mutants around her. But she tensed completely when Logan came into her field of view.

"How could you?" She asked in French. "How could you leave her like that. She was fucking pregnant!"

Remy's eyes widened and he looked at the Wolverine in shock. His attention when back to Rogue.

"Twins, a boy and a girl. She lost them both."

"Do you know who they are darling?" Remy asked in French. It seemed the only language she was capable of at the moment.

"A boy and a girl. Blue and white." Rogue chanted over again. Both Remy and Logan had to hold her down when Hank came back to sedate her. Remy looked at his girlfriends limp form and wondered about what she had said.

Logan had gotten Mystique pregnant? He hadn't even known that had known each other… At least not _that_ well.

When Hank shoved everyone out of the Med-Bay, Remy stayed to talk to him.

"Do yah have a copy of Mystique's blood sample?" Remy asked the doctor.

"Well, yes. Why, my young friend?"

"Just something Ro said. Between de two of us _homme_. Mystique had two kids. A son and daughter." Remy looked down before meeting the Beasts eyes. "Remy t'ink yo' might want to look into de Nightcrawler."

Hank looked bewildered for a moment but nodded none the less. "I'll do a check on everyone. Any idea who the father might be?"

"_Oui_. Everyone's favorite Wolf."

"My stars and garters," Hank said. His caring eyes wide with alarm and affection. Hank noticed the Cajun's eyes drift back to his girlfriend, and smiled. "Go sit with her. I do not know how long the sedative will last with her."

"Thanks." Remy said and went back into the white room. Looking at Rogue thoughtfully. He leaned down and kissed her temple lightly. Trying to reassure himself that she was still with him.

"Love you Roguie."

"Love you Remy," Rogue's southern voice echoed.

Though it made his heart warm, he didn't think anything of it. It sounded like she was just repeating him anyway.

From the doorway Kurt looked at Remy thoughtfully. Rumors had flown around the Institute when people realized just how close the two Cajuns were. But Kurt had just watched them. Noticing how they were almost timid about some things. It made him wonder what their lives were like in New Orleans.

Though they both loved the place, he had picked that up quickly. He wondered what they needed guns for. Kurt remembered how he had been looking for something of Remy's and come across at least half a dozen. When he had asked about it Remy had skirted around the issue and made the Fuzzy Blue Dude promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. And he hadn't.

"Iz she going to be alright?" Kurt asked, startling Remy.

"O' course Blue." Remy said brightly. They both saw through it. "Remy dun know what it was like in N'Awleans. He left a few months before hand. But so far, it's never been dis bad."

Hank came out of the door to the office and looked at Kurt wearily. The papers in his hands were going to bring out some interesting results. But he was going to give them to the professor first.

"You should both get to bed. Its incredibly late." Hank said checking on Rogue again. "She's going to be alright. Just needs to get some control over her mind. I do believe that that might help her gain some sort of control."

Kurt smiled radiantly. Even after a only a few months he had grown attached to the female Cajun. She was like the sister he had never had. Real sarcastic and temperamental sister, but sister none the less.

"No, no, my Marie." It was Mystiques voice again. "Don't take her. You have my son."

Remy looked horrified at Rogue then turned to the doctor. The look said it all. "_Dieu_."

Looked like they had found her family.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – Allimba - Umm...well...yah...you are all to smart. Heres another chapter foryou to love, lol.**

_Lady Godiva - Yes Bella sucks. Everyone hates her, and she REALLY needs to die._

**Southern Goth Gal - I'm glad you're loving this story. I loved that seen. I can'tNOT have Pyro! I love himto much! If I wasnt happy with myRemy gagging protests come from the redeyed Mutants tied upon my bed I'd have Johnny. MINE! Heres more(origanily put HE'S more...)**

_EmeraldKatsEye -Up to? What makes you thinkJean Luc is UP TO anything grins innocently I wantBelle to show up as well..sigheven theAuthoresscan't have all that she wants. But relationship rubbingwill happen...did that sound wrong toanyoneelse but me? Thanks for BETA-ing!_

**ThoseRainyDays - Well, even if oyu just discovered this story welcome to the team...alright I've had to much coke... but really I'm glad its so original, I'd hate for it not to be original.**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Mystique...I absolutly HATE her! Jean Luc isn't a f# ass in this story so he wont interfere...I will have them tell each otehr directly...I'm just trying to work that out now..._

**Fudje - Ohh...Well homicidal people that have yellow eyes and are fucked up and blue in the EVO world...I've heard a lot about Thalia J (coughKatsEyecough) it seems interesing. Thanks for the review.**

_Totally Obsessed - Thankyou for the review._

**Sweety8587 - Never killing Johnny is of the good.(whoo! dont kill me!)He is the best Pyromaniac ever. he even laughed his head off watching Magsy die over and over and over...If I wasnt in love with him (what do you mean NOT in love with me?)before thatI fell right then during Cajun Spice... I wasnt sure what to have them be but and I wanted it to be as original as possible. I agree that they could cause enough trouble. Yeah JL (DAMN YOU!) isnt nosing. JL (go to hell!) has other things to deal with. So no nosing from JL (fuck you!) **

_AnimeSiren - Thanks for the REVIEW!_

**SickmindedSucker - Nope, no attitude makes rogue not rogue! I loved their halloween costumes as well. JL(I will see you in hell!) does know and it is a good thing I promise.**

_MidniteAngelGoth - The person in the photo was of Rogue and Remy. I'm not sure what was in jeans hair...just something that was avalible at the dance._

**Authors Rambles – If I missed anyone I am sorry. I don't know how much anyone likes this chapter, I hated to make Logan and Mystique her parents cuz it causes all sorts of problems with the Boudreaux's but that was one plan that I've had from the beginning. Amyro fans wont like this chapter and I apologize but I did take the vote and Jonda won. Jean Luc will come back, never fear. I think I should warn you all now, this story is already 28 chapters and probably just over halfway done. So it will be long and I am so pleased that I've already written so much in four and a half months. Holy crap! Lol, Moms nagging at me to do laundry so I have to stop rambling. Review now please!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight:D**


	21. Chap Twenty

**_Authors Rambles - Nothing new here, htis is just the beta'd version. I had been to lazy to wait for Kat. But now I have it._**

**Family Ties **

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty – Family.**

The next morning Rogue was up and well. It would have looked like nothing had happened if it wasn't for the fact that she had bits of memories floating around her head. The problem was though that she couldn't figure them out. It was like a bunch of different pictures flashing through her mind in no particular order. There were so many different memories, but Rogue couldn't make heads or tails of them.

And after lunch with the other X-Men the Professor called her Remy and Kurt into his office. When Rogue and Kurt had wondered about it Remy had looked distracted. As if he knew something they hadn't.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kurt demanded. The horror making him loose the innocence he always had.

"Mah mother? Yah crazy old man." Rogue hissed glaring at Xavier. "Ah have her memories in mah head old man. If she was mah mother dat make Logan mah… Oh mah god." Xavier had handed her the print outs in the middle of her rant.

"Hank ran them more then once. There is no mistake in those."

Rogue glared at the old man heatedly as Kurt looked on horrified. What right did this man have to just come up and tell them something like this?

"You were talking in your sleep Rogue. It was Mystique's voice though. Telling someone about her daughter and son." Hank said. "You woke up once and yelled at Logan, in French I might add. About Blue and White. I ran some tests, on everyone in the school, and yours and Kurts came out."

"So what? Yah jus' HAD tah tell us? Ah know Ah was adopted but Ah nevah wanted tah find out mah biological mother was a homicidal bitch." Her despair made her accent thicker and nobody bothered to correct her language.

"It was assumed that you would want to know." Xavier said calmly.

"Well, yah assumed wrong. Ah have a family at home. Ah don't need tah know dat mah teacher is mah father." Rogue glared and hissed when the door opened again. Logan walked in and leaned up against the wall, opposite her.

"I never knew she was pregnant, alright? There was some serious shit in her life. Didn't want to get involved in that. Only found out after she called me to tell me that they bastard took them away." Logan looked distracted, lost in memory. "Never hated anyone more. Stripes, Blue, I don't expect to be your father. I know yah both have family's at home."

Rogue looked at her teacher and sighed. She had only known the man for four months, but already he had had an impact on her life. The fact that he even volunteered to let her absorb her was counted. "You would have wanted us." Rogue said softly and was amused by the scoff.

"Wouldn't have known what to do Stripes."

"Yah can try." Something in her needed to let the man have a chance. "Marius will always be mah father. He took meh in and raised meh with Belle and Julien. Its because of him dat Ah met de boys." Rogue paused thinking. "But Ah'm eighteen. Ah'm allowed tah wonder about mah biological family. And apparently Ah have a twin brother. Dats a plus, right?"

Kurt looked at Rogue at that. He hadn't thought of it that way. "You're right. I'm not an only child anymore."

At Kurt's huge grin Rogue paled. She remembered all to well Julien's over protectiveness. With a gulp she attained a 'deer caught in headlights' look. "You can have de chance." Rogue all the sudden looked unsure. "If you want it you know…" She trailed of and was slightly relieved when Logan gave what passed for a smile.

"I still expect both of yah in DR at five Stripes." And Rogue laughed.

"Wouldn' expect anything else."

Now, to say things went smoothly from there that they became one happy family would muchly disgust Mystique, and be untrue. The shape-shifter had seen the three of them out, around Bayville. She had heard them talking and it had been obvious that they were all trying.

The other X-Men didn't know about the connection but they all saw the difference. The fact that Logan threatened Remy more often was the most obvious. Though neither teen used the word 'father' when talking to or about Logan, Kurt had more then once called Rogue his sister. They had spent a week trying to figure out who was older.

They still didn't know.

"June 28th," Rogue said looking through Mystiques memories. It was early December and they were sitting in the kitchen

"How do you know for sure?" Kurt asked. "I mean, what if you were born earlier?" Rogue smiled at her LITTLE brother and shrugged.

"Ah don't know. But Ah remember de night of de fire. Ah had been happy because it was supposed to be my birthday. Plus, Mother dearest," the name was loaded with sarcasm. "Has that date marked in her memories. So it couldn't just be a accident."

"Hey," Tabby said, poking her head into the kitchen. "I'm going out alright?"

"Make sure to use protection when you and Petey get it on." Kurt's face was one of pure disgust and he shuddered. Tabitha smirked and winked.

"You're gunna have to tell me when you and Remy finally use that nightie." Rogue's face went red and Kurt's blank as Tabby bounced out of the room.

"I'll kill him." And Kurt was gone. Rogue rolled her eyes and knew for a fact that both he and Logan would have to get in line.

"Who's Blue going to kill, kid?" Logan asked.

"You know, Ah do like Stripes better."

A look passed Logan's face almost too quickly for Rogue to read. But she had read it. And cursed herself.

"Ah hate people thinking of mah as a kid. It took a hell ass long time to get ride of dat image in N'Awleans. Sorry Logan. It just doesn't sit well."

Logan looked at Rogue and realized she was as uncomfortable as he felt. He ran an affectionate hand through her hair and smiled.

"Sorry Stripes."

Rogue leaned up and kissed his cheek. The contact was too fleeting for her powers to detect. "No prob, dad." And she disappeared, leaving a bewildered Wolverine standing completely still in the kitchen.

Jamie walked in a few minutes later and stared at Logan. He waved a hand in front of the wolf's face. Then he stood on the table to poke the older man. When he got no response he smirked.

"Hey Bobby!" He yelled out. "Logan's a stone statue!" The Iceboy rushed into the scene and with a wicked grin Jamie took off. Leaving Bobby to freeze Logans, er, southern reigns. The ice shocked him out of his statue state and he took off after Bobby with a vengeance.

Jamie didn't stop laughing till DR, where he became too sore to laugh.

Remy found him soon after and asked the boy to come with him. "Remy needs to get a present for Roguie. He dun know what to get though." Remy shook his head in disbelief. "Remy never have dis problem before Jamie. Shopping fer Roguie always be easy."

"She was never your girlfriend before Remy." Remy nodded his head and drove out of the Mansion grounds in Rogue's jeep.

"Nope, it was easy den."

"Then stop thinking of her as your girlfriend. Just buy something you know your best friend would like."

"But den dat gets confusing!" Remy whined and Jamie looked amused.

"But they're one and the same Remy." Remy looked at Jamie and shook his head.

"What if she dun like it?"

"Have you ever had this problem before?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Jamie laughed and shook his head.

"That's because you always bought for your best friend. You know her Remy. You know what she likes. Just stop worrying."

People around the mall looked amused at the eight year old boy consoling the eighteen year old man. Remy looked around hopelessly and figured he had to start some where.

The two males spent the next two hours looking for Rogue's present. Remy left the store disheartened. What the hell was he going to get her?

Remy made his way up to the students rooms, a hallway filled with rooms. The boys on the right and females on the left. He walked into Rogue's room and pouted cutely at her. He jumped on her bed and read the book over her shoulder.

"What do yah want fer Christmas Roguie?" He asked and his girlfriend looked at him strangely.

"Yah've never asked dat before."

"Remy knows," Remy continued to pout as Rogue stared at him. "He jus' dun know no more!"

Rogue laughed at his exasperated look and kissed his cheek. "Ya'll think of somethin' Rems. Ya always do."

There were twenty days till Christmas. That was NOT what he wanted to hear!

Rogue rolled her eyes at the puppy dog look and rested her head on his chest before going back to her book. It was another twist on Vampires. The 'Dark' series was written by Christine Feehan and they were really addicting.

"Have fun with Jamie?" Rogue asked putting her book down.

"Yeah, know what Remy's getting dat kid. Yo' on de ot'er hand _cherie_… Remy's got no clue. You could give him a hint you know."

Remy rolled her eyes and got off her bed. Remy's eyes glued to her ass. Something else caught his eye though and before Rogue could put on her duster he dragged her back to him.

"Whats dis?" Remy asked, pulling up her shirt.

"Jeez Rems. Ya wanted tah undress meh so bad all yah had tah do was ask sugah." Rogue teased. Inwardly flinching. She had wondered why he hadn't questioned it before. Or if he just hadn't noticed the fact that she never left her back uncovered.

Remy glared at his girlfriend, daring her to tease him. The thought of her naked was far more appealing then what he wanted to know. But his thoughts were distracted. It was the first time he had dated a girl for any length of time with out getting into her pants. And he **really **wanted in-

Rogue noticed where Remy's thoughts were going and punched him. It shocked him and Rogue was almost able to get away.

"Roguie, why you do dat?"

"Cuz yah were droolin sugah."

"Not DAT! Dis!" Remy said, his fingers tracing the wolf's head on her back, then the flaming card. Rogue tore away and pulled her shirt down. Staring at the ground all the while. Remy waited patiently and Rogue looked back up, meeting his eyes.

"Being an Assassin, it's a lot different from being a Thief Rems. Yah just don't steal from dose who can afford it. Yah kill people." Rogue looked down again and sighed. "It got to be too much. Ah wanted tah forget so bad." Rogue shrugged. "Seemed like de t'ing tah do. Ah was able to move on."

She hadn't realized he had moved until she felt his strong arms around her. Rogue leaned back into his chest.

"Yo' shoulda told Remy _cher_. He'd help, yah know dat."

"You know Ah hate soundin' like a whinny teenager Remy."

"Yo' can whine tah Remy as much as yah like _amour_." Remy spoke honestly. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Kitty phased in, raised an eyebrow and walked back out, a smirk playing on her face.

"They are like SO cute!" Kitty gushed to Amara in Magma's and Wolfsbane's room. Jubilee raised an eyebrow and sat back on Rahne's bed.

"What did they do now girl?"

"It's totally how they look. So adorable and in love. I like walked in on them kissing." Before anyone could say anything she held her hand up. "It wasn't like the gross groping on TV. I like totally would have gagged if it had been."

"Do tell," Amara said eagerly.

XxXxX

It was the last week of school and Rogue deducted that the Gym teacher, Mr. Bonkes was insane. Who in their fucking right mind would make a group of teenagers SWIM in December?

Rogue told this to Remy, Wanda and Pietro before smirking. "At least Ah have a reason. Idiot teacher can't argue with the greatest telepath mind in de world."

"He'll try," Remy warned. And he did.

When they arrived in Gym class that day she handed the teacher the note and smirked at the look on Bonkes face. She REALLY hated the old pervert.

"Nah uh, Ah ain't getting' in dat dirty ol' pool _M'sieu_."

"How do I know this note is real?" Bonkes asked snidely.

"Yah can call him if yah like _homme_. But yo' and Ah both know yah'd rather not be made a fool of."

Bonkes had stormed off, leaving a smirking Rogue, snickering Wanda and Remy and a laughing Pietro and John.

"Damn I wish Mystique would do something like that for me." Rogue tensed when Wanda spoke. Remy looked at her briefly. "That old man freaks me out!"

"Sheila, just hex the poor bastard. Probably be the most action he ever get." John said cockily.

Pietro glared at his sisters boyfriend. "WhydoIhaveafeelingthatToadwillturnoutlikeBonkes?"(1)

"Cuz Toad's weird Petey," Rogue said and leant back with another Vampire book while her friends gathered around their teacher.

Rogue read awhile before she heard splashing. Her attention turned to the pool and she shuddered. It was disgusting. There were far to many people in it. Her eyes searched out Remy and found him glaring at the disgusting water.

They had been spoilt.

Rogue's mouth dropped when her boyfriends shirt came off. "WOOHOO GO REMY!" She yelled and laughed when Remy smirked and winked her way.

'Lean, tan and really great abs,' Rogue thought. That was the stuff dreams were made of.

When her teacher told her to shut up she turned back to the book. Though not before seeing the disgust on her friends faces when they got into the pool.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – Unknown - I'm glad you think it ROCKS. Unfortunatly I do not know WHEN this story will be finished. Though If I have my way it will be BEFORE May. I will keep adding chapters though so you can keep reading.**

_Alara - Yeah, I'm Canadian and know no other slang then what i use...though i say Bloody Hell a lot more then Fuck You lately. (I mean no offense if you dont like the language.) The lil Remy and Roguie was one of the sceens I wanted from the bigging. You have my Premission to use the Rogue Assasin stwist as long as you tell me what Story it is so that I can read it and be proud you l__iked the idea:D The "They Go Back and The X-Men Flip" ...am I really that obvious? sigh...I didnt want to be... but yes that will be an importand part. how will Jamie except it huh:D_

**Mandy - I emailed you back but your review was really strange so I havwe to tell everyone:D She reviewed me through Email...I thought it was Kat(who still needs to send me back my chapters!)**

_Jezzjamer - I'm glad you like my story. I was hoping it would be original for people. You're going out with you're best friend huh? Can't say that will ever happen to me...all my best friends are girls and they all right on FF, though for differnt catergory's. Just some pointless trivia for you. I loved how Remy and Marie meet and it made the fountain their memoral hangout. I didnt go to much into their powers because everyone already knows what their powers are but I needed to bring them out _somehow_ I love Jamie and think he is too sweet. I have plans for him ...MWAHAHAHA... unfortunatly I cant really say that they are _evil_ plans. sigh._

**Halo's Horns - Golly gee batman, I loved that phrase. I love Wolvie and though it screws up a lot of emotional balance it was a nice twist. Lets see how the BlueBitch as a mom turns out huh...though i dont hate her NEARLY as much as I used to. Logan didnt know Mystique was pregnant as explained in this chapter. Had he of he would have stayed with Raven and forced her to give up working for Buckethead. The Ro/Kurt sibling thing was something I am so completely stuck on at the moment.**

_RoguesHeart - 3 cheers for drama! Hip hip HORAY! ... anyone? ...Ok tough crowd. Why on earth would you want to hurt Wolvie? What makes you think you stood a chance against the increadable Wolverine?_

**Enchantedlight - Updated...though unfortunatly it wasnt that soon.**

_Psychopyro16 - The best really? Well Then i'm honored you think so. 2: 13? Shit i cant stay up that late now that schools back in. It exhausts me._

**Lady Godiva - I hate Belle and like Marius to. I adore ready romy. Logan didnt no so no need to call out the navy...though I dont think even them can take out WolfMan.**

_Emil13 - Like a drug you say? Well that makes sence as I have beentold it was addicting. here is more. I agree Romy needs more action but I'm learning how to right fluff as I go. Don't loose your job because you took the time to review. i wouldnt want to be responsible for that._

**Allimba - Writing on...the only time I stop is when I'm called to dinner or forcefully made to do my homework.**

_Sleepy26 - Yeah...I'm addicted to cliffhangers. I'm surprised their havent been more in this story._

**Ishandahalf - I had been waiting for your review! It seemedlike forever before I got another one:D ONe can never have enough problems... it just means it is our sworn duty to fix them all...Poor Rogue i agree. And think about Marius and Julien Rogue's their beloved daughter and precious sister(BELLA CAN ROT IN HELL) poor them to.**

_Dark Wolf Girl15 - There probably is a reason she is the way she is. I used to dispise her and wanted to make her look like a horible bitch buit i dont think that is how she's going to turn out in this..but that wont happen for a REALLY long time._

**Southern Goth Gal - I loved the Twins and Wolvie as dad as well. One of my favorite plot twists. Romy, Jonda, Lancitty are three of my favorite couples.**

_Roguechere - Unfolding is happening!_

**AnimeSiren - I loved it to.**

_Sweety8587 - Johnny is really adorable. Kurt takes after...well...I guess in his case it was more of 'how he was rased rather then who gave him life' kinda thing. Thoughg Kurt does have it in him to be creul as we will see... Unfortunatly I havent even BEGUN to write the FULL family reunion._

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - I will give you a hint. You will have to figure out what it means. His Name Is Adrian.Goodday.**

**Authors Rambles – You know what I just found out? I am on C2! I just realized that cuz I was uber board and looked at a couple of them. That was so cool. Ones called A Rogue's Life and the other is a ROMY thing. I just felt like pointing that out. And all of you who want Remy/Rogue's relationship rubbed in Belle's face just hold on ok. I have plans for her and it will be fun. At the moment I am in the middle of chapter 29(can't seem to finish it) and have gone back to look over the next 8 chapters. Making sure they are how I want them. So this will have to tide you over till next time.**

**I have a big favour to ask. Any one who is a Harry Potter fan and has read the fifth book can help me. Actually any HP Fan can hel. I'm writting a new story and need a new name for the DA I refuse to have the old man take credit for Harrys' work. I have a few Ideas and any sugesstions will be taken into acount. **

**Lightening Struck**

**Revolutionary Whisper**

**Godrics Players.**

**Please tell me which you prefer or if you have anymore sugestions.**

_(1)WhydoIhaveafeelingthatToadwillturnoutlikeBonkes? – Why do I have the feeling that Toad with turn out like Bonkes?_

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight:D**


	22. Chap Twenty One

**_Authors Rambles - HOLY FUCKING HELL! 300! Man oh man! I LOVE YOU GUYS! here is your treet for being such wonderful readers...chapter 21...EARLY!_**

**Family Ties **

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty One – Christmas.**

Rogue was starting to wish she had gone home for the holidays. That way she'd be away from the cold of New York. She walked into the Rec. Room in a black sweatshirt and jeans. Around her neck was the scarf Mercy had given her and her hands were shoved into the pockets of her sweater. She HATED the cold.

They were opening presents on the 23rd because other students were going home that night. At 8:30, two days before Christmas you could find the whole of Xavier's Institute sitting in the Rec. Room. The decorated Christmas tree full with presents under and in it.

The students, exhausted from Logan's extra special Christmas present of a Danger Room. Some were lounging on each other. They took up the large couch and most of the floor. Remy sat on the floor, between Rogue's legs, up against one of the easy chairs.

Xavier sat bye the tree, Ororo, Logan and Beast close enough to be off assistance if the telepath needed it. "We are going to do the Secret Santa first then you may precede to hand out your own gifts. Dinner will be at 4:30 and after that you will all be heading to the airport with Logan and Ororo."

Xavier picked up the first gift and smiled. "This is for Sam," he said and handed the gift over.

Sam ripped off the wrapping paper and scowled. "Jee, real original!" He said holding up a black and blue helmet.

"It's not for you," Amara said regally. "It's for all the poor walls that you habitually destroy."

But Sam wasn't listening. He was in fact, trying said helmet on. "Awesome, it fits too! Thanks 'Mara!" Amara raised an eyebrow at his cheerful look. She hadn't actually thought he'd like it.

"Next is for Bobby."

"WOOHOO! That's cool man!" Bobby grinned at his own pun and unwrapped an ice tray. "Who's bright idea was this?" He asked and Kitty's hand went up.

"You're always complaining about making cubes Iceboy. Now you can put all that hot ice to use."

"Its IceMAN Kitty!" Bobby said with a huff. The newly formed ice cubes flying through the air. They hit Jamie, knocking him over.

"HEY!" The three Jamies said together.

"Nice aim Popsicle," Rogue sneered, glaring at the boy. She looked at Jamie to make sure he'd be alright.

Xavier coughed cutting them off. "Next is for Jean."

A red wrapped gift floated over to the telekinetic and Jean opened it smiling. "Let me guess? Rogue?" Inside the box was a black quarter-sleeve shirt with blood red gemstones writing out 'Princess Bitch."

"Course sugah. Was gunna get one for mah sister but…its true there..." Rogue trailed off smirking and Jean looked back at the shirt. Kitty was studying the piece of clothing over Jeans shoulder. It was Kitty that noticed the box.

Jean picked up the box and shrieked. "ROGUE! My hair is NATURAL red!"

"Sure," Rogue said lazily, running her hand through Remy's auburn locks.

"Just because yours isn't doesn't mean you need to bash mine!"

Remy froze, Kurt froze, Bobby froze (literally) hell, even John froze. That was NOT the thing to say. Rogue's emerald eyes narrowed into slits, her pretty pale face darkened her glare aimed at Jean.

Jean wouldn't budge. Nor would she admit that Rogue could be intimidating. The girl obviously knew how to use the goth appearance she had.

"Care to repeat that?" Rogue asked in a dark evil sounding voice. Jean shook her head. She **really** hated when Rogue did that. "Good." And turned back to the professor.

"This one is for Kitty."

"OOO!" The Kat squealed. She tore opened the package and her eyes seemed to get hazy. She pulled out a package and smiled brightly. Her eyes looking around the room for the person responsible. She smiled at Rahne and leaned over to give the girl a hug. "Like thank you!"

Kitty then proceeded to pull out 100 jelly bracelets in pinks and baby blues. "Wicked cool!"

Rahne blushed and nodded, happy that Kitty liked her gift and leaned against the couch. She smiled at Kitty and all turned back to the professor.

"Amara," Jean levitated the present to the princess who smiled prettily.

"Thank you," Magma said. She opened the present carefully and pulled out a black hard covered book. She turned it around and smiled at the blue, red and orange cover, it was flames. She took the keys and opened the lock, flipping through the blank pages. She looked back at the box it had come in and noticed the red feathery pen. She also realized the wrapping was black.

She turned to look at Remy and smiled again. "Thank you. I needed a new diary."

"Yer welcome _petite_," Remy said.

"Kurt," Xavier said and Kurt **BAMFED** to the Prof before **BAMFING** back to his spot on the floor. He ripped open the present and stared baffled. "Uh…Tabby?" He asked turning to the blond. "What are you on?"

Tabby just smirked and crawled over the student. She sat in front of Kurt, took out her present and put it on him. "I wasn't allowed to get Wolvie a present. But when I was looking for yours it just appealed to me. Screamed Kurt." She finished, as during her speech she had moved back to her original spot. All looked at Kurts neck. A black studded collar rested there.

Kurt continued to stare at Tabby and the blond leaned back and smiled satisfied. She had scarred poor Kurt for life. He would never forget this.

"Rahne," Professor Xavier said gaining control. Rahne caught the lightly tossed present and opened it up carefully. Her face lit up and a smile spread over her face. She turned and saw Sam's hand up.

"Thank you Sam," she said blushing. Sam blushed as well and Rahne took out the snow-white wolf.

"Yer welcome."

"John."

"WAAAAAHOOOOOO MATES!" The ever active John said as he jumped out of the middle of the large group. When he had his present in his hands he ripped it apart and his face was priceless. "What's this for?" He asked cluelessly.

Kurt snickered and smirked. "We're all tired of putting out your fire ja? Now, you can do it yourself."

"COOL!" At the enthusiastic response Kurt, and half the student body, paled.

'Oh fuck,' went through their heads.

"Language!" Charles said with a scowl. The guilty participants all looked down. "Tabitha."

"It's Tabby man!" But she took the present. She ripped it open and smiled brightly. "Well, thank you! I was out of these!" Tabitha Smith said with real enthusiasm. Those that surrounded her looked in and some came out blushing. Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"What Jubes get yah girl?"

"Lets just say…my **_extra circular_** activities wont just be happening at the BoM House." Rogue caught on and burst out in laughter.

"Nice Jubes!" She cheered grinning. "Jus' stay out of mah room eh?"

"Remy, this one is for you." Remy grumbled as he stood up and was soon sitting back down. Jamie, who had moved to the arm of Rogue's chair smiled nervously. Rogue waved a gloved hand through the kids hair and watched Remy.

Remy pulled out three decks of Bee Playing Cards and put them all in his pocket. He also got a new lighter. Remy chuckled at the monkey's on it and smirked at Jamie.

"T'anks _homme_. Remy needed one." The nerves on Jamie's face evaporated instantly and he slouched, falling over and ending up in Rogue's lap.

"There was this one with a girl on a trampoline but Rogue said I couldn't get it for you. It was really funny though."

"Remy'll bet." Remy slid over so that he was leaning against one of Rogue's legs. Jamie's own legs taking up the other side. Ororo looked at them and discreetly snapped a few pictures, already planning to send them down to New Orleans before the day was out.

The three of them looked like a family.

"Jamie!" The Professor said and held out a gift. Rogue, Remy and Jamie all pouted and the gift was flung at them.

"JEAN!" Rogue yelled when it nearly missed her head.

"I didn't do it!"

"Sure yah didn't." Rogue growled but the look on Jeans face was bafflement. Remy looked up and her and Rogue read the expression. She shook her head negativity and handed Jamie his present.

"Thanks Scott," Jamie said when he pulled out a pair of leather gloves. "These will be good for training."

Scott nodded and smiled when the next gift was his own. He opened it and smiled at Jean, pulling out the extra strength hair gel. "Thank you."

He didn't hear the **whispered** "Nancy Boy," that went around all females that **WEREN'T** telepathic.

"Rogue, this one if yours."

"Thank ya," Rogue said as it was tossed to Remy and then passed to her. She opened it and smirked at Johnny. "This yah apology fer steppin on mah glasses sugah?"

"Just don't kill me." Rogue laughed and tried on the new black and green sunglasses. She pushed them up on her head and smiled at John.

"Alls well sugah. Dey were old anyway." John nodded happily. He now knew better to step on Rogue's glasses - he had done so the week before and he was _still_ sore.

"And last but not least, Jubilation Lee."

"Its **JUBILEE** prof-man." Jubilee said as she tore open her gift. She pulled out a yellow rain jacket and grinned. "THANK YOU BOBBY!" She yelled and tried on her new coat.

"Its nothing Jube Jubes."

"Now, you have the rest of the day to do as you wish but please be ready for dinner. Dress properly." The Prof advised before he and the other adults left them. Kitty bound for the tree and the remaining presents.

"Like, find your own deal? Cuz I like totally can't wait around."

"Kit, its only ten." Rogue said sarcastically, agreeing none the less.

"Exactly. I like, only have four hours."

XxXxX

So all of the students opened their presents before going to make sure they were all packed. Rogue, Remy, Jamie and John were the only ones staying over Christmas Break. From noon till dinner Rogue tried to get Remy to let her open her gift, but he refused to let her.

"Yah do know dat yo' wont get yers till den either den right?" Remy nodded, but eyed the box under the tree. Rogue sighed and nodded in defeat. "Fine then Christmas it is." Rogue sighed in defeat.

They went to eat dinner and were both surprised by the manners. It made them wonder what Logan had threatened them with. Jamie, who was sitting beside Rogue had even commented with, "What happened to the X-Men and who are these freaks?"

It had made Rogue and Remy laugh.

After dinner all the students that were going home boarded the Blackbird, the X-Men's jet. The goodbyes had been quick because all the students would be back before the New Years.

On Christmas Eve the remaining students spent the day in Rec. Room. Watching Christmas movies and all together rejoicing that Logan wasn't giving them a session in the DR. The four of them fell asleep sprawled in various positions.

A pounding at the front door woke Rogue on Christmas Day. She moved out of Remy's arms and walked to the door tiredly. She pulled it open and grinned hugely.

"Come in. Just be quiet. Rems is still sleeping." She told the guests. Four mischievous grins took place the happy smiles. Etienne LeBeau wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist and the other boys followed with Christmas presents as Rogue lead them to their rooms.

"We've missed you girl," Lapin said and winced when Rogue glared at him and smacked him upside the head..

"Ah might love yah sugah, but yah had no right tah lie tah meh."

"Ah couldn' tell yah before because dere was a likelier chance of someone overhearing. But do tell meh, have you used mah gift yet?" He grinned suggestively and laughed wickedly as Rogue blushed.

"Mah, not yet. That was a really mean t'ing tah do. Sugah yah know Ah can't touch no one."

All four boys raised an eyebrow at that. Theo snickered and smirked.

"Are yah sure 'bout dat Roguie?" He asked and held up a picture of Rogue and Remy. They were sitting on one of the chairs in Rec. Room, kissing. Beside them Jamie was making faces and Kitty and Amara had dazed looks on their faces.

"Oooooookaaaaaaay, Ah am NOT going to ask HOW ya'll got dat."

"You don't wanna know!" The four said in unison.

"Dats jus' freaky," Rogue said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emil said. "Now, lets find Remy eh?" There was an evil cackle from the four boys and Rogue looked at them worriedly.

"Have ya'll gone insane without meh?" She mused out loud. The boys laughed. Things were quiet around the Rec. Room and ever the thieves they didn't make a sound. The four boys surrounded the couch that Remy slept on. The four of them met eyes and smirked. They took a deep breath and yelled, "LEBEAU GET YER ASS UP!"

That did the trick. But not only Remy got up. John woke with a strangled shriek and Jamie jumped a mile and hid under his blanket. Remy on the other had was oddly used to this. He flung one arm out and punched Emil. His leg flew out and knocked the breath out of Etienne. Remy's demonic eyes opened and he glared at them.

"_Merde_, yo' all be insane!" Remy rubbed his eyes and blinked at his cousins. "What yo' be doin' here?"

"Merry Christmas Remy." Rogue said, holding Jamie in her arms. Remy smiled at his girl.

"Merry Christmas Rogue."

Jamie looked at the four strangely familiar males and glared when one came near him. He tensed in Rogue's arms. Rogue shook her head at her friends and rubbed small circles on the boys back.

"Dey won't hurt yah Jamie. Ah won't let anyone hurt yah sugah." She whispered to him, remembering what her father Marius had told her so many years before. Jamie relaxed but was still weary of the strangers.

"What the bloody hell is going on mates? Who the hell are you?" St. John asked, working the kinks out of his neck that sleeping on the love seat gave him. "Never mind that. I'm gunna go see Wanda."

"Its ten Johnny. She'd kill yah," Rogue said. John glared at her.

"What the bloody hell you doing getting me up at TEN Shiela?" Johnny shrieked. Then proceeded to rant for the next ten minutes. For it took ten minutes for anyone to move. Let alone do something about it. It was Lapin that knocked John out.

"Is he always dat annoying?" Etienne asked, sitting on the floor by the wood fire place.

"Pretty much _oui_." Remy said before asking, "What ya'll doing here?"

The four boys shrugged and answered. "Roguie asked us to come for you. Merry Christmas _homme_."

"Do yah know how freaky dat was?" Remy asked rhetorically.

The visiting Cajun boys all smiled. "Who's de kid Ro?" Theo asked.

"Dis is Jamie Maddox. Jamie, dese are mah and Rems friends. Lapin, Emil, Etienne, an' Theo." The four boys smiled and nodded or waved when their name was said. Or, if you were Etienne, jumped up and down and waved you're hands in the air like a maniac. But surprisingly, that calmed Jamie down more then the other three.

Guess living in the Institute really did something to your mental state.

"I'm Multiple, the one you knocked out was Pyro. You know Gambit and Rogue." The four boys looked interested at the code names.

"Why don' yah tell us over breakfast? Boudreaux has had us up since sunrise." Rogue stuck her tongue out at them and with Jamie between Remy and her they lead the way to the kitchen. Emil looked back at the prone figure on the couch.

"Is it safe to leave him dere?" He asked. The three conscious X-Men all shrugged.

"Someone'll find him. Dey always do sugah." Rogue said. The four boys walked into the kitchen and Remy pulled Rogue against him, whispering in her ear.

"Thank you _mon amour_. De best present Remy could ask for."

Rogue smiled at Remy but shook her head. "You do actually get to unwrap something later sugah." Rogue smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"HEY! None of dat _hommes_! Get in here and feed us!"

"Yah gotta love dem," Rogue said with a laugh. "Ah'll give yah yer present after breakfast sug." The couple walked in and pulled out breakfast foods. Neither wanted to cook anything.

"Hey Rogue, were's yer necklace?" Lapin asked and Rogue shrugged.

"Wit' Remy hear it seemed pointless to wear it. His empathy is tuned on meh anyway."

"So he's got control?" Theo asked.

"Mostly_ hommes_. De bald man still be helping Remy t'ough."

"Does Rogue have control?" Etienne asked, handing Remy the picture. Remy blinked once and smirked.

"Nope."

"Den how…" The four boys asked, once again in unison. It was REALLY VERY CREEPY!

"Rems powers block mine sugah's," Rogue told them.

"Go figure!" Lapin, Emil, Etienne and Theo said sarcastically.

XxXxX

When breakfast was over and done with, Johnny had come in half-way through it, the boys went up to their borrowed rooms in the guest wing and changed. John also went up to shower and change. That left Jamie, Rogue and Remy in the living room.

Rogue and Remy handed Jamie a package and smirked at the eight year old boy ripped it open. He pulled out a black leather coat and put it on cheerfully. It was big but he'd grow. "Totally cool!" Jamie giggled, putting on the black sunglasses he found in one of the pockets. "Thank you!" Jamie said and hugged them both before racing off to shower and change.

Remy handed her a red wrapped gift and Rogue opened it slowly. She pulled out a black leather box and opened it, to reveal a silver necklace. Hanging from it was a silver heart locket with a rose engraved on the front. She opened the heart and stared at the mini picture of her on the right side.

Her emerald eyes lifted to Remy's, confused at why the left side was empty. Remy smiled lightly as his gloved fingers played with the ends of Rogue's hair.

"When you fall in love _cher_, you put a picture of him on de ot'er side."

Rogue smiled at Remy, knowing she had the perfect picture for it. "Put it on meh?" She asked and held her hair up. Rogue shivered at his warm breath on her neck and when the necklace was closed she turned around and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank yah," she said and walked over to Remy's gift. "It's not as personal, but Ah figured yah'd like it." She said putting the box on his lap. Remy grunted under the wait and didn't wait to rip the paper off. Remy's mouth fell open.

"_Mon dieu_!" he breathed, still staring in awe. Rogue giggled at the look on his face before it turned mischievous. "Poor Badger," Remy said all to cheerfully for it to be real pity.

"De amps in mah room. Didn' wanna wrap it." Remy nodded and pulled out the blood red and black electric guitar out of its black case.

"Remy'll play somet'ing fer yah when we get back." He said and Rogue nodded in agreement. The six Cajuns along with Jamie and John were going out for the day. Remy looked up at his Rogue, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Rogue?" he asked. "T'ank yah. Not jus' fer de guitar _cherie_. Fer bringin' dem here." They smiled at each other as they walked up to Rogue's room to collect the amp.

"Dey'll keep dere mouths shut." Rogue then turned and gave him a pointed look. "So would _Tante_ Mattie."

Remy looked down at his guitar filled hands and promised to call his aunt that night.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – Amy - I'm glad you liked my story. Why in the world did you read my bio? Sigh...**

_GambitGirl2008 - Have you reviewed recently? I dont remember seeing your name lately...or am I officially loosing my mind?_

**Silverbells - Lol, when I find a really good story I do the smae thing. I'm not sure if my parents are aware of it. You know the "Sweetie, you done your homework?" "Yes mum," kinda thing. Yes you willhave to wait and see and I'm glad I captured the characters. I couldnt help but wonder if I had switched them to drastically. Knocking Bella off her High Horse...hmmm sounds like fun. I'm not saying anything about New Orleans because I want to make everyone suffer, hehe. having Roguie be able to touch Rems is a soft spot for me but I always planned for her to gain control. It is one of the ideas that worked out from the biggining. I had origianlly wrotten that scene before the story(then I lost it...luckily it has been unconvered.)**

_Pissy Abyssinian - For some reason i really like your name... Enough REALLY's yet? The most original? YEA! That is so great! Ok, checking daily? I advise weekly really. Only on rare ocasions do I update more then once in a week. Staying up past your bed time...shame on you...I spent a lot of time going back to check on their accents. after a while most of it came naturally(thank god)_

**Halo's Horns - YOUR BAAAAAAACK! Lol, I have no school tomorrow and am already on a sugah high...Jamie is one of my favorite characters even though i have only seen EVo(the only 90's epi I say Rems said he loved Ro and kissed her in front of everyone. He didnt pass out) Yeah the chapter was meant for some explaining.**

_Danica - Rot In Hell. It was you you evil cow, that made my remy gay! Even AFTER i told you NOT to touch my computer! You evil...evil...evil BELLADONNA!_

**Lady Godiva - I absolutly adore Wolvie. But no, Marius is her father, he is the one that will walk her down the isle and all that stuff. I was hard for me not to do the "Bella you are the most important" crap becseu that is what I've read when concerning Marius. Figured he could do with a Rep boost. Thetatoo is becsue of the guilt. She might have been(litteraly) born and bread by assassins but she's not a coldblooded killer like Bella. She will remain anAssassin...Remy...no shirt...mmmmmmm...**

_AnimeSiren - Remy...no shirt...mmmmmmmmmm_

**Enchantedlight - Remy...no shirt...huh? Oh grins Yeah the DA also meansDefense Assiociation but I hate that name. just letting it remian with theinnitials DA, though tempting, is pissing me off.**

_Allimba - Remy should never where a shirt again!_

_TotallyRiddickObsessed - How many chapters? Well...I dont wantit to go over 50 but I'm really not that sure. Hopefully no more then fifty. Thanks for the update on your name... I might have ended up wondering where the heck you dissapeared to._

**GreenFairyGirl88 - I love her Dark series. I'm in the middle of DarkLegand and Mind Game from her GhostWalkers series. They arerealygood as well. ...both books are sitting on my nightstand cuz my mom doest want me dragging all my books around the house:D**

**SickmindedSucker -WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! REMY REMY REMYRemyremyremyremyremyremyremyremy! "Toosexy" wouldvery well have worked. I could hear that song while i waswritting that scene. Logan and Mystique..yeah so totally wrong butit adds a (if not exactly present)twist.Bonks character, though not important, was interesting towrite...I wonder if he will come back...hmmm... But yes, freaky perv teacher! I think Logan already has a lot of responsiblility, I mean between watchingTeenage (Nija seems to want to go there) Mutants and running the DR...giving out DR time and them more DR...why not add kids to the mix?**

_Mimi - Glad you loved it._

**Sweety8587 - Shirtless Remy...drools...**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - A Wilde Posinous Flower...Bad Combination._

**Ishandahalf - Yeah...that part made me laugh to. Though the X-Men dont know others wise as of yet. Homocidal family...or homicidal bitch? I think it is a rather easy choice. I figured Remy should have some problems getting a gift. It seemed only right to torture him. I am quite surprised you didnt mention the shirtless Remy...hmmmm...**

**Authors Rambles – OKAY! Everyone here is CHAPTER TWENTY ONE! OMFG! Likeall youdear readers I go to read this story and I want to know what happens next…then I realize I have to write it. Sigh, its not all that fun being an authoress. Though I have complete control over my characters! ..Well, Marvels characters but I'm kidnapping them and making them do my bidding! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! coughcoughcoughcoughcou- I'm chocking! AWWWWWWWWWWWW! walks into door All better. Now thank you for the WONDERFUL response to the last chapter and every chapter before that and please have the same response to this chapter.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight:D**


	23. Chap Twenty Two

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Out On The Town…**

At one o'clock Rogue ran down the stairs with Remy to find everyone around the front door. The youngest members of the Thieves Guild were all waiting by the door. Each of the boys was wearing black baggy jeans and a sweater and coat. Anyone who didn't know what they were looking for wouldn't have noticed the silver chains around their neck.

Rogue wore the one she had gotten from her father and Jean Luc. The Assassins symbol, two swords at cross point with a large decorative 'A' in the center, tight around her neck and the Thieves sign, a hand carrying a large jewel with an 'T' engraved in it, hanging below her chest. She wore a blood red sweater and her trench coat.

"Alright den, we're taking mah jeep. Ah'm drivin."

"SHOTGUN!" Remy and Etienne yelled in unison.

"Jamie and John are in de front!" Rogue said walking past the boys to the garage.

The five male Cajuns pouted but it didn't change Rogue's mind. "Ah'm not having Jamie shoved around in de back and Ah wouldn't make JEAN suffah through de lot of yah much less John."

"BoM?" Remy and John asked in unison and Rogue shuddered.

"Dats creepy and _oui_. What's Christmas without the sadistic homicidal goth girl?"

"Isn't dat why we have you?" Emil, Lapin, Thieo and Etienne asked. All the males in the jeep laughed when Rogue shuddered again.

The drive to the Brotherhood house was quick and when Rogue pulled up to the two story house she had to laugh at the site. Apparently the boys had figured that since it was Christmas Wanda wouldn't kick their asses if they got her up. They were all spewed out on the front, snowed, yard.

"Hiya Rocky! Petey!" Rogue called out as they all jumped out of the jeep.

"Yo Rogue!" Lance called out grinning. "How's your Christmas so far?"

"Great, and bah de look of things Ah'll say yers hasn't gone so well?"

"Toad thought it was just a BRILLIANT idea to wake Wanda up but jumping on her bed. Unfortunately being the idiots that they are, they followed him. The house has been boarded up since 10:30."

"Damn!" Remy snickered. "Toad, yah should know better _homme_. Waking her up is just as bad as yo' walking in on her in de shower."

The Thieves laughed at that. "If she's anyt'ing like Roguie den you better pray for yer lives." Emil said, dragging the Brotherhoods attention to them.

"It was yer fault Ah needed a shower sugah," Rogue said calmly as the Brotherhood asked:

"Who are you?" All the Cajuns and the X-Men shuddered.

"Dey LeBeau's. Came up from N'Awleans." Rogue quickly introduced them before going over to bang on the front door of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants house. "Wanda open de damn door!"

"Rogue! Those idiots are NOT coming in!" Wanda said but her control on the house snapped. Rogue opened the door, let Jamie on before her and smirked as she found Wanda floating in the air, things around her going haywire.

"_Mon dieu_," The boys whispered. "Is everyone here a Mutant?"

"Everyone in dis room 'cept yahs." Rogue introduced the boys to Wanda and visa versa before eyeing her friend in the air.

God she wished she could do that again.

Etienne hugged Rogue when he saw the longing on the Goth's face. "How long has it been?" He asked.

"Seven mouths sug." Rogue said. She smiled at the interested looks on the Brotherhood's faces, as well as the two X-Men. "Ah use tah be able tah fly like dat. Had telekinesis to but dey both disappeared when Ah got mah absorption powers."

"Cool, you'll get it back Rogue." Wanda said optimistically and all of the Mutants looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"What? Well! TELL ME!" Wanda yelled and things around the house began to shake.

"Calm down luv," John said calmly. Which for him was really odd. Wanda glared at her boyfriend before taking a deep breath and floating to the ground.

"So, do you want to tell me why you are all in my house?" Wanda asked sarcastically.

"We're going out. Wanted tah know if yah and de Brotherhood wanted tah come," Rogue said.

"I'M DRIVING!" Wanda yelled and dashed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"It's MY jeep!" Lance yelled, racing after her. Wanda pulled up at the top of the stairs and gave him a dark dangerous look.

"You're going to argue with me?" Lance shook his head pitifully. "Good boy." Pietro was the only Brotherhood Member to stay downstairs.

"Though you weren't gunna be coming back here." He said slowly.

"What do yo' know?" Rogue asked.

"Heard yah shoutin' girl. When Mystique woke up I grilled her. Then sent her to my father. Her business with the Brotherhood is over." Peitro shook his head, sighed and looked up the stairs to his sisters' room. "Taking along with her Destiny and Agatha. Wanda was pissed when she found out she was going to be the complete and only female staying here. Threatened to move to the Institute so that she wouldn't be stuck with us."

"Does Buckethead know?" Remy asked and Pietro shook his head again.

"No. He barely let her stay here. You don't want to know what he'd do if he got wind of that."

"He'd send me back to the asylum. Might not even visit this time." Wanda said darkly, walking down the stairs. She was dressed head to toe in leather. Black leather pants, red leather tank top over black sheer shirt, and her red leather trench coat.

Lance was the next down and with a thump Toad followed. Blobs footsteps made the house shake. "Quicksilver you coming?" Lance asked his friend.

"I'llmeetyouthere," Peitro said quickly. (I'll meet you there.)

"But we don't know where were going." Lance pointed out.

"Start at de mall." Etienne volunteered. "Always a good choice." (Pretend the mall opens on Christmas day at noon mkay?)

The Brotherhood members stared in shock. A MAN suggesting they start at the mall?

"Man Rogue, you've got them trained." Wanda said with a smirk as her brother disappeared with a gust of wind. Rogue smirked in agreement with Wanda. John got drove to the mall with Wanda and the Brotherhood, chatting with Lance the whole time.

Rogue growled when Remy fiddled with her tuner. When he once again reached static she smacked his hand away. Jamie leaned over Remy and pulled a CD case out of the glove box. Etienne and Emil, who were sitting in the middle of the back leaned over and read over Jamie's shoulder.

"Bowling for Soup," the twins said together. With the CD in Remy flipped through the songs before stopping on one they all recognized, well the Cajuns anyway.

**- 8 o'clock, Monday night, and I'm waiting**

**to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me**

**Her names is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring.-**

Jamie blinked rapidly at the five Cajun voices. Rogue just sat back and smirked. In the jeep speeding down the deserted street beside them St. John, Lance and a newly passengered Pietro added their voices. Toad and Blob were to stupid to know the words.

**-She wears a two-way**

**But I'm not quiet sure what that means! **

**And when she walks**

**All the wind blows and the angels sing.-**

People walking down the street on either side stopped to and stared as the two black jeeps speed by. One with New York license plats the other with New Orleans.

**-She doesn't notice me!**

**Cause she's watching wrestling**

**Creamin' over tough guys**

**Listening to rap metal**

**Turntables in her eyes-**

Rogue's two-toned hair fell out of her ponytail as she speed up and ran through the red light. The boys howling around her. Wanda was keeping up.

**-Its like a bad movie**

**If you were me then you'd be**

**Screamin' "Someone shoot me!**

**As I fail miserably,**

**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want**

**She's the girl all the bad guys want-**

They raced by the grocery store where old maids were waving their walking sticks and yelling about 'Juvenile Delinquents.'

**-She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange**

**Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad**

**She says she'd like to score some reefer and a fourty**

**She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have**

**And when she walks**

**All the wind blows and the angels sing**

**She'll never notice me-**

Wanda shrieked with joy as she raced down the streets. And honestly? It wasn't her fault that the street lamps were lifted out of the cement. All she had done was fling one hand out of the car and waved at the glaring people.

**-Cause she's watching wrestling**

**Creamin' over tough guys**

**Listenin' to rap metal**

**Turntables in her eyes-**

'Tabby should be here,' Rogue thought looking over at Wanda. It was as if she had spoken because she heard Wanda's voice reply with, 'The girl would have a blast. To damn bad she's not here.'

**-She likes them with a mustache**

**Racetrack season pass**

**Drivin' in a Trans-Am**

**Does a mullet make a man-**

**-It's like a bad movie**

**She is lookin' through me**

**If you were me then you'd be**

**Screamin' "Someone shoot me-**

Remy's black on red eyes sparkled with joy as they past a relatively quiet neighborhood. Rogue's smile grew, she had suspected that he missed them. Every time some one brought up home he got a far away look in his eyes. Because she couldn't bring everyone she had gotten the ones she knew wouldn't rat out Remy.

**-As I fail miserably,**

**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.**

**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**

**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**

**She's the girl all the bad guys want-**

**-There she goes again**

**With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair**

**She broke my heart**

**I wanna be sedated**

**All I wanted was to see her naked-**

Rogue turned a hundred shades of red and tried to keep her eyes on the road when the LeBeau's all looked at her suggestively after the last line. Laughter came from the jeep beside them and Rogue responded by hitting the gas.

**-Now I am watchin' wrestlin'**

**Tryin' to be a tough guy**

**Listenin' to rap metal**

**Turntables in my eyes-**

Rogue leaned over to Remy and Lapin, who was sitting-er now he's standing-behind her leaned over and took the wheel so that the didn't crash. Jamie 'ewwwed' respectably, like any other respectable eight year-old boy would do when his two guardians kissed.

**-I can't grow a mustache**

**And I ain't got no season pass**

**All I got's a moped.. moped.. moped...**

**It's like a bad movie**

**She's lookin' through me-**

As they neared the mall both jeeps slowed down. The roads got more crowded. Rogue pulled into a parking space as the song was finishing.

**-If you were me then you'd be**

**Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"**

**As I fail miserably**

**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want-**

Laughter took over the two jeeps as people turned to stare. The Brotherhood and John jumped out of Lances jeep. People watched as a dozen excited teens made their way into the mall.

This was going to be a fun day.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses - Enchantedlight - Updated!**

_Pissy Abyssinian -Someone gave me the idea for Rogue's present. At leastsomeone got to bed on time. I was jumping up and down most of the night. As for Beta-ing I might take you up on that. Rogue and Remy's friensds are just staying for a couple of days. Meeting FrearlessWonder andBlondBimbo will happen later. I will keep writting, thoughIdont have as much time anymore. Oh well, Spring Break is in3weeks._

**Emil13 - I love adding those boys to. They will be in it more.Just...later.**

_GambitGirl2008 -Goodof you to review again :D Heres anotherupdate!_

**SickmindedSucker - I LOVEChristmas, it is my favorite holiday by far. Rogue's gift from Jean wasthe ONLY gift I was sureof when I started that chapter. I spentalmost an hour figuring out who gave who what. I'm glad you see Jame, Rogue and Remy asa family. I was trying for that. I wanted tabby;sgift to be obvious but not actuallytell everyone what it was. I guess i did agood job. You actually did that to your friend? Nice. Don't hurt me! Aww! Im updating see!**

_Lachwen - Glad you like it._

**Sweety8587 - Yeah...drools...I have a mental image of Remy slamming with no shirt on. DROOLS!**

_AnimeSiren - They will come..._

**Silverbells -I loved thegifts to. I lovedhaving the boyscome up.**

_Halo's Horns- Tis the season to love Remy, falalalalalalalalala. I loveChristmas.I can't hel;p but put down Rogue's motherly instincts with Jamie. I find it so cute myself. Remy...no shirt...guitar...oh... I dont know what image I like better. I love The Boys. They kick ass._

**Karakin - Ahh, your poor computer! But thats ok, you can review now:D**

_Lady Godiva - I loved the gifts as well. Roguies necklace? Who else WOULD she put in it? I mean, I dont know about you, but I really dont think she'd put someone elses pic in it. ...Well...unless she was under some kind of mindcontrol... grins Everyone seems to think that the LeBeau Boys will torture Jean and Scott? sigh What ever made you all believe that! Getbetter, then you can review again!_

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Yes, yes, YES yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_TotallyRiddickObsessed - Glad I can count on you for all 50 (holy shit even thinking that gives me the shivers!)_

**Authors Rambles – Lucas (a friend of mine and my bff's bf) just had his birthday (the 26th) and there was Dance Dance Revolution. At first I was all nervous like right. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone (especially Lucas' friends because we weren't all that tight.) but them Britta (my bff) got me to go on with her (she had never been on either) and it was SOOO much fun! I went on a lot after that. Before Lucas opened his presents Sheena (my other bff) and I were going to go on again. Unfortunately Lucas had to open his presents because my third bff (Shivi) had to leave. When he finished Sheena and I started edging back to the game, slowly. We didn't get far when Lucas looked at us and smirked. "You want to go back on huh?" He asked. Sheena and I nodded and answered. "Yes!" Lucas said "Go," and we took of. The others laughed but it was SO much freaking fun. We played a few more games then Sheen warned me about how we only had 5mins so we had one more game, to Like A Virgin. I was so hyper when I got home (cake, chips and 3Dr.Peppers with no dinner) I told everyone around (mum, dad, bro and yelled it to my sis) that I wanted one. My bro and I are already Money scheming. Ohh, another thing. I was in the kitchen drinking my fourth Dr.Pepper and my dad checked my breath…that was really weird. **

**Anyway, I am in such as good mood stilldespite the fact Igot up at nine because i was suposed to baby-sit demons. But I warn thee, I am not putting up another chapter until I have 325 reviews! Ohmygod! I'm in the 300! I still can't get over that!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	24. Chap Twenty Three

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty Three - …With A Band Of Thieves.**

The mall was practically deserted, which wasn't really a surprise seeing as it was Christmas Day. So when the front doors opened to reveal two leather clad females, five dark haired Cajuns, one orange haired Aussie, and a young kid, the people around stopped to stare (There is a lot of staring isn't there?) at the peculiar sight.

"So, is it any better den de one in N'Awleans?" Theo asked.

"Is anyt'ing better den it is in N'Awleans?" Rogue and the boys, including Remy, said as one. Wanda rolled her blue eyes as John took her hand.

"Music!" The four visiting Cajuns said.

"Dats always a good place tah start," Lapin agreed.

So they started in the Music store. Now, one would think that having gone shopping they would be used to the kind of mayhem but let me tell you now, these boys? They weren't sane.

Now, it didn't surprise any of the Brotherhood when Remy voted for the five finger discount. Actually, it didn't surprise Johnny either. But when Rogue didn't bother to tell him off they were all disturbed by the look in her eye. Actually it was the same look that Remy and the other Cajuns had in their eyes to.

John eyed the cashier suspiciously as he placed his purchases on it. "Somethin' in yer eye mate?" He asked. The cashier, whom we'll name Mike for the hell of it, smirked and shook his head, not intimidated by the look on John's face. He rang up John's purchases quickly none the less.

Mike looked past John at the two girls that had come in with all the boys. They were both wearing long trench coats, but so were four of the other guys, including the boy that had come in with them. His attention turned back to the black haired girl and a silly smile appeared on his face.

Wanda scowled over the CD's and her powers bubbled to be used.

"Hello how can I help you?" Wanda jumped at the voice and spun around glaring. Mike smiled as he posed his question again.

"Do I LOOK like I need help? And there better only be one answer." Wanda said the last part as an after thought, though it was just as fierce.

Etienne smirked and fingered a Smashing Pumpkins CD. His eyes darted to the cashier as the CD jumped into his pocket, discreetly of course. He reached for another one and read the songs on the back before putting it back on the shelf. He walked over to John who was glaring at Mike and took the lighter from the Aussie's hand. Etienne pulled a smoke out of his pack and flicked the lighter that got Mikes attention off the Scarlet Goth.

"No smoking! Can't you read the damn sign?"

"Jeez," Etienne said with a smirk. "With manners like dat Ah don' t'ink Ah wanna shop from here anymore."

"Ya've never shopped from here before Sugah," Rogue said, breaking away from Remy's lips.

"It's got rude employees!" Etienne argued, mostly for the sake of it.

"Hey LeBeau?" Wanda asked and received five 'Yeahs?' Wanda shook her head and smirked. "Remy."

"Somethin' yah need _petite_?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're going to be needing some help."

"Howz dat Wands?"

"Yah've got a crowd of ragging hormonal females surrounding the shop doors."

"_Mon dieu. C'est fou_," (My God. It's crazy.) Remy said when he turned around to find that Wanda was correct.

"_Mon dieu_," Emil said. "Dun day know yer datin Roguie?"

Mike, who was tired of being ignored stomped his foot and glared. Of course his glare had no effect because the boys had either grown up with Rogue or Wanda. When his glare got no response Mike walked to the closed door and opened it against all the protests.

A dozen, or more, girls swam into the store and the X-Men, Brotherhood, and the LeBeau boys backed away, trying to find another exit. Rogue's eyes darted frantically and only one thought was going around in her head.

She had to get out of there.

The girls swarmed around the males and Remy looked over at Rogue's helpless face. He had to get her out of there. Remy's brown eyes (he's using the holo-watch) searched out a glaring Wanda. Wanda read the plea and moved to Rogue. She brought her hands out and yelled 'move.' The girls all turned to glare and Scarlet Witches' powers hit them all, the intruding girls moved out of the way and Etienne and Wanda flanked Rogue as everyone left.

As soon as they were out of the door Rogue was shaking in Remy's arms. The Teens (including Lapin who is, er 20?) found a secluded spot in the mall. The Brotherhood backed off as the five LeBeau's talked to Rogue.

"She hasn't been surrounded bah so many people in such a small place in a long time." Lapin told the watching Mutants. "De closest tah date was probably de dance. But Ah wasn't dere so Ah'm not sure."

"De dance wasn't anyt'ing like dat." Emil said. "Rogue, _cherie_." Etienne started, and continued in French. The Brotherhood, John and Jamie smiled as they watched Rogue calm.

Whatever was being said obviously did the trick. Or maybe it was just the language, the fact that it reminded her of home. When Rogue smiled up at Remy he kissed her cheek and they all stood up.

"You alright now _amour_?" Remy asked softly, hugging her to him. Rogue nodded and left his arms, taking his hand instead.

"Yeah sug. Ah'm just fine darlin." The group walked around the mall, thankfully they didn't have more of the, er, preppier X-Women with them or they would have had to stop at every store.

Now, I know that walking around a mall would bore the hell out of dear old Johnny as well as you do, that's why I am hesitant to tell you what mischief he gets himself into. But much to my own surprise it wasn't just Johnny causing trouble. No siree. Sure Johnny started it but it took only a spit second for the visiting Thieves to get involved.

In the bookstore John grinned wickedly before moving to the mystery section. With a crazy grin he pulled his lighter out. Etienne smirked at him and handed him a thick mystery book.

"What's the fun of knowing how it ends _homme_?" The Cajun shared a smirk with the Aussie.

And that was how the bookstore's mystery books lost their last chapters.

Wanda grinned at her boyfriend as they moved to the self-help books. "Oh those poor, poor people." Wanda said with such an innocent look that you could see the horns holding up the halo. "They really do need some help don't they?"

Emil shook his head pityingly, "They will never find it in these. It's just a means to an end."

Various chapters in the self-help books disappeared.

Lance looked at the Cajuns and frowned. He had been sure that none of them had known where Remy was. So why did they all seem so…_together_? Lance poised his question to Pietro but Quicksilver seemed distracted. As he had been lately.

Lances forehead clenched together as he looked worriedly at his best friend. Pietro knew Lance was watching him and had to fight the urge to just deck his friend. But instead he concentrated on the Cajuns and mentally agreed with Lance's assumption.

Pietro looked to the entrance of the bookstore and sighed when he spotted the amber eyes. Promising himself that he'd have fun for the rest of the day Pietro joined in on the book swap.

Babysitters novels switched with trashy romance novels. It would effectively destroy the young readers mind.

When the group got bored there they went to eat. John lagged behind on the walk to the food court before settling himself on a bench. He pulled out his lighter and laughed as he created a fire-breathing puppy. He loved puppy's really, but the fact that they didn't breath fire was their one and only flaw.

He laughed crazily at the screams that ran passed him.

"Make it an army of those creepy dead dolls," Etienne said sitting beside him. "Dose t'ings are freaky."

"You mean de ones dat Rogue and Wanda collect?"

"Yeah, dose an Emily Strange."

So that was how an army of marching dead dolls took over the mall. As Etienne and John walked to the food court, behind the dolls, they grew steadily. By the time they reached the food court and found Rogue and Remy's table the dolls were life size.

The Bayville humans screamed and ran out of the mall, leaving only The Mutants and the Cajuns. John glanced at the Mutants and the dolls formed to _extremely_ terrifying figures. Even scarier though? They were dancing. The Brotherhood all laughed their heads off as they watched the fearless Wolverine and the heartless Sabertooth to the tango.

To make it worse Wolverine was wearing a pink tootoo and Sabertooth was wearing the infamous heart printed boxers. Rogue screamed with Wanda and covered hers and Jamie's eyes. Wanda passed out and the Cajuns stared, slack jawed. One thought running through their heads, 'That's just freaky.'

When Wanda woke up and hexed the hell out of Toad for touching her, they all left the mall.

"Were to now _hommes_?" Emil asked.

"Who knows mates." John said and screamed like a little girl when they passed the school. It got everyone's attention.

"OH MY GOD!" Rogue and Wanda screamed.

"Step on the fucking gas!" Remy said before blinked. "Oh…right…" He was driving.

So you want to know what was so terrifying? Well imagine this, if you think your stomach could handle it. The mean, old, pig headed Principle of Bayville High School Edward Kelly. Now, scary as that is, said Mr. Kelly was dancing in the school field, the sprinklers going, in a Speedo. It was enough to make even the toughest of the tough pass out.

Jamie 'ewwwed,' all the way to the Brotherhood house.

"We hanging here then?" John asked, hopping out of the Brotherhood jeep.

"Looks dat way." Etienne said. Rogue smiled at her friends. Etienne and John had hit it off right away, their mischievous natures being something they had in common.

"Or we could hang at the Mansion." Wanda said with a smirk. "Their TV's bigger!"

It was agreed, though Toad and Blob stayed home(they bug me so I don't like using them) and after picking up some movies and snacks they were all sitting in the X-Men's Rec. Room. Emil, Etienne, Lapin and Theo all sat on the couch directly in front of the TV. Lance was sitting in one of the comfy chairs, Pietro in one as well. Wanda was sitting on the loveseat, John's head on a pillow in her lap and his feet hanging off the arm of the loveseat. Rogue sat cuddled in Remy's arms on the other chair and Jamie was lying on a blanket in front of them.

Rogue, cold as hell, looked from the empty fireplace to John and gave her best puppy face. "Could yah sugah. Its REALLLLLLYYYYYYYY cold!"

There was a round of agreement as most of the occupants weren't used to New York's weather. Actually, seven of them hadn't even SEEN snow until they came up North. John lit the fire and because it was his powers it kept blazing.

The first movie they watched was Van Helsing and the guys rolled their eyes as both Wanda and Rogue drooled. Most everyone one present, sans Jamie, had seen the movie at least once. In the girls case…you don't even want to know.

Everyone present commented through the movie. Yelling at the screen if the actress did something stupid or finishing lines. John and Etienne had to be physically pushed into their seats because they kept getting up to copy the action moves. Most of the time they just made fools of themselves.

XxXxX

Logan came in during their fourth movie, Underworld and grunted once to get their attention. He glared at the humans before recognizing Rogue and Remy's scents on them. Emil, being almost as stupid as his twin, or more so in this case, walked up to Logan and poked him.

"He looks like a doggy Roguie!" Emil said, not knowing the danger he had just put himself in. Logan's left eye twitched as Emil poked him again. When Etienne joined in, Wolverine's claws popped out.

"I. Dare. You." Logan growled and the twins ran. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know their way around the mansion that well. As the twins ran up the guest wing, Logan behind them, Etienne grabbed his brother and they both turned invisible.

They were both great Thieves, almost as good as Remy really, but even though they were using all their ability they didn't realize one thing. Logan's nose. They didn't even get back downstairs before the Wolf found them.

Rogue watched semi amused as Logan hauled two of her best friends back into the Rec. Room by their collars. He tossed them onto the floor, glared and turned to his daughter.

"Chuck wants to see yah darlin."

"M'kay, darlin," Rogue said to her father and turned to her friends, "We'll make dinner when Ah come back m'kay?" With a round of nods, Rogue followed the Wolverine.

"He's a Mutant," Logan said gruffly as they made their way to the study.

"Etienne? Yeah, has been since we were fifteen Ah think."

_Come in_. The Professor told them when they got to the door.

"You do know dats very creepy right, Professor X?" Rogue asked with a smile.

"Yes I am aware of that." Xavier smiled before turning serious. "This is about Mr. LeBeau."

"Which one?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Etienne, now I was wondering-"

"He's staying in N'Awleans." That was it. Xavier sighed and shook his head.

"Rogue, don't you think it might be a better idea if he stayed here to learn control?"

"He has control. When we were in N'Awleans we taught ourselves. No one was around to tell us to concentrate. No one to help us. Except each other." Rogue saw the defiant look and shook her head. "You ask him to stay, and I will leave. Remy will follow and Etienne won't stay then." She didn't know if that was true but it had the wanted effect.

"Very well, that will be all." Rogue let herself out.

The teens (and Jamie and Lapin) were all still sitting in the Rec. Room still, watching some music video staring a skanky singer with mild to no interest. Wanda was the first to notice and the 'thank god' was clear in her blue eyes.

"So," Rogue said loudly. "We have to finish dinner. Ororo put the turkey in while we were gone but we're responsible for everything else."

The four X-Men, the three from the Brotherhood and the visiting Cajuns spent the next hour finishing dinner. At seven they sat down to eat and were shortly joined by Xavier, Logan, Ororo, and Hank.

The blue Mutant had shocked the four boys but as soon as they got over the strangeness of it, it was the coolest thing ever. When Lapin made a comment about her using his birthday gift Logan growled and glared as his daughter turned bright red and started stuttering.

The boys laughed and Rogue glared before turning to her meal. "Oh, darlings," Rogue said conversationally, but the four boys knew her too well to miss the look in her eyes. "Meet mah father, de Wolverine." Four gulps were heard before the denial started.

"FATHER!" Lapin shouted.

"What about Marius?"

"N'Awleans darlin, what about home?"

"Our families!"

"Everything we've been working for!"

"Yer position as leader!"

"Yer life!"

"Our life's!"

"Sending Belle away!"

"Locking her up!"

"Hiding her from the world!"

"SAVING US ALL!"

"It's bad enough Remy left."

"It was as good as theft."

"We could all be deaf!"

"Or suffering from Duff!"

"Safe us from that Stuff!"

"It's truly 'nough!"

"Time to play tough!"

"It's fun to get rough!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Logan yelled and received four blank stares.

"That's been used!" The four Cajuns' insisted.

Rogue and Remy burst out in laughter, used to their friend's antics and the others were soon to follow. Logan, on the other hand, just glared and growled. Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Lapin, I had hoped that you had grown up by now!"

"Stormy!" Lapin chided playfully. "You should know what that lot does to you." He tilted his head to his cousins and Rogue. Ororo sighed and shook his head.

"Do not call me 'Stormy,' Lapin!"

"Of course, Stormy!"

And things were alright.

XxXxX

The boys visit was one of a kind and all present were sad to see them go. Emil and Etienne jumped on Rogue and Remy, making them promise to keep in contact. However discreet they had to be about it. Lapin had berated them both about safe sex and threatened to kill Remy if he hurt Rogue.

That was met with a charged card and a SNIKT.

Theo hugged both tightly and told them to behave. John and Etienne switched E-Mails, smirking all the while. That unsettled Rogue. She knew her family and John all to well to know that that wasn't good. Even Wanda seemed to notice this.

The Witch and Untouchable looked at each other wearily. Silent agreement met between them. Be careful.

OoOTBCOoO

Review Responses – **Denial - Thank you for finding my story again. I can totally see Kitty finding anyway to get into Rogue's wardrobe. I love Jamie mysel(think I've said that a hundred times already.**

_Pissy Abyssinian - I love that song to. Its why I added it. Thank yuo for BETA-ing this chapter._

**Personage - Current Favorite story huh? Thats good to know. I loved to write their past my self.**

_Lady Godiva - I dont think the LeBeaus are anywhere near as bad as the X-Men, but hey, I could be wrong. JOTT torture will come. Be patiant._

**Silverbells - Well...a lot of people DIDfind their wallets missing...**

_Karakin- My chapters all have weird lenghts. I do try to have them at least 5 pages though._

**GambitGirl2008 - One Word: OKAY.**

_Sweety8587 - Freezing brains, ouch. I HAD to do a sing-a-long at LEAST once. Yes dad checked my breath._

**Author Rambles - I am sorry for the rest of you who i cant get around to I promise next time. My mother is being an uber bitch (more so then my father) and kicking me off because i wont give her money for gas. I dearly hate my family... Review mkay, even if it is to tell my this chapter was a dissapointment. I ended up forcing my way through most of it.**

**Lady Starlight.**


	25. Chap Twenty Four

**_Authors Rambles - If I dont stop updating so often I wont have anything TO update! I will RUN OUT of chapters! The HORROR! This chapter is Dedicated to TotallyRiddickObsessed, who has Reviewed EVER chapter from the Prologue! Also, edited by Pissy Abyssian!_**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty Four – Start of the New Years.**

Rogue smirked at Remy before drowning her bourbon. It was New Years eve and the entire occupance of the Mansion was in the Rec. Room waiting for the ball to drop. Kurt was hanging from the ceiling fan. How that didn't give him head rush Rogue didn't know, nor would she ask.

Kitty was sitting on the couch with Rahne, Jubes, Tabbs and Amara. Remy and Rogue were sitting on the love seat. Jamie, trying to stay awake, was sitting beside them. John was jumping up and down by the window and Logan was sitting beside Ororo. Everyone else was in some place around the Rec. Room.

All were watching the TV.

The count down started and the teens counted together.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Glasses clinked and bottles popped. Bringing in (you know what? I don't know what year this is…lets have it 2005) the New Year.

Rogue and Remy weren't the only couple kissing when the ball dropped. Though John complained loudly that Wanda wasn't there.

"Alright," The Prof said. "It's time for bed. I will see you all in the morning. Please get some sleep." The students groaned, but as most of them were exhausted already there weren't any real complaints.

Rogue tucked Jamie in and groaned at all the girls in her room. Before they could say anything, she grabbed her PJ's and left again.

"Ah'm crashing here." Rogue said flopping on Remy's bed. Remy didn't spare her a look as he pulled on a T-shirt. This wasn't anything new. Remy crawled into his bed, pulled the blankets over them and wrapped her in his arms.

"G'night _cherie_." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Rogue snuggled into him in reply.

Later that night while Logan was doing his patrols he growled at the sent of his daughter with Gumbo. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He'd lose her if he tried. She had a family in New Orleans. One that had always been there for her and they accepted the Swamp Rat.

Logan knew that he could never truly be her father, rhat Marius was her father. But that wouldn't stop Logan from being there for her. He opened the door to Remys' room and sighed. They were curled up together on his bed. Clothed, thank god.

Logan closed the door and turned around to face Ororo. "Hello, Darlin." He whispered kissing her softly.

"Hello, Logan." Ororo took his head and smiled tenderly. "Come to bed now love."

"Just have to finish patrol, darlin."

"They are all in bed, Logan." Ororo said and Logan smirked before pulling the Weather Goddess to him.

"In that case then, bed sounds wonderful." Logan growled playfully in her ear.

XxXxX

Rogue turned on the TV the next afternoon and sighed. Life sure as hell was boring lately. Kitty was sitting on the couch, talking to someone on the phone and painting her nails. Remy and John were nowhere to be seen, whether that was a good thing or not, Rogue didn't know.

_X-Men, suit up and report to my office in five minutes._

Rogue raised an eyebrow but turned off the TV and walked to her room, Kitty following close behind. Rogue pulled on her X-Men uniform and sighed. She absolutely **hated** the uniform. Looked like some kind of circus freak in it. But the Prof sounded worried.

Rogue ran into Remy, Jamie and John as they raced to the office. It was already full and getting fuller. When the Professor was sure that everyone was there he stared talking.

"Magneto is acting up. Those of you who are newer here will not know of him yet. He is a Mutant terrorist. All for the destruction of mankind. He believes that those with the X-Gene are superior. That they are destined to rule."

Rogue and Remy looked at each other, hidden smirks. They were destined to rule. Just not the way the Professor was thinking. The Professor raised an eyebrow at them and the smirks vanished. A gust of wind whipped past them and Pietro appeared leaning against Xaviers desk. The office doors were open and the Brotherhood stood arranged in the doorway, all dressed in battle gear.

Scarlet Witch floated to Rogue, Gambit and Pyro, winking at Multiple who sat at their feet. "Fathers trashing the business district. Blowing things up. I'm not quiet sure what he's after though."

"Dad's looking for something, that is clear. He's got new Mutants on his side apparently."

"Magneto has to be stopped. We will be taking the black bird out with us. I am going to take it, Mr. Maximoff, that you and the Brotherhood will be joining us?"

"That'swhywe'reherebaldy." (That's why we're here baldy.)

"Then, X-Men, lets head out."

The two teams walked down to the hanger and boarded the Blackbird, Storm at the wheel and Wolverine beside her. The Professor and Beast were talking quietly with the other adults. The young Mutants were all crowded together talking excitedly.

Cyclops and Jean Grey were sitting off a ways. They weren't talking at all just glaring behind them. Cyclops stood up and made his way over to the brotherhood. Cyclops stood, glaring, in front of Quicksilver.

"Why are you guys volunteering for this anyway? You don't like us anymore than we like you." Cyclops said. Stupidity really was his middle name. Quicksilver gave him a glare before responding.

"We got our reasons."

"Yeah, it's be kind to losers week." Toad said jumping out of the way from half a dozen fists that wanted to flatten him. Cyclops glared and went back to his seat.

The Professor rolled forward and to brief the team. "We knew very little about Magneto's newly assembled team so I want you all to be careful."

The plane landed in an empty lot and all the Mutants disbanded. Rogue and Gambit looked at each other then down to the boy between them. Rogue glanced up at the Professor who read her mind and nodded.

"Jamie darling?" Rogue asked, leaning down so she was eye level with him. "Sweetheart? Are you sure you want to be out here?"

"I want to help, Rogue." He said softly, big blue eyes staring into her emerald ones.

"It might get dangerous, baby."

"We don't want to see you get hurt, Jamie." Multiple looked between his guardians and sighed. He knew he had to go back to the plane.

"I still want to help," he said, looking at Rogue. Rogue smiled at him, understanding the request. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead. The absorption began and when Jamie let out a yelp Rogue pulled away.

"Thank you, darlin." Rogue said as Multiple followed the Professor back into the plane. Rogue stood up and stretched. Gambit kissed her quickly before taking her hand and spinning her around so her back was against his chest. Even as Gambit handed Rogue a deck of cards Rogue was concentrating on her powers. Pulling them to the surface. She fought off Mystiques voice and when she was sure her powers were ready she turned to Gambit and kissed him again, focusing on her powers. Gambit understood because he let his shield down and Rogue absorbed him. (Remy had control of his powers so he can bring the shield down at will.)

Gambit concentrated on his powers alone, not wanting to give her extra memories that would confuse her. When they broke apart they were both smirking. Rogue shuffled the cards in her hands, smirking as they charged. She was getting the hang of her powers now. She could hold on for as long as she wanted (well not too long) because it was her choice to let go now. She could also just take someone's powers or memory's as long as the other person was concentrating fully on whatever she was taking. It took a lot of work though.

"Let's rock and roll," Gambit and Rogue said together. Lance huffed at that.

"HEY!" He shouted. "That's MY line!" Two charged cards flew out over leather covered shoulders and landed with a BOOM.

There was an echoing boom and everyone took off towards it. It was a storage building that had been blown up. But there was no sign of the source of the explosion with the dust up in the air. Rogue and Gambit shifted closer together. Scarlet Witch and Pyro did the same beside them. Cyclops took over.

"Gambit, Rogue, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Avalanche and Shadowcat you're team one. I want you to stay here and check things out. Jean, me, you, Sparkler, and Iceman are team two and are taking the east side. Wolverine, take Wolfsbane, Boom Boom, Nightcrawler, and Cannonballteam threeto the west. Beast, Storm, Magma, Blob, and Toad, you're the fourth team and I want you covering the rest of the perimeter. All meet back here when done!"

"HEY! What about me!" Quicksilver demanded.

"Quicksilver stay with your sister and **out** of trouble."

"If the Fearless Leader says," Quicksilver said, mockery covering his voice. The teams separated and Quicksilver looked at his group with a sigh.

Rogue and Gambit were methodically blowing things up, getting rid of the rubble. Avalanche was shaking up the rubble and Shadowcat phasing in and out of everything. Scarlet Witch and Pyro were scanning the grounds.

"Hey, Rogue come here!" Scarlet Witch shouted. Rogue and Gambit were at her side quickly. Pyro was on his knees poking at something in the dirt. Rogue gave it a strange look and called Shadowcat, Avalanche, and Quicksilver over. Quicksilver walked towards them incredibly slowly. When Quicksilver was close enough to see over his sister's shoulder he paled and backed away.

"Ah dare yah tah touch it." Rogue challenged the Scarlet Witch. But it was Pyro that touched the odd black object. The moment he did it stated to glow and grow. It was expanding too quickly for anyone to move. As it grew it stretched across the ground, surrounding the six Mutants. The black thing started to grow upward and trapped them in it. Within seconds Scarlet, Pyro, Rogue, Gambit Avalanche and Shadowcat were trapped in a black dome.

Scarlet Witch looked at her brother, standing outside the dome running a hand through his white hair. His eyes were guarded.

"Pietro let us out!" Scarlet Witch shouted. Quicksilver met her blue eyes with his own. Scarlet Witch gasped and backed away. "No Pietro no…"

Quicksilver took a step towards the black dome. He looked over his shoulder then back at Scarlet Witch. Not hearing his friends' protests. Quicksilver pointed to the sky and the six that were trapped looked up at the News Helicopters.

"No," Rogue moaned, wrapped in Gambits arms. "Quicksilver let us out." Quicksilver shook his head, his hands fisted at his sides. "Why?" Quicksilver met Scarlet Witch's gaze instead.

"He's my father." And he turned and walked away.

None of the Mutants paid any attention to the 'Copters as they tried to get out. Wanda held out her hand and Hex'd the hell out of the black dome. Problem, because at the moment everything was a problem, the moment Scarlet Witches Hex Bolt hit the dome it bounced off and headed strait for Rogue.

Two female screams filled the air. Rogue and Scarlet Witch both held their heads. The four Mutants didn't know what to do because it looked like Rogue was absorbing Scarlet Witch. Gambit and Pyro knelt beside their girlfriends desperately hoping for some clue as to what was going on. Rogue and Scarlet Witch continued to scream as their voices got raw.

Shadowcat looked at her boyfriend worriedly. Rogue and Scarlet Witch weren't touching but Rogue was absorbing the Witch. "I'm like going to try phasing," she told Avalanche in a whisper. He nodded and watched as Shadowcat took a deep breath and walked right into the black wall. She hit the wall and bounced back.

At the same time the two girls had stopped screaming. Instead they were floating and glowing. Blue, purple and red light surrounded them. Their mouths were closed and their eyes shut tightly. Their faces expressions of pure pain. Rogue and Scarlet Witches' eyes shot open and their mouths fell open in an earsplitting scream.

The dome broke.

Rogue fell.

Scarlet Witch gained control of herself in mid air and the look in her eyes is pure fury. She straightened and looked towards a tall metal tower.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed and took off towards the tower, ignoring everyone and thing around her in her haste. Rogue fell quicker but Gambit was ready. With his girlfriend safe in his arms he turned to his teammates.

"Gambit, take her back to the plane. Find Cyke. Help him." Remy looked up at the 'Copters above them, filming everything. He carefully took out a couple cards, charged them and tossed them into the air. The moment they blew up the Mutants separated. Hiding under the explosion. Hoping that no one would follow them.

Gambit sighed with relief as he reached the Blackbird. The Professor opened the door and let Gambit in. Multiple got out the first aid kit as The Professor sent out a mental call for Beast.

XxXxX

Group Four had finished looking through their area when Beast got the mental summons. Beast quickly said goodbye and hurried back to the Blackbird. He didn't notice the 'Copter following the big blue ape. Toad did though. He jumped up to the widow of the 'Copter and slimmed it.

"Don't even think it," Toad said, glad to be able to help (I REALLY don't like him) with something. There was a scream at the boys green tongue but Toad just smirked and jumped down.

"Magma, Toad, Blob something's going on at the radio tower!" Storm yelled and they ran that way. Pyro, Shadowcat, and Avalanche ran into them and the four of them raced to the tower. The weather got stormy (excuse the pun…or not) and the Weather Goddess was floating several feet above the ground. Toad was jumping from building to building and with the Blobs thumping feet and Avalanche's nerves fried the ground wouldn't stay still. Shadowcat ended up having to phase through everything as she ran to the tower.

"Where's Rogue and Gambit?" Storm asked as she floated alongside Kitty.

"The Blackbird. Some weird shit happened. Rogue and Scarlet Witch screamed up a storm…er…anyway. they then like started floating and broke this dome thing we were like stuck in cuz Quicksilver's working with Master Buckethead. Rogue fell unconscious and Scarlet Witch took off towards that tower in a fury."

Toad and Blob looked at Avalanche who nodded sadly. Quicksilver had betrayed them.

XxXxX

At the tower Magneto, the Master of Magnetism stood several feet of the ground smirking. "Soon, the whole world will know of our race Polaris." Polaris was the green eyed, green haired girl that stood proud beside the Mutant terrorist. She was fifteen and eager to prove herself.

"Yes father," Lorna Dane said. Beside Polaris was a blue skinned red haired woman. Mystique looked below them disgusted and snorted as she watched Magneto's Acolytes test themselves against Xaviers' X-Men and her Brotherhood.

Beside Mystique stood an old man. He looked tired and exhausted. But there was clear worry in the Monkey's face. (OH COME ON! You HAVE to admit that he looks like a monkey.) Mastermind, or Jason Wyngarde tried desperately to get his Masters attention. But Magneto wouldn't hear his pleas.

"Father," Quicksilver said catching everyone's attention. "The news cameras are here."

"Good. Quicksilver, do tell me. How is Scarlet Witch fairing?"

"Well enough."

"And Task?"

"The Sentinel's have been released."

"Excellent."

"Master-"

"NOT NOW Mastermind."

"But-" and he was ignored again. Mastermind glanced across the sky and sighed. As the black and red figure raced towards them he moved to the shadows.

"Hello Father." Scarlet Witch's cold voice sounded as she landed with a thud.

"Another time please Wanda. I am quite busy right now." Magneto didn't even turn to look as his eldest daughter as HUGE red tin cans flew their way. Scarlet Witch flew in front of her father.

"Wanda not now!"

"YOU LOCKED ME AWAY!" Wanda shouted. Magneto looked around accusingly for Mastermind and didn't find him. He looked into his daughters angry blue eyes.

"You gave me no choice Wanda. You couldn't control you're anger." Scarlet Witch smirked. Her hand flew out in front of her.

"You haven't SEEN me angry!" She shouted. "UNTIL NOW!" She threw Hex after Hex at her father. Not caring what it hit or who.

XxXxX

Meanwhile with Cyclops' team at the time Rogue's was trapped in the dome, who happened to be the team surrounding the base of the radio tower, were fighting for their lives. The enemy had just jumped out at them on their way over.

Cyclops had looked behind him and told Sparkler to hurry up. Jean, who floated beside him, mentally told him that Sparkler was being slow on purpose. Cyclops agreed wholeheartedly.

Iceman created an ice sled under his feet from sheer boredom. "Cyke how much further? Shouldn't there be someone to fight already?"

"Well," a male voice drawled out. "If you want to fight, I can always use a new sparing partner." The young man that stepped foreword out of the shadows was very clean cut and proper with an expression of pure business on his face.

"Hi, I'm Jubilee, who are you?" Sparkler asked, her mouth hanging open.

"An idiot," another male voice said, coming into view. He was tall and well built, probably seventeen. His blond hair was shaved close to the scalp and his front bangs were spiked and dyed orange.

"Are you an idiot to then?" Iceman asked snarkly.

"No you fool, I'm Berserker, you moron."

"Don't listen to the jackass. I'm Roberto, Sunspot. You said you wanted a fight?" That was all that was given to them before the two boys charged. Sunspot fought hand to hand with Iceman before they resorted to their powers. When Sunspot turned into his solar form, so did Iceman..

"I so look cooler!" The iceman said, icing the ground. "And that pun wasn't even on purpose."

"That time!" Sparkler snapped, throwing red and black (what are they actually cold?) sparks at her floating foe. As soon as Iceman, Sunspot, Cyclops and Berserker had started fighting two females came out of the sky and occupied Jean and Sparkler.

"I'm Sparkler, by the way," she said dodging a punch. "Who are you?"

"Aurora, shut up so I can kick your ass." Sparkler smiled and Aurora flew higher.

"Are you like from France or something?" Sparkler asked cheerfully, sparks flying everywhere.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Was shouted from somewhere, but ignored.

"Do you really think you're that strong?" A girl with purple hair demanded of Jean Grey.

"Seeing as you're so unsure, Psylocke, I'm going to say yes." The purple haired girl glared and threw a dagger at Jean, it scrapped Ms. Perfect's cheek.

"Did I GIVE you permission to go into my mind bitch?" Psylocke asked angrily.

The four pairs fought, not paying attention to anything or anyone except their enemy. Their powers were used freely and the camera's flying around caught it all. They fought until thunder was heard.

"What that fucking hell!" Sunspot yelled, glaring at the cloudy sky. "No! No, no, no, noooo!" He deformed, shouting obscenities at the sky for hiding the sun.

"Like I said. I don't need the sun idiot." Berserker taunted before scowling. "This fucking rains going to short circuit me."

XxXxX

Wolverine heard Scarlet Witch's shout and smelled the blood in the air. He instantly changed direction and headed to the radio tower. Wolfsbane, in her wolf form sniffed out the blood and bounded ahead. Nightcrawler, Boom Boom, and Cannonball following closely behind.

"This fucking rains going to short circuit me."

"Will it help your language any, bub?" Wolverine snarled. He tensed and sniffed the air again. "Drowned cat," he said oddly cheerful. A second later he was going at it against the Sabertooth. Claws and growls echoed in the air.

"Hey Northstar! Get your ass out here!" Arora yelled. A man who look identical to her flew out of the rain clouds. He started fighting Nightcrawler and Cannonball. Nightcrawler was able to get away and 'ported onto one of the railings in the tower. He clung to it and watched as Gambit ran into the battle, soaking wet and cursing, his bo-staff in his hands.

"Wolverine heads!" Gambit shouted and all the Mutants looked above each other at the stormy sky that was filling with gigantic red robots.

"UNTIL NOW!" A female voice shouted from the radio tower.

**XxX The LeBeau Mansion XxX**

"_Dieu_, what's dis shit?" Jean Luc demanded as he walked into the living room. His nephews were surrounding the television. Julien and Henri sat on the couch, Mercy between them. None of the LeBeau's or Julien answered. They were all staring at the screen.

Jean Luc sighed and sat in a comfy chair when he saw someone he recognized. "Fucking hell, Remy."

"LANGUAGE!" Tante Mattie yelled coming out of the kitchen. Her eyes glued to the screen and the rolling pin in her hands dropped. "Oh Remy!" She whispered.

The TV screen filled with red robots and the reporter talked about the _dangerous_ Mutants. The red robots, which the reporter had found out to be called Sentinels were programmed to attack and capture Mutants.

On the screen Remy was fighting of two Sentinels on his own. Every Mutant seen was engaged in a battle. Lapin cursed up a storm when one of the giants got a hold of Remy. A loud chorus of "GAMBIT!" came from the fighters but the Sentinel started to glow a faint pink.

"WOOHOOO! GO REMY!" Etienne and Emil shouted when Remy destroyed one of the Sentinels. A blue demon appeared on screen and started helping Remy with the remaining robot. The radio tower cracked, its metal legs giving in. A girl with green hair and green eyes floated out of the tower but she wasn't attacked. The camera focused on her and the LeBeaus swore when metal pipes started to float around her before being thrown randomly at the Mutants below.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Theo demanded.

"Is she insane?" Lapin asked.

"I think there's more to this then we see." Henri said.

"We've been recording this Jean Luc, you'll want to see the beginning." Julien agreed.

In the shadow of the room a blond female glared at the television. She had seen. Oh yes, she had seen.

From the radio tower came two more figures: one with a red bucket on his head and a black and red goth dressed girl. They were both flying.

"I don't fucking care who she is, you jackass. I just want your sorry excuse for a human being DEAD!" The Goth girl shouted.

"Now, Wanda, this isn't you." Buckethead said calmly.

"No," the girl hissed. "What the fuck did you do to me father? Huh? Who'd you pay off to fuck with my memories? Don't give me that you don't know shit! I want to know why all the sudden after hunting you down for months I didn't want you dead, you sorry excuse for a father." The girl was throwing something at her father but none of them hit.

"Leave him alone! You don't know what you're talking about!" The girl with green hair yelled.

"Yes Wanda, listen to your sister." They were back on the tower. Wanda on the edge with her father backing away.

"She's not my fucking sister you asshole. Anymore then you are my father, fucker." Wanda started floating again, red and purple surrounding her. "Say goodbye, daddy." She said with a sneer and hit her father in the chest.

XxXxX

"Say goodbye daddy." She said with a sneer and hit her father in the chest.

A sentinel hit the tower at the same moment. Polaris was glaring at the tower in a fury. She floated down as the tower crumbled to the ground. All the Sentinels (there had been a dozen) were on the ground. The Mutants looked at each other before Quicksilver walked out with Scarlet Witch in his arms. He put her on the ground and stepped back as she awoke.

"You come near me again and I will kill you." Was all she said as she walked away. "I'm moving in with you, Rems." Quicksilver looked up at the others who were all glaring at him. Gambit stepped foreword. The cards in his hands sparking with kinetic energy.

"If Rogue doesn't wake up…" The threat trailed of as Gambit tossed a card at a brick and it blew into a hundred pieces.

"If anything happens to my daughter," Wolverine unleashed his claws. "They won't find the pieces."

Next was Nightcrawler. "What pieces that are found will be dropped all over the world."

Shadowcat next. "And before that, I will totally phase your still beating heart out of your chest and stuff it down your throat before letting Tabby castrate you!"

Shadowcat stormed away and Avalanche followed. He looked back at Quicksilver once. "I'm moving in with the X-Men. Don't look me up."

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses - Topaz - I wish the show had done more with Remy and ogue to! It was FAR to jean Scott based! GRRRRRRRR!**

_GambitGirl2008 - If I don't stop updating so quickly I wont have anything TO update! For a very long time because school is getting in my way!_

**Maximite - Why ae you waitnig for one? Have you read all 24 already? Wowo.**

_SickmindedSucker - The LeBeau boys most deffinitly WILL come back. Soon I promise! Belle is ploting horrible things. Yes, I like the twins as well. That was one of my better parts in that chapter. I loved when Lapin grabbed the wheel to. I think that chapter 23(22) is my favorite. To bad your friend hasnt forgiven you yet. But it was a funny gift._

**Alara - Ahhh, honesty. Yeah I was distracted, I usually am buy someting. unfortuantly those chapters were written so long ago that I dont remember by what. The Shudders thing was a joke. Be and my sibs sometimes speek the same think at the same time and it sounds eary. Like with Jamie. Five voices saying the same thing. Sorry, i only put up one chapter a week unless for special reasons. As it is I have to go write more because I am running out.**

_Halo's Horn - I love Johns insanity but I dont think I portray that to welll. He goes from insane to calm then back to insane for no apparent reason...Rogue's threat? Damnit I cant think of it...(goes back and looks at chap24) OH! That one. Yeah, I liked it to. I love that song to. Jamie is so cute. _

**TotallyRiddickObsessed - Updated. ...You have reviewed EVER chapter so far!**

_Enchantedlight - Updated._

**Siren - It IS a Goverment Conspiracy! Don't cry! Never cry! Things are a lot better...I think anyway...**

_Silverbells - Sigh, if John and Etienne are pranksters and me and my friends aren't and we still get in SO much trouble via email...I dont even want to think it. If your history test was my story you should ace it...I hate history..._

**Pissy Abyssinian - The four boys scare me to. Have from the beginning. But I love them all.**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe -YES HER! MWAHAHAHAHA! I have to tie up all loose ends before the white picket fence. I thought they would be good friends as well._

**Karakin - Well, you have seen what happened in the mall...**

_Mimi - UPDATED!_

**Lady Vir - I'm glad you think I am writing a really good story. I'm trying.**

_Lachwen - GREAT!_

**AnimeSiren - Here's another one.**

_Enchantedlight - Updated!_

**Authors Rambles – Ok, this chapter (dodges rotten tomatoes of all Petey fans) has a point… You probably recognize some of the lines, you are supposed to. I used them from the DoR episode. Which I loved by the way. I know the last Chapter was, well bluntly, crappy. I really didn't like it and I wrote it. Surprising right? Anyway, things are going serious again (I couldn't remember how to spell _serious_ because I've written _Sirius_ so many times) but their will be some fluff (mostly between Rogue and Remy) but things are going to go down hill. (Though Romy will have some time before Bitchadonna gets her greasy claws into things.) On that happy note…well the happy note that there will be a slow painful death in the future, I leave you for another time. Review all my lovely reviewers!**

**Random Fact - This saturday I say Power Surge again...is it wrong that I laughed all through Jeans pain?**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	26. Chap Twenty Five

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty Five – Dizzy.**

It was all over the news for weeks. Their faces were splashed all over the world. News cameras parked outside the mansion even after school got back in session. But none of that was important now. What was important was the two-toned Cajun Belle that was lying unconscious in the MedBay. The Professor had tried to get into her mind but even the greatest telepath mind couldn't penetrate her shields.

Remy couldn't stop fidgeting, she had been unconscious for two days, and unfortunately school started up in two days. He was pacing by her bed whenever Hank would let him in, though he snuck in more times then not, talking to her in either French or English, sometimes both.

The X-Men, and that now included Wanda and Lance, would come by every-so-often to look in on Rogue. Also checking to see if Remy, who barely left her side, needed anything. The X-Men had been banned from MedBay by Hank, but seeing as Remy's an accomplished thief he easily snuck in.

"C'mon, _cherie_. You need to wake up, Roguie. Tell Remy you be alright _oui_?" Remy sat in a chair close to her bed, his hand clenching hers. She didn't move. Didn't even bat an eyelash. Remy kissed her check before letting his head drop and lie on the edge of her bed.

"Please, _amour_."

**XxXxX Rogue XxXxX**

The moment Scarlet Witches Hex hit the dome it bounced straight for Rogue. What happened immediately after confused the hell out of Rogue. It was like she was absorbing Scarlet Witch. They weren't touching though. So what the hell?

Pain and joy flashed through her as one.

Memories tormenting her own.

Meeting Rogue…meeting Remy. Living with her brother and the boys. Her kind brother and her loving father-but…that was wrong. When had Magneto **_ever_** been nice? Let alone **_loving_**? Memories flooded her. They were so different. Contradicting. Two different sets of memories flashed through Rogue's head. One set was cheerful and loving.

Magneto had come to visit her often, he had let her out when she had turned sixteen. Pietro was always with him when he came to visit too. The other set, the **REAL** set, was full of anger and hate. Magneto had locked her away and forgotten about her. Peitro had never visited and she had to break out of that godforsaken place. He had stood by and watched as Wanda had been locked away.

The look on Pietro's face had Rogue-or was she Wanda-let out a scream. It didn't stop there. Rogue continued to scream as other memories assaulted her. Her voice became raw as she witnessed what life had been like for Wanda in the padded cell.

Rogue struggled to surpress the Psyches, struggled to get control over her mind. Jean wouldn't let her and Mystique was right behind the bitchy red headed Psyche. Scott, Fred, Todd, Amara and the others were following right behind. They were all waiting for the chance to take over her mind.

Said mind had to have been a mess. But Rogue was positive that Etienne, Theo, Remy, and Logan were trying to help her.

_Rogue! You have got to get things under control in here! _

Etienne's Psyche shouted at her and everything turned black for her. She didn't know how long it was black, all her senses were off. This whole thing could have been seconds, minutes, hell, days and weeks couldn't be cut out either. The next thing she knew though she was sitting in what looked to be a combination of the Bourdreaux and LeBeau living rooms. She was sitting on a black couch, Remy on her right and Logan on her left. Etienne was directly in front of her and Theo beside him. They were also on a black couch. Between them stood a black coffee table, the one in the LeBeau mansion that she had secretly coveted. To their right was a large black TV, turned off. Opposite the entertainment center was a door, it lead to the outside, if the mutants walking around were any clue.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked, looking around the room.

"Can't you tell?" Theo teased.

"We're hear to help you, Marie," Etienne continued.

"Help me with what Eti?" Rogue asked, the hated nickname off her lips in pure frustration.

"Help you understand your little problem here." Remy teased, his head jerking to a large window where all the Mutants she had absorbed paced outside.

"Perhaps clean things up too," Logan agreed. "It's obvious you didn't inherit Mystique's cleanliness gene." Logan snickered and smirked. Rogue and the boys shuddered.

"Don't even wanna know," all four said. Rogue looked suspiciously at Remy and Logan after s

"How would you help me?"

"Turn on the TV," Remy said cryptically. Rogue raised an eyebrow though she didn't get anymore of an answer. With a huff she stood up and walked over to the big (HUGE) black screen.

"Where's de damn power button?" She grumbled as she looked for it. Behind her Logan raised an eyebrow as the three Cajun's smirked. Rogue growled and quickly made sure that the cord was plugged in. Discreetly of course. She wasn't best friends with Thieves for nothing you know.

Rogue glared at the TV muttering obscenities under her breath. "JUS' TURN DE FUCK ON!" She yelled after having looked for a good five minutes. Talk about patience right?

The screen clicked on.

"Ah should have fuckin' known." She hissed, glaring at her laughing friends. "Ah hate ya'll!" She declared when the black screen turned emerald green.

"No yah don't, Roguie," Theo said cockily.

Remy moved behind her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yo' could never hate us _cherie_ and yah know it."

"Ah can damn well try," Rogue hissed under her breath. "Now, be useful sugah and tell meh what dis is."

"Don't you know _cherie_?" Remy asked in that annoying 'I-know-something-you-don't' tone that, no matter who was using it, it pissed the hell out of her.

"Do ya t'ink Ah would have asked if Ah had known, Swamp Rat?" Rogue growled and glared at the emerald screen. "What de hell am Ah supposed tah do?" she demanded and her face filled the screen.

"Hello Rogue. Welcome to you're mind." The TV said in a female voice.

"Just bloody great," Rogue growled. "Go fucking figure!" Rogue growled and the TV laughed (ok this chapter is getting weird. Even for me.) before agreeing.

"I am Dizzy, or so those morons have called me."

"Dey are morons aren't dey?" Rogue glared at the TV, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do.

"Don't you know, Rogue?" Dizzy asked and Rogue shook her head. Dizzy laughed again and the living room started to glow. When the green light subsided there was a girl sitting on the TV. She had long black hair, down to her waist, which was streaked with dark blue and purple. Her eyes were purple and smiling. She was incredibly pale but it suited her.

"Well, seeing as you don't, I'm here to help you."

"How?" The four males in the background were ignored as Rogue turned her glare on the girl sitting on top of the TV. Dizzy played with the ends of her hair, still smiling.

"You see all of them out there?" She asked, nodding to the window. Rogue spared it a glance before nodding. "I can help you with them. Can help you shut them up…permanently." Rogue raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Dizzy laid a delicate hand against the TV and the screen changed. "You can file them all in here. I suggest you start with Mystique though."

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't like her and she's been bothering me." Rogue snickered before asking how.

"Concentrate. Call her to you."

"What if she gets free?"

"Don't worry about that. Just call her into the house. None can enter unless you do."

Rogue gave Dizzy a strange look before thinking of the blue Mutant, cuz really, you can't call her a lady. Rogue thought of the Mutant, summoning for her. As her forehead crunched up blue orbs formed in front of Rogue, taking shape. Rogue's eyes widened in shock and before either her or Mystique cold say anything she was gone again. Her face filled the screen on the TV. Dizzy closed her hand into a tight fist and Rogue finally noticed the silky purple glove. There was a large black bead on top of her right hand, attached to the glove.

"Okay…Ah've seen a lot in mah life, but what jus' happened?"

"You trapped her Psyche. She can not get out now." Dizzy replied. "If you would please continue. There are many others to trap." Rogue pouted and shook her head.

"Dats not true. Ah've only absorbed about a dozen." Dizzy gave her a look that reminded her of _Tante_ Mattie. "Oh alright…so what." Rogue grumbled and sat cross-legged in front of the TV. It was then that she noticed she wasn't wearing her X-Men Uniform(damn spandex!) and she was glad about that. She was wearing black, slightly baggy jeans that stopped at her hips. Her t-shirt was the same colour as Dizzy's strange eyes and she had black, fingerless gloves, ending at her elbows. Her beloved trench coat was nowhere to be seen.

Dizzy chuckled and stood up, on top of the TV. She snapped her fingers and Rogue's coat appeared on her. "An' Ah t'ought dis was _mah_ mind!" She said wonderingly. Dizzy laughed and smoothed out her black swrilly skirt, that reached past her feet. She had on a burgundy red tank-top, decorated with sparkles(heaven forbid) Rogue thought and a black poncho on top. Despite the sparkles Rogue thought that Dizzy looked like a gothic princess.

"Call another, Rogue. We shall get this over yes?"

"Coarse," Rogue said and thought of Jean. Jean appeared and disappeared (into the TV) before Rogue knew what had happened. This process happened until all that was left was Rogue, Remy, Theo, Etienne, Logan and Dizzy. Though Rogue didn't really know **_what_** Dizzy really was. Rogue stood up on shaky legs and Remy was instantly at her side, helping her up.

"Alright," Dizzy said. "Now those four." She was once again sitting on top of the TV, her legs dangling. Her right hand stroking the top of the TV.

Rogue scowled in Remy's arms before straightening up. "Why? Ah don't want dem trapped in dere Dizzy."

Dizzy's strange purple eyes darkened as the girl…thing…whatever she was, sighed. "I know that Rogue, but you must. When your mind is clear only then can I truly help you."

Rogue looked at Remy who just smiled and nodded. Etienne, Theo, and Logan all moved in front of the TV. Dizzy held out the jeweled hand to Logan first. The Wolverine winded and vanished. His profile appearing on the screen. The three Cajuns followed and Rogue was left alone with Dizzy. Rogue fell and landed on a black beanbag chair that she was positive **hadn't** been there before.

"Now that you're comfy," Dizzy said lightly, still smiling. "I am you're consciousness, well, not really but I live in you're mind. I was only given form a short while ago though. Now onto the interesting things. This is the computer data base for your mind."

"The TV?"

"Yes," Dizzy said. A keyboard appeared in Rogue's lap, a mouse on her right. "You can do all from here, and hopefully with practice you can do it in mere seconds. This house, this TV, its all so much more complicated, but for you to understand you need to see it as this."

"What is it really?" Dizzy laughed and shook her head.

"I really don't know. I'm the guardian of youre mind alone."

"Ohh." Rogue looked at the screen and clicked next, Mystique's profile was up. She kept clicking next, going through them all until she came to Cody.

"Can Ah get rid of him?" Rogue asked. "Get him out of mah head fer good?"

"Just hit delete," Dizzy said. And Rogue did. Cody's profile disappeared. Rogue went through them but decided not to delete any of them. You never know when one of the powers might be useful. She came to Theo's and sighed before deleting him.

"Good, now I want you to put the keyboard and mouse down and think of your powers. Concentrate on them." Rogue did so as Dizzy coached her. Rogue's face appeared on the screen. Along with a list of her powers. The flight, telekinesis and absorption.

"Concentrate on which power you want to use." Rogue remembered what it was like to fly and hovered several feet off the ground. "Good, but its easier to use your own. Think of someone else, and their powers. Rogue thought of Tabby's bombs and one appeared in her hand. "Good, great, now turn it off." So Rogue let it disappear. The whole TV turned off. Dizzy chuckled, smiling brightly. "Very good. Turn it back on."

Rogue sighed and turned the TV on. Not really sure why the simple voice command worked but figured it had something to do with her being in her own mind. "On. Off. On. Off." Rogue followed Dizzy's commands, getting quicker as she practiced.

Dizzy gave her a name or a power and Rogue was able to pull said power out and use it. Or pull up the person's profile. "Terrific, wonderful, brilliant." Dizzy praised. She was stretched out across the TV. A huge smile on her face. Her left hand was cradling her head and her right one was resting on the corner of the TV.

Rogue threw her head back and sighed as no more commands came. She popped one emerald eye at Dizzy and they shared a smile.

"It's time for you to go now."

And all was black.

"Remy?"

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – Personage - OOO! Sugah-infested goodies! What fun! I updated WAY before I planned to. (sighes) It's good to know I'm not alone because i l;aughed during Blind Alley too, though not so much during Self Possessed. Evo is stilll airing on YTV on Saturdays at 11:30.**

_Lady Godiva - Yes, damn him, but I love him still. I just asked a friend for a bunch of Mutants to make Magsy's team. When she said Polaris is Mags daughter as well, well...i just couldn't NOT have her. I'm already putting more plot in Bella's part..._

**GambitGirl2008 - Of course Rogue will be ok! how could she NOT? That is one asskicking girl.**

_Halo's Horn - Yes...poor Rogue, because who would want to sleep in their own bed... Logan is competeing with Marius remember? As much as she loves them both Marius raised her. I do agree though, that he cuold be a terrific dad (he raises all the Students doesnt he?) I dispise the spandex, it makes me think of Vegeta in DBZ. I love writting Jamie, its so much fun. Such a brave little boy. Yup, yup, Rogue with control. Lances' catch phrases are so fun! It made sense that it would have been Rogue and Remy to steal them. I wanted to add more puns for Bobby but I'm not to good at them so whatever comes is what they get. Yes, they screamed like banshee's. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, I love that phrase. It was clear in my mind as I wrote Wanda. I just have to add the boys back, I have to keep adding them, I love them so much. PS - I love Romy too!_

**SickmindedSucker - Yes, the Bitch is plotting. Rogue kicking Bella's ass, oh the possibilities. Yes they were exposed. I'm working on making that realistic because I mostly have them ignored when they go back to school. Thank you for the compliment. The same could be said for you.**

_Jade - I'm not sure if Trask is much of importance in this. OOO! Pissed Bella, what fun!_

**AnimeSiren - Bella in Deacon 4 hmm? Yesm, I can see it. The rivalry isnt that showy between the brothers and fathers.**

_CrimsonWarrior - Yes actually, it did make sense, thank you. Mags thought he had control of Wanda, things will get explained is future chapters. Yes, now EVERYONE knowns where Remy is...even Bella (shudders) I try to update once a week (sometimes more) because I hate it when authors take months to update!_

**TotallyRiddickObsessed - I used to be a fan of Jean as well, then I met Rogue. Who by the way, is SO much better.**

_Pissy Abyssinian - Yes, slow and pain full death...does that mean I just cant have Rogue shoot her in the head?_

**Bored247 - I like your name. I'm glad you think this is ammazing! I spend most of my time writting (thank god its spring break) even I'm hooked and its my own story.**

_Guarded Secrets - I hate when i dont have time to review Wonderful four words bytheway!_

**Wildcardrose - Yes, Bella saw Rogue and Remy, she saw the broadcast from the beggining.**

_Karakin - I love Quicksilver, and I dont think everyone HATES him, they're just mad at him. I could never let me Speedy be hated by all._

**Enchantedlight - I am updating to soon for my liking and it is all you Reviewers faults. The praise just makes me want to give everyone more!**

_Chicita - I could totally see Kitty saying that if something threatened her friends and family._

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Random fact, you have reviewed every chapter since you started reviewing in chapter...er...10. Ok, what happened to Rogue and Wanda is confusing and I try to explain it in the next two chapters, but if you dont understand after that tell me and I will tell everyone.**

_Silverbells - I dont know much about Magsys team, just what I pick up from others, but they really aren't that important. Belle is to pissed at her sister to think straight (though does she ever?) so she, yeah, youll have to read to find out._

**Authors Rambles – Ok,I amon Spring Break and so far have written another 2 chapters. I was going to put this up becuase if I waited till Thursdaybecause then I would have more to tell you about (I'm going to the RFR concert at the Commador Ballroom onWendsday.) But I will just have to share my other GREAT piece of news. The New X-Men for X3 has been decided! I wont make you guess who they are either. Number 1: Hank Mccoy, Beast. Number 2: Warren Worthington 3, Angel (but Angel will be a GIRL!) aaaaaaanddddd...drum roll everyone! Number 3: REMY FUCKING LEBEAU! Gambit will be in it! ...and that brings back the memories of squealing just because his name was on the screen... Review everyone, because I live off them. Honest, I was trying to wait till friday to update again but the praises got the better of me!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	27. Chap Twenty Six

**_Ok, for all of you that wanted to know where I got whatI did I'll post if here and on my profile: __http:_****_ aintitcool. com /tbdisplay. cgi?id 19662#858274__with out the spaces of course._**

**Family Ties **

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty Six – Touched.**

Kurt growled when the doorbell rang again. He stomped to the door and glared through the window. What he saw was a big black plane. "What the hell?" He asked himself and opened the door an inch. Eight men and two females stood there. They all looked posh and sophisticated even if three of them were teenagers.

"Who are you and what do you want. I warn you no reporters will get in here." Kurt's German accent was tight and mean. Completely the opposite of his kind nature.

"Dude, dat's mean, we're not reporters man. Jus' here ta see a pretty lady." Theo said with a smile.

"Cajun," Kurt muttered and opened the door further. "I'll take you to Rogue then. But I'm not sure you'll be able to see here. Teach has kicked us all out."

"Remy's in there." Wanda said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Wanda," Etienne said. "Where's John?" Wanda gave him a wary look. She would nevers trust sthe two alone together.

"DR with Lance and others. Kurt this is Remy and Rogue's family. The four boys are Rem's cousins. The older one with blond hair Rogue's brother the other, Remy's bro. The lady's _Tante_ Mattie and the younger one's Mercy. The old men are their fathers." At the incredible look she received Wanda huffed and glared. "I'm right aren't I?"

When she received nods she smirked and turned to Kurt. "I'll come with you to the MedBay. Wanna check on the Swamp Rat."

Jean Luc and Marius studied the school as they were led to the MedBay. Even after their faces were plastered all over TV, the students still seemed so cheerful. A large brown wolf bound in front of them. The wolf gave them a strange look before becoming a girl.

"You know the Prof said no outsiders in the Mansion Wanda, Kurt." Rahne said softly. "And who's trying to beat down the door."

Julien chuckled and walked back to the door. "That'd be Joe." And opened the door to reveal the balky man. Kurt growled under his breath.. He knew it wasn't nice but his fur stood up on end around Julien.

"Oh, are you related to either Remy or Rogue?" She asked, recognizing the accents.

"Both," Emil told her. "Remy's our cousin and Rogue's theirs." He said pointing to the two Boudreaux's and Joe.

"Hey Rahne! We've got DR in ten!" Sam yelled as he raced into the hallway. Rahne smiled at the Cajuns and bid them goodbye before racing off with Sam.

"Rogue's in the MedBay with Doc. McCoy." Sam yelled as he kept a head start on Rahne.

"That was Wolfsbane and Cannonball," Kurt supplied. "They're two of the youngest here." Jamie came running down the hall and tripped, five Jamie's stood up and dusted their selves off.

"I get to go and see Rogue!" They said in perfect unison. "Hi Lapin, Emil, Theo, Etienne. Are you here to see Rogue?"

Etienne laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Jamie we are. How has she been?"

"I don't know." The real Jamie said. Walking with them to the MedBay. "Doc. McCoy won't let me in. But Remy snuck in. He wouldn't let Rogue alone."

"Of course not. The Swamp Rat has always been attached to my sister. Since they were seven or eight." Julien said sarcastically. Kurt wished he could say things like that. That he had grown up with Rogue.

"Who are you?" The five clones asked.

"I'm Julien, Rogue's my little sister." Julien smiled at the little boys and Jamie glanced at Kurt.

"Oh." Was all the eight-year-old said.

XxXxX

Logan poked his head into the medbay and sighed. He really needed to get the Swamp Rat moving. The Cajun was fast asleep, his head on the edge of Rogue's bed. Logan's sensitive ears picked up on an almost silent moan.

He was at Rogue's side immediately.

"Stripes? Darlin' you gunna wake up?"

"Remy?" Rogue whispered again, her eyes shut tight.

"Nah darlin, its Logan."

"Daddy…"

"Yah baby."

"Ah hurt." Rogue sighed and opened her green eyes tiredly.

"I just bet darlin. You've been out for two days. What happened?"

"Dun know," Rogue struggled to sit up. "Daddy?" She asked Logan with a raised eyebrow. The Wolverine was taking off a glove. Logan smiled and put his hand to her cheek.

Nothing happened.

"Hey! I thought you could only touch Remy!" Theo said from the doorway. Rogue and Logan looked up shocked. Rogue's eyes zoomed in on Marius and her heart clenched at the look on his face. He had head her call Logan 'Daddy.'

"_Pere_?" She asked, holding out a hand. Marius took it, not looking at Logan. He squeezed Rogue's hand and hugged her tightly, kissing the back of it. Rogue leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Ah did it Daddy," she whispered hoarsely, so only Logan and Marius heard. The others saw though.

The four boys hooted, causing enough racket to wake up Remy. The Cajun Thief…well, the youngest Mutant Cajun Thief, sat up straight at his family and the two male Bourdeaux's in the MedBay. His hand, still clenching Rogue's loosened and slipped into his pocket, ready to run.

But neither Julien nor Marius spared him a glance. Their attention was wholly on Rogue. The Southern Belle was ridding herself of the cords that covered her body. She turned so she was facing Remy. Rogue winked at him and pictured the large TV in her mind. Her face filled the screen.

Now it was time to see how much she truly accomplished.

It took a few seconds but Rogue was hovering on the bed. She stood and Remy handed her his coat, as she was dressed in sweatpants and a tanktop. She floated to the ground just as the MedBay doors opened again and Hank hurried in.

"My stars and garters! Get back in bed girl! Mr. LeBeau!" Hank snapped, moving to his equipment. He received seven "Yes's?" and studied those that occupied of his Lab.

"Get out! All of you! Rogue get back in bed I have to do a scan."

"Ah'm fine, Doc." Rogue said, concentrating on Logan's healing ability. Within seconds she was looking right as rain. She stretched her arms over her head and winked at Logan.

"Wolfie here saw tah dat!"

"Logan! I told you NOT to touch Rogue!" Hank snapped. Rogue, Remy and Jamie, who was now in between both Rogue and Remy, all snickered. They knew how protective the good doctor was over his patients. Julien walked over to his sister and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her enthusiastically.

"Yah'll have tah tell meh all about it _cher_. Understand?"

"Of course!" Rogue said and was bombarded by the boys. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before Doc. McCoy got control.

"I want all of you out. I will check Rogue and when I am done you may see her in her room. I will have Logan show you to the guest rooms. Do hurry Logan. You have students in DR." Logan smirked viciously.

"They can wait." He said and unsheltered his claws. He walked to the door before glaring back at Remy. "Gumbo get your ass to DR." Remy glared and Logan glared back. Fiercer.

The Cajuns watched, semi-amused as Remy cussed Logan out in French as he walked by. Rogue sighed from the bed and looked at Hank broadly, the party was gone now.

"Ah'm fihne teach." But Hank didn't listen to her as he gave her the check up.

"No Danger Room until Monday, and I want you to take it easy even then."

"Sure thang Doc, can Ah go?"

When Hank nodded Rogue took off, flying through the Mansion to her, luckily, empty room. She showered and changed, wearing her own coat and bringing Remy's to his room. With it dropped off she walked over to the guest wing. Rogue glanced at her watch when she heard Remy's voice and realized the check up had taken longer then expected.

Rogue opened the door and smiled at the sight. Her family was all spread out in one large room. _Tante_ Mattie was sitting on a chair, Henri in the other with Mercy on his lap. Jean Luc, Marius and Julien were sitting on a couch and her five boys were slung over the king size bed.

"Yo' alright _cherie_?" Lapin, Theo, Emil, Etienne and Remy asked.

"_Oui_, Doc. McCoy wants meh tah 'take it easy' fer a couple of days though." Rogue smiled at them before flying into the middle of the large bed. Disturbing all five boys. Lapin laughed when Etienne fell off with a shriek. Theo jumped into the air and landed on Emil with echoing grunts.

Three Jamie's walked into the room, all looking a little worse for wear. Each carried a tray of coffee. Or tea for Mattie and Mercy. "Are you alright, Roguie?" One of the Jamie's asked. Rogue looked at the boy, figuring he was the real one and nodded.

"Yah, sugah, Ah'm alright. But it's late, darlin. Ah think yah should go tah bed." Jamie nodded and touched both his clones causing them to disappeared.

"Goodnight." Jamie said before taking off.

"He's a sweet boy." _Tante_ Mattie said when the coast was clear. "He reminds meh of yo' child," She said to Rogue.

"He does doesn' he?" Rogue muttered, her head on Remy's chest. "He's a sweet kid. Ah'll hate tah leave him." Rogue sighed and shook her head disappointedly. She glanced up at the Leaders of the Thieves and Assassins Guild's, waiting for them to talk.

Marius started. "Remy is free from the Peace Code. It was very rude of us to just think you'd agree."

"We will find something else to keep the Peace." Jean Luc continued. "So you are free to come and go as you please."

"He means that you are to check in with us LeBeau!" Mattie scolded.

"_Oui Tante_," Remy said.

"We would like it if both of you return," Jean Luc said. He didn't blink as Rogue and Remy tensed and swerved to look at him.

"Huh? _Pourqui_?" Jean Luc and Marius sighed at their question.

"Because it is your home." Marius said. Rogue bit her lip and studied her father.

She really did want to be home, and now that she had control (heavens knew how) it was an option. But her eyes trailed to the teacup and she thought of Jamie. She hated the thought of leaving him here. And she despised the thought of not being with Remy. Logan, Kurt, Wanda and all the others. The thought of leaving them all hurt dearly.

"Why don't you stay until Summer Rogue?" Marius said softly. "We'll talk about it again then?" Rogue blinked, confused, and Remy chuckled in her hair.

"Yo' were broadcasting _cherie_."

"Oh," Rogue said with a slight blush. She looked at her father and nodded. "Ah like dat idea." Rogue glanced at the clock. "It's late so if you don't mind, Ah'm going tah bed. Ah might have been asleep for the past _deux jours_ but Ah'm exhausted." Rogue stood up, Remy's hand in hers and walked to the door.

"We see you in de morning _oui_?" Remy said as goodnight.

Rogue and Remy walked into Rogue's room and all the girls were in there. "Don' yah have somewhere **_else_** tah hang out?" Rogue snapped, glaring.

"Just wanted to see you girly." Tabby said, creating a small bomb.

"Heard ya woke up chica." Jubilee said smiling. She sent a spark at Tabbs bomb and all watched as it blew up. Rogue rolled her eyes and walked to her dresser. She grabbed some cloths and walked out again.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tabby yelled as the door closed behind the Cajun couple.

"That leaves the night wide open Tabby!" Rogue yelled back and smirked as one of Tabby's bombs hit the door. Neither Rogue nor Remy saw any other X-Men on their way to Remy's room. Rogue changed in his bathroom and crawled under the covers with him.

She turned on her side and smiled softly at him. He looked exhausted. Like he hadn't slept properly in days. Which, in all honesty, it was likely true. Rogue kissed his cheeks and rested her head on his chest. Remy stroked her hair softly and listened to her breathing even out. When he was sure she was asleep he kissed the top of her head and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

XxXxX

It was a lot later in the night when the room that held Rogue and Remy was infiltrated. Voices were heard outside the room and the door squeaked open. Remy stirred but remained, surprisingly, asleep. The door was shut as the figures walked into the room. Something small in their hands. One looked to the other and four pairs of brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

The small silver digital camera was passed to Etienne, who was at the foot of the bed. The four boys smirked and Rogue shifted half on, half off Remy. Her head was lying on his chest, half covered by her hair. One of Remy's hands was tangled in her hair, the other at his side, holding onto her hand.

Lapin smiled at the sight, having known for a long time how they felt about each other. Etienne took almost a dozen pictures before passing it on. Theo, who hovered near the head of the bed tied a string to Rogue's finger. Finally in washable red spray paint they wrote 'PAYBACK' on the wall opposite Remy and Rogue, so it was sure the Cajun couple would see it when they woke up.

XxXxX

Rogue thundered (literally) into the guestroom that housed Remy's cousins. She was covered in green slime from head to toe and was pissed as hell. She had woken up to a bucket of green slime pouring from above and knew only four that could be responsible.

Inside the room the four boys responsible were laughing their heads off. But when they looked at Rogue they gulped. Rogue was scary as hell when she was pissed. They knew this from the few times that Rogue had lost her temper with them. The last time, before Remy had left, was what the slime had been payback for.

"You little THIEVES!" Rogue's voice boomed, inside and out of their heads. "You rotten, no good little RODENTS!" Rogue's eyes turned white and lightening flashed threw the room. The four boys jumped and dodged. "Stay still! Your death will only hurt more otherwise!" Logan's claws popped out and the four boys dodged expertly.

Etienne was the first in the hallway and instantly turned himself invisible. He grabbed his twin and cousins and the four of them, all invisible, ran through the school. Rogue hot on their heels.

"MARIE BOURDEAUX DON' YAH DARE KILL MAH NEPHEWS!" Jean Luc shouted when he saw the slimmed girl chasing nothing.

"AH'M JUS' GUNNA GUT 'EM!" Rogue yelled back. Rogue stopped and sniffed the air. She started to fly, trying to determine where the boys were hiding. Her father stepped in front of her, smiling slightly.

"Ah don' know if Ah'm glad yer takin tah de family job er not but killin dose clowns are out of de question." Rogue glared at her father, who glared back. "Go shower Rogue darlin. We'll find a suitable punishment fer dem."

"Against meh and Rems in DR." Rogue grumbled. In that **_evil_** room Rogue was allowed to fight however she wanted. It was an unspoken agreement between her and Remy that they'd keep their talent hidden. Both knew the questions and rumors it would rise.

The leaders of the Assassins and Thieves Guilds looked amused but didn't say anything. Both planned to see what his hated 'DR' was all about. They wondered if they could use it to control the younger rambunctious Thieves.

XxXxX

Jean walked into the Rec. Room, a look of pure disgust on her face. "Who did it!" She demanded of the teenagers lazing around the TV. A dozen or more eyes darted to her and almost immediately (after the shock wore off) laughter filled the room.

Jean Grey stood fuming with neon pink hair and bright yellow skin.

Rogue collapsed in Remy's arms as her naturally pale face turned bright red. Etienne and John were falling over each other while Lapin was in a dark corner laughing his head off. Theo didn't bother to worry about his reputation, unlike his older brother, and tripped over Emil, who was laughing his ass of on the floor.

Scott, who was drawn to the Rec. Room by the fact that people were having fun and he needed to squish it, walked in on the laughing teens.

"Alright!" He said in his big poofy voice. "What's going on here?"

But all he got as an answer was a room full of laughter. The X-Men's self-appointed leader, (I would never vote for him) turned to look at his girlfriend and let out a high girlish scream. "OH. MY. GOD. JEAN! What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, he noticed the _hair_ did he?" Etienne sneered in French.

"It's always the hair," Theo agreed.

"She's had dumb hair in the beginning. I so like this colour better." Emil grinned at the neon pink head and struggled under Theo, who couldn't move because he was laughing so hard.

St. John stood up and walked towards the Perfect Psychic and tugged on her hair. "Now this," he said loudly, "is real." Johnny pulled out his lighter and Jean screamed when he came to close to her head. She tried to move but that was when she noticed the ice shield covering her feet. Fire surrounded her head and it took all her concentration to stop the hot flames from burning any of her precious red-er-pink locks.

John only put his lighter away when he heard stomping in the hallways. There was no way he wanted to get caught by the Wolverine.

Logan popped his head in, looked once at the choking teens, twice at Jean, and left sniggering to himself. With Rogue using Logan's senses she heard him burst out in laughter halfway to the Adults Wing.

Jean stood where she was and glared at her Teammates and the LeBeau boys. When the ice melted, soaking right into her new shoes, Jean turned around and stormed off. She still didn't know for sure who did this to her hair.

Scott hurried after her and left the other X-Men laughing. "Do you think," Jubilee asked, "that she realized her skin was yellow?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yup!" All the teens present said.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – ****AngstWolf - Ohh, were I saw it said he WAS going to be a girl. It's not right to change actors if it is a sequal(or tri-qual) But let me bask in my Remyness...**

_Jade - unfortunatly, not that soon...stupid fanfic!_

**GambitGirl2008 - Ahh ahh ahhh! I cant tell you that! You will just have to read to find out (though JL isnt severe)**

_TotallyRiddickObsessed - Huh, well I saw it on a site and just thought I'd pass it on._

**Swasti - Well, I'm happy you've caught up. I hate falling behind on a story.**

_Didaskaleinophobia - Favorites? Really? that makes me SO happy! Sorry I couldn't update before the 1st, FF was being a bugger. Ouch, dont want yo to miss your flight. BTW, what is your name supposed to mean?_

**Personage - I LOVE sugar, you NEVER want to see me when I'm sugar high... I didnt laugh, disite it being typcal. I was to mad that Gambit wasnt in it when they said he would be... i live in BC, soo...it will probably be diffent for you...**

_AnimeSiren - No problamo, you did review so thats what counts!_

**Enchantedlight - YEAH for REMY!**

_PissyAbyssian - Yup, Angel...a girl...talk about screwy...i noticed the 'almost' immediaty. I got the stuff from a friend (she sent me the link) so I'm not sure HOW good it is, but hey, whatever. I had fun with Dizzy too and hope we see more of her later myself... how reasusuring huh?_

**Myths - If you meant best, then thank you a WHOLE bunch! I'm totally honnored!**

_Chicita - THANK GOD! I was trying at unique! I so didnt want to copy anyone...cats fights...not good at writting them..._

**Bored247 - Hehehe, GREAT! I like the freaky, it was funny.**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Ok, feff, it is explained...I really like Dizzy too, she was fun... 17 chapters is a lot, I've never even done that! Yes, Bella is coming soon._

**Silverbells - People dot really _know_ what Dizzy _is_ though. She's Rogues consience and everyone takes a wild guess that is was somthing about the Black dome that gave her form. But yeah, I didnt find it important...I juist wanted a way to get rogue get her powers.**

_Lady Godiva - I HATE complex, becuase half the time I ont understand it even with the explanation! Lol, but now Rogue can touch anyone now yes. I was sick for the second week of Spring Break! (grrrrrrrrrr damn the world) Way, Angel and girl are so not right! My Remy enthousiasm helped (with conciderable ease) to get over Angel. No, not yet becuase they haven't cested him yet, dont start filming to June I think...They better get the accent (GRRRR)_

**Author Rambles - Ok, so here's another chapter of Family Ties. I KNOW all of you want to see Bella fall on her ass trying to get between Rogue and Remy. It will come, I promise you. But not now. Bella will plan silently for a while before the big trip back to New Orleans (oops, did I say that? smirks well, shhh) when things come out into the open. I don't plan much for Trask, so far he hasn't even made an appearance. I think Magsy's team has one more thing to do, I'm still working on it. I will have a problem though, I can't drag out deaths. If I want a death I just shoot the person in the head…and that's too good for Bitchadonna. And I'm still trying decide if I should put more Angst on Roguie and make HER the one to kill Bella…sigh, decisions decisions… Another one concers Jamie, should he be adopted by Rogue and Remy? Concider them his parents? I'm trying to decide on that, which is hard becuase I love him so, but he's only what? Ten years younger then they are...**

**Luv ya'll **

**Lady Starlight :D**


	28. Chap Twenty Seven

**_Authors Rambles – Ok, so the fight seen was written my Karakin. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Umm, ok some of the dialog belongs to Karakin as well, but I'm not sure what part…anyway. A lot of shit happened in the last three weeks. The internet was down (and the phones) so I couldn't use any of those. Well, I continued writing, hoping to have more for you when they came up but then I accidentally spilled the tinniest bit of water on my mouse, and KABOOM! I need a new one. My mouse wouldn't work for me so I couldn't get into my files to move them to disk, and I couldn't edit anything either. So unfortunately I am at the mercy of my computer mouse (until I get a new one) at when I can update. It happened to want to work for me today so here is the much wanted update. Read and Review._**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Trained?**

It had been two days since Rogue had waken up, the day before classes started again, and the LeBeau's, Bourdeaux's and Joe were still there. Rumors had flown around the Mansion and Rogue verified that it was true that she had control over her powers.

The Cajun Belle had talked to her father and she was staying until she graduated. Then they were going to see what they could do about getting guardianship over Jamie, if that was what he wanted. Once that was settled, she was going home, with or without Remy, much to her dismay. But both Guild Leaders had commented that that was unlikely to happen.

At the moment though all were in the control center of the Danger Room. They were waiting for the recently victimized Mutants to make an appearance.

"Show off." Kitty muttered as she walked in to the danger room control center where the other X-men waited.

**BAMF **

Kurt appeared a moment later a large grin on his face. The training sessions today were one on one fight's between the students. So far Wolverine had faced off against Storm and come out the victor. Scott and Jean had been pitted against each other, the match coming out as a draw. Scott was to whipped to hurt his beloved Jean and Jean was to much of a Prep to even brake a nail trying.

Kurt and Kitty's session had just ended with Kurt emerging the triumphant victor and a less then happy Shadowcat. At the large window Lapin, Theo, Emil and Etienne were looking down into the metal room shocked. All four cast a weary glance at their uncle and Marius and gulped. The two Leaders were talking quietly with Joe. Unholy looks of glee on their faces.

The Prof. and Logan were briefing Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. All the while poking at each other's. Kurt stuck his tongue out behind Logan's back and smirked as Kitty stomped her foot.

Gambit smiled and shook his head at the antics of the two. He glanced around the room at the other's who occupied the room. Wanda and Lance were lounging in the corner, this being their second DR session. John was sitting in front of them, talking excitedly. Tabby was off in a corner, closed in on herself. No one truly knew the extent of her relationship with Peitro but the Speed Demons betrayal hit her hard. It was very uncommon to get a smile out of her since New Years. Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne and Sam were trying to look bored but not succeeding. This was the first time they would be allowed to train with the older Mutants. They were officially apart of the team. Jean and Scott had taken of to do god-knows-what.; Rogue had mentally head Jean call them all 'stupid bratty children with no lives.' Rogue had commented with, "At least they aren't stuck up Bitches with no sense of fun.'

Rogue stood in front of him dressed in her uniform. Gambit grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear "Yo' know _cherie_ dat uniform doesn' leave much tah de imagination." He said causing her to blush for a moment.

He smirked and then snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Gambit, Rogue you're next." Wolverine called back interrupting the teens. Gambit sighed and let go of Rogue. She smirked back at him making her way to the elevator.

"Hold on a sec." Remy called to her, moving toward the control panel. "Hey Wolvie can we do somet'ing a little different fer ours?" he questioned pulling up a simulation he had created.

"How different?" Wolverine questioned suspiciously as he eyed the two teens.

"Same t'ing jus' a different setting." He called back his hands straying over the keyboard to type in the password if given permission.

Wolverine glanced over at the professor who nodded once to the request. He turned back to Gambit "OK bub, but if it's anything inappropriate you're dealing with me." He brandished a claw when he finished growling.

"Yo' worry to much Wolfie. Tis like yo' dun trust us or something." Remy said with a smirk as he typed in the password. He didn't hear Logan's comment as he hurried into the elevator with a more then slightly confused Rogue. The ride down was experienced in silence before a binging noise singled the end of their passage.

Both mutants walked out into the empty danger room and took up their positions across from one another.

"Activate sequence 491." Gambit called out to the computer above. The room around them shifted then settled.

A huge grin came over Rogue's face as she viewed the area around her. The two stood on a flat rooftop in the middle of New Orleans French quarter. To their left spanned houses of each and every size. In the distance Rogue could make out both head quarters of the Thieves and Assassins Guilds. To their left lay the park where Remy and Rogue had first met. It including the fountain and the small playground used by the smaller children.

"When did yah make dis?" Rogue asked a smiling Gambit.

"A little while after Remy got here." He told her his smile growing wider as he saw the look of pleasure on Rogue's face.

"OK you two enough with the yapping lets get this show on the road." Wolverine called down through the COM system.

Both southerners turned to each other grinning, they were in their element here both had been taught how to defend themselves since they where young.

Gambit reached into his trench coat pulling out his bow staff and extending it to its full length. Both took fighting stances and waited for the opportune moment.

Rogue moved in first throwing a punch at Gambit's head. As fluid as water Remy's hand came up to catch her fist in his palm, here it began.

Rogue pulled her fist out of Gambit's grip flipping backwards onto her hands and up again. Gambit retaliated with a roundhouse kick toward Rogue's mid section she grabbed his leg and spun around pulling Gambit off balance and on to his back. He grinned up at her and kicked her legs out from under the Assassin. Both glanced at each other and away, they were enjoying this.

Gambit placed his hands beside his head and used then to help propel him forward off his back and back onto his feet. Rogue did backwards' roll coming up in a crouch.

Both smirked at each other and the fight began again. Rogue's hand snapped up to catch Gambit in the cheek sending him flying across the rooftop. Gambit climbed to his feet moving forward away from the edge of the roof. He assumed a fighting stance waiting for Rogue to make the next move.

Rogue assumed a similar stance both cautiously circling on another. Rogue let out a short cry and launched a furious attack on Gambit.

To those in the control center above it looked like a Jackie Chan movie at high speed. Fists and feet flew at their opponents striking blows every few moments. Questions began to arise but all the visiting Cajuns just smirked and watched their youngest go at each other.

Rogue moved forward pressing her attack against Gambit. But with each blow landed by one Mutant or the other two more were added into the mix. Both teens seemed so serene as though they were suspended in time.

The battle looked not like the wildly erratic fight of two untrained teens but a dance practiced down to a tee as though both had gone through this a billions time before and it always emerging the same motions.

Gambit launches his own attack at Rogue fists and feet flying in every direction at an unimaginable pace. But Gambit's speed seemed to do nothing as Rogue dodged and weaved in and out of Gambit attacks.

Now more blows began to land on the two but like before for every one each would land two more would force them back.

Above everyone had gathered around Wolverine as though watching a game of Mortal Kombat. And their Mutant Powers hadn't even come into play.

"Holy crap! Those two are fast!" Bobby exclaimed as everyone eyes darted around trying to keep up with the movements below.

Both began to press the other blocking blows and yet landing in several of their own stinging hits.

Gambit landed in a roundhouse kick-sending Rogue flying backwards. The Assassin hit the roof and rolled only coming to a stop at the edge of the roof. Rogue glanced down at the ground below before looking up and grinning at her opponent.

With a wink Rogue rolled one more time falling over the side of the roof where she grabbed on to one of the window stills. The Boys had taught her this trick incase she ever needed to jump off a roof (sarcasm) without breaking a leg. It was extremely dangerous but to them the plunge was far better then getting caught any day or in Rogue case the loss of a fight.

Rogue dropped to the ground, which was a safe distance now and began to jog across the moon lit grounds. Gambit watched Rogue from the roof and with a grin realized she was headed toward the simulated playground.

Remy backed up a step and ran forward taking a running leap off of the roof.

In the tower above a collective gasp could be heard. Along with snickers and threats.

Gambit flipped once, twice before hitting the ground and landing in a roll. He came up from the roll into a crouch his fingers supporting him slightly as they rested on the grass.

A whistle rang out across the grounds and Gambit looked up to see Rogue sitting on top of the monkey bars her eyes bright with the heat of the fight.

"Hey Gambit what are you waiting for lets play!" she called jumping down from her perch.

Gambit strode across the grass into the shadows of the trees above him.

Both mutants began to circle each other watching waiting for an opening.

Gambit stopped and twirled his bow staff in front of him, smirking at Rogue all the while. Rogue also stopped and watched him with narrowed eyes.

Then as fast as lightening Gambit brought his staff down in an ark over Rogue's head. She didn't have time to move and a blow coming in that fast would no doubt cause who ever was on the receiving end to be knocked unconscious.

Rogue flinched for a moment as she saw the staff coming toward her face. Then she smiled as the bow slowed a moment before hitting her and rested itself on her cheek. She looked up at Gambit to see him smiling, he was enjoying this far too much to let it end yet.

Rogue aimed a high kick toward Gambits head and knocked the staff flying across the open ground.

More punches and kicks were exchanged before Rogue turned and ran toward the see-saws in the park.

She climbed up on to one, her end coming down to touch the ground. Gambit smirked and grabbed the higher end and heaved sending it toward the ground and sending Rogue's end flying up. She was pitched forward off the see-saw and directly toward Gambit.

As she flew by him Gambit grabbed Rogue out of the air and pulled her in toward him. He pinned her arms to her sides as he held her against his chest.

"Your holding back?" he said, more as a statement then a question.

"Yes." She told him staring up in his eyes.

Gambit smirked, "Don't," he told her and flipped her backwards her feet flying over her head.

Rogue smiled as launched forward a punch directed toward Gambit's head. He smirked again and grabbed her fist throwing her to the ground. He when down on top of her straddling her waist and pinning her arms to her sides.

"Give up?" he questioned lightly already knowing the answer that was coming.

"Never." She whispered and rolled backwards throwing Gambit off her chest and rolling on top of him pinning his hands above his head as she straddled his waist much like he had been doing only seconds before.

Gambit rolled to the side-throwing Rogue off him. Both climbed quickly to their feet.

Gambit got ready to launch an attack at Rogue when the scenery around them rippled and shifted from a park to the metal walls of the danger room.

Both southerners drew in quick breaths. Surrounded by the familiar scenes of home and filled with the heat of a battle against someone, who could match their skill, both had completely forgotten where they were and who was watching.

A simulations, "Oh fuck," was heard in the control tower. The Boys burst out in laughter as Jean Luc, Marius and Joe looked on, half amused, half-horrified. Henri was bragging about his brother to Merci and Mattie bobbed him on the head with her ever-present rolling pin. Julien snickered and got bopped himself.

Rogue and Remy looked at each other and reluctantly walked towards the elevator. They might have promised to keep their skill quiet but that was all now shot to hell.

Up in the control room the X-Men all wore the same look of dumb founded awe. The main thought that flashed through their heads was, 'Where had the two learned to fight like that?'

As Rogue and Remy entered the control room an uneasy silence met their ears and both exchanged worried glances before Julien and Henri started praising them. Lapin, the twins, and Theo bragged about the jumps from the roof and the Leaders, Joe, Mattie and Merci gave them hell for doing something so dangerous. The Cajun onslaught obviously unshocked the X-Men because they started asking a question a minute.

Rogue put her hands to her head and rubbed her temples. This was worse then having her Psyches yak at her. Xavier called for silence and the whole room shut up. Remy looked around, meeting the proud looks his family wore and evading the questioning ones form the X-Men.

"So how'd we do?" he asked lightly clapping his hands together, a fake smile on his face..

They were met with looks of disbelief and amazement.

"Where did you learn to fight like that." Kurt blurted out his jaw hanging open.

"Um… my brother taught me." Remy began uncertainly his eyes flickering in all directions. Not looking at the glare Henri sent him when all eyes turned to the older Cajun. The Prince of Thieves sighed in relief and backed up to the door. Rogue glanced at Remy then at Henri. It wasn't really a lie. Henri had been the first to train them. Taking them on when they were eight. Henri and Julien had trained all Rogue and the boys after the former Peace Code had been contracted. Rogue tossed Henri and Julien a smirk.

"Tis good to have older brothers. Dey make sure you can kick de ass of any slug dat looks at yah twice. Ain't dat right Julien?" Rogue said. Julien glared at her, remembering that those were the words he had told her and the glare softened. Baby sisters were so adorable no matter how much the older brothers complained.

"Yeah so if yah don' have any pointers Remy t'ink he gonna go take a shower." Gambit began as he and Rogue edged slowly toward the door.

"No, nothing to say ok bye den." Rogue quickly stated before anyone else had a moment to speak.

"Yeah see ya later." Gambit called out quickly shutting the elevator door behind them.

Both slumped against the wall heaving sighs of relief. "We're are so not off de hook are we." Rogue asked tensely. She heard her and Remy's name being shouted by their brothers.

"No way, we are so screwed." Gambit replied as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Julien and Henri got louder and the two Mutants looked at each other before running. They stopped in Remy's room and fell on the bed.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – GambitGirl2008 - Hehehe, more about Bella.**

_Xiao Ahrima - Here is more!_

**PhantomPunkEvo - Are you reading my mind? WELL? ARE YOU?**

_Kiwi's Angel - I PROMISE I PROMISE! GIMME ROGUE! I hate it when I get grounded (though I have my computer, radio and book sin my room... some grounding) I hate it when y and my computer fight. We are doing such at the moment._

**Poisoned-Tattoo- I'm glad you put in your ideas about Jamie. I'm still thinking about it butit does make sense. I hate the snivilling Rogue so I was thinking a house couldblow up and takesome lives with it.**

_Karakin - So, how much did I change? THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

**DemonicGambit- I love the Boys. And Jean needs todie. Glad you like the chapter.**

_Pissy Abyssinian - OH THANK GOD! NoGirlyAngel. Sorry bout that. But Ihavent really been able to use thenet. Isent to CH28 last right?_

**Chicita - Bella Bella Bella! WHY CANT WE TALKABOUT ME FOR ONCE!**

_Bored247 - Yes, the pick and yellow Jean, I wanted todo blue insead of yellow but thought it offencive to Kurt._

**Sweety8587 -Koolio, I thought it suited Jean halo shines even brighterHeres the next chapter.**

_ChicaDe Los Ojos Cafe - I lovedto add the boys. The Jean-Prank was fun._

**TotallyRiddickObsessed- GOD! So do I! I want them in N.O. SOOO BAD!I think the adopting Jamie is really cute to but I want others suggestions as well.**

_Enchantedlight - UPDATED!_

**Lachwen - HEHEHE Me Happy.**

_AnimeSiren - Yes they will, unfortunatly NOT until they go back to N.O. sigh I want that tobe NOW!_

**EmeraldKatsEye - YEAH! Youfoundsome time! YEAH! If your waitingfor them to find out Rogue is an assasian you are going to have to waittill they getback toN.O. Guess that means you'll have to keep reading.**

**Authors Rambles – dodges rotten friut No, I am not dead, just dealing with a lot of shit right now. And I am sorry to admit, I didn't write anymore…unfortunately I can't seem to get past the part I'm at now…Luckily for you, that's Chapter 33. Not lucky for me because I stare at it and continue staring and I can't think… AHHHHHHHH! So, I'm working on other things at the moment. I would like to tell you, on my Fictionpress account I have started an original version of Family Ties. It is called Deeply Tied. It has a similar plot but it is not the same story. If any of you feel like checking it out for me slick my homepage (its my account.) I'd be thrilled for your opinions on it. Another thing, does _anyone_ happen to know what my original summary for this story is? I can't find it and its driving me insane…Anyway, I'm done. You can review now. I'd really love it if you would.**

**Another thing, about Jamie. Should JL adopt him or Romy? Your opinion counts.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D **


	29. Chap Twenty Eight

**I am puting the review responses up hear for you all to suffer and wait! Mawahahah! Oh and this chapter is to Simba317 for giving me my longest ever review! You rule! I updated at my aunts, dont know if I'll have another chance before my birthday but I will try. 16 BABY! WOOHOO!**

**Responses - Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - He's Here!**

_They-Call-Me-Orange - I love your name. You really think so? Thank you so very much! It is my favorite story (that I wrote) becasue off all the reasons you mentioned to. Henri and Mercy? I hadnt even thought of that one, though I wanted them to have a son. Brilliant I tell you. Jamie has to be 'Little Brother' to Romy cuz he is just SO sweet!_

**Lady Godiva - berating happenes in New Orleans, that is all i will say on that matter. WHAAAAAAAAAAAT! Remy NOT be a main character? DAMN BOBBY! DIE DIE DIE!**

_DemonicGambit - Well, you can thank Karakin for that. I thanked her a douzen times myself._

**Shaishe - Glad you liked it.**

_Allimba - Me happy!_

**CrimsonWarrior - I will have to ask Karakion if she was watching Daredevil... Joe is Rogues bodygaurd. He isn't a huge character but he has been mentioned a few times.**

_Karakin - Firstly, THANK YOU! YOu might not be able to saw great job but I can, great job!_

**Scar's fangurl - Another for Romy getting Jamie? Alrighty-o! Mind if I ask, who is Scar?**

_Rogue238 - Addictive? I know what you mean, I cant stop writing (though I am currently at a block) Here is the next chapter._

**Simba317 - The fight could have been longer but I wanted the chapter over and it is Karakin that wrote it. The hords of Thieves, Assassins and Mutants will be coming as soon as they get to New Orleans! sigh I hate waiting as much as everyone else does. I don't know HOW I got this idea, actually, before I started on it I had finally boughten Hidden Illustions by Nora Roberts (anyone who likes adult romances should read it, WONDERFUL!) Everyone wants a reunion, a Big Huge Family Reunion...tempting. I loved writing their childhood, regret that i didnt spend more time with it. I love watching(reading) the fights between Rogue and Remy. They are so good. I'm trying, i have a list of ideas on a piece of paper and am working from there. Thank you for your review, it is officially the longest one I ever recieved, this chapter is for you because of that.**

_Enchantedlight - Updating! But the review responses need to be done first!  
_

**Rogeu gaL - Ahh, I know the scene you speack of, it comes. LIke, REALLY soon, already writen and edited. I dont mean to make the rambles funny...Ouch, offenced, I am REALLY SORRY! I didnt mean to offened anyone, actually, I'm blond to so I didnt see any harm in putting it. So sorry for offending. Yup, no OC, it suxs but I get my friends to tell me what happens (not the same thing though)**

_AnimeSiren - Now, where is the fun in telling you that?_

**Sweety8587 - Now Sweety, who else would teach our dear Remy? absolute innocence, all see halo**

_PhantomPunkEvo - Married? gasps in shock Now why would they do something liuke that? smirks_

**Chicita - anoyher for Romy with Jamie? Goodie. I know what you mean, when new chapters come up of my fav storys i get excited and read them immeadiatly. Ooo! Will the voodoo help my baby? Well, I was thinking blown up for bella...or burned down.**

_Bored247 - YOu cant have the Marshmallow Men bored! Oh NO!_

**Willaj - now, why wold they be off the hook? Things will just progress rappidly when they get to NO.**

_Silverbells - Lol, my parents and siblings (and everyone else) HATE it when I start squealing!I do like your thinking._

**TotallyRiddickObsessed - Why thank you.**

_GambitGirl2008 - Nope! I wont! rasebarry_

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Back In Hell.**

Rogue had always hated school, but at the moment she would willingly verify all the presses talking about the Evils of Mutants and blow the damn place up. At breakfast she looked at Jamie and sighed. She couldn't let him go by himself. Her eyes met Etienne's, they were all leaving the next day, and he nodded.

So Jamie was taken care of.

Rogue ate a pop tart and grabbed her bag. She mentally told Remy that Etienne was going to be watching for the day and the two said goodbye to everyone. At the front door Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes. Though the press had thinned out there were still some news cameras out there.

All the Mutants met in the garage and looked at each other wearily. Wanda and Lance jumped into Lance's jeep with St. John, they were going to pick up the Brotherhood. Etienne revved one of the bikes and told Jamie to hold on tightly. Scott hurried Bobby, Kurt, Sam, and Jubilee. Jean piled in Kitty, Amara, Tabby, and Rahne. Rogue and Remy jumped on Remy's bike and when all four vehicles were roaring they raced out of the garage. The press snapped photos, their first sighting of the Xavier Mutants since New Years.

Rogue and Remy were the first to arrive at the High School, gaining everyone's attention immediately. Just as quickly the whispering started. Though some people didn't bother to keep it to whispering. They out right spoke and pointed.

When the two convertibles and jeep roared up the people got louder. All of Xaviers Mutants, except Scott and Jean, met at Remy's bike and walked into the school together. They ignored the pointing and whispering until one dumbass group of teens walked right in front of them.

"So, you're like aliens or something?" One of the girls asked. "Or do you just have super powers?"

"Do you listen to the news?" Wanda tossed back. One boy, a nameless idiot, looked at Rogue questionably.

"Can you, like, read my mind?" He asked.

"Like Ah could find it," Rogue said with a fierce glare. The boy backed away and the Mutants walked into the school before splitting into their separate grades and heading to homerooms. Rogue mostly ignored the glaring and whispering but some of the other students didn't have that kind of confidence.

In homeroom the teacher glared at Remy and Rogue but didn't comment on the mutants in his class. He was, truthfully, more terrified of the Boudreaux family then of the Mutants. Halfway through the homeroom there was a knock on the door and a bulky Joe walked in, looking as intimidating as always even though he was covered in coats. He ignored the teacher as he walked to stand behind Rogue and Remy. The two Cajuns looked at each other and collectively banged their heads on their desks.

Neither saw Joe smirk with amusement, but the other X-Men did. The teacher continued on with the lesson. They were called down to the gym for their annual assembly. Rogue and Remy made their way with the other mutants, Joe trailing not far behind.

A girl in baggy black pants and a tight purple tank-top stopped in front of Rogue with a smile. She and the boy behind her had purple hair and blue eyes. (The next bit is from GROWING PAINS, sort of.) The guy was wearing baggy jeans and a green T-shirt.

"Excuse me. How long do these assemblies usually last?" the girl questioned, revealing a British accent.

"Huh? Oh, not long, but at least it gets us out of class," Rogue said, glancing to make sure Rahne and Sam had found them. "Ah'll be up there in a minute," she said softly to the other mutants, who left, before turning back to the new girl.

"Right, class. My next one should be…"

Rogue looked over the piece of paper the girl held and looked at the schedule. "Geometry with Mr. Barton. You're new," it was a statement more than a question. Behind her Remy snorted and earned an elbow to the gut.

"Yeah, I'm Risty Wilde from Manchester England," Risty grinned broadly.

"Ah'm Rogue. Hang out afterwards and Ah'll show you where Barton's class it," Rogue said then paused. "Risty Wilde? Yeah evah been in N'Awleans?" Risty frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, use tah live there." The guy said, staring at Rogue. Remy frowned and glared at him. "I'm Adrian." Rogue smiled and snickered.

"Shoulda guessed," she said. "Boudreaux. Marie," Rogue pulled at her bangs, making them more noticeable.

"Shit girl!" Risty said, grinning. "And Remy to!"

The four of them hurried into the gym and sat down with the other mutants. Rogue leaned up against Remy's shoulder and listened to her brother talk with some girl. You could see the blush through the holo-watch.

'Interesting,' she thought with a snicker. "Hay bro!" She called out. "Who's the girl?" Kurt blushed and muttered something. The brown haired girl smiled and stood up, walking towards Rogue.

"I'm Amanda Sefton. I'm in Kurt's science class," Amanda smiled warmly and blushed as Kurt sat beside her.

"Ah'm Rogue Boudreaux." She said with a glare. "Kurt's older sister."

"Younger!" Kurt snapped back.

"Trust meh, Ah'm older, Kurtty." Amanda's blue eyes jumped between Rogue and Kurt and she smiled. She heard the whispering around them and wanted to curse all the talkers. She glanced at the Wilde twins and smiled again. Risty, however, was watching the semi-argument.

"You're the mutants on TV," Adrian said. Everyone around them fell silent and said mutants all tensed.

"Dat a problem Adrian?" Remy asked icily.

"Nah, it explains your eyes and Rogue's hair," Remy frowned, resisting the urge to glare. He really wanted a reason to punch the brat out. Violence was never the answer, this he knew from his _Tante_ Mattie but at the moment it seemed like a REALLY good idea. He tuned out Adrian and concentrated on his girlfriend.

It still surprised him that it was true.

Rogue smiled at him before turning to Principle Kelly, who was talking about a government meeting to decide what was to happen with the mutants. He made it quite clear that he didn't want them in his school.

"I don't like him," she said.

"He's an asshole. Has always hated dose at Xaviers'," Remy told her.

"Xaviers'?" Adrian asked Rogue, or so everyone guessed because he wouldn't stop staring. Remy growled and the cards in his hands ignited.

"Dat's where most of us live," Rogue said before she heard the telltale whine. She turned around and frowned at Remy. "Put dose out Rems," she said as the pink glow turned red. Remy blinked at her and looked at the glowing cards in his hands.

"Opps," he said with a shrug. The charge disappeared. Rogue shook her head and leaned up against him again.

"Jus' don' blow us up _chere_," Rogue said softly. All attention turned back to the moronic asswipe on the podium.

When Kelly finally let them go it was almost two in the afternoon. He finished his speech with a parting shot at _Xaviers' Freaks_ and how he didn't want them in his school. Risty had yelled out "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND THEM THEN LEAVE!" much to the shock of all present. There had been echoing 'YAHS!' and 'BOOS!' before Kelly took control again. How the moron had so much to talk about Rogue didn't know. The X-Men, Brotherhood, and humans all made their way through the crowds to the tree and table that almost held their names.

"So what are your powers?" Adrian asked, gazing at Rogue. Remy growled silently, his hand fisting at his side. Kurt looked up at him worriedly and quietly told him he was broadcasting.

Remy slammed up his mental shields before any of the other Mutants realized why their emotions just plummeted. As it was he got several stares.

"Dere all different Adrian," Rogue said. "An' we can't show 'em in public anyway."

Kitty glanced up from Lance and smiled slightly. "They like could come back to the mansion. We could totally show them there!" Lance tossed Remy an apologetic look.

"I don't really think Remy and Rogue want anymore guests at the moment Kitty," Lance said. Kitty rolled her eyes, oblivious.

"Of course they do!" Rogue and Remy looked at each other. The only people they ever had over were family. Wanda just came over whenever she felt like it before she moved in.

"Not really _petite_," Remy said, glaring at Adrian, who had as of yet NOT taken his eyes of Rogue, "have _famille_ dere now." Kitty huffed and glared. Risty, seeing Remy glare at her twin, gave a friendly smile.

"How 'bout some other time, Kitty? If Rogue and Remy have company we don't want to barge in."

"Nonsense! You can be our guests! That way you're there. You learn about our powers _and_ you don't bother Rogue and Gambit." She was drop dead serious. There was not one 'like' or 'totally' in that entire sentence.

The X-Men looked at each other before agreeing. Adrian grinned charmingly but it had no effect as most of the girls had, at one point or another, a crush of the Ragin' Cajun. Some still did but knew to leave well enough alone.

"Just follow us back m'kay?" Kitty said, walking to Jean's car. Others followed, leaving Lance, Wanda, John and Remy and Rogue.

"Do you just take to cars?" Risty asked. "Cuz one of yah can-"

"We have enough vehicles," Remy told her. He tugged on Rogue's hand and pulled her to the bike. "Yo' can follow any of de four vehicles. We'll end up in de same place."

Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's waist. She smiled at the two humans, Amanda had gone with Kurt. "Later," she said and they were speeding down the street.

Both mutants saw the reporters as soon as they spotted the Mansion. They ignored the questions asked and speeded through the gate, Lance's Jeep and the Wilde car following closely. All the mutants and the Wilde twins hurried into the house. When they entered the Rec. Room all the other Xaiver Students were there. In one corner was Rogue's fathers and Jean Luc. All three looked tense.

Rogue and Remy walked over, ignoring everyone else. "Hey," Rogue said, kissing Marius' cheek then Logan's. "Where's de boys?" She asked.

"They're in their rooms. I'm trying to get Logan to let me use the Danger Room on them," Marius said. Logan snorted in disgust.

"They wouldn't stand a change at Level 1, bub. Let alone Level 10!" Logan snarled. Rogue looked between the two, shaking. Her eyes went wide as her fathers snapped and snarled at each other. They had been doing this since Marius showed up.

They couldn't get along.

They couldn't share her.

She loved them both.

Rogue tore from the room and Remy glared at the three men. He turned on his empathy and sent Rogue's emotions at them. They bolted out of the room. Chasing after their daughter.

Soon there was a telltale **BAMF** as Rogue returned with Etienne, Emil, Lapin and Theo. The four boys looked at Remy confused, obviously wanting to know what upset the Assassins Princess. Rogue smiled at them, they could all tell it was forced.

"We're makin dinner aren' we? Gotta make one dat will make _Tante_ Mattie proud." Sam walked up, looking nervous.

"Do yah think Ah could help Rogue?" He asked. "Ah'd really lihke tah." Rogue nodded at him and looked to Jamie.

"Yo' tah sugah?" Jamie nodded happily and the Southerners and Jamie all walked to the kitchen. It was going to be a meal the X-Men would never forget.

XxXxX

Kitty turned to look at the Wilde twins the moment that night's chefs were gone. She phased through the couch and pulled up her bag. "I'm Shadowcat. I don't advise you to cause any problems here." Lance smirked and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. The earth around them shook.

"Avalanche. It's not been a pleasure." Tabby snickered and tossed some of her bombs around the room. The X-Men all ducked.

"Boom Boom," she said sweetly. "I always wanted to know what a blown up head would look like," Tabby sounded so sweetly innocent and serious. "Care to volunteer, none of the others will." Adrian and Risty paled. Fireworks went off all around them and Jubilee laughed happily.

"Sparkler. I'm in charge of the light shows." The room got really hot suddenly and all the X-Men turned to a charged up Amara.

"Magma," she said. The fire around her started dancing. It formed a picture of Adrian with his head in his hand.

"Pyro," John said, grinning sadistically. Pyro was flung into a wall and he grunted. "That's what you call bloody spouse abuse."

"You were annoying me John," Wanda said coolly. She was floating a foot in the air, things flying around her. She glared heatedly at the Twins. "I'm Scarlet Witch."

"That's what I do love," John complained. A sweating Bobby iced the headless Adrian out. The Iceman shifted to his ice form, trying to cool down.

"Iceman. I freeze everything." But he was still sweating. "Damnit Mara! Power down." Amara took pity on the Human Popsicle and did as he asked.

"Freezer Burn can't play with fire," Johnny sneered. There was a snort and a blue demon appeared beside Amanda.

"Freezer boy can't do a lot of things." Kurt **BAMFED** to the window. "I'm Nightcrawler, ja?" He opened the window and **BAMFED** back to Amanda.

A wolf bit his tail.

"WOLFSBANE!" The X-Men yelled. The cute brown wolf looked at them with big eyes. Kurt's blue tail in her furry jaws. She let it go and changed into her human form. The fifteen-year-old blushed.

"Sorry, it was **_so_** tempting though." She smiled apologetically at Kurt who smiled back. There was a **BAMF** and Rogue appeared. She looked at the Humans questionably.

"Are yah'll stayin for dinner?"

"No, dad wants us home," Risty said.

Amanda smiled and nodded. "I would love to stay." Rogue smirked and nodded.

"Great. Yo' can tell meh all about how yah and Kurt got tahgether." Rogue mentally snickered at the human turned bright red, but she didn't deny it. "Jean Luc, could yah please get _Tante_ Mattie out of mah kitchen?" Jean Luc stifled a snicker and nodded. He held onto Rogue's hand and the two ported away.

"What's Rogues power?" Adrian asked.

"Touch." All the mutants in the room said as one.

"She could kill you with a touch." Wanda spoke icily. "She absorbs your memories and life force. Hold on too long and, well," Wanda shrugged, showing her indifference. "You die. If you're a mutant she steals your powers for personal use. She will always have them."

Joe choose that moment to walk in. He beamed at Wanda. "Ah would love tah have yo' on mah team. You could scare any attackers with a look. Yer words do wonders too." Wanda beamed back.

"Sis can also use any mutant Powers she absorbed. But originally she had telekinesis and flight," Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood. …Slightly anyway.

A while later the Wilde twins left, both making sure to say goodbye to the Cajuns in the kitchen. When the mutants were finally allowed into the kitchen food was spread all over the large table. Xavier sat at the head of the table, Logan on his right, Ororo on his left. Mattie sat on the other end, the Guild Leaders on either side.

The meal was a hit and Rogue finally got Kurt and Amanda's relationship from the human. "Kurt was in my science class," Amanda began. "I was looking for him after school one day because I needed his notes from the previous day. I tried calling him but he didn't hear me. So I followed him around the back and saw him change."

Amanda grinned slightly, remembering that day. "I didn't get the notes that day but I finally cornered him at the Halloween dance. Told him what I knew. He begged me to keep it quiet." Amanda looked at all the mutants. "I can understand why though. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I got him to dance with me he ended up asking me out." Amanda smiled at her boyfriend. "When I saw the news on New Years I knew you'd all need support about the mutant thing. It doesn't bother me," Amanda frowned.

'_My parents on the other hand,'_ Rogue heard her think.

'_Your not yer parents, Amanda. You have yer own opinions and they're what counts.' _The two girls smiled at each other. _'Ah'm glad yer there for my little brother.'_

Dinner proceeded smoothly. Everyone talked and laughed and generally got along.

Though Scott and Jean were no where to be found.

When this was brought up she swore she heard her boys and Johnny think something about roofs, cliffs and supper glue.

**XxX Elsewhere XxX**

She was watching the news broadcast again. Glaring at the intolerable bitch that stole what belonged to her. She pressed rewind on the controller and sat in the dark growling. When the video was done rewinding she pressed play again.

Watching it all over again.

"Yah'll get what's coming tah you. Den Ah'll get what belongs tah meh!"

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Authors Rambles – So, how'd ya all like that? Hmmm? Tell me will yah! I said TELL ME! cough anyway, here's anther chapter for your enjoyment (and to get me reviews) If you can't tell I am trying to wind the story down. Anyway, give my your reviews and I'll give you another chapter. My birthday is in two weeks and I have like three 100marks projects due before that, fuckitydefuck.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	30. Chap Twenty Nine

**Review Responses – DAMNIT THE REVIEWS ARE ACTING UP!**

**Willaj – Thank you, I love super glue to. **

_DemonicGambit – Ahh, yes, Bella and her minions… It is a whole army of Barbie dolls. JL has gotten guardianship of Jamie. Jamie is going to New Orleans with the others. _

**Rogue gaL – Oh, I hate the "Dumb blond" shit to, but I've gotten use to it. My**

**whole**** (whole family of blonds) that I tend to forget that other people might be offended chapter actually. **

_Scar's fangurl – Updated as soon as I could. _

**Lachwen – Things pick up in 34…they finally go back home then. **

_They-Call-Me-Orange – the only time I haven't seen an evil Belle In The Shadows _

_by…err…I forget. So Belle has to be evil. The Cajuns had to go, but they come back in chapter 34. To stay. Adrain plays a big _ _Then we can smash him. I was thinking of having Marcy get pregnant. _

**GambitGirl2008 – I update as soon as I can. My comp is a fucker. And yes, Belle…sigh I can't wait to kill her. **

_Enchantedlight – Thank you. _ **Chicita – Ok, Risty is not Mystique, neither is Adrian . Adrian wasn't mentioned in New Orleans because at the time I didn't have his plot thought of, so when I came up with his idea I had to think of people that they already knew (Cody was in a coma) and Risty was only mentioned a few times so I thought it would work. They got threatened (mostly Adrian though) because the XMen noticed the looks Adrian ****was sending Rogue. To the X-Men, breaking up Rogue and Remy is a BIG NONO! I think with time the dads will get along, after all they have plenty in common. I love Joe, always have from the moment I started writing him. Actually a secret, I tried to turn him into Mystique when I first started writing, I just couldn't do it… As for Jullian and Kurt, I'm really not sure, I think Kurt is to cheerful and friendly to _allow_ anyone to dislike him. Ok ok,k well, I'm still working on Bella, I want to torture her as much as possible**.

_PhantomPunkEvo – Nope. Not happening. Ahh, Bella. _

**AnimeSiren – That makes me happy that you cant get enough. I love the ego boost everyone gives me. **

_Swasti – Uh oh for sure. Love to HATE Bella. _

**Sweety8587 – (Sarcasm) Damn I thought I hid who it was SO well. (Smirks) ** **Yes, if you don't know then you DO need a brain surgeon. Actually I hadn't thought of that, mostly because Risty was already a friend of Rogues… Possibilities. **

_bored247 – I update as soon as I can. Here ya go. _

**Chica De Los Ojos Café – Yes, damn Bella. **

_TotallyRiddickObsessed – Nope, Blue Bitch ain't back yet, Risty isn't Mystique. I can't wait for Bellas demise either. _

**Rogue238 – Nope, not wrong. Glad I've kept is addictive. **

_Simba317 – Yup, I like to dedicate my chapters to people. And since you did something memorial you get this chapter. I am sixteen this Friday (May 20) Long reviews are always the best! I LOVE receiving them! Not that the short ones don't have merit their just well… short… I even hate writing short reviews; I try to make them long because, if the person is like me, they will appreciate it._

_The part with Rogue was actually from an episode I thi8nk, cuz for some reason I remember it. Yes, the Teacher, his name is Mr. Blanc, just for future reference, I finally named him. I so found the irony in that! It was just too good to not put down. _

_I hate Risty to but I put her in the story earlier and it helps for the Adrian plot line. Don't worry Risty's not in it often. I could see Kurt abnd Rogue bantering about who's older. Kurt mostly because he wants an excuse to be allowed to hover over Rogue and make sure she doest get hurt. He's a sweetie. I have always hated Kelly, but hey, whatever works right? Oh, don't be mad at Kit! She noticed the fuck me looks Adrian was sending Rogue and had to do something about it. She unfortunately is not physic so she couldn't tell everyone her plan. I figured to try and add some humor (I do not write humor no mater how funny I can be) the "MARA POWER DOWN," thing needed to happen. Also the Freezer burn comment needed to be there. Yes, I so agree about Remy, he kicks ass!_ _Again, I love irony! The dads are awesome!_Though I'm not sure of what a problem they are going to have concerning their daughter. Opps, I don't want them to sound gay. Yes, I love Sam and Jamie and though that they would have to be involved in making a Southern dinner. I liked the Kurmanda to (am to lazy to put whole thing) and though her parents ate anti-mutant Amanda IS her own person. Kurt is so cute to embarrass._Though I'm not sure of what a problem they are going to have concerning their daughter. Opps, I don't want them to sound gay. Yes, I love Sam and Jamie and though that they would have to be involved in making a Southern dinner. I liked the Kurmanda to (am to lazy to put whole thing) and though her parents ate anti-mutant Amanda IS her own person. Kurt is so cute to embarrass. _ _Yes, it is a shame that she was adopted and absolutely BETTER then the REAL princess! Not to mention their father made the ADOPTED daughter his heiress! I don't know WHY Bella thought she had a chance with Remy, it was SO obvious he belonged to Rogue from the VERY beginning! _ _Oh god this response was as long as one of your reviews. Damn I had better stop now so that no one starts pelting tomatoes! Those things are GROSS!_

**_Ok the reviews are sort of fucked, if you have problems with them, tell me and I will re post the reviews._**

**Family Ties **

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Twenty Nine – For Him.**

Rogue walked out of the shower, a towel around her neck. It was the first of February and there was no school because it was the turn of Semesters. They were done with their old classes, thank God because the substitute they had in Science pissed her off more then their original teacher had. The news cameras didn't come around as often but there were occasions that they did. The Professor, Ororo, Logan, and Jean Luc and Marius were doing everything in their power, and money, to make life fair for all mutants.

Xaviers' Students had been able to return to school, along with the two in the Brotherhood, but they mostly skipped. Pietro hadn't been seen since the New Years and Tabby wasn't taking it too well. Rogue knew she tried to hide the pain and she was very good at it; but Rogue and Remy's empathy--borrowed in Rogue's case-- told them differently. No one had seen hide nor hair of Magneto and his team. No one knew if that was good thing or not. Not even Wanda was sure.

Rogue had spent time with the Wilde twins, getting to know them again. It amused her that they were so nervous around the X-Men. She almost laughed when Kitty phased through Adrian. He had yelped and backed far away. Remy, John, Wanda, and Lance had laughed out right. The others had more control, though Rogue had seen her twin laughing as he walked away.

Marius, Jean Luc and _Tante_ Mattie called often, Mattie more so then their fathers. Marius and Logan had taken the time they were looking for Rogue to talk and got on better. Rogue didn't want to know what was said between the two.

Lapin called once, to tell Rogue he was getting married. Apparently he met someone just before she left and hadn't told them before because she had been distant after finding out about his family. Rogue and Remy congratulated him and promised to be there for the wedding that spring.

It was Remy's birthday in two weeks and Rogue couldn't wait for her order to get in. Jamie bounced into her room in his X-Men uniform. "Risty and Adrian are here," he said. Jamie sat on her bed and looked at the girl that was so much like a mother to him. "Why do you see him so much?"

"Him? Jamie, sugah Ah see them both often." Jamie shook his head, still frowning.

"No, you see Adrian more often then Risty. I like Risty."

"But yah don' like Adrian? Why? Did he say something, sug?" Jamie shook his head, feeling foolish.

"_Non_, but he's always staring at you, _cher_. He bothers me. It's like he doesn't like Remy, and he wants you to himself." Over the months Jamie had picked up some of Rogue and Remy's French. It was becoming more often in his speech.

Rogue smiled at Jamie, "Always trust yer instincts. Dey can save yer life _une jour_."

"You're still gunna see him _hahn_?"

"Ah'm gunna see dem both, pup, dere mah friends." But Rogue's mind was wondering, playing a hundred different things in her head. One that stood out was Remy and Adrian glaring at each other. Rogue leaned down, brushed a kiss to Jamie's forehead and the two went to the Rec. Room.

Jamie snickered softly. The twins were looking at Kitty in horror. The Valley girl was phasing through everything around her. Rogue had noticed that they were most nervous about Kitty's powers but didn't think anything of it. Kitty left as soon as Rogue entered, but she phased back through the door to glare at the twins.

"Hey, we still going tah de mall?" She asked smiling. Adrian grinned at her and nodded. They all stood up and made their way to Rogue's jeep. Risty hopped in the front seat and Adrian in the back.

They took off speeding downs the drive.

Jamie watched the jeep leave and shook his head. Remy walked in looking tired. "Dey gone, pup?" He asked Jamie.

"_Oui_. But I don't like him Remy."

"Remy neither, pup. But come, Remy's overseeing your DR today."

"Cool!" Jamie said and bounced away. Remy glanced out the window before following the kid.

XxXxX

Rogue got back into the jeep after running out of the post office. She opened the package and studied the insides. It was all there. With a satisfied sigh she put everything back into the box and under her seat. Rogue put the jeep in gear and drove them to the mall.

"So…what ta get Remy…" Risty muttered to herself. Adrian rolled his eyes behind her back and trudged after his sister and Rogue.

"How 'bout a dog?" he asked sarcastically.

"He's got Logan," Risty countered. His twin sent him a glare that clearly said **'Couldn't you TRY to be helpful'** he stuck his tongue out in response.

"Mature," Risty muttered. The three walked into the mall, they had done it a dozen times in the last month. Rogue followed the twins, thinking about what Jamie had said. Her emerald eyes darted to Adrian, a frown on her face. Adrian smiled and winked at her. Rogue's frown deepened.

"Hey, come on," Adrian said tugging on Rogue's hand. "We won't get anywhere standing in the entrance." Rogue forced a smile and removed her hand from his grip. She had grown up treated as royalty so she knew how to look down on people. It was a helpful thing to.

Rogue's hands were covered, though the leather gloves were fingerless. She had always worn gloves so it was not that different. It also added security, if something should happen with her powers. Rogue's eyes darted to the window of Victoria Secret, a blush donning her pale face. She could actually see Lapin walking in there to buy her lingerie.

It was still sitting, unused, in her dresser.

She just couldn't bring it up with Remy. Even just thinking about it caused her to blush a hundred shades of red.

Adrian growled under his breath and earned a glare from Risty. _'Don't you dare do anything!'_ He silently mocked. It's not his damn fault Rogue looked like a damn model. She didn't even seem to notice it. She played up all the LeBeau's comments on her beauty but Adrian knew that she was used to their obvious affections. So why wouldn't she notice him?

Rogue walked beside Risty and the two girls talked excitedly to the other. All ignored the looks they received as Risty searched for a gift for Remy.

Almost an hour later the purple haired girl sighed with annoyance. "Alright, I have to use the washroom. I'll only be a second alright?" With that said Risty hurried off. Adrian rolled his eyes and looked around the food court. (AN: This next part suxs, I am HORRIBLE at confrontations, which is why I try to avoid them)

"Come on," he said. "I saw something LeBeau might like. We'll be back before she gets out of the bathroom."

Rogue nodded and followed him silently. She was too annoyed to care. She had taught Jamie to listen to his senses and he didn't trust Adrian. If Rogue thought about it she knew she didn't either. An arm went around her waist and Rogue tensed. Her jaw clenched and she shook the arm off, staring straight ahead.

"Marie," Adrian said.

"It's Rogue, Adrian. Only mah _famille_ calls meh Marie. Even den it's not often." Rogue's voice was clipped with annoyance. Adrian rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"Rogue then. How long have you been dating LeBeau?"

So he **_did_** realize she had a boyfriend. Rogue glanced beside her at Adrian before answering. "Since September. Adrian where is this shop?" Rogue glanced around the deserted section of the mall before casting a wary glance at her companion. Adrian moved quickly and had her boxed against a wall.

"Really, Rogue, LeBeau doesn't deserve you." He was far too close for her liking.

"Adrian, get away from meh." Rogue spoke tightly, glaring heatedly.

"But I don't want to Rogue." Adrian moved in far to close and Rogue instantly pulled up her absorption powers. Rogue tried not to fidget as Wilde moved closer.

"You know you don't want LeBeau, Rogue. I can see it."

"Back away from me Adrian before you do something you'll regret."

Why the hell was she talking? Both her biological parents would be kicking ass at the moment. But _Tante_ Mattie had always taught them to talk it out first.

"But I won't regret it Rogue." The damn guy was dressed against her powers. Rogue's gloves slid off her hands as Adrian moved closer. "Neither will you, admit it."

"Adrian you need to let me go."

"But I don't wanna." And he kissed her. Half a second later her powers activated and within moments the male was unconscious. Rogue groaned and rubbed her temples. She glanced up and met Risty's gaze. The purple haired girl walked forward and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Rogue. I told him not to do anything." Risty looked uncomfortable. "He never listens. Thinks he's Gods Gift," Risty sighed and kicked her brothers slumped form.

"I'll keep him away from you. But I need to get him back home." She looked tired as Adrian woke up. He blinked and smiled at Rogue. He stood up and grinned.

"That's one hell of a kiss Rogue!" Rogue punched him and stormed out of the mall.

"You're an idiot, Ad." Risty glared at her brother. "If you ruined my friendship with Rogue I will so kick your stupid ass!" Risty stormed off, glaring heatedly at everything in her path.

Adrian stood where he was, staring stupidly after his sister. What'd he do wrong?

XxXxX

Nothing was said as Rogue drove the Wilde twins back to the X-Mansion. She plugged in the password at the gate and the garage was open when they drove in. Logan was working on his bike. He didn't raise an eyebrow as the jeep's speed in but you didn't need to be an empath to sense the tension.

Rogue said goodbye to Risty and kicked Scott's bike as she passed Logan. Logan grunted in return. He watched with a glare as the twins got into their car and drove off. He pulled out from under his bike, looked amused at the dent in Scott's and went after his daughter.

She was found in the kitchen, looking through cupboards. "Something the matter darlin?"

"De damnable idiot is de matter, Dad," Rogue grumbled, filling a glass with water. "Ah'm gunna damn well need fucking bleach to get rid of it!" Rogue glared at the cup and let it fall into the sink. Luckily said cup was plastic.

"What'd he do, darlin?" Rogue looked up at her father annoyed.

"He kissed meh!" She spat, glaring at the cup in the sink. Something exploded and Rogue looked up in time to see Remy blink away the hurt. Jamie was at his side, **_'I Told You So,' _**clear on his face.

"Rems?" Rogue spoke softly. "Remy sugah?" Jamie glared at Logan and both discreetly walked away.

"You let him kiss you…" Rogue's eyes widened.

"_Non_, darlin." Rogue was shaking her head wildly. Cursing the idiot Wilde as she went. "We were shopping and Risty needed to go to the bathroom. Wilde said he saw something yah'd like and Ah followed him."

"_Pourqui? Cherie,_ you know he wants you."

"I know now," Rogue muttered.

"He kissed you," Remy muttered, clearly distressed.

"_Oui_, den Ah knocked him out. _Cher,_ he doesn't mean anyt'ing tah meh. He's jus' a friend." Remy didn't hear her and went on muttering.

"He wants tah take yo' from Remy. He wants tah take you. He wants to steal de Queen of Hearts from her King. Not allowed." Rogue rolled her eyes at the card analogy. Remy started pacing, muttering incoherently. Though Rogue didn't understand half of what he said, one thing stood out:

"Remy don' let no good fer nutin steal de girl he loves. It won't happen."

"Huh? What? Care to repeat that Rems?" Remy looked up at her startled, obviously he forgot he wasn't the only on in the kitchen, and stuttered.

"He no good fer you?" He smiled innocently but Rogue didn't let up.

"_Non, non_, de ot'er part," she blushed before muttering. "About love."

Remy looked caught and his crimson eyes sought out Rogue's. "Ah love you, Roguie." He said, with complete honesty. Rogue's heart sped up, a smile on her lips.

"Ah love yah too, Remy. Have fer a long time." Remy pulled her into his arms and kissed her once.

"Not as a friend, Rogue." Rogue tilted her head up and smiled at him.

"It hasn't been friendship, well, just friendship, in a long time."

They kissed again before Logan walked in growling. "Stripes, Gumbo, you might want tah leave. Half-Pints' cookin' dinner."

"Remy's gunna die before he's twenty." Remy groaned and, with his arms around Rogue's waist, he hurried them out of the kitchen.

_It's alright, Jamie. _Rogue mentally told the eight year old.

_Good. You deserve to be together._ Jamie mentally replied.

_Thanks, Sugah._

XxXxX

Kitty giggled as she phased through the walls. A disgruntled Logan glared at her heatedly. He unleashed a single claw and speared an apple. "You burn down the kitchen, Half-Pint and yah've got a year in Danger Room."

Kitty gulped and nodded. Logan wouldn't go easy on her if she burned down the kitchen either. "Yes, Mr. Logan, sir."

Logan snickered and stormed out. Kitty sighed in relief before tensing again. A glowering Wanda floated in and handed Kitty an index card.

"You screw that up girl, you're even more stupid then I thought."

"With like, you glaring over my shoulder it's totally NOT possible," Kitty smiled to herself. She had been practicing in private for the last couple of months. She hummed to herself as she turned the water on to boil.

Wanda glared and fidgeted. That horrid racket was annoying as hell. Wanda's incredibly short temper snapped. Her hand flung out and blue and purple energy cackled. Kitty yelped and dodged.

"Don't you dare ruin my dinner, you crazy psychopath!"

Wanda raised an eyebrow in mock amusement. Her hand tightened into a fist. Kitty yelped again.

"Okay, okay! Jeez! I was like **trying** to keep silent!"

"Kitty!"

"RemysaidhelovedRogueandRoguesaidshelovedhimto." (Remy said that he loved Rogue and Rogue said that she loved him to.) Kitty gushed. She was speaking almost as quickly as Pietro. But Wanda understood it and she cackled like the Witch she was before floating cross-legged to the kitchen door.

"Do NOT ruin dinner!" She hex'd a spare pot just to hear Kitty shriek.

Wanda floated into the Rec. Room and glared a hole in Lance's head. The Rock Shaker didn't take his eyes away from the Mortal Kombat match against Kurt. Wanda growled darkly and Lance barely shifted. Her hand came out and she sent a hex at his head. He jumped to the right just in time.

"Uh huh! Who's the Man! Oh YEAH! I RULE BABY!" He yelled, doing some strange victory dance.

"We do have DDR you know," Tabitha muttered. (I LOVE DDR! Got it as an early Bday prezzie! MUM YOU RULE!) Wanda growled and hex'd Lance again. The Rock Shaker turned and glared. Wanda glared back.

Lance rolled his eyes and tossed the controller to Tabitha. He followed Wanda up the stairs and frowned at the small cluster of mutants around the Cajuns' door.

"Is there something on the floor?" He asked gruffly. Bobby squeaked and Jubilee shook her head. John, who was leaning against the opposite wall, snickered.

"Roguie, Remy, and Jamie are all in there, Wanda love." Wanda glared at the mutants and energy crackled at her fingers.

"Don't you think, if they wanted you to know, they would've let you in?" she asked darkly. The Jubes and Bobby glared and a small earthquake shook them. They stumbled to the stairs and the quake stopped. Both glared at Lance before walking down the stairs.

"Thanks, Lance! Wanda!" Rogue yelled out and received a laugh.

Rogue looked back to the eight-year-old kid and smiled. "You know we-I'm going back to N'Awleans right, sugah?"

"She means to say _we_ Jamie." Rogue smiled at her boyfriend and turned back to the kid.

"When school ends and we graduate we are going back home. We were wondering, and it was okayed with papa and JL, but if you would like to come with us you can."

"Live in New Orleans with you?" Jamie asked and both Rogue and Remy nodded.

"You'd be adopted by either of our fathers-"

"Why not by you?" Jamie asked, cutting off Rogue.

"Huh?" Two sets of blinking eyes stared at the boy.

"Why can't you adopt me?"

"Jamie," Remy started, obviously confused by how to continue.

"Honey, we wouldn't be allowed. Neither Remy and Ah have substantial jobs, we're not married, live in two different houses and aren't even twenty yet. Ah'm only gunna _just_ turn nineteen when we go home."

"Ohh…" Jamie sighed. Rogue floated to his spot on Remy's bed and picked him up.

"You know Ah would if Ah could Jamie," Rogue said. If she was A LOT older!

"Remy really don't wanna go back home without you, pup."

"But it is your choice. If yah wanna come home with us the Prof Man will look into making it so."

"An' if I don't?" he asked, though he already knew his answer.

"Then yah stay in the school. We'll make sure to visit, though."

Jamie looked to be contemplating it. "Will Professor X make sure Mother and Father let me come?"

"Even if he has to use low-down methods," Remy assured. Jamie smiled brightly and hugged Remy from Rogue's arms.

"I want to go with you," Jamies' blue eyes danced and his smile was bright. "I don't mind being adopted by one of your fathers."

'Until you get married and do it yourself,' Jamie thought wickedly.

Both Cajuns smiled at him and all three walked to the Professors' office.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**_Rogue turned and glared at Remy as another bullet whipped past her. "Why?" she asked. "Do I have a feeling dis is ALL YER FAULT!"_**

**_"It's not REMY'S fault dat yer sister be crazy!" Remy yelled back. The two glared at each other, mentally passing the blam. As Rogue oppened her mouth to yell at him again he pulled her to him and covered her mouth in a kiss. _**

**_"You do realise," He answered. "That when we survive dis, you have ta marry me oui?"_**

**_Rogue gasped ans when she caught her breath again she glared at him. "You think THAT is romantic? Jeez Rems, ya loosin yah touch or what cher? WE ARE BEING CHASED BY ASSASSINS!"_**

**_"Uh huh," Remy just smirked. Rogue growled before smiling._**

**_"Yer just lucky I love you enough to put up with yah ego Lover. Just remember, I want a Christmas wedding."_**

**_"Can do amour."_**

**Authors Rambles – Hehehe, Jamieness is just so cute! Oh and that was supposed to go up last chapter but I desided to wait. Hope you enjoy thepreview. Ok the next couple of chaopters arecompletely forced. Things start to pick up agian in chapter 34 though just to tell you, I seem to havegotten over my writeres block. Enjoy!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	31. Chap Thirty

_**Authors Ramble**__**s – First point -Ok, so this chapter is something different for me to write. Rogue and Remy finally getting jiggy with it. Don't expect me to write anymore then such. I don't think this chapter should up the rating but I'll give you a heads up. Here is your officiall warning, no bitching please. Second point - My computer is still not working, unfortunately we havn't been able to find a mouse. So this story is still on hold, so the updates will not be as quick as I'd like. I am still writting though but only on paper. Third point - RISTY IS NOT MYSTIQUE! I thought I'd point that out for anyone still confused.**_

**Review Respones - ****Marie - Hello, I dont think you have reviewed this either. I use the search an often lot and have fond some good stories through it. I'm glad it seems realistic, I was aiming foir semi-real. I hate leaving fanfiction unfinished. The thought that I am leaving this one on a semi-hold pisses me off. I have been trying to update but my computer is a peice of shit.**

_DemonicGambit - Yes, Adrian is out of the picture for a while._

**Gamro - You can only wait so long? Try having to wait for your lousy computer to actually work so you can update. I hate that piece of crap!**

_Remylover - Hmm, a olt of people want Rogue and Remy to adopt Jamie. Unfortunately they are to young yet._

**FluidDegree - Yes, Bella doesn't actually see Rogue or Remy again till Chapter 33 or 34.**

_Gabielle Myka - I'm updating as quick as possible._

**Silverbells - YAH! Natural tallent? GREAT! Thank you so much for the compliment. The Danger Room thingy will be brought up agian. Unfortunatley, not till EVERYONE goes to New Orleans. hinthint I'm glad you think it is a great story. Everyones praise has definitly helped me continue to write even though my comp is a biznitch.**

_Maxinite - Err...nothing that drastic I think...sorry, but I dont want Rogue to get all depresso girl on us. Its upsetting really. They dont like eachother much but they did grow up as sisters._

**Sakure5tar - Heheh, another compliment, my head is getting huge. Lol, thank you I like this story a lot to.**

_GambitGirl2008 - Unfortunately I cannot update as quickly as I would like to. I am saving to get a new computer though...unless I get that new mouse that was promised to me...sigh._

**Lady Godiva - Everyone needs to love Jamie...I wonder if there is a Romy fic in Jamies point of view...or any story in just his POV...hmm... I loved the prieview as well. Actually, it was a last minute idea. I was reading a book...Dark Prince I think and I liked one like that resembled the one I put.**

_Guarded Secrets - Yeah, my birthday was so much fun. Yes, the blold italics was a preview, I just forgot to imform everyone of that fact...oopps._

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Yes, the running part was a prieview, like the 'I love you' part. So you will have to continue reading to find out. Surprisingly your one idea, Adrian, gave me like five others and they are all going into play soon. Jamie kicks ass. I'm not sure what chapter but probably the late thirtys...**

_Simba317 - I love to recieve all reviews, as long as they are the good ones. I hate flames! BLAH! My best friend is a real flamer, it is annoying as heck. The short ones get real reduntant, but that is better then nothing. Nothing so drastic is going to happen to Bella, I think anyway. I dont want to give Rogue any reason to become depresso-girl. I liked the whole triangle, espessially because I knew who was going to get Remy in the end. Just because Jamie is a kid doesn't mean he has to be stupid, he did have to grow up quickly, with his mutation and parents as it is. I think if you are around someone long enough, or listen to it often, you naturaly pic stuff up. Trust me, to much Buffy and Spike. Though that could just be me. Yeah, I like Risty to, in my fic anyway, she pissed me off in the show. Rogue's present for Remykins will be in the next chapter I think... Yeah... I broke the bathroom pack rule...my bad, I just needed to get rid of Risty for a while. I liked the cooking scene myself. Ok, Remy is turning 19 and Rogue in a couple of months. But I'm not sure if I have said it before but Jamie is only 8, turning 9. Soory if there was a mixup. I loved Jamies part. I always have so much fun writting him. The clip should be coming in the late 30's early 40's. I think anyway. Yeah, my writters block is delt with, now I just need my computer to work..._

**Shaishe - Here is more.**

_TotallyRiddickObsessed - Yes, my scentiments exactly._

**AnimeSiren - I love my story too...most of the time, lol.**

_Enchantedlight - Updating!_

**Swasti - Thank you.**

_Rogue gaL - Lol, nice review. Totally fab._

**The-Call-Me-Orange - I thought it would be cute. He is a sweet kid. Risty is not Mystique. Mystique is still with Magsy.**

_Rogue238 - Stupid Adrian indeed._

**PhantomPunkEvo - December only a few chapters away? coughcough ...Sure...**

_Chicita - Go Jamie! Everyone loves Jamie!_

**Cat2fat900 - Yes they will get married. But not till later. Forced chapters usually lack the usuall writing style, unfortunately, my forces chapters are also short as heck.**

_Bored247 - I just finished school! Thankgod! I had my final exam this afternoon!_

**Sweety8587 - Army of Dead EvilZombie Chickens huh? Interesting army.**

_Blackwingedhorses - Thank you very much for the compliment. I am thrilled that you think so but I am sure it is just a mater of opinion. I have read many wonderful Romy fanfictions on the fanfiction database. _

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty – Wanting You. **

Rogue glanced at her appearance and nodded before pulling on her duster. She checked her pockets and added her wallet to the pile. Rogue walked out of her room with her keys dangling between her fingers.

Remy was leaning against his door waiting for his girlfriend to come out of her room. His breath caught and his heart raced. The Cajun Snake Charmer stared, stunned. When she got closer he whistled and winked extravagantly.

"Where are we going _amour_?"

"Just wait Sugah." Remy took her hand and the Cajun couple walked towards the garage. Luckily, without being interrupted.

With Rogue driving Remy's mind needed to be occupied. Unfortunately it was completely occupied with his girlfriend and her _really_ short skirt. He lost track of where they were going as his kind came up with hundreds off ways to have her out of that skirt and under him in two minutes.

Rogue glanced at him with a hidden smirk. She didn't bother to tell him he was broadcasting. Over the last two months Remy's empathy had taken on a slight telepathic edge and he was still getting that under control.

Rogue parked and got out of the car with Remy following. Remy's mind took in the scene and he smiled before laughing. Rogue took his hand and led him to the picnic blanket.

"Ah love you Rogue."

"Ah love you too Rems."

XxXxX

Kitty tried to smother her giggle as she watched her favorite Cajun couple. Beside her Amara and Tabby were playing a game of smack and Jubes recording the Cajuns. Rahne looked at the girls and sighed. She really didn't think this was a good idea.

Rahne drew her attention from the couple and watched Amara complain about having to pick up so many cards.

"It's just a game Mara," She said tiredly. She just wanted to let Rogue and Remy have their night. A night she unfortunately knew about. Her eyes darted to Rogue and she smiled as she remembered walking in on the Goth Cajun planning her boyfriends nineteenth birthday. She tore her attention from the now kissing couple and picked up her coat and fingered the gift that Sam had given her last month.

It was a thin gold bracelet with a W (for Wolfsbane) charm and a C charm (for Cannonball) attached. Rahne pulled her blue coat on and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She felt almost _dirty_ to be with these girls who had obviously no moral code when it came from privacy.

She loved them all none-the-less which was the strange thing. All of these girls were incredibly different from each other but they were as close as family. Rahne caught Rogue's eye and smiled sheepishly. Rogue rolled her eyes and turned back to Remy.

"Looks like we've got some mice Rems."

Remy glanced at the bushes and smirked. He placed a bare hand on the ground, beside the blanket. Kinetic energy cackled and speed towards the spying girls.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

Remy pulled the energy back to himself as Rogue packed up what was left from the picnic. The girl methodically tossed items into the basket and closed it with a thud.

"Good by girls!" Rogue called out as she picked up the basket. The girls, who by now had come out of the bushes, squealed when Remy picked up his girlfriend and walked towards the jeep.

The Rajin Cajun dropped his girl in the driver's seat, tossed the basket in the back and hopped in himself. Rogue gunned the engine and took off down the street.

"Where to _cherie_?" He asked while looking through a CD case.

"Not to the Institute dats fer sure." Rogue continued driving and Remy lent back in his seat and closed his eyes. Remy offered a smile when he felt her fingers entwine with his.

Thoughts filtered in and out of his head and he knew that some of them were Rogues. Remy brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of Rogues.

"_Je t'aime."_ (I love you.) He told her and Rogue tightened their hold.

"Ah never **_wanted_** to be a walkin' cliché." Rogue spoke on a laugh. "Turns out Ah didn' have much of a choice."

The two smiled at each other, remembering their childhood. "Do you remember what happened on the bed?" Rogue smiled at Remy as she thought of it. It seemed like such a long time ago.

"Remy was gunna kiss yah." Rogue looked up at him at a red light.

"Ah know. Ah wanted yah to."

Rogue continued driving but didn't say anything about where they were going. When she parked Remy got out and felt her arms around him, her head on his chest.

_How 'bout we don' go back tonight._

Her hands wandered under his shirt before entwining loosely.

_Yo' sure bout dat chere?_

_Oui._

The two walked into the hotel and Rogue spoke quickly to the person at the desk. With the key in her hand the two of them hurried into the elevator.

Remy closed the door behind them and noted that Rogue had already taken her coat off. She stood in the room in a black mini-skirt and a red baby doll. When Remy was able to raise his eyes above her chest he gave her a final chance.

"Last chance," he spoke softly, but it was heard. Rogue smirked and flicked her finger. At the same time the door locked Rogue was pealing of her top.

XxXxX

Tabby listened as the girls hooted and laughed together but she couldn't join in. Seeing Rogue and Remy together, and having some idea what they were doing after they left the park, dampened her mood. As hard as it was for her to admit it, she missed Pietro.

Sure they didn't have the most conventional relationship. They never went on an official date and mostly used each other for sex, but she missed him. Tabby knew she had been able to talk to him, about stuff even the X-Men didn't know.

When she felt the air rush past her she didn't need to turn and look. But she didn't anyway. There, standing in the dark of two trees, was a silver head and piercing blue eyes. Her mind was made up in a second.

"Hey, ya know what. Go on with out me. I could use a walk." Tabby said, turning back to the girls.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rahne asked worriedly. Tabitha offered her a smile and shook her head.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I need to be alone."

"Ok, but call if you need us."

"I will."

When the girls were gone Tabby sighed. "You can come out now Pietro."

"Hey Tabby, its been a while." The silver haired, blue eyed man walked forward.

"No shit. You didn't even bother to call." Tabby tried to keep the mad up but the sorrow in his eyes was eating at her.

"Didn't know you'd talk to me."

"Why the fuck wouldn't I Petey? You betrayed the X-Men, and the Brotherhood, sure. But you didn't even bother to tell me WHY! It's been a month and a half, and you wanna know something? I'm still in love with you!"

_Oh shit._

Ok, so maybe she was mad…and Tabby mad, not such a good idea. She had a habit of opening her mouth and not censuring her words. Like…now for instance. Pietro Maximoff was _not_ supposed to know that.

Pietro didn't think as he pulled Tabitha to him. His arms wound around her tightly and he crushed his lips to hers. Tabitha responded immediate to his touch.

"Oh god…" she moaned. A month and a half of celibacy was far to long. Gasping for air Tabby wove her finger's in his hair and dragged his mouth back to hers.

XxXxX

Rahne looked back as they left the park, her eyes being better then everyone else's she saw Pietro, at least she thought it was him, walk up to Tabitha. A smile brightened her face at the thought of her friend being happy again.

She leaned back in the passenger seat as Amara drove Scott's convertible. She spared a quick thought to Rogue and Remy, but she _knew_ what they'd be doing. That made her think of her boyfriend. And what _he_ would do it she suddenly pounced on him.

It really was an interesting thought.

Rahne felt her face flushed and looked down at her hands. A giggle then rose as the image of her shy and sweet boyfriend came again. He might be a hormonal 16 year old but he was to much of a gentleman to take advantage of anyone or anything.

"OoOoO! What's lil Rahny thinking of?" Kitty giggled from the back.

"Noth-nothing!"

"Suuuuuuuuurrrrre Rahne, we'll believe that."

Kitty smiled at her red friend and had a fairly good guess at what she was thinking. Amara speeds up and pulled up in front of the gate. "Shadow," Kitty spoke, being the closest to the intercom. The gate opened and once they were in the garage Kitty hopped out and said as quick goodnight before running through the walls.

"Normally," Lance grumbled. "One would at least knock." Kitty giggled and moved over to the bed.

"Sorry babe." Kitty straddled him and kissed him thoroughly. "I love you."

Lance flipped them over with a smirk. "I love you too Kit Kat."

XxXxX

Kurt took Amanda's hand and pulled her to him. "Don't worry about your parent Amanda."

"You know they are totally Anti-Mutant Kurt."

The two sat on a bench not far from Amanda's house after a very disastrous Meet-The-Parents date. Todd had shown up halfway through and his slim and bouncing had destroyed the dinning room. Then, to top it off, the Toads green tongue hit Kurt's halo watch and turned hit off.

In front of her parents.

"At least your parents don't mind you dating me." Amanda said after a silence. Kurt laughed but smiled re-ensureingly.

"Mother and father died last year in German, before I came here. Logan is still trying with the fathering thing, though he is getting really good at it. He's too much of a X-Men to care, Mystique on the other hand…"

Kurt trailed of on a shudder, thinking about his mother.

"Kurt?" Amanda asked.

"Ja?"

"Thank you," she said and kissed him softly. "Goodnight Kurt."

XxXxX

"Wanda, are you sure you want to find Pietro?" John asked, leaning up against a bench across from the waterfall in the yard. Wanda sat beside him, randomly hexing objects.

"Yes," she decided. "I want to find him. I want to know why he betrayed us. He's my brother, no matter what."

"Do you think he knew what the Setinials were for?" John asked remembering the Giant Red Robots.

"I hope not." Over the last month the X-Men had gotten word from Dr. McTaggert that when the Setinials show up Mutants went missing. The doctor hypothesized that it was some form of Mutant Experiment Base and Charles was still looking for this supposed Area 51.

"Ireallyshouldn'tbehere." (I really shouldn't be here) They both heard in the distance. Wanda tensed but relaxed slightly when John took her hand.

"Don't worry Petey, Xaiver wont mind."

There was a pause but the crunch of gravel was heard.

"Tabby?" Peitro spoke softly, but he was heard. "I love you."

"I know Peitro," Tabby said. "You already made it up to me Petey, just by coming out. You will still have to talk to your sister, Lance, Rogue and Remy. It hurt them more then you can understand."

"Not tonight," Pietro said.

"No, but tomorrow you will have to face them."

They heard the front door shut and stood up. "How bout we get to sleep Love?"

"Yes, how bout we." Wanda sighed and thought about her brother again. He was in love. She glanced at her boyfriend and smiled. So was she.

John caught her eye and smiled before opening his flipphone. "Etienne says hello." Wanda raised an eyebrow and John just smirked.

It was times like these that she almost pitied Jean Grey and Scott Summers.

_Almost._

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Authors Rambles – Ok, this was a strange Chapter for me to write. But now it is done. I hope you all liked it…and if you didn't well…boohoo. I juiced up the Romy so you know they will use Lapins gift soon. And I brought back PIETRO! YEAH! I dont care aif you dont like Petey, I love him and heneeds redemption!Nothing much to say at the moment. So review for me alright?**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	32. Chap Thirty One

**_AuthorsRambles(1) – Ok, this was rushed, a while ago and I had a hard time changing it. So the Pietro part. He was let off easily. Sorry if you don't like that, I just needed to get it out so that I could continue the story. Concerning Remy, his being able to control where his charge goes and his empathy turning into telepathy I actually got from a couple other story's and I liked the idea so I used it._**

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty One – Moving On.**

Xaiver looked over the file in his hand and shook his head in disgust at how easy it had been. Jamie Maddox, in a few short weeks, would officially be responsibility to Jean Luc LeBeau. The Telepath knew though, that if it was a possibility Jamie would have been adopted by Remy and Marie LeBeau, or so the eight-year-old wished.

Xaiver scanned his shortly to be awakening household and sighed. Tabitha had snuck Pietro Maximoff into her room (he would need to speak to that boy) because Jubilee was in Bobby's and John's room. The Pyromaniac was sleeping soundly in Wanda's. Rogue and Remy weren't even in the house; he _did not_ want to even THINK of what they were doing. Kitty was in Lance's room. Rahne was walking into Sam's room as Amara got ready for the day.

Charles feared what would have to happen.

Not even HE knew how much…_STUFF_…his students had.

All he knew for certain was that they would have to move. Thank God it was a long weekend. He mentally summoned his teachers and with in ten minutes, Logan Black, Ororo Munroe, and Hank McCoy, were in his office.

"It has come to my attention," the Professor started. "That some of our students, most of them, have sleeping arrangements that do not involve their given rooms."

"Rogue and Remy?" Ororo suggested with a light laugh.

"For one," Charles agreed. "I am going to give them a choice. They have this weekend to pack up all of their belongings and find rooming that they agree on. On Monday night, when we come back from the conference in DC where ever they unpacked, that is where they will be sleeping."

"What about decorating?" Ororo asked, thinking about the girls in the Mansion.

"Each student will be given $100 to use as they wish. But they must go through all of their belongings and get rid of what they don't want. I want the boxes packed into the garage before we come home."

"You do realize they are going to destroy their Wing right Chuck?" Logan asked gruffly. Charles merely smiled and nodded.

"It will give them something to do while we are away."

"When will you tell them?" Hank asked, glad he was mostly packed for this weekend.

"At lunch. I do believe Rogue and Remy will be back by then."

Logan growled to himself but didn't say anything.

XxXxX

Rogue stretched out before lying back down. "Yer like a cat yah know," Remy murmured. Rogue giggled and cuddled into him.

"Are you complaining?"

"No chance in hell."

Both scowled when their X-Watches went off. "Arg," Rogue grumbled, reaching for hers. "Rogue here," she muttered.

"Rogue, Remy you need to get home," Jubilee's voice told them.

"Why?"

"Cuz the teachers are planning something and they are telling us at lunch."

"But that's…" Rogue glanced at the clock and blinked.

"Thirty minutes Rogue." Jubilee said a wicked laugh in her voice. "Did you really have THAT much fun Roguie girl?"

"Fuck you."

"We'll be home soon." Remy grumbled, sitting up. Rogue tossed the watch aside and straddled her boyfriend. She nipped at his ear, her hands roving his chest.

"Yo' do that," Remy grumbled, stopping her hands from going any lower. "An' we're going tah be late."

Rogue smirked at him and kissed him passionately. "Let's be late."

XxXxX

"Where the hell are they?" John grumbled, wanting to know what the surprise was. Beside him Pietro snickered and glanced around guiltily. He had told Xaiver everything he knew and it had been mostly well received.

Wanda walked in, looked at her brother and shot a hex right beside his head. He didn't even move. His stillness got him a nod of approval and the Scarlet Witch made her way beside him. Tabby smiled because the ones that counted were with him.

Jean and Scott kept shooting Pietro dirty looks.

John studied the two Preps and wondered if they would ever loosen up. Jean was wearing some of Kitty's clothes because all of hers, well, Wanda and Rogue would now wear them. John thought about the black wardrobe and wondered if the Queen Bitch would think to wash them first.

Though it gave him a laugh to watch her go around in the TeenyBoppers clothing.

The doors banged open and Rogue and Remy had made their appearance. Before the catcalls and whistling could even have the chance to begin Charles took control.

"Welcome back Rogue, Remy. I'm glad you could make it. As you know, there is a conference in DC concerning Mutants, the adults are all going." Whispering started and the Professor quickly put a stop to it. "Yes, you are going to be alone until Monday night. You will not have to run any Danger Room sims. Instead," the groaning started. "I want you all to pack your belongings."

"Huh?" The students all said.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that most of you don't sleep in your own rooms anymore. So I am giving you the chance to choose where you want to sleep. You will move into said room this weekend." He waited till the cheering died down.

"As you pack your things I want you to get rid of anything you don't need. Anything that doesn't fit or you don't want anymore. ALL students will have to do this, even it they are not changing rooms!"

"And decorating?" Kitty asked.

"Each of you will receive $100 in cash. You may use that however you wish." The students cheered again and Charles smiled, knowing they were going to be busy this week. "And one more thing, we have a new X-Men. Pietro has agreed to join the team."

Rogue and Remy turned around and studied their friend.

_We'll talk._ Rogue told him and the Speedster nodded.

"Eat your lunch and get started. You will have a full weekend a head of you," Ororo advised.

But lunch was long forgotten as Students decided where they wanted to move to. Rogue summoned three donuts to her and handed one to Jamie and the other to Remy. The three stood up and walked up to the Students Wing.

"12 rooms, six of them have bathrooms," Rogue said.

"Eight bathrooms all together," Remy counted the ones not connected to bedrooms.

"Jamie Sugah, are you going to stay where you are now?" She asked and the youngest Mutant nodded.

"Yeah, Ah have my own room so Ah don't see why Ah should move." Jamie smirked at those that he considered _his guardians_ before asking. "You are going to move into Remy's room right?"

Rogue and Remy glanced at each other and smiled. "Yes, Ah am. Though we only have five months left here."

_Rogue, I have good news._ Charles mentally told her. _Jamie is now in the LeBeau's care. The forms just came in._

Rogue smiled and relayed the news verbally. Jamie brightened considerably as they opened Rogues door. Kitty was already in there.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked her, former, roommate.

"Lance." Lance had a room at the very end of the hall, unlike Remy's who's was the closest room to the stairs.

Rogue moved under her bed and picked up the case she had hid there. It pleased her that she didn't need to use it. Kitty caught her eye and giggled. Rogue opened the case, after making sure the door was closed (not that it did any good) and looked over her arsenal. She closed it and set it by the door. A duffle bag was pulled out and Rogue used her telekinesis to pack her clothing. At the same time she was manually putting all her makeup in a smaller duffle. Jamie was using his clones to take down Rogues posters and Remy was packing some he knickknacks into boxes. He opened the draws that hid the Buffy and Angel season's and carefully put them into a box.

Kitty stopped working on her side of the room and smiled once again at how cute the three looked.

'_A real family,_' she thought.

One of Jamie's clones offered to help her with her belongings and worked her posters of the walls as well. Kitty didn't know what she'd do with them but she wasn't going to get rid of them, no matter what Lance said.

Three Jamie clones finished rolling up Rogues posters and started putting her CD's in cases. Rogue glanced at all of her CD's and chuckled to herself. She had bought most of them in Bayville and it would certainly add to her collection in Louisiana.

Rogue closed her closet and picked up a bag.

"Opps…"

"Whaz dat _chere_?" Remy asked and Rogue giggled. "Want yer birthday present now Sug?"

Kitty burst out in giggles and Remy winked extravagantly. "Why not _cher_." Rogue handed him a blue wrapped box, different from all the red and black ones he had received from the family yesterday.

He opened the box and pulled out a deck of cards. The back of the cards was black, the Thieves symbol, Assassins, and X-Men, all collaged on the back in dark red. Remy flipped the cards over and came face to face with himself, on the King of Hearts. Rogue was on the Queen and Jamie on the Jack. All the cards had a different face on them, the collar, type and number were all in the corners because of the faces that took up the rest of the card. Family and Friends, LeBeaus' Bourdeaux's and X-Men (and Brotherhood) decorated all 52 cards.

Remy smiled at Rogue as he shuffled them. _"Merci mon amour."_ Remy said and kissed her. Rogue smiled and deepened the kiss before the gagging became apparent. The two broke apart and looked at the Jamie's suspiciously.

All five were hard at work.

Halo's shinning for all to see.

Rogue picked up the guns case and one of her duffels before 'Porting into Remy's room. She opened the window and turned to the second closet (all the rooms were made for two) and opening it. He ported out of the room and back in with the last two bags of cloths. She through all three duffels into the closet unopened and ported back.

Her and Remy looked at the dresser before sighing. They took out the empty drawers and Rogue ported with them, dropping them on the bed. The two lifted the dresser and maneuvered it into the hallway. "A little help here!" Rogue snapped at her twin. Kurt bound over and took some of the wait. The three got the dresser put on the other side of Remy's window and Kurt ported out. When the draws were back in they ported back.

One of the clones left with some posters, another with as CD player and a third was loaded down in boxed up CD's. Two Jamies' were helping Kitty with her bags, the girl grumbling about telekinetic roommates.

Rogue smirked and flung her hand out to her bedspread. It folded itself. Kitty fumed silently and picked up one of her bags.

"Jean Grey wannabe," she sneered as she past. Rogue turned pale and ran after her friend.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She shrieked.

"NEVER!" Kitty yelled back, racing into Lance's room. Rogue ran into the room and jumped on her friend, tackling the girl to the floor.

"Take it back, now!"

The gasps in the hallway were ignored while Kitty fumbled with her words between her laughter. When Rogue got a suffice apology out of Kitty she smirked and walked out of the room. Her eyes meet Pietro's.

_We'll talk now. _

Pietro followed her silently and Remy offered him a half smile when the Speedster walked in.

"Pietro," He greeted.

"Ask away," Pietro muttered.

"What was that black thing?" Rogue started off, wondering how much she could get from him. How much he actually knew.

"It was a containment cell, Father just started creating them. It responded to touch and stretched out ten feet. Dad couldn't find a way to break it so he decided to use it."

"He didn't expect Wanda's powers." Remy murmured.

"I think it was a combination of them both," Quicksilver said. "That the Hexes set of the reaction and the absorption tore it apart."

"Like it did with Wanda's memories." Rogue said, glancing at the girl in question.

"Yes, like with Wanda's memories."

"What exactly is _daddy dearest_ do?" Wanda bit out.

"A member of his team, Mastermind, suppressed your memories and gave you false ones. He was responsible in making sure you weren't a threat to father." Wanda nodded, the idea did sound like her father.

"What were those red things?"

"Setenials Rogue. A Mutant Hunting Creation of Trask's. There was a section of the government that knew about the existence of Mutants. Trask was part of this section. He is the one in charge of the Mutant Area 51."

"So the government knows that Mutants are being experimented on?" Remy asked, annoyance and anger in his voice.

"I don't know for sure. Mystiques looking into it." Pietro studied Rogue, who looked not at all surprised. Rogue picked up on his thinking and smiled.

"Maybe a two months ago Ah would have been shocked, but after all dat's happened. …If yah add it up, it makes sense that Mystiques still in the game. …Jus' like it makes sense dat Ms. Johnson is gone because she was dat homicidal bitch."

The facts had clicked shortly after Rogue had absorbed Mystique and she had let Remy and Wanda in on it then. But they had already known.

Pietro nodded and studied the rapidly empting room. "I know I can't make up for what I did. Betrayal's not something easily forgotten."

"No," Wanda agreed. "But you have to start somewhere." Pietro smiled at his sister and nodded.

Rogue picked up her guns case and kissed Pietro's cheek as she walked by. "It was a good place to start Petey."

Everyone filed out of the room and the X-Men had an empty room. Rogue, Remy and Jamie entered Remy's room, now Rogues to, and wondered where to start. She put her guns case under the bed and turned to her other bags.

"Clothes first?" She asked sarcastically. She summoned her bags to her and opened the closet and dresser. Rogue tossed Remy and Jamie a look and shook her head. "Get out of here, if I need you Ah'll call." The two boys nodded and left eagerly.

Rogue spent the rest of her afternoon just going through her clothing. She repacked all of her winter clothes and the really summery ones. Those bags she stacked in her closet so that they would be easy access.

She rolled up all of her posters and elasticized them together before hiding them in her closet as well. Her laptop was placed on the spare desk and her CD player beside it.

Rogue glanced around the room just before dinner. All of her clothing were put away, the spare desk was covered in electronics. Her books meshed with Remy's but for his sake she kept her Buffy seasons in her closet, on the shelf above the hanger.

There were a few objects still on the floor but they were all kicked to the side and not of any real importance.

"Ah don't know _why_ de Prof gave _trois jour_. Ah only need one."

"Dats because we're leaving in less den five months _amour_." Remy told her and Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, we're going home, with Jamie."

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – **WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, GambitGirl2008, scarletdeathangel05, Remylover, Enchantedlight, FluidDegree, chicita, gamro, bored247, Sweety8587, sakura5tar, Shaishe, Marie, PhantomPunkEvo, Dannonspring, Cat2fat900, TotallyRiddickObsessed.

master-shadowhawk – When I find really good storys I cant stop reading until I've finished them. It drives people crazy because I am so distracted. I heard Remy WILL be in the movie, but he is not going to be an important character. WHO THE FUCK DECEIDED THAT?

DemonicGambit – Yeah, I decided having everyone get freaky at once was a lot easier then having to write it into other chapters. I meant just what I said.

AnimeSiren – I hate having to wait for updates, but we haven't found a new mouse yet and my parents computers do not have Micro Word.

kiwi's angel – Ouch! That sucks (your junk mail) I was so glad when I caught that before it happened too much. Anyway, have fun reading more.

Darklight989 – Thank you very much for the review. Slorey huh? Best of both world, As ray on RFR would say. I usually don't like to read long stories either, I never believe I would finish them. Then I do and want to read more. JA NE!

They-Call-Me-Orange – Yeah, it did take a long time for them to _shack up_ didn't it?n I figured if I was going to do a romance chapter I would do some for all of the characters.

Silverbells – Yeah, I didn't like bouncing back and forth but it needed to happen. Plus, when you update on everyone at once it is bound to happen because there are so many characters. Remy's empathy turning into telephathy, well, I read it in another fic (sweatdrops) and I liked the idea. That's how I got Remy's being able to control where his charges went to. I'm bad at explanations, so it will be coming gradually.

Alara – Computers are evil, I have a love/hate relationship with mine. Thank you for the typo correction I'll go back to change them…soon. Oh man, it is like two full pages and then some just to get one on the computer.

Simba317 and SickmindedSucker your reviews would be to long, and I am limited in time. So I will put them in when I can. Thank you for yourreviews. I LOVED reading them!

Luv ya'll,

Lady Starlight :D


	33. Chap Thirty Two

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty Two – Something Of An Interlude.**

Pietro was gradually accepted back into the fold of things, though Scott and Jean still turned up their noses whenever the Speed Demon was around them. The others students were weary of him at first, but it wasn't their opinion that mattered to him. After the big Move Around in the Students Wing Rogue and Remy easily got used to sharing a room.

Tabitha now shared with Pietro, Lance with Kitty, Jubes and Bobby, and Wanda and John. Scott and Jean still had their own rooms, they wouldn't _dream_ of sharing a room, let alone with someone of the opposite sex. Kurt shared with Sam and Rahne with Amara.

By the end of the weekend the Students had been more exhausted then if they had run DR every day for two hours. Rogue had just laughed when they had trudged into the kitchen on Tuesday morning.

Rogue sipped her coffee and smiled at the Prof and Logan. Ororo was making breakfast and Hank was being run down by overly tired teenagers in his MedBay.

"How'd DC go?" She asked the adults.

"Fair enough I do believe," Xaiver said. Logan snorted and pointed to claws at Rogue and Remy.

"LeBeau and Bourdeaux whipped the floor with that idiot Kelly." The two Cajuns smiled at each other, satisfied. Both their fathers had gotten good at the political crap through all of the trying with the Peace Code.

Rogue and Remy dropped Jamie at school before meeting the others at the High School. Rogue smiled at Risty walked towards them. "Hey ya'll, have a good weekend?" She asked and laughed at all the groans she received. She glanced at Rogue and Remy. "Rogue, Remy, do yah mind?"

The three said goodbye and walked off towards their first class. "Adrian left this weekend. He went back to England. I know I shouldn't apologies for him but…"

"It's alright Risty," Rogue said. "No harm done."

"You guys are going back to New Orleans after Graduation right?" She received nods. "Alright, make sure to write."

The bell rang and students filed in and the class started.

XxXxX

The next couple of months were uninteresting and almost _normal_, if snowball fights in May were _normal_. The News still showed pictures of them, the Government was in the process of deciding if all Mutants would have to be known to the world. The LeBeau's were getting ready for Lapin's wedding and in mid-April the X-Men celebrated Jamie's ninth birthday.

The boy had been awed by the amount of gifts he had gotten. He had been bubbling with excitement for days afterwards. Rogue remembered walking into his room and seeing Jamie playing with some action figures he had gotten. She also remembered the embarrassed looks Bobby, Sam and Kurt had given her at being caught.

Kitty had once caught Jean and Scott making out and spread a rumor that embarrassed the hell out of the couple. There had been no public displays of affection from the two since. Which amused everyone.

Rogue and Risty remained friends and got along well, though there was much difference between them. Rogue had a lot of friends in the Institute but her and Wanda were the closest.

Though Rogue was prepared to leave, she knew it would be hard anyway. She had grown close to all those in the School. Going back home meant leaving the X-Men, and they were like a second (nope, that was the LeBeau's) a third family to her. They had a mother and father, Ororo and Logan, a grandfather, Xaiver, and an uncle, Hank. They were surrounded by brothers and sisters.

She loved the place.

Remy tugged on her arm, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Yo' should study _cherie_. Exam's are in less then a month." Rogue looked back to the Math Textbook in her hands and sighed.

"Ah hate math."

"Remy knows _cherie_."

Rogue stretched out on their bed and sighed. "Yah do realize, we're goin' tah have tah go back to two beds in June."

"Unfortunately," Remy murmured. His eyes trailing over her bare legs, as she was only in one of Remy's T-shirt's.

"Do you think Jamie will be ready to go? This is his home…" Rogue thought about the boy and sighed. She didn't want to uproot him if he didn't want it.

"Remy thinks Jamie _wants_ to go wit' us. Dat he knows he might miss dis place but he can't wait for what New Orleans will hold."

Rogue smiled at her lover happily. She tossed the books off the bed and pounced on Remy, telekinetically locking the door. Not that it ever did any good.

"Enough studying," was all she said.

XxXxX

Jamie smiled as he crossed another day of his calendar. He was nervous about New Orleans, it would be new to him. But Jamie knew he could do it. He already knew 'The Boys' as Rogue called them, and like them. He had met Mr. LeBeau and _Tante_ Mattie and he liked them too. Though _Tante _Mattie could be scary as hell when mad.

Jamie had started to gradually pack up his belongings, though junk still scattered his room. Jamie picked p his black and blue backpack and dumped it on his desk chair. His homework was done for another day and soon, he wouldn't have to do homework for two months.

Jamie ran into the Rec. Room but noted that it was rather empty. Only Kurt was in there, playing Final Fantasy 9 (it's the best one, that I've played) and laughing as he killed some sea dragon. "Hey Kurt?" Jamie asked. The Elf looked up and smiled he handed the controller over.

"Don't worry about dying. It's a lot easier when you start somewhere in the game so you get a hang of it."

Jamie smiled and sat down with Rogue's brother. He would finally figure out what the big deal with these games was.

As Kurt gave instructions Jamie got to play gallant hero.

XxXxX

Logan strolled into Chucks office. "Somthin' yah needed Chuck?"

Charles sighed and shook his head at the name. "It is about Rogue and Remy." Xaiver sighed mentally when Logan tensed. "You do realize they are leaving in a months time correct?"

Logan sighed and nodded again, spearing an apple with one of his claws. "Yeah, I get it Chuck. The Kids are moving out." Logan bit into the apple.

"They are going to need to and Ororo to fly them out. Rogue might have been able to take all of her things in her jeep but she's packing two more people now."

"We'll take the Blackbird. Pack up Rogue's jeep, Remy's bike and one of the Vans into it."

Charles nodded and sat back, his hands folded on the desk. "Now that that is done, where are all my Children? Why don't you have them in the Danger Room?" Charles smiled at the thought but Logan grunted again.

"Stripes and Gumbo are studying. Blue's teaching the Kid tactic. Half-Pint is blowing up the kitchen much to Crazy's dismay. FireFly, FireCracker and FireBird are entertaining themselves with Cykes cars. Cyke and Red are being bossy. Popsicle is playing no-powers ball with Crash, Sparky, and Wolf. Rocky is plotting Wold Domination with Speedy."

Professor Charles Xaiver, the world's strongest telepath, just shook his head and translated Logan-Speech into English.

"So you're saying, Rogue and Remy are locked in their room again. Kurt is teaching Jamie the finer points of Final Fantasy. Kitty is trying to cook, no matter how many times Wanda says she can do it herself. John, Tabitha, and Amara are burning their names into Scott's cars. Scott and Jean are trying to get everyone into the Danger Room. Bobby is playing a game of Dodge Ball, which went from, no powers to powers before the first ball was thrown, with Sam, Jubilee and Rahne. Lance and Pietro are playing Red Alert."

Logan gave the Professor an annoyed look. Why had he needed to repeat everything? "That's what I said Chuck." Logan shook his head. The old man was loosing it.

XxXxX

St, John Allderyce stepped back to admire his handiwork. Inside and out he was laughing insanely. Burned into the hood of Scott's red and white convertible was _Johnny & Wanda_ and the trunk read_ Remy & Rogue_ the drivers side said, _X-Men 4 life_ and the opposite had all the other X-Men's names burned on it. Tabitha sent a small bomb at the car and effectively dotted the _I _in her name. Amara giggled and powered down.

The Princess looked over the car and frowned. "Why do I have the feeling we are missing something?" She asked, counting the names. "Amara… Bobby… Jubes… Sam…"

"Tabitha… Pietro… Jamie… Rahne…" Tabitha continued.

"Kurt… Kitty… Lance…"

"Prof X… Wolvie… Teach… and Roro…" The two girls looked at each other cluelessly before shaking their heads.

What was missing?

John shrugged, he had given up guessing already and was listening to the sounds of Mutant Ball outside. The game got the better of him and he raced out of the Garage. "I'm in!" He yelled to those playing. He smirked when he noticed their use of powers. He quickly placed his self on Sam and Rahne's team.

Fire vs. Ice remember?

Amara and Tabby ran out to join and Amara took Bobby's team with Jubilee while Tabs teamed up with John.

John sent a flaming ball towards Bobby, who moved just in time and the ball crashed through the Rec. Room window.

"JOOOOOHHHNNNN!" Jamie yelled, coming to the window. He pushed the broken glass aside and smiled. "Kurt wanna play?" He asked and the Blue Demon nodded. He quickly saved the game and grabbed the young boys arm.

The two **BAMPED** out to the front yard and the fall created four more Jamie's. "Sorry," Kurt said sincerely. He knew as well as everyone else that Jamie was getting a lot of control over his powers, even if bad falls, or trips, still produced clones.

XxXxX

Wanda fumed as she glared at Kitty. "There is NO need for you to be in here Kitten Pryde! I can handle cooking by myself."

Kitty gave Wanda her best puppy eyes (does that sound weird to anyone else?) but they didn't work. Wanda snarled and hexed two of the pots to bang together every time Kitty opened her mouth. The Shadowcat sighed and kept her mouth shut as she left. Unfortunately the pans followed her.

Wanda smirked to herself as she set to fix what Kitty had tried to make. From the kitchen she heard the Mutants playing and snickered. As much as she loved it here it was going to be strange for her once Rogue and Remy left.

They were the reason she was here in the first place.

Well, them and Johnny.

Wanda couldn't help but already miss her best friend. She had watched the girl pack up some of her belongings and had missed her instantly. Rogue seemed aware of it because she never packed anything in front of Wanda again.

Wanda sat on the counter and listened to the noise outside. She thought of Jamie playing outside and smiled, remembering how shy he had been when he had first come to Xaivers.

Rogue and Remy had done that too.

Wanda watched the oven as the timer continued to tick and sighed. She didn't trust that no one had heard hid-nor-hair from her father. That included Pietro and the Brotherhood.

She wanted to talk to him. Well, actually she wanted to kick his ass back to hell, but hey, can't always get what you want.

Wanda couldn't understand what he had been trying to prove. She knew he wanted a war, but the way things were going, it didn't seem like it was going to happen. The door to the kitchen swung open and Wanda glared at the Prep Duo.

"Is there something you need?" She asked them. Both winced but stood firm.

"We believe that everyone has been slacking off with their training." Jean spoke all too cheerfully. Wanda raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Feeling guilty are we?" The smirk turned wicked when they both blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Scott snapped. "And will you go and get Rogue and Remy? They yelled at us when we tried to get them out of their room." Scott looked absolutely disgusted at the thought. Wanda wasn't about to let them go so soon.

"Oh really? Everyone knows where YOU were at five o'clock this morning while everyone else was running DR."

Scott and Jean both turned unbelievable shads of red and ran out of the room muttering under their breaths. Wanda just laughed psychotically.

XxXxX

Magneto sighed as he stared at the red head in the picture. She would be so disappointed in him. He put the picture down and stared at the blinking red light on his answering machine. Enough was enough. He called to his team and waited for them to arrive.

It was Polaris that came first.

"What is it Father? You sounded distressed?" The green haired, green eyes teen sat on the edge of her fathers desk. The rest of his team gradually entered and when the commotion calmed down Magneto began.

"As you all know, New Years went off with out a hitch."

"But Wanda remembers all now," Sunspot pointed out.

"Yes, well, that was a slight inconvenience." Magneto cleared his throat. "Other then that things went wonderfully. Trask knows we can take on his sentinels and hasn't set them on the Bayville area again."

"They're still being used though," Psylock pointed out. She glared at Magneto with annoyance. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the blackmailing bastard.

"Another inconvenience." Magneto said. "Now, I want you all to pack, one bag each," he told the last line to the girls on his team. The three girls glared at him heatedly. "We are leaving in two days. Be ready."

With that Magneto dismissed his team and looked back to the picture. The blinking red light called to him and he reluctantly hit play. It was a female southern accented voice that spoke to him.

"Hello Magneto, it has definitely been a long time, hasn't it?"

…Oh and by the way, Scott freaked out about his car so badly that he was stuck with Doc McCoy for a full week. The _poor_ boy.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Replies - ****FluidDegree, **_lilandra,_** sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme,** _enchantedlight,_** Gambitbirl2008,** _bored247,_** TotallyRiddickObsessed,** _The-Call-Me-Orange,_** AnimeSiren,** _WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc_

**Cat2fat900 - I have no idea how I got on the Tabby/Pietro bandwaggon...I think I was reading some story, and it wasn't even really tabietro, and I thought that would work...just something I thought to tell you.**

_Through Darkness - I can't spell either, thank God for spell check. Someone else told me about the authorsnotes...I'm working on cutting them out...Canadian Girls Kick Ass!_

**Remylover - I made it up. I didnt know if Logan HAD a last name so I gave him one. Black btw, is from the favorite Harry Potter character...Any guesses whom?**

_Master-Shadowhawk - I think the fan girls should attack with a vengance. The Professor knows they'd switch rooms anyway, so instead of having to look for them all be because they are not in their beds he let them choose so that he could find them with a single mental scan._

**Darklight989 - You will NOT rule the Wolrd! huff I WILL RULE HE WORLD! and give my parents a cottage in the woods so they cant getout of it and tell me what to do! **

_Chicita - No, the fic is not over when they go back to New Orleans. It is over when...err...I cant tell you, but not for a while yet cause they still gotta deal with crap. _

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - I know I let him off really easily but I love him, so their are only a couple of X-Men who dont befriend him again.**

_Marie - Ok, no the Proff didnt use his telepathy...much. Jamies parents are assholes and didn't need much convincing..of couse, I dont know how reall addoptions work so everyone will just have to enter my little world. And yeah, best left to the imaginations._

**IvyZoe - No need to worry, nothing will prevent them from going. But what is waiting for them there? MWAHAHAHA!**

_Rogue238 - The Professor knows they'd switch rooms anyway, so instead of having to look for them all be because they are not in their beds he let them choose so that he could find them with a single mental scan. I know normally teachers would be against that, but these are Mutants...not exactly normal right?_

**Sakura5tar - Don't worry, they come back in like...the next chapter. I love their family's.**

_Dannonspring - I didnt put Warren in this story...and it is kindof late to add him...but maybe, not likely though. Yes, everyone knows they are moving back to New Orleans._

**SickmindedSucker - The Prof would just rather know where they are, then have to spend much time looking. Wanda and Johnny...now...WHY would I answer THAT question? winkwink And Bella? Unfortuantely I do not like to leave things unfinished, and Bella would be unfinished. Otherwise I WOULD so drop her in the middle of the ocean. (LAST CHAPTER) I was surprised that you hadn't reviewed either, but you totally made up for it! Glad you are back! I'm loving this fic myself! I'm like, woo, what next, and then, SHIT! I HAVE TO WRITE IT! Alright, Missness, what happens next, and fret for a while before getting something done...yeah, very productive right? Jamie is wonderful and he will be a great big brother. Ok, so the Adrain part was good? I worried about it cause I didnt want it to be totally lame. That was an idea, but then I would have to chance the ending of the chapter and didnt want to do that. Yeah, Risty's part is mostly over now. Yeah, what Petey did was big, even if it was for his father. Now, Jonda, I refused to answer that question already...WHY would I change my mind. No one is looking forward to seeing Belle again. Yeah, you better not mean no offence! I'm blond buddy! glares I love it when people have a lot to say. smiles Now, if you killed me, you wouldnt get to read the rest of my story would you? I'm going to have to go back to read some of Sleepover, I haven't read it in a long time. Thank you SO MUCH for the review and you finally get the reply I promised you.**

_Simba317 - Yeah, I love this fic aswell, I dont know what I am going to do what I finish it... Rogue and Remy can act like their married sometimes. And Jamie wants them to be married. Hmmm...yes, what ARE they getting up to! Actually not Sam and Rahn either, cause Sams to much of a gentelman and Rahne is...ummm...the second youngest Mutant at the School. The students would find ways to switch rooms anyway, like when Logan is done patrol and Prof X is asleep... So he wants to be sure he knows where they are. I loves that whole sceen, it was fun writting it, and why write things if it is not fun right? Yeah, actually, I think I liked that chapter most of all out of my last five...hmmm... As annoying as the X-Watches are I think it would be cool to have one! Not only is Xaiver a telepath, but he does live with these kids, so I fure he knows them pretty well, i forget though...did he say no parties? Huh...(to lazy to look) Not all are going co-ed, just most. Jamie is so much fun to use! In the original I had Rogue pull a gun from her pocket, but that would be to many questions so I changed it, and it is funnier this way. Gotta love Petey and those who dont...well...they can all jump of bridges. (LAST CHAPTER) Risty was just to...THERE I guess, she instantly made her way to Rogue, which is unfortuantely, not normal behavior. Ahh, but the recording could have been used as blackmail if the group saw something interesting. Sam is adorable. He is one of the characters I love writting about, even though I dont mention him tons. I love Tabby/Petey so I needed to have him come back. I hate having people be misserable. Yes, I dont think Sam would be able to do it either, which is why he is still sharing a room with Kurt and Rahne is with Amara. Your right, if Rahne jumped him...he is after all a teenage boy. I love storys where Kurt and Rogue are brother/sister(twins) and if Logan happens to be the father...all the better. Amanda and Kurt are so cute, and there relationship proves that not all humans are assholes, even if they were raised by cows. I HATED Toad for what he did! I was so mad at him._

**AuthorsRambles - Not much to say really. I have to kick up the writing because I only have two more chapters prewritten. But luckily I am in the mood to write. Why you all ask, mymouse has been working for a full 15 hours. SMILESSMILESLAUGHSANDGIGGLES.Oh, question,do any of you read the Dark-Hunters books by Sherrilyn Kenyon's. If you like Vampire Fantasy then you should like these. Ok, so here is another chapter. I appoligiase that it is shourt, because i didnt feel like writing the chapters got crapy and short, I'm working on making them all longer. Now all Review and make me feel like a Goddess!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight:D**


	34. Chap Thirty Three

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty Three – Exams and Unwanted Visitors.**

Jamie pouted as he watched the others run around cluelessly. He really hated exam month. And he wasn't even taking any! No one had time for him because they were all studying! Even John believe it or not.

Which most did not.

Jamie wandered into the kitchen and slumped down with a sigh. Life was boring.

Which was strange because he lived in a house full of Teen Mutants.

All of who are too hyper for their own good.

Ororo smiled at the boy. "Is something the matter Jamie? You're not having second thoughts about New Orleans are you?" Jamie's head shot up and he looked utterly stunned.

_No way in hell._

"Nononono! I can't wait till N'Awleans Ororo." Jamie sighed again and shook his head. "It's just so boring Stormy. There is no one to do anything with."

Ororo smiled and nodded in understanding. The weeks of exams were so busy that Logan had even canceled all Danger Room Sessions. "Don't you worry Jamie. Just two more days of Exams then the Graduation and you will be in New Orleans before you can blink."

Jamie smiled and nodded. He heard stomping and turned as Rogue and Wanda ran into the kitchen. "Hey Jamie, hey Stormy." They both said, running for the coffeepot. They each poured mug before running out again. Calling out good-byes.

Jamie laughed, remembering them doing the same thing when the LAST semester ended. "They are going to stay up all night studying, then barely make it to school on time tomorrow." Ororo laughed with him and the boy excused himself to go and watch TV.

He flipped through the channels and stopped on something he recognized.

"InuYasha," he muttered. The boy sat back at the Anime started. He laughed and snickered every time the half demon made a fool of himself and was _'sat'_ by the heroine, Kagome. When the two episodes were over Jamie turned of the TV and went to bed.

XxXxX

"OH FUCK!" Was heard loudly the next morning in several different languages and varying accents. From his seat at the kitchen table Jamie was once again glad that he didn't have to take exams like the others. He ate his Fruit Loops as students started streaming in.

"Coffee! Now!" Rogue demanded as she walked in.

Instantly six cups were shoved in her direction. Jamie noticed his moth-_friend_ smirk slightly before picking up one of the cups.

She'd have a heart attack if she knew what he was thinking.

Rogue was about to start on the second cup when it was yanked from her hands. "HEY!" She yelled at Wanda. "Give dat back!"

The Gothic Witch glared and guzzled the glass. "Get your own!"

"Dat was mine!"

Wanda continued to glare as she reached another cup. "Too bloody bad!" Wanda snarled. The two girls glared at each other even as Rogue reached for another cup.

Ororo let out a sigh of relief, glad that the anger management counseling she had been lecturing them about seemed to be working. Mornings were usually hard around the mansion and it was worse with most of the students worried about being late for their first exam of the day.

"You might want to hurry up children, the school bell is going to go in ten minutes." Ororo smiled to herself when all the students around her jumped up and flew out of the kitchen.

"Roro! Take Jamie to school for mah!" Rogue yelled out. "Remy lets go babe!"

They made it just in time for the first bell. They ignored the mayhem around them as they all raced for the class they were supposed to be in.

XxXxX

Rogue sighed and twirled her pencil between her fingers as she read over her test for the third time.

When in doubt pick C right?

Sticking to that theory she quickly answered the questions she hadn't known and dropped her pencil into her bag.

She had just finished her Math exam (English had been that morning) and was waiting for her legs to wake up. Tomorrow she had a Foods Practical Exam and planned to tie Kitty's hands together. Though getting Wanda to Hex her hands together would be more effective.

That meant she had a night she could actually sleep.

Rogue stretched and stood up. She nearly fell over and heard a voice in her head laughing. '_Shut it Dizzy,' _She threatened.

'_Ah but Rogue! It's just so funny.'_ Rogue sent her conscious (they had decided that was what Dizzy was) a picture of the girl with black eyes and heard the sigh. _'You are so violent you know that Rogue?'_

'_You're a pain in the ass.'_ Dizzy had been talking to Rogue all during the exam and it was very distracting. The Cajun picked up her backpack and grabbed her test to hand in.

'_Hold on a second _chere_,'_ Remy said. _'Remy's just finished.'_

Rogue glanced up and saw her boyfriend handing in his exam. He talked briefly with the librarian before picking up his bag.

Rogue stood by the door and smiled when her Remy sauntered up and pulled her into his arms. The librarian, Mr Arcari coughed and pointed them out the door.

"Do that else where," the old man said. Both Cajuns rolled their eyes and Rogue growled at the laughing Dizzy.

"Jus one more exam, tomorrow mornin," Rogue sighed and relaxed into Remy's arms as they walked towards Remy's bike.

"Den we have no more school," Remy agreed. It was very obvious he was thrilled. Rogue smiled and waved at some of her friends as they zoomed out of the school.

"In less then a week we will be back with the Guilds. Back in N'Awleans wit' _les famillies_." Rogue smiled against Remy's back. "Ah'm glad Jamie has no problem with what everyone does."

They had told Jamie almost two weeks ago about the Guilds. Jamie had sat there listening, he didn't interrupt even when Rogue explained about the Bourdeaux's lifestyle. When they were done he had commented, _'that makes sense with why you have that gun hidden in your coat..'_

'_A safety, in case anyone from N'Awleans found us.' Remy said watching the boy in wonder. Jamie stared at Rogue and Remy and nodded._

'_I'm not touching a gun alright?' He said simply, shrugging. 'I don't like them.'_

'_You won't have to pup,' Rogue said. 'JL won't let you anyway. Ah didn't get mah first one till Ah was fifteen.'_

'_So no killing and stealing?' Jamie asked and both Cajuns nodded._

'_Not unless you want to,' Remy said. He had to give the boy a choice even though he knew the answer just as well as Rogue did._

Jamie refused to kill anyone, accidental or not. Rogue understood that and let it be. But they would have to explain it to the Guild Leaders. Luckily they were wise in the ways of convincing parents to do things differently.

"Ohh," Rogue said when they stopped at a red light. "Think we should warn everyone dis time dat the Boys are coming over?" She felt Remy smirk.

"_Non amour_, where's de fun in dat?"

Rogue giggled and agreed. Rogue pushed the button for the gate and left it open for the car she knew was behind them. "Hey Dad!" She called out to Logan, who was under his bike.

"Hey darlin, yah packed yet? I'm taking you out in the morning after Graduation."

"_Non pere_. Jean Luc is brining the LeBeau jet, t'ought Ah told yah dat sugah?" Logan frowned but nodded in consent.

"Well, then you better make sure you are packed anyway. But leave out your uniform."

Both Rogue and Remy groaned. They had been hounded with questions since New Years and neither one of them wanted to answer said questions. After their little display Logan had made their Danger Room sessions even harder. He up'd the levels in the DR quickly and now they were only a level below Logan himself.

Luckily no other X-Men were around. There hadn't been many questions, at least that were asked. They had received strange looks and still did, months after, from the other Mutants. None of them seemed particularly inclined to believe that their brothers had taught them everything. Apparently it was a huge conspiracy.

_If only they new._

Dinner was quiet and Rogue and Remy went to bed early, a week of little to no sleep had caught up with them. The next morning they were the only two awake an hour before school started.

XxXxX

"Kitty don't touch that!" Wanda shrieked. The hot oil went flying from Kitty's hands and it was only Rogues reflexes that stopped it from spilling all over their unit.

"Damnit! Both of you stop horsing around!" Rogue snarled before cursing them out fluently in French.

"Language Miss Bourdraux!" The Foods teacher, Mrs LeChance snapped. Mrs LeChance had no problem with Mutants, her son was one, but she would absolutely NOT tolerate fowl language in her classroom.

"Sorry _madam_," Rogue said. Rogue caught something out of the corner of her eye and blanched. Kitty might have gotten batter in the kitchen but she was still a danger.

"KitKat how bouts yah cut the apples?"

"Fine, jeez its like only stirring."

_Only stirring my ass._ Wanda grumbled to Rogue.

Rogue took care of finishing the chocolate sauce, tying desperately not to let it burn. Kitty added the apples to the correct sauce and set the table.

Forty-five minutes later they were sitting at the table, apple and cinnamon crepes, covered in chocolate sitting in front of them.

"Very good girls," LeChance said. "Full marks." The three X-Men smirked at each other as the teacher walked on.

The three girls looked at their food and shrugged. It was why they hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. The dug in and agreed that they deserved more then full marks.

They were the first group done cleaning up and LeChance dismissed them when they became to restless and Rogue had to hold the two girls apart. Rogue walked in the middle of them incase she needed to hold them back again.

Remy met them in the parking lot with Johnny, Petey and Rocky. The three girls tossed their bags in the back of Lances jeep wondered what their boyfriends were waiting for. The explosion told them.

Tabby walked out of the school with a smirk, in her hand was a coke and a bag of skittles. It was obvious that her backpack was also filled by the look of it. But that still didn't explain why the explosion was so big.

Rogue glanced back at the school and noticed that the Office building was on fire. Kelly came running out shouting nonsense at the group of Mutants. John got a predatory look in his eyes and the arm that wasn't around Wanda's waist flew out. The flames grew and charged.

But before John could destroy anything the flames were iced out. Bobby walked out of the school scowling at Johnny. "Why do you have to be such a hot head?"

"Can't take the heat Freezer Boy?" John sneered.

The impending fight was quickly silenced and the Mutants that were done their exams went back home.

XxXxX

Dinner was an exciting event. Everyone was thrilled that Exams were over and that tomorrow they would no longer be students. But despite of the loudness that was the Mutants they still heard the crash at the front door. Johnny perked up and grinned. Jean shrieked and jumped behind Scott. As if that would save her.

"ROOOGUIE! REMY!" The Boys yelled, crashing into the kitchen. "We're heeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeee!"

The X-Men looked at the four boys, piled on top of each other in the kitchen door and burst into fits of laughter.

Lapin tossed his brother and cousin off of him and stole a pea from Rogues plate. He munched on it happily. "Heya Jamie-Boy, you ever been to N'Awleans?"

"No Lapin," Jamie answered.

"That's a shame. You'll love it."

The three others echoed their agreement and fell against the wall behind Rogue and Remy. Theo smirked at his friends and held up his diploma. "I have officially Graduated! And you will have to wait! Nananananana!" Remy and Rogue took the teasing in full swing and Theo went flying.

"OUCH! ROOOOOOOGUIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"All goofing aside," Lapin injected, suddenly serious. He looked at Rogue regretfully and sighed.

"What is it Lapin?" The other boys glanced at each other.

"Rogue, Bella insisted on coming this time."

"_Bonjour soeur_." (Hello sister)

"Oh fuck."

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – jrkgirlrox - Dark Hunters is one of my favorite series.**

_TotallyRiddickObsessed - Did you have fun at camp?_

**silverbells - Don't worry, New Orleans is soon I promise! You really cant fingure out who was left off the car? 'Smirks' go back and read it, it really is obvious. Naughy Magsy, cant wait to finish with him.**

_Through Darkness - I am a horrible speller. I'm a Goddess huh? Then why isn't the world Worshipping me? WHAAHAAAA! Ok, I suck at doin the relationship thingy but I am working on it. I lovee Jonda, mwahahaha!_

**rOGUE gAL - Yeah! Go Canada! My friend Jessie goes to England to viset family every summer.**

_ShadowFlamez - Holy! IN ONE go? Thats a lot of hours! Though it is fun to doo it that way. Thank you, I MAJORLY love this story to. Though it is pissing me off at the moment._

**PhantomPunkEvo - The thought is gross! But the mansions reactions are funny.**

_SickmindedSucker - Allright alright! Geez! Wanda's going creazy surrounded by preps. Think what you want!_

_sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme - It was just a comment on Scotts reaction to what happened to his car._

**enchantedlight - Why thank you so very much!**

_Rogue238 - I'm keeping up the work!_

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Who's calling Magsy to New Orleans? Hmmmm, I wonder.**

_chicita - Here is another chapter._

**bored247 - Hehehe! More fun is starting! Mwahaha!**

_Marie - Mwahaha! Read SickmindedSucker's response and take a whild guess. Oh, no he was going to translate, that was one chunck that I wanted to happen from teh BEGINNING of this story! FireFly is Johnny, FireBird is Amara. Lalala, review!_

**Shaishe - Thank you.**

_GambitGirl2008 - You will have to read to find out what happened. As for the voice...what do you think?_

**cajuncrazy - Umm...well, the life-taking, depends really, opn who's life you dont want taken.**

_sakura5tar -Charles doesn't know about the Guilds, its one thing they didnt mention and neither has Ororo. Where did you get that he was upset? The only thing that would make him sad is that one of his students are leaving. Well, three students._

**AnimeSiren - Updates are fun to read!**

_Dannonspring - Of course I am going to continue it. And there will be more action naturally, I'm just not sure when exactly._

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc - Here's more! Have fun!**

_simba317 - TVPietro annoyed me, but I like FicPietro. Of course they would get used to sharring a room, they ARE Remy and Rogue! Jean and Scott will never have children. Ok, their dads kicking Kelly's ass would have been fun, but I suck at writting speaches so I just skipped that part. The threat would have been funny becuase no one really would have thought it real. Really? Snow in May is normal? Where do you live? Where I live in Canada we NEVER get snow! It sucks so bad! I've never played FFX. I loved FF9 it was my favotire. Yes, tlak about strange homes. Though it would have to be lots of fun! Yes, you are correct on who they miss. MWAHAHAHAHA! Keep reading!_

**Authors Rambles – Ok, so my new computer mouse came in. At the same time my old one started working. Oh well, at least I have a backup one now if mine goes on the fritz. This is chapter thirty three of my story, OHMYGOD! I never truly thought I would get this far. Honestly, it is frightening. I am writing chapter 36 at the moment, yeah I am way behind but for the longest time I COULDN'T write. Freaky huh? It terrified my siblings to see me in the living room. I am usually holed up in my room at my computer. But anyway, Review now. I need the praise to swell my head. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. Though it depends on how quickly I trype out 36. BTW, I am going through Sirius ROMY with-drawl, if any of you have some great and wonderful fics that you give me that would be great. Perferably give me the tittle and author so I can find them easier. Review now! HAVE FUN!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	35. Chap Thirty Four

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty Four – Home We Come.**

It had not been a pleasant visit. As soon as the words had left Lapins mouth Belladonna had appeared, gaining the attention of all in the room

And her attention was purely on Rogue and Remy. Actually, her attention was firmly on Remy. Much to her sisters annoyance.

Rogue had shifted uneasily as her little sister stared at her boyfriend. She had put her cutlery down quickly and stood pulling Remy with her.

"Well, we've got Danger Room so we better go change."

Rogue stopped Scott's protests with a sharp glare. Remy took the hint and quickly followed her out of the dinning room. The two of them locked themselves in their room, even though it really didn't help against a family of Thieves and a mansion of Mutants.

"What is she doing here!" Rogue demanded. She didn't even look up at Remy as she continued to pace around the bedroom. "Why couldn't she stay home?" Rogue looked at Remy accusingly.

"Why didn't Lapin and the Boys tell us?" Rogue growled and opened the window viscously.

Remy was behind her before she turned. He spun her around for a slow drugging kiss that calmed her as much as it excited her.

"Don' worry about Belladonna _mon amour_. Remy not be tied to her anymore." Rogue sighed, feeling boneless in his arms.

"I just would have rather waited to see her."

His breath was hot on her neck as he nibbled his agreement. "Be glad we are already done exams," Remy whispered huskily.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Rogue agreed breathlessly. "No school in de morning."

XxXxX

"Where is this Danger Room thing?" Bella asked, annoyed that Rogue and Remy had taken off so quickly. Her eyes had followed her sisters…boyfriend, until she could see neither.

She really wanted to see Remy again.

Stupid Rogue.

Logan frowned but covered for his daughter. Something about her _sister_ disturbed his senses. She reminded him to much of…well, she reminded him of Rogue and Kurt's mother. And the homicidal urges he got whenever someone mentioned her.

"It's hidden under the mansion. No unauthorized personal are permitted to enter."

A few of the X-Men stared at Logan in confusion. They didn't under stand why he was lying so bluntly to someone of Rogues family. But the look he gave them all quickly silenced any protests they might have had.

Logan was very good at playing mean, but his son was the exact opposite. How they shared blood Logan had no clue. He held out his hand and introduced himself to the Assassin. Bella looked at the blue Mutant and was barely able to cover her disgust.

"Belladonna Bourdeaux," she replied politely. "I'm Rogue's younger sister."

Kurt smiled brightly. "Zats great! I'm Rogue's younger brother! Kurt Wanger, it's a pleasure. And Wolvie over there is Dad!"

Bella smiled absolutely angelically at her father, who had just come in. "Isn't dat wonderful _pere_? Looks like Rogue doesn't have to come back after all."

Her father glared at her. "You should do well to remember Belladonna, that Rogue is my heir. As such you would do well to respect her."

Bella muttered something fowl under her breath and was smacked upside the head. "You might not be one of mine young lady but I won't have you disrespecting those that are!" _Tante_ Mattie snapped. "You will leave your sister and my boy alone Bella. They have had a stressful week and will need their energy."

Bella glared at the old woman as she moved to greet Ororo. Her eyes darted around the large kitchen in disgust. This place was larger then her home and yet the interior design? It sucked.

Bella was revolted at the thought of having to stay here, even for the night.

Why couldn't they just get a hotel? Why stay with freaks when no one was holding a gun to your head?

Ororo, ever the gracious hostess led the visitors to the Guest Wing. She kindly informed them that neither Rogue nor Remy would be around until morning. The Danger Room sessions with Logan were very tiring.

The Boys snorted and locked all the doors except the ones that connect the two bedrooms. All four of them knew that when things quieted down they could sneak to Remy's room and annoy the couple.

Bella paced around her room. It annoyed her that her father had appointed Rogue and his heir and was determined to keep it that way even though Rogue now had her own family. Freak didn't need to be using hers! Bella glared pout the window at the fountain in Xaviers backyard.

XxXxX

The Graduation Ceremony went off with out a hitch. Rogue and Wanda had thoroughly threatened every person that occupied the house into unquestionable obedience.

You did NOT want to see these two girls pissed off.

As it was Etienne and Bobby got one hell of a Hexing before hand.

The whole group drove two the High School in almost a dozen cars. Their family clapped when they received their diploma's and they waited patiently for the last name to be called. When the Ceremony was done everyone left so that the student council could see over any last minute decorations for the dance.

The large group returned to the mansion to change for dinner and the dance. An hour later the Graduates, sans Jean and Scott who were doing their thing with the Jocks and Cheerleaders, had piled into the black stretch Limo to head to dinner.

The dance wasn't that bad but every time Rogue turned around she could swear she saw familiar blue eyes glaring at her.

_I'm just being paranoid._ She told herself.

_What's your sister doing here?_ John asked her, destroying her delusions.

_You've seen here?_

_Yah, she's glaring at you and Remy._ _Hidden well but I caught sight of her._

_Alright, thanks Johnny-Boy._

_Not a problem Roguie, just thought to give yah the heads up._

Rogue glanced around again and relayed the conversation to Remy. The Prince of Thieves glanced around, his demonic eyes searching the shadows for the youngest Assassin. "Behind you," he whispered.

Rogue sighed and glanced at her sister. "We night as well go, it is going to be a long night anyway."

"Stuck in a plane with Psycho-Bitch is really not my idea of fun." Rogue agreed and the two made their good-byes. The plane was leaving at midnight.

XxXxX

Bella had complained the whole time they were boarding. It had given Rogue such a headache that the moment they boarded the plane she had went into her mind. Remy had joined her and Dizzy soon after take off. They had left Jamie in the capable hands of their families.

Which is probably not the smartest thing to do.

"God, your sister is a bitch, you know that right?" Dizzy demanded with a growl.

"No shit Diz!"

"So, how long till we get there? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Can't sleep in planes," Rogue and Remy answered as one.

"Riiight," Dizzy stretched out on top of the large TV.

The black screen flickered on and the two Cajuns sat back to watch a repeat of Smallville.

XxXxX

"ROGUE! REMY!" Etienne shouted at his to comatose friends. They barely stirred. The twins looked at each other and back to the couple. They had been in their mindless state for the whole trip and they needed dearly to wake up as the plane was landing less then 30 minutes.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Bella demanded. "Obviously they ARE NOT gunna wake up LeBeau!"

Bella received more then one glare but she turned back to her magazine effortlessly.

"Buckle up," Jean Luc informed them. The Thieves did as told after making sure Rogue and Remy were secure.

"Turbulence," Rogue muttered in a daze. Her emerald eyes cleared on her father and Jean Luc. "Why can't Ah fly? Logan let us control the Blackbird."

"Because dis is mah plane," Jean Luc told her. "And Ah will not have it destroyed because a group of randy teenagers wants a joy ride."

Said teenagers looked at each other, all completely innocent. Remy broke the silence. "It's a conspiracy Remy tell you. Their Lordships don't want us to have ANY fun!"

"Damn straight," was the response for the adults.

"Can I disagree here?" Lapin asked. "I'm not a teenager anymore. Why can't I drive?"

All those in the plane (except JL who was flying) turned to stare at him in bewilderment. "Fine… whatever." Lapin muttered, defeated.

Rogue stretched out her sore muscles the moment they got off the plane. Some of the bodyguards would pick their stuff up later that day. Rogue took to the air and floated around them.

"Ah'll fly back alright? Ah need the air." She took off. She quickly heard the loud roar of Remy's bike and knew he was following her. They both headed towards the park, an unconscious habit for them.

"It's so strange to be back here," Rogue whispered. _I missed it unbelievably. _

_Not unbelievable, I missed home just as much._ Rogue and Remy stared at each other as they sat on the fountain. A giggle erupted and Rogue kissed her lover quickly.

"Dis is the first place yo kissed meh," Rogue informed the confused look. Remy smiled and nodded.

"How could Remy forget? The moment was burned into mah memory."

Something caught Rogues sensitive nose and she jumped on Remy, pushing them both out of the way. A bullet embedded itself in the fountain right where Rogue had been sitting. There was another shot and both X-Men flew into action. Remy jumped on his bike and Rogue into the air. They flew (Rogue literally) down out of the park and into the open street. It was morning but the streets were still empty. Thank God.

When Rogue glanced behind her she couldn't see anyone. But the bullets were still coming with deadly accuracy. Remy speed up, expertly dodging bullets on his bike, as he drove out of the Park.

Strange thing, the moment they left the parks gates the bullets stopped.

XxXxX

She watched as the two got away and sighed. Once again she was cursing Magneto with her every breath. Betsy floated to the air and back to the base. She wasn't positive _who_ Magsy was taking orders from but she knew she didn't want to find out any time soon.

Polaris glared at her as she entered the room they shared. "Have fun bitch?" Polaris had been stuck in their room for a week and a half already for destroying one of the public schools. Magneto had been pissed that she had gone against orders.

Betsy ducked expertly when a mirror was aimed at her head. She found it more fun to duck rather then just stop the objects in mid air. The door swung open when Aurora stormed in.

"What the fuck are we doing here? Damnable old man won't tell us shit!" The flyer stormed.

"We've been here for months!" Betsy agreed.

"We haven't even been able to kill anyone!" Polaris added grumpily.

Betsy and Aurora looked at each other weirdly. Polaris was too much like her crazy father for their own good. Polaris flipped through a paperback book before tossing it away.

"God, you'd think there would be something _fun_ for us to do. Fucking Hell, we're in New Orleans damnit! But _nooooooo_, Daddy dearest doesn't want us found!"

Polaris's green eyes flared and things squeaked around the room. Polaris either didn't notice or she didn't care. She glared at the two Mutants.

"What's the fucking point anyway? Its not like that Trask fucker isn't dead anyway."

She had taken great pleasure in assisting her dad and Raven in _that_ mission.

"Polaris!" Aurora snapped. "Stop with the magnetism." The French Mutant glared down at her bosses youngest daughter.

"Fuck you," Polaris replied bitterly. A mirror crashed into a wall.

"Jeez, you aiming for the Bitch-Of-The-Year award?" Betsy asked with a scowl.

Her teammates were all on the outs with each other and she didn't want to referee another fight.

XxXxX

"Night Remy," Rogue whispered. She kissed him again and walked up to her front door. Jet leg, though it was probably just exhaustion, had taken over soon after they left the park and Remy had driven her home.

Remy smiled at his girl and glanced past her shoulder. Once again meeting her emerald eyes he smiled cockily. "See you tomorrow _mon amour_, g'night."

Remy gunned his bike and left the Boudreaux property reluctantly. He slowly drove back to the LeBeau mansion.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Review Responses – **_cajuncrazy - Well, I am a huge fan of Happily Ever After. Just make sure you remeber that when thinking about how I am going to end this story. Thank you for reviewing._

**Lachwen - Mwahahahaha! Stupid BELLA!**

_Karakin - Things are under cover until the X-Geeks come to New Orleans. Then we find out what Bella is planning._

**silverbells - All right then, I will have to go look on your favorites list, because I am in desperate need of some Romy that I didnt write. I think I've read everything on my computer to many times that i could resite it all.**

_GambitGirl2008 - Here is more. Lalala, I love more._

**Silver0 - Here is the next chapter.**

_FluidDegree - Now, WHY would Belle be over Remy? That totally ruins the character that she has going. 'grins evily.'_

**chicita - I know what you mean, I read so many Romy's that I really want to go. That and the Dark-Hunter books, it really makes you want to see it for yourself. The only Appocolypse thing is Bella, sorry if you are dissapointed. I decided not to do a Appocy/Sinister thing in this story.**

_jrkgirlrox - The Dark-Hunters are great. I just finished Sins of the Night and I need to read Dance with the Devil. There are probably more that I need to read but I have read Julians, Kyrians, Talons, Vanes, Wulfs, Vals, Alexion(Danger), So I think I have read most of them. I can't wait till Ash's books come out in 2007. And I'll shut up now becasue I could end up going on and on and just bore the heck out of you.. Jott Bashing will come again._

**SickmindedSucker - Yes, everyone was asking for Belle so I figured that Marius would force her to come to her sisters graduation. She might be making plans with Magneto, but remember, his Acoytes (and it is really strange giving them that name when they are not Remy, Johnny and Piotr) do not actually LIKE Magsy. Yes, I am starting hte preperations for the next part of the story, and then...I need to end it. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

_AnimeSiren - Yes, let us see the Evil side of Belle._

**enchantedlight - Thank you I am updating asap.**

_IvyZoe - The boys are so fun to write. I have a blast with them whenever I get two write thenm into the story. When is Belle NOT causing trouble for Rogue and Remy? Thank you so much for giving me the story's. Infact, I have only read Giddy completly. I started reading Love of my Life and got into the thirty's of chapters when my computer broke down so I had to stop reading it. I have to go back and re-read it, it was really good. I will deffinitly go looking for those other stories. Thank you for the sugesstions._

**gabrielle myka - Thank you!**

_Marie - Thank you for the story sugesstion. You can ask all you want but you will have to wait a few chapters, so I think it is best that you stop. But be curious all you want. That means you will come back to read. I agree with SickmindedSucker as well about the Belle/Mags but I have a problem writing bad guys so I am working on it still. I loved the cliffie, it was so perfect._

**Throught Darkness - YEAH! Someone agrees! I am trying to stop my swearing, even in my writing, but it just came out and it was the perfect way to end the chapter. Dunt yah worry any. The X-Men be sowing up in N'Awlins after a while, after all, their reactions will be great. Me is in BC, what about you? Je suis curious. Tabietro will come in chapter 37, there is a lto Tabietro there because the next few chapter are all Rogue and Remy. Actually it is becasue of your request that I have a whole chapter(37) dedicated to Jonda and Tabietro, AND I made it play into the story! GO ME!**

_Simba317 - I feel like being lazy and just calling you Simba, but then, WHY just forget three numbers? So I worte out your hole name. Yeah, we NEVER get snow where I live lately. It pisses me off because I love the snow. It looks so pretty when it is falling. Yeah, I thought the Johnny studying was strange. I have this perminte image of him in my mind. It is the one from Cajun Spice. Johnny laughing his head off at his Boss's distruction. It is stuck there and wont leave. InuYasha kicks ass, he is great. But Kags uniform annoys me. WHY would she go travelling in her school uniform? That just doesn't make sense. Someone told me to pick D but for me it has always been C if I need to guess an answer. Yeah, I figured a teacher should be on their side. Kelly wouldnt expell them, the Authoress wont let him. The Jerk. I have so much fun with the boys. They are four of my favorite characters in this story. Bella is fun to use in an evil sadistic kind of way. I hate her and I like hating her. Except in one story, From the Shadows._

**bord247 - Evil Twisted Sisters are not fun for the Sane Not-So-Evil sisters. Here is more.**

_Rogue gal - Hmm, I love Fanastic Four, I saw the movie three times in one week. Obsessive. It's cool that your sister liked my story anyway. My dad collected comics when he was a kid, but he only has crappy ones. No X-Men and No FanFour. Sucky. Anyway, thanks for the review._

**AngstWolf - Hmm, it is not going to happen in Bayville. I have so much more fun with them in New Orleans.**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Yes, MWAHAHAHAHA Bella is back in black. Or...whatever._

**Sakura5tar - How could I leave you hanging? I'm the AUTHORESS bitches! LOL, the chapter needed to end there. There was nothing I could do to fight it. Only the Guilds, Jamie, and Ororo know about the Guilds. Nah Magsy is in New Orleans. I thought of brinigng everyone up, but then thuoght it would get suspisssious so I just have the familys and Joe.**

_WolvGambit Le Diable Black - Brilliant. Heres more._

**Dannonspring - I HATE the blond bimbo (no offence to the other blonds out there, me am one) but I need her to die my way.**

_Allimba - Thank you._

**Rogue238 - I will check those out. OOO! READ IT AGIAN! DO PLEASE! Yes! I'm more important then SNOWWHITE! GO ME! MWAHAHAHHAHA!**

_MidniteAngelGOth - Bella's a cow. Lets barbeque her!_

**Deaira - I loved the cliffie. After all, I hven't actaully given you all ment cliffies, which is a change for me. You could all use one once in a while. I loved the _bounjour souer _and the _oh fuck_. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but at the moment I am really trying to actually GET SOME CHAPTERS. Yeah, I am having problems with this story, but the chapters MUST be 5pages long minimum so it is taking a while. Hopefully the chapters will get longer.**

_TotallyRiddickObsessed - Lalala, me love writing. _

**Cat2fat900 - Ahh, I had fun writting that chapter. **

**Authors Rambles – Ok, here is your next chapter peeps. Hope you enjoy it. Things are winding down...or up? Well, things are starting again sothat they can end. Butthe ending isn't for probablya douzen chapters so keep reviewing. Umm, question. I dont knowifthis will actually work but, I want you to give me five orsixX-Men names that you want to see movedown to New Orleans. Anyway, give me the names and I will see if my idea will work. I;m not to sure though but it is anidea. And thank you for hte ROMY story's I will goand read them Any others tell me in the Emails.I need some new andgood story's to read. So anygood ones, in X-Men(Romy), Buffy/Angel(Spuffy), Harry Potter(NOT H/G R/Hr)Cardcaptors(SS) or Stargate-SG1 that you want to tell me about goright ahead. Review now please. I will get the next chapter up as soon as 37 is complete.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	36. Chap Thirty Five

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty Five – Home Sweet Home…**

Jamie woke up in a confused state. _Where was he?_ When the fog from sleep cleared his eyes finally adjusted.

He was in the LeBeau mansion.

When Jamie has gotten there Remy hadn't arrived yet. Both Lapin and Etienne had insisted that Remy was fine. That he would be back soon. Jamie had fallen asleep waiting for Remy.

The young Mutant stumbled to his feet and looked around the room. It was empty for all but the bed.

"Ah, young Jamie, you're up," Mattie said from the doorway.

"Yes _Tante_ Mattie," Jamie said. Mattie's face lit up with joy. She had insisted that her boys called her that, so the fact that this young boy did with out any demand was heart warming.

"Alright young man," she pointed to a door. "You can shower there then find me in the kitchen. We are going out to get things for your room."

Jamie nodded as he hopped out of the bed. "Make sure to think of what colour you want your room to be youngling."

"BLUE!" Jamie called out before the bathroom door separated them. Mattie left the guestroom chuckling to her self. It would be so refreshing to have a child around the house again. It got empty with all her young men growing up.

Mattie knocked on Remy's door and heard him swear, startled.

"Remy LeBeau! That better not be you cursing up a storm in dere!"

"'Course not _Tante_." Remy opened his door and kissed her cheek.

"Charmer," she said fondly. "You had best get ready pup. Rogue is meeting us here in an hour."

"Right," Remy said, nodding in attention, though he still had a sleepy look about him. The door closed and she heard him flop back on to his bed.

Mattie made her way back to the kitchen and decided that silk would look best on her future daughter-in-law (sort of). Now all she had to do was get Rogue to agree.

Oh…and kick Remy's ass into finally proposing.

Yes, that would be wonderful.

"Hello_ Tante_," Bella's silky voice broke Mattie's happy thoughts.

"Belladonna," Mattie greeted. "Does your father know you are here?"

The Brat wanted her Remy.

_MY Remy! _Rogue mentally corrected her.

_Yes Child._ Mattie agreed.

"_Tante_, it is so good to be home." Mattie glanced at the door and smiled, she opened her arms instantly for the female Mutant. Immediately Rogue was in the older woman's arms.

"Roguie, what's wit de tears _mon amour_?"

Bella hissed and glared at her sister. The blond then turned to Remy with a bright smile and was dissed as Remy walked right past her and took Rogue into his arms.

"You not upset _cherie, oui_?"

"Nah Rems, not upset. Just glad to be back."

"_C'est bien_," Remy murmured in her hair. When he let her go he smiled at Mattie and nodded his head to Bella. "When we be leaving _Tante_?"

"As soon as Ah get yah all feed pup," Mattie said.

"So den, we be waiting for Jamie _hahn_?" Remy said. He let go of Rogue and walked around the kitchen, grabbing some cereal and bowls.

"Yah hungry Jamie?" Remy asked when the boy came in.

"_Oui_, thanks Remy." Jamie smiled at them as he munched on his Fruit Loops.

"Is there a reason you are here Bella?" Mattie asked the blond girl. Bella smiled sweetly at the older lady.

"Ah was hoping Ah could accompany you while you went shopping," Bella spoke smoothly, sweetly. Jamie tensed and sent the girl a scowl. Remy groaned under his breath and Rogue sent off a mental curse to her friends, the Boys were in the living room. _Tante_ Mattie just smiled calmly at the blond Assassin.

"Ah don't think dat it a good idea Bella. Thank you for the offer, but Jamie doesn't know you well, your presence might affect his choices for his room. I think it best to just have Remy and Marie with us."

Rogue smiled and felt a huge urge to hug the lady again. She followed said urge when her sister left the kitchen and was well out of sight. "Yah are de best _Tante_. Have Ah told yah dat recently?" Mattie just laughed and picked up Jamie and Remy's empty bowls.

Ten minutes later the four of them were in one of the LeBeau jeeps and driving into Jackson Square. Mattie sat in the back with Jamie, Remy was driving and Rogue beside him.

"Why don't we start with getting him some paint hmm?" Mattie asked. "When he finds a color he likes we can send it back with one of the guards that way they can start painting the rooms."

"Good idea," Rogue agreed. "That way we don't have to worry about the paint matching the furniture we buy."

"It is a lot easier to make sure the furniture matches the paint," Mattie finished for Rogue.

"We'll need to get him a bed, the one in the guest room will be to small for him when he reaches his growth spurt," continued Rogue. "He is of that age."

"He will need bookshelves," insisted Mattie. "Even if they are covered in video games and movies."

"The dresser should match the shelves."

"The desk and chair should be big and comfortable."

"One of the swirl chairs."

"In a different colour then the shelves and wall."

Remy and Jamie watched on in amusement as Rogue and Mattie ran through a list of things they would need. Remy glanced back in the mirror and snickered when he saw Jamie blush. Remy parked the jeep in front of a paint store and the four of them got out.

"So Jamie, do you want a dark blue or a light one?" Mattie asked.

Jamie frowned as he thought about that. "With one your room becomes to dark, with the other to light," Jamie told them.

"Then we will find a dark blue and a light blue," Mattie decided.

"We will put the dark blue on the wall across from the window, and on the windowed wall," Rogue thought out loud. "That way the light bounces on it. We can have the light blue on the other walls because they won't need as much light."

Remy led them to the paint section and began looking through the tiles. Rogue moved to the computer and spoke as she typed. "Navy and Sky would probably be best, let me find them."

Mattie pushed Remy away from the tiles and made him go and get the primer. Mattie picked up the colors Rogue suggested and nodded. "Those wold likely work."

"Got the print out." Rogue handed it to Jamie. The young Mutant studied the printing and smiled.

"Yeah, I like that," he said.

So they got the paint fixed up and sent it with one of the bodyguards whom had trailed after them. Joe trailed after the group under strict orders from both the Bourdeaux and LeBeau families to keep a close eye on them when they went out.

Joe watched in amusement as Rogue and Remy ran into people they knew. Surprisingly there were only a handful of people that Rogue and Remy knew that didn't talk to them because they were Mutants. Everyone else didn't seem to mind.

But then again, this was New Orleans.

Jamie stuck close to Rogue and Remy as they shopped. He was amused by the amount of people that kept coming up to either of the Mutants. Jamie had lost count of them and was surprised that Rogue and Remy recognized them all by name.

It helped they both had a telepathic ability.

"Why do you have so many following you?" Jamie asked when they sent the third bodyguard back to the LeBeau's with something.

Rogue glanced down at Jamie and smiled. "_Pere _and Jean Luc are overprotective. Trust meh, you may t'ink Papa's got it bad but yah ain't seen nothin yet. Remy and Ah have always had bodyguards and you'll need to get used to it yourself."

"_Oui_," Remy agreed. "_Pere_ will make sure you always have one, or two, or three depending on his mood. Rogue has had Joe with her since the beginning."

"But you didn't have any in Bayville," Jamie argued. Rogue laughed.

"Ah wish, Daddy sent them occasionally to keep an eye on meh. It gets easy to identify them after a while, so if you feel someone watching you, it will likely be one of the guards."

"So they always knew where Remy was?" Jamie asked, glancing from Rogue to Remy. Remy groaned but nodded his head.

"Wit' out a doubt dey knew where Remy was. _Pere et Tante_ are like dat." Remy scowled at his aunt, who bobbed him on the head with her purse. "Remy only means de best _Tante_."

"Remy bettah only mean de best," Mattie growled lightly. Remy smiled charmingly at her and the older lady rolled her eyes but she smiled at him.

The four of them an electronics store. "You have a radio do you not?" Mattie asked him.

"_Oui Tante_, Roguie bought it."

Mattie nodded and glanced around the store. "Remy you go look at TV's. Check with meh before you buy anything."

"_Oui Tante_." Remy said and he went to do what he was ordered to.

Rogue smiled and winked at Mattie when she pointed the girl to a section of lamps. He should have some in his room, if only for decoration then anything else. He'd need a fan to, Rogue thought. Jamie wasn't used to New Orleans weather and it would get to him soon.

"Hey Jamie," Rogue called. "Come pick the lamps you want in your room." Jamie walked over to Rogue and stared at some of the tall lamps.

"That one," he said. He pointed to a black metal one with a navy blue light cover.

"Alright then," Rogue said. She picked up one of the boxed lamps and carried it to the buggy and put it in the bottom before she went to get another.

"Jamie what about this TV?" Remy asked the boy beside him.

Jamie studied the TV and smirked up at Remy. "Is everything in your room black?"

Remy made a thoughtful face before bopping Jamie on the head. "That's not the point!" He insisted and Jamie laughed.

"How about the silver one Rems?" Jamie asked. Unlike Rogue and Remy he did not need everything he owned to be black. Remy made a face but nodded.

Jamie was still young.

"Sweetie," Mattie spoke calmly. "See anything else you like?" Jamie glanced around the store and frowned.

"I dunno, maybe." Jamie glanced around the store and his eyes trailed over everything until he spotted a black computer. Mattie followed his gaze and smiled.

The boy was far too polite to ask.

"Jamie what about a fan for your room?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed instantly. "It is a lot more hotter out here then in Bayville."

"We'll get you two, a big stand-upy one and a small one that can sit on the top of your bookshelf. It is always good to have more then one."

Rogue handed Jamie the smaller box when he picked out two he liked. They deposited the two boxes and Remy grabbed Rogue's attention.

"A little help _cherie_?" He asked, pointing to a box. Rogue smiled and hurried over to him. Her smile wavered when she saw a laughing Jamie beside the Cajun.

"Wha yah doing here Jamie?"

"Helping Remy," Jamie answered from behind her. Rogue spun around and gasped. When reality set in she snickered and shook her head.

The two Jamie's smiled at each other. "It is good to be able to be in two places at once." They said together.

"Excuse me?" The third Jamie said and Rogue jumped when he appeared in front of her.

"Make that three places," Jamie 1 and 2 said. Rogue shuddered.

She really hated when people did that.

"Alright, you all go pay for this," Mattie said when the three Jamie's became one again. "I have something else to take care of." Mattie walked off and one of the remaining bodyguards followed her while Joe came to help them move all the boxes.

"Is this your last stop Princess?" He asked Rogue, who nodded.

"Yeah Ah think so Joe. Thanks for all yer help."

"It is never a problem to be of assistance Princess." Rogue rolled her eyes. Joe was one of few who called her Princess. But with him, it was as much a title as it was a nickname.

Rogue, Remy and Joe rolled three buggies to the counter and silently snickered at the cashiers ogling. Remy gave the cashier his father's card and signed. They were packing things into the jeep when Mattie came back empty handed.

"Joe, please take the lamps and the big fan in your jeep with Jason," Mattie said when she caught sight of them. "The TV will fit in ours and the fans are small enough."

The boxes were shifted around soon everyone was driving back to the LeBeau's. Remy was driving their jeep with Rogue beside him, Jamie behind her and Mattie was behind Remy. Joe and Jason, Mattie's bodyguards followed closely in another jeep. Rogue turned around in her seat and smiled at Jamie.

"What do yah want for dinner Sug?" Jamie frowned thoughtfully and shrugged.

"Anything is good Roguie." Rogue scowled at him playfully.

"That's not helpful Jamie my boy. For all you know we could feed you baby brains and squid intestines."

"EWWWW! ROGUE! That is so sick!" Jamie's face turned green and Rogue smirked at him.

"Yah wouldn' be able tah complain if we did though Hun. Tah reiterate, _anything is good_. Ah do believe yah said dat Jamie." Jamie kept the EWWW face until they turned into the LeBeau lot.

"Jamie, pup, you are going to have to sleep in the guest room tonight and tomorrow," Mattie broke the silence as Remy parked the jeep.

"Why?" Jamie asked and Mattie smiled at him.

"Unfortunately yer room will need two coats of paint, and deir needs to be time for the paint to dry. Den we will need to set up your room to your liking." Mattie explained. "Since the first coat was done earlier today the second coat will be done tomorrow morning we will not be able to set up your room until the next day. And den it will likely be to messy for yah to actually sleep pup."

"Oh," Jamie said as he followed Mattie into the kitchen. "Ok, but I want to help set it up."

"Of course _cherie_. It is yer room Jamie."

Jamie smiled trustingly up at the old lady. She was really hard not to trust easily. "You're really NOT serving baby brains are you?" He asked. The EWWW was back on his face.

Mattie laughed and winked at him. "You'll just have tah wait till dinner wont yah _cher_. Now go take a look at yer room."

"_Oui Tante_." Jamie said as he slid off his seat.

XxXxX

Later that night, well after dinner was cleaned up and Jamie was put to bed Rogue and Remy sat cuddled in Remy's room. Rogue glanced at the clock and sighed. It wold be midnight in an hour. She really should get home.

Rogue buried her head in Remy's chest and groaned. "Tis not fair _amour_," Rogue whispered. Remy, who was stroking her hair, agreed with her.

They loved New Orleans so much but they weren't able to stay together. Rogue had gotten used to sleeping cuddled up to Remy. It was so familiar to her that she had had problems getting to sleep the night before.

Their mansions really we not that far apart but their was a fence enclosed both properties and set them apart. For years Rogue had hated that fence, it had caused her problems when she was sneaking out to see Remy and the Boys. When she got her flight it made the trip a lot easier and quicker.

Rogue sighed again and thought over their day. "Did yah ever find out who was following us?" She asked him. Remy groaned and shook his head.

"_Non amour_, Remy couldn't find anything out."

Rogue simply nodded. She had thought as much. She had tapped into Jeans powers, not daring to use the Professors' and she hadn't been able to discover anything either.

Whoever had been following them had to have had very strong mental blocks, ones that even Jean's powers couldn't beat. Rogue knew, however unfortunate that it is, that Jean was an incredibly strong Telepath. The Professor was so much stronger though, that Rogue feared using his abilities for the chance that she would loose control.

Rogue shook her head and turned slightly so she could stare up at her boyfriend. Remy had a thoughtful look on his face as he stared off into space. Rogue smirked to herself and pushed him down before kissing him thoroughly. She had his attention instantly.

"Ah really shouldn't stay," she whispered in his ear, grinding her hips against his.

Remy flipped them over and took control of the kiss. "Yah sure about dat Rogue?" His whispered huskily, trailing kisses along her neck.

"Nope," Rogue admitted. "Not at all."

**XxXTBCXxX**

**Review Responses - Karakin, **_sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, _**evolutionstripes, **_enchantedlight,_** Lorene Goodwin, **_WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc,_** Chica De Los Ojos Cafe,**

_Tenshi no Yami - Ahh, really? What friend told you? Well, even if you didnt find it sooner, you found it now, so you can still read it. Thank you for the review._

**Through Darkness - Yup, unfortunately, chapter 37 is giving me problems, but I got the Jonda part done, just working on the Tabietro, hopefully I get it finished before school starts...damn that only gives me a day...sigh. It is complicated to write so many different couples, but challenges are fun. **

_cajuncrazy - Nope, I cant explain what is going on with besty, becasue then it would give away some of the story, but it shall become clear soon._

**PhantomPunkEvo - Yeah, Dizzy has been fun. Thank you, I will look at bloodshedverse.**

_Nettlez - Yeah, I love this story, tis my baby. It took you two days? Holy crow, it has taken me a year to write from the Prologue till Chapter 36. And I'm still not done. This is the longest story I have ever thought to write. I'm on your C2? GREAT! I feel so special, hehe. Unfortunately, the most ammount of Reviews I've ever seen for a story is somewhere in the 8000, yeah WOW! A beta reader would be great, my grammer suxs, as you can see, I have no patiants for it. I will email you later when i have the time, thanks for the offer._

**Authoress -SG- - Ahh, Everyone loaths Bella, unfortunately I cant kill her off yet, but I do know who is going to kill her! MWAHAHAHA! And yes, she is, unfortuantely, important.**

_AnimeSiren - Now now, that could still happen._

**GambitGirl2008 - But? ('blinks innocently') where would be the fun in telling you?**

_FluidDegree - Bella wont be doing anything that drastic immediatly, to bad huh? It would be fun._

**Chicita - Hmm, the Dark Hunter Books by Sherrylinn Kenyon are great, I say everyone has to read them! Mwahahaha! Appocy just gets boring after a while.**

_RemyLover -Yeah, Belle's mean side is easy. Ok, thank you for the tip on Polaris, I actually didn't know who she was, or what she is like, until my friend informed me of her existanse when I needed people for Magsy's team. Oh well, she is totally OOC now..._

**Rogue238 - Yeah, Snow White I really didnt like much. Though I love Disney. YEAH for my story!**

_Bored247 - Mwahahaha, you will have to read to find out!_

**Sakura5tar - Yeah, Bella's line was low and I figured, fit her perfectly. You had almost the same Idea for the six characerts as I did, but I am still not sure if that idea will work so I am not saying mroe about it.**

_silverbells - I am trying not to read my own stuff for the same reason, all I will want to do is go back and re-write. I am going to have to use the search and C2's because I lost the list that everyone gave me, grr! Now, WHY would it be the end of the X-Men? I have to much fun messing with them. I will look, luckily, I have all today to look for something to read. Sigh, I hate having no life._

**Dannonspring - Unfortunately, Belle refuses to die that easily. It is a sad thing.**

_Marie - Was that supposed to be a hint huh? I figured, unfortuantely, I have had a hectic couple of weeks and haven't had much acsess to anything. Ok, ok, I will give you that much. Yes. Now REVIEW!_

**TotallyRiddickObsessed - Don't worry, her death is coming...just not as soon as we;d all like.**

**Authors Rambles - Ok, I am putting this out, even though I don't have anything to back me up, yeah, I started putting out chapters even though there are none else written. But I needed to get it out . This story has been going on for a year. And it is almost done. WOW! I can't believe it! Well, it WILL be almost done if I ever get to finish the next couple of chapters. I hate when things go slow. ARG! But anyway, another reason I put this out is because I start school tomorrow and wanted this done so I dont forget. Enjoy and review. Hopefully I get things picking up pace soon. It will be a distractions from school.**

**Luv ya'll **

**Lady Starlight :D**


	37. Chap Thirty Six

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty Six – You're Planning My WHAAAAAAT!**

Jamie loved his room. When he had walked into it on the third day his jaw had dropped in awe. Rogue loved the look on his face. He looked like such a sweet, innocent little boy with it.

Not like a Mutant who had known far to many horrors.

But Jamie never talked about his parents and they never asked. It had been one of the ways that the Bourdeaux's had tried to help her, and it had worked.

Jamie had loved it all. From the colours on his walls to the brand new black computer that Rogue later found out Mattie bought for him.

Jamie spent hours logged into the X-Men web site that Kitty had been designing before they left. The site had pictures of all the X-Men in their uniforms and several of them in their normal clothes. There was also a biography of each of the Mutants that included their powers. Though with no person did she go very deep into discussing the powers.

"Wanda's going insane," Jamie told them at lunch one after noon.

The three of them had gone to the park for a picnic because the day was so nice out. Both older Mutants also wanted another shot at finding out who was following them that wasn't supposed to be.

"Is she really?" Remy asked. "Just what are our dear Teammates doing to poor Wanda?"

Rogue snorted at the images that came to her head. Though most of them were of what Wanda would do to their teammates when they pushed her far enough. It would make Magneto look like a Saint.

"Just being themselves," answered Jamie. "Apparently with out you and Rogue there, things are really…**_preppy_**." Jamie shuddered in disgust and got a laugh from Rogue and Remy.

The two Cajuns snickered at each other. "Where did we go wrong?" They asked sarcastically.

Jamie giggled as he ate his sandwich. He really liked New Orleans so far. It was an interesting place and there could be five Jamie's running around and no one said anything about it. He knew already that he liked Remy's family and he had been almost sure he had liked Rogue's.

Unfortunately he had met Belladonna.

He really didn't like the blond, though he wasn't 100 sure why yet. She was never really rude but she gave off a vibe that Jamie didn't like.

"Who's watching us?" Jamie asked Rogue and Remy. The Cajuns laughed and shook their heads.

"Besides the guards Jamie," Rogue admitted. "We have no idea."

"They must be a very strong telepath, or working for one anyway," Jamie finished his sandwich and picked up a handful of grapes. "Why haven't you tried the Prof's powers Rogue?"

"Cuz Prof X is way to strong Jamie," Rogue told him. Jamie nodded and tossed a grape in the air before catching it with his mouth.

"So whoever it is, is stronger then Jeannie?"

"Yeah Sug. Stronger and with a lot of practice and blocking their minds."

"Hmmm," came from Jamie. "What other Mutants do we know that can block their minds?"

"Only Bucket Head and other Telepaths," Remy answered while frowning. "But he wouldn't be in New Orleans if the Prof isn't."

Rogue and Remy glanced at each other; both were frowning. "We should probably look into it," Rogue hesitated. She didn't want to get wrapped up in Mutant Business for the time being.

It would ruin her good mood.

That was not something you would want to do.

"If we ask de Prof he's gunna inform Daddy, den Daddy will get all worried and ship de X-Men out here tah make sure we don' get killed." Rogue shook her head in pity. "It's like even after all those Danger Room Sessions he still doesn' believe we can protect ourselves."

Rogue stretched out on the blanket and stared up at the sky through her sunglasses. "I should probably ask Wanda and Kit to do some digging though." Rogue froze, her mind reaching out.

"ETIENNE!" She hollered. The male in question flew out of a bush and hit a tree, hard.

"OWWWWWWWWWIEEEEE!" He whined. "ROGUIE!"

"What de hell do yah think yah were doing Etienne?" Rogue snarled, the video camera in her hands. Etienne looked at the camera wearily.

"Dats for _Tante_ Roguie!" He warned her before she could smash it.

Rogue frowned and hesitated. "Why would _Tante_ want a recording of us?" She asked.

Etienne shrugged. "No idea _cherie_. Ah think she plans to use it at your wedding."

"What wedding?" Rogue, Remy, and Jamie asked. Etienne gave them a dry stare, as if to say, _duh_.

"De one she's been planning for you since New Years."

"WHAT!" Etienne and Jamie looked on in amusement. Rogue and Remy really could be quite funny when they're surprised by something.

Actually, they were usually funny. It was the times they were serious that it was to much.

"Didn' yah know?" Etienne asked. "_Tante_ Mattie hasn't been very discreet about it. Well…" he corrected. "She's been discreet enough dat our fathers do not know. But me, Lapin, Emil and Theo know."

Rogue and Remy were still staring at him and Jamie giggled, braking the silence.

"You better not let the X-Men find out Etienne," Jamie advised. "They'd be more then willing to help."

Rogue and Remy blinked at the two Mutants. They looked at each other in surprise before looking at Etienne again. Rogue threw her hand out and Etienne floated over to them.

"Explain!" She demanded.

XxXxX

"_TANTE_!" Rogue and Remy yelled as they raced into the LeBeau's kitchen.

Mattie looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Is there something you need _cher_?" She asked them. Her eyes moved from Remy to Rogue and back again and she raised an eyebrow at them.

They didn't look too happy.

Rogue flicked a finger and the magazine Mattie had been reading flew into Rogue's hands. "_Tante_!" She hissed, waving the bridal magazine in the air. "Just WHAT is dis!"

"An old woman's dream," Mattie said simply. Rogue glared at her. "Well? An only lady is allowed to dream about her children getting married." Rogue continued to scowl at Mattie.

She had no problem being considered one of Mattie's children, they all were considered that and had long ago gotten used to it. What she did have a problem with was the fact that the lady she had often considered her mother and/or aunt was planning her wedding… To her BEST FRIEND! Well, ok, he was her boyfriend now, but sheez!

"So," Rogue drawled. "Yer just filling yer fantasy's?" Rogue demanded.

"Of course, what else would it be?"

"Ah dunno," Rogue said easily as she tossed the camera unto the table. "So would yah like ta explain why Eti was following us around Sug?"

"Must have been up to his own devices." Mattie said even as she picked up the camera and started rewinding it.

"Now _Tante_," Remy scolded. "Dun lie. Eti clearly said yo' put him up ta it."

Mattie fluttered her free hand and looked innocently up at the Mutants. "Do ye really think Ah would do something like day _cher_?" She asked.

"_OUI_!" Rogue and Remy agreed. Mattie huffed and sat back down.

"Ah really dun understand _how_ you can say somet'ing like dat children."

"Easily," Rogue muttered. Mattie shushed her and watched the tiny screen.

"Now, who is that?" She asked herself. Rogue and Remy leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what Mattie was looking at.

"Neva seen her before," Rogue said. Remy continued to stare, a frown working its way to his handsome face. "Sug?" She asked.

"Let Remy see dat _Tante_," Remy said. He took the camera from his aunt and jogged into the living room. Mattie and Rogue watched him as he made a duplicate of the tape. "_Merci Tante_ Mattie," he said, before dragging Rogue with him to his room. "Come now _cherie_, Remy needs to check something."

Remy moved to his computer and quickly logged into the X-Men site. "Rogue _cherie_, can yah put de tape on_ amour_?" He asked as he brought up the page titled _'Acolytes'_ and began looking through.

Remy's demonic gaze darted to the TV in the corner of his room and he glanced back at the screen that was now playing the beginning of Etienne's flim. Remy studied the figure and glanced back at the page.

"Remy knew he seen her before," he spoke to himself. He clicked on the file and saved it before glancing back at the film. His eyes darted over the faces and before emerging himself with the Internet pages. Ten minutes later he brought up Wanda's email, iam­CRAZYyourproblem, and attached the photos.

_Wands,_

_These people have been seen in New Orleans. Can you find anything about them? Are they still working for your father? Does the Prof have any idea's of their powers? KitKats site doesn't say. Be discreet, please. We don't want the X-Men flying down _cher

Merci_, Remy._

Remy sent the email and turned in his chair to his girlfriend. "Wanna tell meh whats up Sug?"

"Dunno _cher_," Remy answered. "But Remy did recognize dose peoples. Dey all worked for Magsy, Remy saw dem on New Years, and the footage from it on the News."

Rogue snapped her fingers and nodded. "Ah turned off de TV when de crap came on. Didn' wanna see it."

"_Oui amour_, dat be why you dun recognize dem. Yo' were unconscious when Remy saw dem."

"How long you t'ink we have to wait?" Rogue asked as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and settled into her nap. The computer answered her with a _'You have mail'_ in it's stupid annoying voice.

_LeBeau._

_Why the hell would you tell me this? For all you know, Logan could be reading over my shoulder. He's not, but he has before. He seriously thinks I'm crazy. I'll look into it, Kitty would be my best choice, if not her then I can ask McCoy. He'd answer me as long as he is distracted. _

_Wanda._

"Ah wonder how long dat will take," Remy leaned back in his chair and wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist. No sooner had the words left his mouth that he had another Email from CRAZY.

_Remy,_

_Sorry about that. Turns out I don't have to ask Katty or Teach. Brother Dearest (please listen to the sarcasm) seems to have the answer. He says they worked for Mags and is pretty sure that they still do. I'm making him write up a list of who they are and what powers they have. I love being boss._

_Bests, Wanda._

Remy downloaded the file and grinned at it. Beside each picture was a description of each Mutant. Not only were there the Mutants Remy sent her, but there were the others as well. Pietro had obviously been working on the document before hand and for that Remy was grateful. Remy printed the whole thing and leaned back, his arms around Rogue again.

"What should we do about it?" Remy asked, indicating to the printout.

"Well, unfortunately the Prof will want to know that Magsy is in town. No matter how carefully Wanda and Petey were they do live in the Mansion. Xavier will find out somehow." Rogue groaned. "Ah really dun wan' de X-Men down here _amour_," she grumbled.

Things in New Orleans were done a certain way that many of the X-Men wouldn't … _approve_.

Wanda would have no problem, she was just crazy enough to approve of most things. Johnny would love another excuse to cause unbelievable havoc. Pietro and Lance would enjoy themselves, but they _were_ ex-Brotherhood.

Logan, for all his sticking to the X-Code, loved havoc and mayhem far more then he would admit out loud. He would take one look at the crazyness of New Orleans, and grin. Though he would never admit it even if he was caught red-handed.

Jean would blow a vein, though that might be fun to watch. Scott would try lecturing all of New Orleans, insisting that they two follow him to the side of good.

Rogue shook her head as the images came of the X-Men's various reactions to the New Orleans underworld. Something both the LeBeaus and Boudreaux's were very involved with.

"_Non_," Remy said. "It be a bad idea to have dem down here."

"So how do we keep dem from finding out?"

There really was nothing they could do. If the Professor was watching them with Cerebro then he would be sure to note the Mutant activity and he would easily recognize that it wasn't Rogue, Remy and Theo.

"No idea _cherie_."

XxXxX

Bella glared at her sister as she drove into the driveway. She had been out all day with Remy and the little freak. Both she planned to get rid off.

No, not Jamie and Remy. It was Jamie and Rogue she needed rid of. Normally she didn't like to kill little kids, she did have some morals after all. But Jamie was one of those Mutant Freaks, and even if she let him live, he would never let her near Remy.

And that is what she wanted.

Remy.

She would have him too.

All she needed was a little more time to plan.

And the help of some disgusting Freaks.

Bella picked up her phone and dialed a number she knew well. It picked up on the fist ring. "Adrian?"

**OoOTBCOoO**

**ReviewResponses – Karakin - Yes, Bella must. I cannont wait for teh X-Men. **

_Silverbells - Yes, I had to re-make the list. Bella is pure evil. I'm lovin it!_

**Dannonspring - Now, now, I never refused, but unfortunately she CANT DIE YET! It would ruin my plans.**

_SickmindedSucker - Yeah your back! I know what you mean, school has kept me so busy and it's only een a month. Luckily(or unluckily) our teachers are stricking and we dont know how long it will ast. Jamie in New Orleans...I just couldn't leave him in Bayville. Of course you do, Mattie is like that. OOHH! I love your idea about the clones! Well, here is the next chapter._

**GambitGirl2008 - I update whenever I can...I hate the wait as much as you all do.**

_Through Darkness - I'm back to. School hasn't sucked yet, but I've been real busy. I likeds the last scene and those are the only kinfd of sorta-lemon scenes I can write...so I add abunk of them in odd places._

**FluidDegree - yup, all with the funness.**

_Tenchi no Yami - Kool kool kool. I will have to thank her for that. What story were you following that finished? BTW, I like your name.  
_

**AnimeSiren - Merci.  
**

_Sakura5tar - Sequel...I breifly thought about one but I dont think it will happen. Everything I got for X-Men (at the moment) is used in this story. But the X-Geeks will be coming.  
_

**Nettlez - I know, they are so cute. Belle will die.  
**

_Chicita - Ih well, but they are really good books, if you like the fantasy thing. Which I love.Thanks for the review.  
_

**PhantomPunkEvo - I totally forgot that I worte someone following them until i read your review...I will have to make sure I remember that for future chapters...oppsie. But yes someon from Magsy's brotherhood.  
**

_Rogue328 - Glad you still love this story!  
_

**Bored247 - Yes, when you have that much money, shopping must be fun...  
**

_Marie - HAHAHHAHA! Are you serious? Thats funny. I learnt a lot of new french words from reading/writing Romy. Here is the next chapter. Merci.  
_

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - Oh, that ont happen for a while. I just went back to print out the preiew so I could work on it. I want ot make that chapter great, though i have alsmot no idea what will happen in it. That sounds so unprofessionaly compared to those that always have an outline for their stories. I tried duin the outline thing a couple times...I hated it...hmmm...  
**

_WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc - I update as fast as I can.  
TotallyRiddickObsessed - Of course they are! I could never say goodbye to Wanda and Johnny.  
_

**AuthorsReviews – I have a question for you. When youwrite your stories do you have a plan for everything. Like do you plan each chapter whenyou write, ordo youdo it from the top of your heads? Justthought I'd ask. I finally got chapter37 done, the chapters pissed me off so many times that I cut it short...sigh...and thirty eight is mostly done to. Review now please.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	38. Chap Thirty Seven

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty Seven – Are You TRYING To Drive Me CRAZY?**

It had been three weeks since Rogue, Remy and Jamie had left Xavier's School for Gifted Students. Three long and tiring weeks.

Wanda honestly didn't know how she had gone so long without killing one or more of the X-Men. Their deaths were looking all the more appealing with each passing day. Wanda stood up from her desk and started pacing.

When her bedroom door opened Wanda tossed it a glare but that did nothing to stop St. John from entering. "Wanda Love," John said as he handed her the coffee. "You shouldn't glare Love, you look homicidal."

The glare intensified. "Is that a problem Johnny?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Usually when either her or Rogue resorted to that the person on the other side ran for cover. Johnny instead moved to occupy the chair Wanda left.

"Course not Shelia. But de X-Men be looking a little worried Love."

Wanda growled, her thoughts on the not-so-subtle snotty X-Men. If anyone should be worried about being murdered in their sleep it should be Scott Summers and Jean Gray. But of course, they were so cocky that they wouldn't get in trouble.

Wanda knew both Pietro and Lance were on a short leash when it came to the X-Men leaders. Their tempers were never the best and the X-Leaders were abusing that. Wanda figured if she could read minds she would see some disaster of a plot building to _purify_ the X-Men.

And by _purify_, a word with they had actually used, Wanda knew it meant get rid of the former Brotherhood. Unfortunately, the ex-BHood seemed to be the only ones who noticed Jean and Scott's strange behavior.

But that could be because the other X-Men tried to pay as little attention to Jean and Scott as possible.

Or that they were just damn stupid.

The later answer seemed more believable to Wanda.

But she was still crabby over Rogue and Remy leaving, so her views could be biased.

"Wanda Love? What is it?" Johnny frowned in concern as his girlfriend continued to pace. Wanting an answer he tugged on Wanda's sleeve and pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap.

Wanda sighed and rested her head on John's shoulder. "I can't stay here Johnny. The X-Men are driving me crazy."

Johnny was still frowning as he stroked his girlfriends red and black hair. He smiled slightly when he felt her relax against him. "Where would we go Love?"

Wanda blinked at him before smiling. Of course he would come with her. "I think we should crash on our favorite Cajun couple."

"Naturally, they would have to be obliging."

"Naturally."

"Think the Professor would mind buying the tickets?" Johnny asked. Wanda smiled at him.

"Well," she decided. "If it is a problem he can always send us on the Blackbird." Wanda and John snickered at each other the Prof. would have a heart attack it either of them offered to fly the Bird.

He had, after all, seem them in the simulation.

All of the X-Men agreed unanimously that Wanda and John were more reckless and wild then even Rogue and Remy were with the Bird. It was not something to be left in any of their hands.

All four of the heatedly denied it.

They were perfectly safe to fly the Bird.

What did it matter that they crashed a few – hundred – times?

Wanda smirked at the memory of an absolutely furious Wolverine. It had been Wanda and John's turn in the sim and they had absolutely destroyed the machine. Logan had spent a week in the Danger Room, to cool off, before he locked the crazy couple in the Room for a day full of sims.

"Hey, Johnny?" Wanda asked.

"Hmm Love?"

"You need to stop nibbling on me or I am never going to finish this letter."

John lifted his head from her neck and pouted. "No where is the fun in that?" He asked even as he turned off the computer screen. Johnny stood up, his girlfriend still in his arms.

"Now," he said smoothly. "You have two choices."

"Oh yah?" Wanda challenged.

"Yah," John agreed. "We can either get dressed and go out to eat, or…" Mischievous grin. Heated kiss. Breathlessness. "Or, we can eat in."

"Let's eat in." Wanda pulled Johnny to their bed.

XxXxX

Pietro Maximoff snorted his amusement when Kurt Wanger killed off his last character on Final Fantasy Nine. The German Boy was usually sweet and caring, from which parent no body knew, but when he got mad, which was rarely, he had the worst of both Logan and Raven's tempers.

Sometimes Pietro figured it was worse then Rogue's or Wanda's infamous short tempers.

Kurt grumbled under his breath and tossed a glare at the still laughing Speed Demon. The glare had no heat behind it so it made Quicksilver laugh even harder. Pietro was still laughing when Kurt turned of the system and the TV and walked out of the Rec. Room. Tabitha gave her boyfriend a once over as she entered and Kurt slammed the door behind him.

"Man, Blue get game over again?" Tabby asked Pietro. The laughter started up again and Tabby frowned and the slightly hysterical note in it.

Her Speedy was acting stranger then usual since Rogue and Remy left.

Though he wouldn't say anything to her she had a feeling something was really bothering him. He got this look on his face that she had seen on Wanda and Lance's faces as well. Pietro didn't want to be in Bayville but Tabitha couldn't figure out why.

He had been forgiven, welcomed to the team, just like Wanda and Lance.

And God, that made them sound so stuck up.

Tabby settled in beside him and continued to stare at him. Petey would hate to know that she was worried about him.

"I hate your team leaders," Pietro said slowly. "I can't stand them. At least with Rogue and Remy here they weren't so obviously obnoxious."

Tabby's frown deepened. Sure Jean and Scott had been more involved in…well, everything, lately, but Tabby didn't see why that bothered Pietro so much…unless…

"What have they said Petey?" Pietro shrugged and slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Nothing Tabby, don't worry so much." Tabby gave Pietro a look that couldn't be placed before nodding.

"Alright, but lets go out tonight, do something fun." She quietly urged Pietro to agree. Tabby knew he hated it, hated being surrounded by the Humans, on an off chance that they would recognize him and persecute. But she also knew that he NEEDED to get out of the mansion. He would make himself sick locking him self up inside the huge property.

There wasn't nearly enough space for him to run.

"We can sneek into a park tonight, have some fun." Be teenagers.

Pietro sighed and nodded in agreement. He really hated to have Tabby worry, especially if she was worrying about him.

"Alright Tabs, we'll go out and have dinner as well." Pietro winked at his girlfriend, his mood lightened. "Be ready by seven alright?"

"Not a problem," she promised. "Just make sure you're not banging on my door constantly a half an hour before." Pietro pouted at the playful teasing.

It wasn't his fault the world ran at a slower pace then he did. And he said so.

Peitro stood up and held Tabby's hand to help her up. "Lets get some lunch Tabby. We can walk through the forests' after we eat." Pietro kissed her cheek as he led her to the kitchen.

"That'd be great," Tabby smiled at him.

Tabby sat at the island as Pietro made them sandwiches. "Hey Petey?" She asked quietly. Pietro glanced up with a 'hmm?'

"I love you," Tabby told him. She had the pleasure of seeing Pietro's face lighten considerably.

"I know," he told her honestly. "I love you to." And he did. More then he ever thought possible.

XxXxX

Jean sipped her drink as she lay back in the lounge chair by the pool. For once it was safe for her to be there, as no one was in the pool at the present time.

It really annoyed her when all the Mutants piled into the pool on the hot days when there was nothing else for them to do. Honestly, Jean rolled her eyes at the thought. She had wanted to sunbathe. People could be so selfish sometimes.

Jean had met a very interesting person almost a month ago. One with the same goal as her. Jean huffed angrily as her thoughts were once again brought to Rogue Bourdeaux. Just WHOM did she think she was dealing with?

Snotty, untouchable Mutant shows up and all the sudden she's queen of the world! Jean couldn't figure out how it had happened. How Rogue's mere presence had changed the way the X-Mansion had been run. Suddenly Jean was no longer at the top.

The X-Men had become disrespectful and rude. They no longer followed orders from her or Scott, even in the Danger Room and Scott was team Leader. If something happened they looked to Rogue and Remy, and Logan, who was just crazy.

The Rogue and Gambit had started something that Jean and Scott were working on getting rid off. They were working on getting the X-Men back together.

No more Brother Hood.

Jean found it highly insulting that Wanda, Lance and Pietro had been accepted into the X-Men. Both she and Scott knew it showed bad taste in allies.

Jean flipped the page in her magazine telekinetically as she thought on the problem at hand. The first thing to do was get rid of the Brother Hood traitors. Then things could work on getting back under control.

Scott Summers ogled Jean as he wondered what it would take to get rid of Rogue and Gambit permanently. The Cajun couple had been gone for weeks now and their influence was still very much there. The X-Men argued with him, the words 'Rogue and Remy wouldn't do that' had been heard more then once in the Danger Room simulations.

Easy to say, Scott would have no problem lying about their untimely deaths, should he bare witness to them.

Oh he so hoped he did.

XxXxX

"I am like, so not going out there," Kitty grumbled. She glared out the window at the prep couple and sighed. "I so want to be out there!"

The weather was perfect for sunbathing. But Kitty didn't want to listen to anymore of Jeans rants about her best friends. And hey, who was Jean talking to on her cell? The only numbers she had was those that belonged to the X-Men and her parents.

It had been the Professor's rule if he was to hand them out.

"Maybe she will get bored KitKat," Lance offered helpfully.

"Knowing Jean she'll like stay out there just to rub it in that she was like there first. And honestly, who is she talking to?"

"Maybe it is her parents Kat," Lance offered. "Who really cares?"

"As if," Kitty rolled her eyes. "She talks to her parents once a week, for forty seven minutes and they called last night. I bet she's up to something."

"Of course Kitten," Lance said dryly. Kitty beamed up at him.

"Great, now we just have to like, figure out who it is!"

Lance groaned and shook his head. "KitKat just leave them alone Babe."

"Lance, what is like, up with you? Kitty demanded. "Since when do you not want to bother Jean and Scott?"

"Look Kit, I just don't feel like getting on their bad sides right now." Kitty caught the weary glance Lance tossed the Team Heads and frowned.

"Alright Lance, we wont then." Kitty glanced out another window and smiled when she saw Tabby and Petey walking hand-in-hand towards the Professor's forests. "It is like, so cute to see people in love," she gushed.

"No it is not," Lance declared.

"You are such a guy Lance!"

"Do you really want me to be a girl?"

"Like EWW!" Kitty shrieked.

"That is what I thought." Lance watched his best friend and Tabby before turning to his girlfriend. "Although knowing us it probably has happened."

"Totally gross, though not surprising."

"Have you talked to Rogue or Remy lately?"

"Yes, yesterday. They like are trying to get used to using two beds again."

Lance snorted and shook his head. Even before the Professor had let them chance bedrooms the two Cajuns had rarely it ever been apart. "That should be interesting to see."

XxXxX

Professor Charles Xavier frowned at the Mutant signatures in New Orleans. There were to many familiar ones for Charles peace of mind. Charles had been expecting Rogue and Remy, Etienne with his invisibility and Mattie's low level empathy. But there were more and they were familiar.

It worried Charles greatly.

What was more, he recognized on of the signatures to be related to Eric, Wanda and Pietro. Charles was hesitant to send his team to New Orleans, but the Mutants he sensed were all staying fairly close to one another.

"Ororo what do you suggest?" He asked the weather Goddess. Ororo stood and paced around the office.

"My only suggestion is to send someone down to look into it Charles. If there are that many Mutants down there, plus the one related to Eric, it is a good bet that that is where Magneto will be."

Charles sighed and nodded his head. "I understand, that is the smart thing to do. I will have the students pack a bag each and we will stay at the house I bought down there."

Ororo smiled at him. "I didn't ever think that house would come to be used."

Charles nodded his head. "Neither did I Ororo. Neither did I."

"Should I ask Logan to make arrangements? I am sure that he can find some students…willing…to clean and fuel the Blackbird."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Charles smiled to himself. "I will inform the Team of the new arrangements within the hour, at dinner."

"PROFEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR!" St. John's voice cried out from the office door. Charles looked up and mentally invited the couple in. The door flung open and John and Wanda stood, both looking slightly mused.

"What is it children?"

"We need Logan to fly us to New Orleans."

"And why would you need that children?" Charles asked, though he knew. They planned to leave.

Wanda got a look in her eyes that Charles had often seen in her fathers' eyes. "I can not stay here anymore Professor. This place is driving my crazy, and I really do not want to end up back in an asylum."

"Alright, have you made arrangements to stay anywhere?" Charles smiled kindly when Wanda and John just exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Not really," John said. "We just planned to crash in on Gambit."

"As interesting an idea that is I have a better one." Wanda and John looked at him hesitantly. Charles could here the, '_What is he planning now_,' run through their heads. "We will all be going to New Orleans. I have been paying attention to Louisiana since Rogue and Gambit left us and have noticed several familiar Mutant signatures that belong to neither Rogue or the LeBeau's. It has been decided that we will go and check out the situation. I have a house there and that will be where we are staying."

"The Mutant signatures, are they linked to my father?" Wanda asked. Charles gave her a soft look before nodding.

"That is what we believe yes. One of them is quite similar to your own."

"Lorna Dane," Wanda said. "Polaris. She is also Magneto's daughter. Though he didn't through HER in an asylum." The bitterness was clear in Wanda's voice.

"If Polaris is there Professor, it is safe to say Magneto wont be far behind. What I've heard from Pietro she's a real Daddy's girl."

"Yes, Ororo and I have thought the same. We were planning to tell the team to pack at dinner. We will be leaving early in the morning."

"Alright," Wanda said with a sigh. She would find a way to get away from the X-Men. If only for an little while. "We'll start packing then."

The two left and Charles sighed to himself. "We will lose more before this is over."

**OOOTBCOoO **

**ReviewResponses – SickmindedSucker - Of course, this is X-Men as you pointed out. she will die eventually, why do I have to keep saying that? I agree with the X-Men part, but I do not understand what you meant about Logan and Mattie, clear that up for me please? We just got back to school from a two week break, our teachers stricked.**

_Dannonspring - Yes, my plans, can you cope with that? Mwahaha. ODn't worry, it will happen. I am as impatiant as you all to write her off. Unfortunately I cant._

**Marie - Oh the site was protected. If you have read the Dark-Hunters then it is like their site, there are places for the puplic to go but if you go somewhere your not allowed they insult you and send you out. It's a cool site, ade for the X-Men, and that's all. Ouch I hate being locked off the computer, it is like the only punishment, besids taking away my books that my parents can find for me. Ok, weird injury, but I've had that happen to one of my thums, when I mostly use both of them.**

_Chicita - Mattie is so fun. Jean will be even more fun. Yes, I cannot wait._

**Cajuncrazy - It is ok, but make sure you do review onece in a while. I love them. Not teh same Romyness? I will try and make sure there it more Romy'ness. I think we all agree with GambitGirl2008. Thanks for the review.**

_GambitGirl2008 - I think everyone agree's with you._

**Through Darkness - Welcome back. Lacking in character? Alright, I will work on that, even if you dont know what you are talking about, lol.**

_AnimeSiren - NO! I'm not dead I promise, I was just having a btchin time with this chapter. Was that really the longest? Hmm, well, that is becasue I don't have any chapters pre-written anymore. I have to write everything, for like five storys (it was stupid of me to start more) and it takes a while when there are things to distract me._

**Sakura5tar - Well, I really dont think I will change my mind. I have no ideas really for another one. And the same goes for a new Romy fic, but give it time and I might have one. I do have a few ideas but none of them were really worked out. Thankks for your words, they really bosted my ego.**

_WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc - Hmm, I think Bella needs both. And to stop obsessing over her sisters boyfriend. _

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - You are the only person who answered my question I am going to poise it again. Thank you though, and I do the same thing...at least I'm not hte only one. NO Adrain liked Rogue and Bella is just using him...I didnt tell you that.**

_Enchantedlight - Will try. Always do._

**Tenshi no Yami - Yup, Adrain. Mwahahaha. Thanks for that. I love reading fics, even though I dont have much time to...**

_FluidDegree - Mhhhhmmmm, I kinda liked it. Yes, that would be a good idea, to bad. Thanks for the review._

**Silverbells - Soo, should Scott start with the thieves the assassins or just everyone else? Lol, I know that you mean about Belle.**

_Rogue238 - Well, lucky for both of us. Oh yes, yes she has. Though I really dont concider them the Acolytres cuz it's not Johnny, Remy, Piotr and Petey, but still. Ahh, but if she does that then she can get caught. Hire a third party that had mostly nothing to do with Rogue. I've never read the comics, I dont know what TAS is but I agree with the hating her. EVIL!_

**Bored247 - EVIL! CAN WE ALL SAY EVIL! THAT IS WHAT BELLADONNA IS!**

_Shaishe - Thank you._

**TotallyRiddickObsessed - Saying good by to Wanda and John would be very hard to do, there characters are just so awesome. Oh, trust me I have noticed. I wont forget my Harry potter Fics, promise. And a hint, I'm updated Fix It All right after this chapter of Family Ties. Lucky you. Well, I will be updating it as soon as I have acces to the computer again. Mom is kicking me off So maybe tomorrow.**

_DemonicGambit - Die die die! Look, its a song. The mutants are the ones from Magsy's team, you know the ones from the New Years chapter...chap25 maybe? _

**EarthGuardian - Great Great Great! Actually yes I have read them, let me go find a list... (goes up stairs to find most recient book) Dark Prince, Desire, ok lets do this another way, the one one I havent read is Darl Challenge, instread of listing a dousin titles I'll just tell you that. Yup, she really was. Thought she wont make anything official until Remy asks. **

**AuthorsRambles – Sonce only one person answered this last chapter I'll ask again. When you are writing your stories, do you have a plan laid out or do you just go with the flow, completely? **

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	39. Chap Thirty Eight

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty Eight – What a Welcome.**

Adrian Wilde glanced at his sister as she slept peacefully. But of course she would be out peacefully. After all the sedative he gave her at dinner would keep her out all night and well into the evening tomorrow.

It would give him enough time to get on the plane and then he would be out of England.

This would work.

Then he would get Rogue. Finally.

Adrian smiled to himself as he grabbed his pre-packed duffel bag and took the car keys out of his sisters' coat. He would leave the car at the airport, because eventually, he knew Risty was going to look there.

For all Adrian knew, the airport could be the first place she looked. With a last glance at his sister Adrian crept out of the house silently. He got into his sisters' car and forty-five minutes later he was sitting in a plane, waiting for take off.

Adrain leaned back, plugged in his MP3 player and planned what he would do what he got to New Orleans.

XxXxX

Jamie glanced at the magazines that littered the kitchen table. He wasn't surprised that _Tante_ Mattie was actually going through with it. He had seen her peaking at the books whenever she thought she was alone. She really was planning Rogue and Remy's wedding.

Well, at least planning what she could plan until Remy popped the question.

Jamie was waiting for that as well.

Jamie coughed to make his presence known. He laughed when Mattie tried to hide the nearest books and catalogues. When she spotted Jamie she offered him a maternal smile and placed the hidden books back on the table.

"Oh, hello Jamie," Mattie greeted fondly. She glanced back at the table, then at the stove, where she was currently making dinner.

Choices and more choices.

But she would see it through if that meant that her children would be happy.

"You really should just ask my opinion_ Tante_ Mattie. I know Rogue doesn't like white, so the flowers really shouldn't be white. Or red, Roguie finds red flowers boring."

"Oh?" Mattie raised an eyebrow and brought the book out again. "Then what colour do you suggest young man?"

"The purple," Jamie grinned and pointed. Mattie hummed and smiled.

"Yes, that is beautiful. Well then young Jamie, how about you help me make dinner and we can discuss the setting arrangements."

"You will probably need like ten at de head table. Rogue will want Wanda and Kitty for sure. Remy would want Pyro and Pietro. Then Lance and Tabitha and…probably Kurt, though I'm not sure who his other half would be…there is also the problem that that doesn't even cover the LeBeau cousins…and both Rogue and Remy would want them there…" Jamie frowned as he grabbed the necessary spices. "Huh…if Kurt is with Rahne…Theo could go with Amara, she's a princess you know," Jamie thought it over in his head and frowned. "That is as close I can come to think of…"

"Very good Jamie. That's great, we will work with that, thank you."

Jamie glanced up at Mattie in confusion. "Do Rogue and Remy known anyone besides the X-Men and the Cousins?" He asked. "I don't remember them mentioning anyone else, besides some Jock and the Wilde Twins."

Mattie laughed and ruffled Jamie's hair. "Pup, Remy and Marie know tons of people, they ain't anti-social, they just like to stick close with family."

Jamie nodded, he had assumed the same thing about them. Glancing at the catalogues Jamie asked the next question that came to his head.

"When Rogue and Remy get married, they'll need a house. Where would they live?"

Mattie's eyes twinkled at Jamie as she continued with dinner. "Yes, the boys and Ah are working on that factor already."

XxXxX

Rogue really didn't want to get up. That would involve moving. Leaving her safe, warm, comfy spot. Rogue mumbled incoherently against Remy's neck as her boyfriend's hands trailed over her back. Rogue shifted, opened her eyes and met Remy's.

"'Lo Sugah," Rogue whispered, her voice husky with sleep.

"'Lo _amour_," Remy greeted. "Was hoping yo'd wake. It's about dinner time."

"Oh God!" Rogue flung herself up and gapped at Ryan. "You can't honestly be telling me we were in bed all day…………"

"Mmmhmmm," Remy hummed against her warm skin. "An' last night to after you snuck in."

"Oh Lord, Ah have ta take a shower and leave…" Rogue groaned and pulled her head back under the blankets. "Dun wanna," she muttered. Remy chuckled in her ear and with her in his arms walked them towards his bathroom.

A stomping of feet was their only warning when the bedroom door flung open. Lapin took a breath before talking. "You've got company _amis_. They are on their way down from New York. Just called to tell us that they want to talk to you. They will be here in half an hour." Lapin stopped to breath and blinked at his cousin and friend. "Oh," he said and turned around. "They are coming here, and so is everyone else. You might want to get dressed."

"No duh Lapin," Rogue growled. "Care to leave…and close the door!" Lapin rushed out, the door slamming the door behind him. Rogue glared after him before burring her face in Remy's shoulder. "Thank God for the blanket." Rogue muttered thankful that it hadn't fallen off when Remy had picked her up.

"Shower _cherie_?"

"_Oui_, den we have a meeting ta get ta."

"De X-Men are comin'…where are dey stayin?"

XxXxX

Kurt fidgeted as he waited for the plane to land. It was very tempting to just 'port out and leave everyone on board. Well…he'd take Amanda with him.

Kurt smiled at his girlfriend who was cuddled in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He had asked the Professor if she could come. He wanted her to know what it was like to be a X-Men. Kurt didn't want her under any illusions that life as a X-Men was exactly safe. To Kurt, that was as good as lying to someone. Amanda opened her brown eyes and smiled at Kurt's gold ones.

"No matter what, this won't change us," Amanda's voice was low but firm as she continued to smile at Kurt.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" Kurt sighed and shook his head. "But I want you to know that the X-Men aren't one hundred percent safe."

"You want me to understand how you work. Why you are an X-Men," Amanda finished for him and Kurt beamed at him.

"My advice though, considering you are not exactly one of us…don't get in Scott or Jeans way. They might forget you are human and make you run something."

Amanda glanced at the Team Leaders, who seemed rather fidgety. From what Amanda had seen they wouldn't be bothered that she was human. They liked people to know they were in charge.

"I'll stay out of their way," Amanda promised and Kurt kissed her cheek.

"As _meine schwester(my sister)_ would say, _merci_." Amanda wasn't the only one who giggled at the French in a German accent.

"Like Kurt, do you have any idea how funny that sounded?" Kitty giggled a seat up with Lance snickering beside her.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at the Chicago couple. Two minutes later he glanced at his watch again. "Are we there yet?" He asked everyone. And again, everyone, who wasn't driving, turned to glare at him and respond with, "Soon."

XxXxX

Rogue had never before been so glad that she left clothes at Remy's house. Clean from the shower and dressed in new clothes Rogue and Remy walked down to the kitchen. It was already full with the LeBeaus's and Boudreaux's.

"Are dey here yet?" Rogue asked.

"_Non_ not yet. Come and eat," Mattie said as she placed two plates on the table. Rogue and Remy had just sat down when they all heard a female voice shriek.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT SMELL!"

Rogue jumped up when the smell of sulfur and brimstone assaulted her. _Kurt!_ She called out mentally and grinned when her little brother's voice echoed back.

_Roguie! Where are you?_

_Just follow your nose Elf._ Seconds later there was flow of stomping feet and Kurt flung the door open and beamed at Rogue.

"_Meine schwester, habe ich mie vermißt_." _(My sister, I missed you) _Kurt said in German as he grabbed her in a crushing hug.

"_Kleiner bruder_." _(little brother)_ Rogue wrapped her arms around him and hugged back. "Everyone is wit' yo' _oui_?" Rogue asked as she glanced over his shoulder.

Kurt didn't let her go as the X-Men filled up what little space was left of the large kitchen. "Yes _meine schwester_, everyone came."

"Yah gunna let her go yet Elf?" Logan demanded, glaring slightly at his son. Kurt stuck his tongue out at the Wolverine and hugged Rogue tighter.

"No, I'm not." The familiar schink of Logan's claws did nothing to move Kurt. "My sister," Kurt said defiantly. "Mother still hasn't been able to explain that…"

"Dat would be because none of ye can find Mystique," Remy reminded the X-Men. "You have been looking since New Years."

Logan growled low in his throat and sniffed at the air with a glare. "Do you smell that?" Logan asked no one in particular. His children looked at him like he was nuts. The only thing any of them smelt was sulfur and brimstone. "That's what I thought." Logan was out the kitchen door to the backyard in half a heart beat.

"Raven?" Logan demanded of the air. He had heard something, feet, but hadn't gotten a scent. Only one Mutant Logan knew had no scent. But as he listened to the air he heard nothing. With a growl Logan turned around and stalked back into the kitchen.

"You might want to be careful, there is a known Mutant terrorist in the area. Keep you house locked up unless you all want to end up dead." Logan frowned at the mischievous glances that were passed along through the Cajuns.

"Don't worry Logan," Jean Luc said. "Our security is state of the art. No one can brake in."

"Not even the most accomplished of thieves." Marius agreed. The two fathers grinned at their Mutant children.

"They'd have no hope _pere_." Rogue grinned at Marius.

Logan gave them a look that clearly said _'you had better be right'_ before turning to the students. "Get back into the cars, ALL OF YOU! We are leaving for Chuck's place in three minutes. You're not in the vehicles, you walk."

The students raced off, except for Wanda, St. John and Kurt. Logan leaned up against the wall, watching the teenagers with a close eye.

"I'll talk to you later," Wanda muttered, glaring at Logan. "There is something I want to run by you."

"Sure, we can go ta the park later tonight, no one will be dere," Rogue winked at Wanda. "It'll get you away from the X-Men for a while."

"Thanks, talk to you later Ro," Wanda sighed with relieve. St. John grinned at his girlfriend and winked at Remy.

"We'll be there to," John said, including him and Remy.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Wanda and John left reluctantly and Kurt hugged his sister again.

"I will talk to you tomorrow Roguie."

"Alright Little Brother, and let meh talk to that Amanda of yours!"

"No way!" Kurt laughed as he jogged out. "She doesn't need to know how crazy my family is!"

Logan watched the kids leave and glanced back at Rogue. "Keep your eyes open. Anything Mutanty strange I want to you talk to me."

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll make sure to tell you if I run into one of Magneto's."

"Good." Logan glanced at his watch, ran a hand through Rogue's hair and followed the X-Men out of the house.

Bella's blue eyes followed Logan until he could no longer be seen, then she turned around and studied the outside. She would have to leave soon, if she were going to keep her meeting. After all, it wouldn't do for her to be late, she had called it hadn't she?

Bella put her book down and excused herself. She was polite; she was peaceful. She was glaring daggers at her sister. Her hatred and anger were not easily covered so she put on a pair of sunglasses and went out to her car.

As she drove she knew she had the perfect plan. Keeping Rogue distracted by Adrian's attempts would give her the time to get to Remy, sway him to her side. Of course, if that didn't work, well, that's what she had the Freaks for.

Well, that and getting rid of the _competition_. With no way of Daddy finding out that she was responsible.

It was perfect.

XxXxX

"So, uh, when did the Prof buy this place?" Kurt asked glancing around the building that was eerily similar to the Mansion in New York.

"Years ago, apparently," Sam said. He had a smile on his face as he looked around. _God, he loved being in the South._

"Hmm, well, we had better go and find out rooms."

The students took off, claiming the rooms they were going to stay in for the remainder of their trip to New Orleans. As Kitty was panicking about having to live out of a suitcase Wanda was planning how she would get out before Logan found out. Johnny was pulling out pure black _stealth_ clothes and trying to convince Wanda to wear a hat. Wanda glared at him for a full minute before he backed down.

No one even noticed that Jean and Scott were missing.

XxXxX

"I get Rogue after this right?" Adrian demanded if Bella, who just smiled charmingly.

"Of course Adrain. Anyway you want her. But keep her _far_ away." _Like I'd give her the chance to ruin things. So sorry Ad._

Adrain frowned at Bella but nodded. He would trust her on this, if only because he knew how much she wanted her sister gone, even if he couldn't understand why she wanted Remy so badly.

"I don't see why they can't just die," red headed Jean Gray demanded. "After all, that's what you are using Magneto's idiots for."

"That is what you think Jean, but I can't just kill my sister." The smirk on Belladonna's face was pure evil.

Beside perfect Jean Grey Scott Summers tensed and turned his shaded eyes on the snarling Mutants, all of whom obviously had a problem with being called idiots.

"Daddy, can't you just kill them all?" Polaris asked with a whine. Daddy had promised her that once this was finished she could go and terrorize Washington DC with him and Mystique.

"No Lorna," Magneto replied to his youngest daughter. "That is not how this game will work."

"Then what the hell is the point of sending Betsy and I out to _shot_ them. Or having Mystique follow them around? What the hell are we here for if not to destroy something?"

"Well, aren't you like your sister," Bella sneered and Lorna snarled and lunged at her, only to be held back by her father.

"Could same the same about you…no wait, she's actually SANE!" The two younger sisters glared at each other until Betsy interrupted them.

"We all know you don't like your sisters, and if I had a sister like you, thank God I don't, I'd hate you as well. Now get your bloody arses in gear and tell me what I am supposed to do next."

"Yes," Jean agreed. "We want to get this over with, or the Professor will catch on."

"It the Prof figures it out he learns everything," Scott continued. "And he will take my team from me."

"Alright," Bella sighed. She hated being rushed. _Oh well, they'd all be dead before this is over._

"Adrian I want you to appear to Rogue tonight. She is going to the park tonight to meet with her freaks. You can show up there before she does. Take Sunspot and Berzerker and wear a mike. I want to know everything they talk about. It should just be Rogue and Scarlet Witch anyway."

_Actually Remy will be there, what I wouldn't pay to see this._

"If we get the opportunity we'll take them out tomorrow, so don't plan for anything tomorrow."

"We never do," Berzerker grumbled and glared. Bella smiled sweetly and lethally.

"Get to work."

XxXxX

Rogue glanced at her watch and called her good byes to her family. "Where are you going?" Marius demanded and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah'm going to da park _pere_. I'm going to meet Wanda and Johnny."

"Remy is going to be there?"

"Of course."

"Fine, but be careful."

"Always father."

Rogue left the house quickly and roared out of the yard in her jeep. She was early, but the looks her sister had been giving her were driving her crazy. Rogue parked in front of fountain and stretched her arms as she waited for her friends and Remy.

"Hello Marie," an all too familiar voice said. Rogue tensed and glared at the person.

"What are you doing here Adrian?" She snarled as she got out of her jeep.

Adrian smiled and walked over to her. "I missed you Marie."

"It's Rogue Adrian. You come any closer to meh and you will end up unconscious."

"If you were going to knock me out Marie, you would have done it already."

"Ah am only warning you for your sisters sake Adrian." When Adrian moved closer to her Rogue growled and waved her hand, slamming the boy into a tree and keeping him there.

"Why the hell are you in New Orleans Adrian?" Rogue asked. "Ah know yo' were jus in England with yer sister."

"But England is so boring Marie." Adrian grinned wickedly as he struggled out of Rogue's invisible hold. "Without you there it is not worth it."

"Adrian, how many times do Ah have to tell you…"

"She's _my_ girlfriend," Remy's smooth voice broke in and Rogue turned with a smile. "Stop dreaming Wilde, never going to happen."

XxXxX

"What a loser," Sunspot snickered as he watched the confrontation.

"Though I can see why he wants her, she's hot as hell." Berzerker watched with amusement as two more X-Men appeared.

"It has to be all the leather," Sunspot insisted. "No chick is normally that hot, not even a Mutant."

"Maybe we can shoot Adrian and have Mastermind to his thing on Rogue. Just make it a lot stronger then the one on Wanda."

"You know Bitcha plans to kill Rogue."

"Damn inconvenience you ask me," Berzerker grumbled.

"Can we get this over with?" Aurora asked as she hovered over them.

"Just wait," Sunspot said. "They'll let him down soon to interrogate him, grab him then."

"What fun," Aurora sighed. But they waited and Sunspot was right because soon the boy was let down and Aurora jumped into the air.

She waited as the Mutants surrounded the boy before she raced to them. She was going faster then usual and Adrian let out a girlish scream as he was pulled into the air. Rogue jumped into the air to follow but Aurora sped up even faster and quickly lost the Cajun Mutant.

Rogue was growling as she floated back to the ground. "Ah lost them," she muttered. "Wanda that was-"

"One of my fathers, I know." Wanda hovered in there air with her legs crossed. "Which brings us to why the X-Men are here."

But why would Magneto want Adrian Wilde?" St. John asked. "It makes even less sense then why Magsy is in New Orleans."

"Looks like de X-Men got dere work cut out for dem," Remy contemplated. "Think we should help dem?" He asked Rogue.

"This is out domain Sugah."

"Remy thinks _pere_ and Maruis will see it de same way."

"So, now that that is out of the bloody way…" Johnny snickered at the glares he was given.

"Ok, what's up?" Rogue asked as she sat on the fountain.

"Well…" Wanda hesitated before straightening her back. "How do you feel about having two X-Men living in New Orleans, permanently."

"You offering," Rogue and Remy asked and Johnny nodded his head.

"New York is no fun. I mean, sure, it's New York, but everyone knows us and well…"

"A change in scenery might be what we need, that and getting away from the X-Men."

Wanda and John looked at each other before John continued. "We would stay with the X-Men while they are here, then the Professor would let us continue using the house."

"So, you won't be leaving?" Rogue asked her friends, both of whom shook their heads.

"Just to get our stuff only."

"What do you say Rems? Think New Orleans can handle more X-Men?" Rogue asked and when her boyfriend didn't answer her she glanced at him in confusion. He was staring at a bush. "Rems, Sug, what is it?"

"Remy don' know," he muttered as he walked towards the bush, cards out and screaming already. Remy tossed them expertly and when nothing but the boom happened he walked forwards. He could have sworn he had seen someone, but they would have likely screamed at the charged cards.

Remy inspected the bushes with a frown. The footprints were fresh and…the card bore Magneto's real name on it. He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers as he walked back to his friends.

"Any one got any idea's?" He asked as he handed Wanda the card. "Cuz _pere_ and Marius are going to want some."

**OoOTBCOoO**

**ReviewResponses – ****Steph, **_Denial,_** SickmindedSucker,** _Marie,_** Innocenzia,** _Sakura5tar,_ **Dannonspring,** _Shaishe,_** GambitGirl2008, **_WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc,_** Chica De Los Ojos Cafe,** _AnimeSiren,_ **FluidDegree,** _Chicita,_** Enchantedlight,** _Gamro,_** Rogue238,** _Authorless -SG-,_ **bored247,** _TotallyRiddickObsessed._

**AuthorsRambles – Wow, I got this chapter to be eleven pages, awesome. That has got to be the longest chapter in the last few. Go me! Ok, I know you all want Bella to die, and she will, I promise, but _please_ stop telling me to kill her. I will _eventually_ until then we all have to live with her Bitchyness. Anyway, Review now, I want to see if I can get nine hundred before this story is over. Ok, I know that you are all missing my witty comments that i get from your reviews, but Fanifciton has a new system now, so I am going to have to get used to that. So no comments this time. But that doesn't mean you cant review, because you know, I adore those!**

**Luv ya'll **

**Lady Starlight:D**


	40. Chap Thirty Nine

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Thirty Nine – The Fool.**

"This fool will regret entering my territory," Marius snarled as he paced back and forth. Rogue and Julien stood by the window as their father continued to growl. He stormed back to his desk and attacked the button on the intercom.

"Joseph Ah want to know every thing there is to know about Eric Magnus Lensherrr, down to what he damn well had for breakfast this morning."

"_Any particular reason why Sir?"_ Joseph asked and Marius growled again.

"Yeah, he's a damn threat to my children."

"_Ah'll be right on it Sir,"_ Joseph said.

Rogue tilted her head and studied her father again. They was something in his manor that strongly reminded her of Logan. She could almost see the Wolverine stomping through the office snarling out orders because his children, who could take care of themselves thank you very much, were in danger.

_Joe,_ Rogue called out mentally.

_Yes Princess? _Joe asked.

_Ah want yah to have Lizzy follow Bella, and please, don't ask why._

_Trust meh Rogue, after all this time being an Assassin, not to mention your bodyguard, Ah know better. Ah'll have Lizzy bring a camera._

_Merci Joe._

Rogue leaned up against the wall and thought about the whirlwind the last thirty-something hours had been. When Rogue had gotten home her father had taken one look at her pale face and demanded to know what had happened.

So Rogue had told him how she, Remy and Jamie had been followed since their return. She told him about the shots in the park, about Magneto and Adrian. When she had finished explaining her father had called in Julien, and then he called the LeBeau's.

Apparently Remy had snuck off to bed before being interrogated so they had to wait until the next morning, seven-thirty by the way, so they could all meet.

Remy had backed up her claims and both their fathers had flown into a protective fit. Completely forgetting that their children were well trained Assassins/Thieves. Not to mention Mutants.

But none of that mattered and Rogue was not happy with Marius' plan to inform Logan about it. _That was just what she needed,_ Rogue thought irritably. _Two over protective fathers telling meh what to do._

"Daddy, wait to tell Logan alright," Rogue tried again. "You do not want him terrorizing town, it will not be good for business."

"Ah will not have you in danger Rogue. That is final."

Rogue sighed and banged her head against the wall. "Daddy, this is ridiculous. If it was Julien you-"

"Ah would lock him in his room until the threat was over."

"HEY! Ah can take care of myself!"

"You are lucky Ah am leaving your room unlocked. We just have to increase your bodyguards and you are not to leave the house."

"Daddy that's inhumane!" Rogue shouted in disgust. She _hated_ being locked up.

"It will keep you safe!"

"What if Ah have some X-Men tag along?" Rogue offered. "That way we'll have something to surprise them with?"

"NO! You said it yourself, they are out there and they are Mutants. Ah will not risk-"

"DADDY!" Rogue shouted. "Yes, they are Mutants. That is why it doesn't matter. Ah could be shopping or cleaning mah room. It wouldn't stop them if dey want meh dead. These aren't normal Assassins father. They are Mutants Terrorists! They play by a whole new set of rules!" Rogue started pacing and glared at her father.

"Ah can do nothing to stop them if Ah am stuck in the house. If Ah am not allowed to work against them then Ah am just working with them." Father and daughter glare at each other, neither willing to back down.

"Your friends can come here," Marius insisted.

"And if they find out about us?"

"Then we kill them."

"Ah knew you would say that." Rogue sighed, still glaring at her father. "Let's hope to God they don't find out. Ah really don't want mah friends dead."

"Glad we agree," Marius smiled and then glanced at Julien. "Is something wrong son?" He asked.

"Ah CAN take care of myself. There would be no bloody reason for you to lock my in my room!" Maruis and Rogue looked at him, looked at each other and bust out in laughter. Julien growled and glared at them. "Just _what_ is so funny?" He asked.

"You're sister could very well end up dead and you're going on about procedure?"

"Well, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Julien asked airily. "It's not like Rogue will actually end up dead father. With the set up you've got going, and her own training, not to mention Mutanty-ness… It just wont happen."

"Thanks ever so Jul," Rogue sneered.

"No problem Sis."

Maruis rolled his eyes at his children and sat back in his desk chair. "Marius, Sir," another of the Assassins spoke over the intercom. "Young Mister LeBeau is here to see the Princess."

"Let him in!" Rogue shouted before her father could. The Assassin chuckled and the door opened admitting Remy. Rogue threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Get me out of here!" She cried in vein.

Remy was in as bad a position as she herself. Only Jean Luc was allowing him to go to Rogue's. Under heavy bodyguards. Rogue could only imagine the picture they made. Two teenagers', who easily took care of themselves, surrounded by fully grown muscle men. Lots of fully-grown muscle men that would make many of her X-Men roommates' drool.

They probably looked like the Mob or something.

Which wasn't all that far from the truth.

"Wish Remy could _cherie_. De Guards be driving him crazy."

"Ah know what ya mean Sug."

"We will leave you two here," Maruis said. "DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT GUARDS!"

"Well, dat takes all the fun out of sneaking upstairs to get down and dirty," Rogue muttered and snickered under her breath when Marius froze and turned to give Remy an icy glare.

"Maybe it is best that Ah do not leave," he said and Rogue raised him into the air and opened the door for him.

"Out, out now!" She snarled and threw Julien out after their father. "Finally, some peace," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "They've been with me since you and your father left. It was getting ridiculous."

"You would think dey trusted us to take care of ourselves by now."

"It's not like Ah go around unprotected," Rogue muttered. "Ah always have de gun in mah coat"

"Not ta mention de fire power packed inta yer hands."

Rogue sighed and leaned up against Remy. "Daddy has Joe checking on Magneto and Lizzy is following Bella."

"What? _Pourqui?"_ Remy asked. "Why Bella? She's crazy _amour_ but she really wouldn't kill you."

"Remy, Remy, Remy," Rogue scolded. "Dis is mah sister, she hates meh. She's wanted meh dead since before you ran off Sug."

"So you really think she's behind Magneto?" Remy asked as he sat them in her fathers' desk chair.

"She could be Sug. Or she could just be a really good actor."

"If yah thought that darlin, why haven't yah told yer father?"

Rogue gave him a sigh and shook her head. "Remy, hun, how would you tell Jean Luc that Henri was plotting your death?"

"Very carefully," Remy muttered and closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine having to tell his father that. Yet, his Rogue might have to.

"Yah, an' make sure he's seconds away from unconsciousness."

"Don' think dat would matter much." Remy looked past her, down at the desk, though he really didn't see anything. "If it is Belladonna behind dis, what will yah do _amour_?"

"Ah have no idea. Ah don't wanna haveta kill her Remy. As mean as she is, as crazy as she'd have ta be ta do dis, she is still mah sister."

"Remy knows _cher_." What would he do if it had been Henri? Or one of his cousins? "_Dieu,_" Remy whispered, shaking his head. He couldn't picture one of his family members wanting him dead.

How was it for Rogue? For her to believe her sister wanted her dead? Remy sighed again and cradled his girlfriend to his chest.

XxXxX

Scott looked around the street, his blood boiling at what he say. People had no morals these days. People were walking around in less then what Kitty and Jean wore when they were sunbathing.

"Oh man," St John grinned wildly. "This place is awesome!" He eyed a couple walking down the street in black leather with long purple hair. The guy had to be 6'5" easily and then some. The _'don't fuck with me'_ attitude was something John hoped he would he able to pull off to such length's one day.

Amara gasped in horror at the people around them. Her delicate princess senses going crazy with the inappropriateness. Kitty giggled with Jubilee and Tabitha over the guys they say. None of them bothered to think of their jealous boyfriends. Rahne barely resisted sniffing everything. There was a reason she was a dog, and the things she smelled at the moment had her confused because there were so many new things. Wanda looked utterly awed. By pretty much everything.

Kurt looked kind of embarrassed, the only people he had ever seen in leather were Rogue and Wanda, he has assumed it was something that only they did, for some strange reason. But there were many more dressed in leather through out the street. Sam was in heaven, safe to say. The sights, sounds and smells, while not Mississippian, were familiar and loved. Lance and Pietro could barely stay still, though that wasn't anything different. Both could barely wait to have some fun as soon as they could sneak away from the Teachers. Bobby was rubbing his hands together against the heat. He had always heard that New Orleans was hot, but secretly he thought Amara was juicing things up. Revenge against freezing her clothes into her suitcase or some stupid reason like that.

It really hadn't been his fault all her clothing had gotten wet when she Power dried her suitcase.

Really, it hadn't been.

Theo glanced at the couple everyone was staring at and snickered. "Dray! Gwen!" He called out to the purple haired couple. The two Thieves glanced up at their names and made their way towards Theo.

"Something you need LeBeau?" Dray, short for Draconian, asked and Theo just smiled.

"My friend here," he gestured to Wanda. "Was just idolizing your coat. She'd like to know where you got it."

Dray turned his steal gray eyes on her, expression completely serious. "Ah stole it from a selfish slob of a Prince when Ah visited England last year. He spent my whole trip wasted and Ah needed to repay him. Ah do not like wasting mah time."

Quite a few of the X-Men looked horrified, but Wanda was fingering the sleeve of the sleek coat unconsciously.

"Dray," Theo snapped while Gwen laughed wickedly.

"Don't scare the Newbies." Dray raised a dark eyebrow and sighed in disgust.

"Where's the fun in dat?" He grumbled. "Gwen here makes dem _fille_." He said to Wanda. "Sells dem in her sisters' shop." He pointed down the street. "You can find dem there."

"Then that's where were going!" She grabbed Johnny's arm and tugged him down the street turning back to call out her thanks.

Dray laughed and shook his purple head. "She reminds me of the Princess," Dray commented to Theo and Gwen.

"Dat would be because dey are so much alike. Wanda and Rogue are good friends." Theo watched as most of the X-Men followed the couple. "Gotta go, Ah have ta keep an eye on dem."

"Dere's a lot of them," Gwen said. "Ah hope they all buy something." The three laughed and Gwen glanced at the Mutants again. "Do you think dey can handle N'Awleans?" She asked and Theo shook his head.

"No way in hell. At least not half of them anyway."

"Den you had better go after dem, cuz Ah just saw Lexus heading dat way a few minutes ago."

Theo swore and nodded. "_Merci_¸ Gwen. _Au revoiur._" Theo took off after the X-Men and came to a stop outside the crowded shop. Glancing down the street he caught sight of Lexus continuing on and sighed with relieve. He didn't want the confrontation with the Assassin and he knew that if Lexus was in town, someone would be dead. Lexus left his swamp for nothing else.

He needed to get the X-Men long gone before they did something stupid.

Like trying to stop Lexus.

Wanda shoved her way out of the shop, dragging Johnny behind her. She glared over her shoulder at the X-Men and settled for a dark scowl. But moments later the scowl chanced into concern when Sam rushed out a sick looking Rahne.

"Rahne what happened?" She asked as she handed the Wolf her water.

"It's blood," she muttered. Rahne groaned as the newly identifiable sent washed over her again. Her stomach churned and her head felt heavy. But the smell still wouldn't leave her alone.

Wanda frowned and grabbed onto the drowsy girl, helping her up. "You smell blood?" She asked quietly and Rahne nodded.

"It's so strong Wanda. How does Wolvie handle it?"

"Wolvie's tough as nails, you on the other hand Puppy, are not." Wanda and Sam helped Rahne back into one of the jeeps they were driving. "Stay with her Sam," Wanda ordered. "I'm hauling everyone back. We've been here all day anyway."

Wanda hurried back to Johnny and Theo. "Lets pack everyone up, get them gone before any police show up."

"Do you even know what it is?" Theo asked. No one knew what the X-Men knew, or thought, about the two Guilds.

"This is New Orleans Theo, and you might be used to the crime, but you do not want the X-Men looking. And if there is enough blood to make Rahne sick like that, then there is most likely a body around somewhere."

"You watch a lot of CSI don't you?"

"You have no idea." Theo shook his head but grinned. The girl was smart. Hopefully not to smart.

"Lets' get everyone out of here then," Theo said. The two of them, and Johnny walked back into the store. Kitty was at the cash register, the gold card her parents had given her being passed to Gwen's sister, who looked to be in heaven.

"Hey Lanie," Theo laughed at the glaze in her eyes. He could almost hear _money, money, money _echo through her head.

"Hey there Theodore! Ah have ta tell yah darlin, Ah'm loving yer friends!"

"Yah can thank Remy and Rogue for them."

"Ah'll make sure ta do dat darlin. Where are they anyway? It is not like them to miss a day on the town."

"Dere both under house arrest," Theo admitted and almost smiled at the instant concern that jumped into Lanie's eyes.

Rogue and Remy were the right people, absolutely positively, to lead their Guilds. Everyone already loved the Mutant couple, had since they were children. Which was why they were all covering, Thieves and Assassins alike, the building of the new house. Theo was almost positive that Jean Luc and Marius didn't know yet either.

"Dey won't stand for that. They are very self-sufficient."

"The last Ah head dey were already arguing with uncle and Marius."

"Excuse me," Wanda interrupted. "Sorry to break this up, but we need to be heading back now."

"How is Rahne?" Kitty asked. "I was just at the cash register when she left with Sam. Is she alright?"

"She will be when we get her out of here. So move your asses! NOW!" At Wanda's shout the X-Men scrambled for the door, leaving only Wanda, Johnny, and Theo.

"What was that about?" Lanie asked. "Is your friend going to be alright?" She glanced worriedly to Theo.

"Rahne will be fine Lanie. But some of the scents around were too strong for her."

"Oh," Lanie nodded and didn't ask anymore. "Well, if you want anything else, come on back. I love taking peoples money…" She grinned at Theo before starting to organize her X-Men destroyed shop.

"Sorry about the place," Wanda apologized and Lanie turned to her laughing.

"I don't see why. Do you have any idea how much money I just made?" Lanie laughed and the Mutants left her to spin around cackling like a witch.

XxXxX

Lapin groaned as he handed Etienne the nails. He did not see how it was fair that Theo got out of this because he was showing the X-Men around town.

_Dieu, he prayed they didn't run into any body._

"_Tante_," Lapin complained. "Are we done yet?"

Mattie glanced at her watch and then down at Lapin and sighed. "_Oui_ Lapin, we are done." She rolled her eyes as the three cousins cheered and started cleaning up. "We will of course, be meeting here at six tomorrow."

"Six tomorrow night, aye aye captain," Etienne said saluting her.

"Tomorrow morning Etienne, and yah had better not be late." Etienne groaned and threw his arms out and stared down the side of the building. "Good bye mah life, _au revoiur_ de little people. It was good knowing you all."

Etienne stepped towards the ledge and sighed in disappointment. His brother wasn't there to brake his fall. "EMIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!" He whined when he climbed the latter down. "BOOOORRRIIINNNGG!"

Emil gave him an annoyed look. "Ah am not ending up in the hospital just so you can amuse yourself."

"Since when?" Emil was always there to do stupid things with.

"Since out last trip there where I sprained my left leg and broke my right wrist."

Etienne thought back on his brothers' refusal to be apart of anything _stupid and life threatening_, whatever that was supposed to mean, and pouted. "Ah thought you said dat was just for while Remy and Roguie were gone."

"No _frere_, dats just what you got out of NEVER EVER AGAIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"EMIL!" Mattie snarled as she made her way towards him. "Watch your mouth young man or you will be joining Remy and Rogue under house arrest!"

But Emil's attention wasn't on his aunt as he pushed her behind him and had his gun out in one quick more. He fired without thinking. Something was in the trees that surrounded them, and it was human.

But when he went to investigate, nothing was there.

XxXxX

"Could you believe the indecency?" Scott demanded as he drove them back to the house. "People in less then their bathing suits, others decked out worse then Rogue and Wanda when they went at it. The makeup they were wearing!"

Kitty, Lance, and Amara were in the back seat. Kitty had fallen asleep and Lance was following her there. Amara was reading one of the magazines she had picked up. Jean was the only one in the car listening to Scott's rant, popping up to comment from time to time.

When Scott parked in front of the house he got out of the car and hurried around to help Jean with he bags that were stuffed in the back of the car. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, he needed the key card he had there to get in the door, and froze.

His wallet wasn't there.

"Damn good for nothing thieves," he growled, glaring daggers at the door.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**ReviewResponses – FluidDegree, GambitGirl3008, gabrielle myka, EarthGuardian, musagirll5, enchantedlight, bored247, silverbells, Rogue238, sakura5tar, animesiren, Shaishe-neither, Graceful fall x0x, Chica De Los Ojo Cafe**

**AuthorsRambles – Mmmmm, I really liked this chapter for some reason. It was a blast to write, and came so quickly it surprised me. I was going to end the chapter with the Emil/Etienne scene but the Scott part wrote itself and screamed "END ME HERE!" so being the gentle Authoress that I am I ended the chapter and prayed that the next came as quickly. It didn't, still hasn't. But, I am working on it. Anyway, on a more cheerful note, MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my Christmas to you all. Well, that and if I get fifteen reviews I will drop my other story's to finish the next chapter so that I can put that up for you. So, Merry Holiday's and review everyone!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	41. Chap Forty

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Forty – Let The Fun Start.**

"Ok, Ah want ta know who the hell was watchin us yesterday," Emil growled as he paced around the empty office, and by empty that meant just the four cousins, no adults or Remy and Rogue.

"We have got nothin Emi," Etienne muttered. "We looked most of the night. Dere was no clues."

"Are you suggesting someone wasn' dere?" Emil growled at his twin, heat in his eyes.

"_Non_ Emil, Ah'm not saying that. Ah'm just saying, whomever it was, was quick and silent."

"We're quick and silent!" Emil snapped. "Kind of comes with bein' a Thief!"

"They are Terrorists Emil," Lapin interrupts. "It's a whole new game."

"Damnit! Ah want them caught!" Emil glanced at the picture of the six friends that sat on Jean Luc's desk. They had to catch these morons.

"You're not the only one Emil," Lapin spoke calmly, his own anger building. "You don't forget that Remy and Rogue are on the line here."

"Dat's one line we won't let be crossed," Theo said. His cousins and _Tante_ had filled him in when he had returned from his day with the X-Men.

"True," Mattie said as she walked in. "Which is why we are sending you all to Marius. You will stay with him while this is going on. That way we don't have to move everyone over there everyday. Though believe me, you will still be working on their house."

"_Oui Tante._" The four men said. Mattie had insisted that they work with the construction crew whenever possible.

"And do make sure that Remy sleeps in his own room," Mattie glared at the young LeBeau's when they started laughing. "They're not married yet. _Dieu_ Remy hasn't even proposed!"

"Don't worry _Tante_," Etienne said while he continued to laugh. "With your insistence it will happen."

Mattie huffed and glared at her nephew. She really loved the boy, idiot that he was. "It had better," she whispered. "They belong together."

The four men smiled at her. None of them were willing to doubt Mattie's word because they all knew that she was right. Etienne glanced at the picture again and smiled.

"Dat is why we are not going to let any thing happen to them." The boys nodded their heads and Mattie beamed at them.

They were such good boys.

Now they just needed to get married.

"That reminds me," Mattie murmured, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "When you any of you going to find your better halves?" She demanded to know and the three unhitched males glanced at each other nervously.

"Shouldn't you think more of Lapin's wedding first, and then finish Remy and Rogue's before you try matching us up?" Theo asked nervously.

Mattie gave him a look that clearly read _'are you CRAZY?'_ and Theo backed down, slightly.

_Well, Eti and Emi are older, so they go first,_ he thought with relief.

"Now Theo, I know the perfect girl for you," Mattie said and Theo went white. He ran for the door screaming loudly. The remaining Cajuns laughed as they made their way into the kitchen. Jean Luc was sitting at the table drinking his coffee. He raised a brow at the small group before turning his head in the direction of Theo's screaming.

"Why do Ah have a feelin dat you had somethin' to do about that Sister?" He asked Mattie who just shrugged silently. "That's what Ah thought," Jean Luc muttered and shook his head. "Ah do hope you informed them dat they will need to pack for the rest of the week."

"_Oui_, dey know dey are going to Maruis' for the week to keep an eye on Rogue and Remy."

"Are you sure we can't just tie dem to their beds and be done with it?" Lapin muttered and whined at the evil looks his _Tante_ and uncle gave him. "Well," he muttered. "It's not like Ah don't have mah own wedding to prepare for."

"Yes, well, be dat as it is Lapin," Mattie said. "Ah should hope you would think keeping Rogue and Remy alive is of higher priority den your wedding. You're Kayla will just have to wait."

"_Oui Tante_. Ah agree dat Remy and Rogue are more important den de wedding, but don' yah all think yer getting out of hand? Maruis has Rogue surrounded by bodyguards, and she isn't even allowed to leave the house."

"Lapin!" Mattie scowled and turned to glare behind him at the snickering twins. "Emil! Etienne!" Both jumped to attention, wincing under her glare. "Go shut up your cousin!"

"_Oui Tante_." They both said and then they raised off. Seconds before Theo stopped screaming.

"Lapin, go and pack. You should probably inform your Kayla of the changes going on."

"_Oui Tante_," Lapin took off and Jean Luc gave his younger sister an amused look.

"You really have dem all under yer thumb don't you?"

"But of course Jean Luc. Dey are mah children."

"_Oui,_ dat is obvious." Jean Luc glanced back to his paper and smiled. "So it would make sense that you are spending a vast amount of money to build dem a house when dey aren't even married?"

Mattie was completely white when Jean Luc finished. He didn't even have to glance up at her to know that. He didn't even have to guess what, or more correctly_ who_ the house was for. "Now, Jean Luc…"

"Mattie, when are you going to tell them?" Jean Luc interrupted. Mattie smiled at him.

"When they start talking about needing their own place, after Remy proposes of course."

"Mhhmmm… and who all knows of this… building project?"

"Errr…Ah think de question is, who _doesn't _know…" Mattie smiled cheerfully at her brother's scowl. "The construction crew just knows we want it built but now for whom."

"Good, keep it that way. My boy needs to ask her before he gets it, understand."

"_Oui_ Brother."

"And Mattie?"

"_Oui_?" She said glancing at him.

"Next time, keep me informed."

"Of course brother," she said and smiled to herself when he left. "Well, that went well."

XxXxX

"Hold on, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Rogue asked her father who nodded solemnly. "Oh _Dieu_, are you crazy? _Pere_, dis is insane."

"Well, it won't give you a reason to complain," Marius grinned devilishly at his daughter, who looked mostly sick.

"Dad, the X-Men are in town and I'm not even allowed to leave the house to see them!"

The father and daughter team glared at each other, both to stubborn to back down. "When this is done and finished, you can see them."

"ARG!" Rogue groaned and stomped out of the room. She glared at the bodyguards as she walked up the stairs and slammed her door before any of them could get in. "It's not fair!" She whined.

"Life's never fair Marie."

Rogue spun around, had her gun out of her nightstand and the safety off before Adrian moved even a muscle. "What the hell are you doing in mah room?"

"Rogue, pet, put the gun down love." Adrian Wolfe smirked at her from his spot on Rogue's bed.

"Get the hell out of mah room Wolfe, or Ah'll scream."

_Yah right, screaming is a sissy thing to do._ Dizzy said with a snicker. _You'll just shoot him instead._

"Don't you want to know how I got in?" Adrian smirked at Rogue boastfully.

"Don't you want ta know why Ah haven't shot you between the eyes yet?" Rogue asked as she waved the gun in front of her, never letting it leave Adrian's sight.

"Cause you are curious as to why I am here?" Adrian guessed with a wide grin.

"One move Adrian, and Ah'll shot you, curiosity be damned."

Adrian smiled at her and pointed to the open balcony doors, which were regularly checked and locked, "Tell me you want to know."

"I already know that my sister let you in Adrian Wolfe, what I don't know is why you risked it." Rogue lied easily and watched as the boy looked slightly surprised. Rogue wasn't surprised that she had guessed correctly on how he had gotten in.

"Damnit Bella," she whispered in agitation. Rogue looked up at Adrian again and leaned up against the desk, her poise relaxed and deadly. "What does your sister say about you being here?"

"If she knew?" Adrian grinned again. "She'd probably call me an idiot or something like that."

"You are an idiot Adrian."

"That's what you think." Adrian continued to smile creepily at Rogue and the young woman was almost tempted to shoot him for that.

"You are not only in mah house, but in mah room, while there are a dozen armed men standing down the outside hall." Rogue's hand fidgeted for the trigger, she wanted Adrian gone.

"Hey Rogue!" Lapin's voice called from the hallway. Adrian sneered at the door.

"Out in a minute!" Rogue called back. She lowered her voice and glared at him. "You get out now and never come back. We'll forget you were here."

"Oh but Marie," Adrian cooed as he walked towards her, his voice lowering as well. "The game isn't played that way."

Rogue forgot about the gun and dropped it as her hand came out and picked Adrian up by the neck, her other hand ramming into his stomach. She pulled her fist back and Wolverine's claws appeared from her knuckles. "Stay the fuck away from meh damn you!" She hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Adrian asked. "Kill me? You family wouldn't be able to stand the ruin."

"Dat's what you think," Julien snarled from the door before the gun on Rogue's brother's hand exploded to life. Adrian was ripped from Rogue's grip and landed on the floor in a hump.

"Ah was going ta take care of him!" Rogue growled glaring at Julien.

"Then why hadn't ya?" Julien snapped as he put his gun in his back pocket and walked towards the body. "We had better clean this up before it starts to stain." Julien grabbed the blanket at the foot of Rogue's bed and wrapped it around the body. He nodded towards one of the men in Rogue's doorway. "James, get Anise and clean up this mess! Ah want Rogue to be able to sleep in here tonight!"

"Yes sir, Mr Julien, sir." James said and he picked up the covered Adrian and hurried out of the room. Lapin and Emil watched them go, both slightly stunned. They turned to look at Rogue and the Mutant bit her lip and glanced away.

Her boys were thieves, and they had no problem with it. But this was the first time they had ever seen someone shot. She really didn't want to know their reactions to it.

"You do that don't you?" Lapin asked and shook his head. "Of course you do. Stupid question. You're first time was when you were fifteen."

"Yes," Rogue glanced at the mess on her floor and sighed in disgust. "Can we leave while Anise and James clean this up?"

"Sure," Emil agreed, all too ready to get out of the room.

Julien walked past them and whispered, "No more tattoos _petite souer_." He only laughed while Rogue flipped him off.

"Where are Remy and Etienne?" Rogue asked as she followed the two men.

"Just down the hall, with Jamie." Rogue scowled darkly.

"Why bring Jamie here? That is not safe!" Emil glanced at his friend in concern.

"Rogue, you know what life down here is like, and you also know were take care of our own. Jamie is ours now. Besides, if you had of left him at the School, he more then likely would have run away. Become a thug somewhere. Used his powers for evil. Heck, he could be the next Mutant Terrorists."

"Alright, jeez, thanks Emi, bring up all the bad things that could happen to mah kid." The two raised their eyebrows in surprise and Rogue smacked them both in simple annoyance. "You know what Ah mean!"

"Sure Rogue," the two say and Lapin opened a door that lead to Remy, Jamie and Etienne.

"Hey Darlin," she greeted the boy that jumped up to hug her.

XxXxX

In her room Bella sat in front of her computer, laughing. "Well," she said when her laughter died down. "I can't actually use him as a distraction anymore. Useless fool. And he honestly thought he stood a chance with Rogue. Idiot."

Bella moved away from her computer and opened a cardboard box that was hidden in her closet. Bella pawed at the electronics and a lethal grin spread on her face. If the need came, she had no problem setting a few of her toys up around the house. Watching things go _boom_ was always a good time.

Belladonna picked up her cell phone and speed dialed the loser Terrorist she had on memory. "Magneto? … Of course this is Belladonna you fucker. … Fuck you to. I want you to send some of your team, Nothstar, Aurora, Sunspot, Bezerker and Psylocke. … No not Polaris, she's fucking crazy. … How can you even _think_ that fleabag would be useful? Stay off the bad drugs Magsy boy."

Bella sat back at her desk and began filing her nails. "That's because I have other plans for Jean and Scott, if this doesn't work. … Oh so your ready to listen then? Good because I was worried you had forgotten how Savannah died. … Don't swear Magneto, it only pisses me off. Now, as I was going to say before I got so distracted…"

XxXxX

Remy glanced inside the shop and then up and down the streets, of course though, at this hour in the night, everything was mostly empty. He honestly could not believe he was going to do this. He took out the key and unlocked the front door, running in to turn off the security. Why Lanie had turned on the security he had no idea, she knew he was coming.

"Lanie?" Remy called for the shop owner as he went back to the door and dragged Wanda in. "You better get down here _cher_."

"Coming, coming!" Lanie called and her footsteps where heard seconds later. "LeBeau Ah really don' know why yah insisted Ah had ta be here. If it's for the Princess, you know you don't own meh anything."

"Couldn't Remy have just wanted your lovely help while picking one?"

"Isn't that why I'm here Gambit?" Wanda demanded as she looked over the case.

"_Non, ami_, you're here to make sure Remy don't pick something dat don't suit _la belle femme_."

Wanda and Lanie exchanged a dark look when they caught sight of the time. "What is it with Thieves and three o'clock?" Wanda asked and Lanie chuckled while Remy grinned.

"You wouldn' believe meh if I told ya."

Wanda stared at Lanie in confusion. The question had been rhetorical. Shaking her head she let her thoughts go as she looked from one ring to the next trying to find the perfect one for… "THERE!" Her and Remy spoke at the same time, pointing to the same ring. Lanie laughed and took the ring out of the case. She looked it over and grinned.

"It's her size too, aren't you lucky." Lanie smiled and lead the two Mutants into the back room. "You can read a magazine while I engrave it for you Rems."

"_Merci_ Lanie."

"Not a problem. We've been waiting for this to happen."

"So we're not the only ones who knew that Rogue and Remy we're meant to be together?" Wanda asked and Lanie gave her a confused look before shaking her head.

"_Non cher_, we all be waiting for de Gu—" But when she realized what she was saying she turned back to her work and shut her mouth tightly. Wanda turned to demand an answer out of Remy but she got nothing as he was absorbed in a magazine.

Remy heard Wanda sigh, head the flipping of pages and glanced up at her. That had been to fucking close. They couldn't let anything slip because the consequences were not some that Remy wanted to pay.

"Finished!" Lanie exclaimed a few minutes later. "Wonderful work if I do say so myself." Lanie put the ring on the box and wrapped it in dark green paper. "Perfect. Now lets get you out of here so that I can go to bed."

"Lanie," Remy started and the shop owner turned to glare at him.

"Not a word or a penny LeBeau."

"Whatever you say," Remy said and hugged her quickly. _"Merci_." Then he lead Wanda out of the shop and locked it behind them. Lanie watched then go and put her hands in her pockets. Not sure whether to laugh or swear. Pulling her hand out she pulled out a stake of bills that covered more then just the price of the ring.

"Remy LeBeau you really are one of a kind aren't yah _cher_?" Lanie continued to laugh as she put the money in the safe and locked up before going back to bed. "Rogue is definitely lucky to have you…or is it the other way around…"

"Their lucky to have each other," the male voice said from the stares.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Lanie demanded and her lover laughed.

"You sound surprised Lan," the tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes stood up and pulled her to him. "Ah'm an Assassin remember _amour_. One of the best in the Guild."

"Ah know, the body in the ally said it all. No one even saw you leaving, or coming. Lexus, Rogue and Remy are going to get married."

"All the better for us." Lexus pulled his women into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "Now, lets go to bed Lover."

XxXxX

"You had better call the minute you give her that got it Remy?" Wanda demanded as Remy dropped her off at the New Orleans house.

"Aye aye captain," Remy saluted her and Wanda laughed. She kissed his cheek and grinned.

"I know I shouldn't say it yet, but congratulations, I am so happy for you."

"You look creepy when you're happy Wanda."

"Get out of here before I change my mind and hex you for good measure."

"Remy's gone," and just like that the Cajun thief vanished into the night. Remy drove back to Rogue's quickly, worried that one of the Guards he had escaped from had noticed his disappearance already. Climbing up the back he opened the sliding door and hurried into his temporary room. Changing out of his close he climbed into the warm bed and smiled as Rogue cuddled up to him.

"Where were you?" She asked sleepily.

"Just getting something finished _amour_. _Dormi ma belle ange!_"

"Love ya," Rogue whispered as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Reviewers –** _unseenpunkgirl,_ **sakura5tar,** _FluidDegree,_ **Farhanah,** _bored247,_ **Rogue238,** _Nettlez,_ **Shaishe,** **x3fall baby fall,** _enchantedlight,_ **lara-belle,** _gabrielle myka,_ **Chica De Los Ojos Café,** _AnimeSiren,_ **TotallyRiddickObsessed,** _amber color - Don't worry I am continuing it, it just takes time._**Jess - Don't worry, I will keep writing till it is done. **_EarthGurdian - Darn that sucks, I hate slow computers, they drive me insane. I know what you mean, though I'm not holding my breath for it, I need to be able to breathe so that I can write. Do something about Jean and Scott? MWAHAHAHA! Oh I have plans alright, so hopefully you can hold out of the Therapy till my plans are completed. No happy school childhood? That sucks, everyone should have a happy childhood (so says the person who is terrified to graduate in one years time.) Enjoy what I have written and let peace be with you. Or some such nonsense. _

**Rambles –Wow guys, I don't know what happened, but you will not have to wait that long for the next chapter, because wouldnt you know it, it's already completed. Something happened over the weekend and all I could do was write. So I got two and a bit chapters done for this story. And do you remember that preview I gave you a while back? It's coming back soon! Really soon!**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	42. Chap Forty One

**Family Ties **

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Forty One – Painfully True.**

Elisabeth Braddock cursed her boss to hell as she suited up. It wasn't fucking fair that she was stuck here. She glanced in the mirror at Jeanne-Marie Beaubier and the French woman gave her an ironic smile. "Looks like we've got work to do huh?"

"Doesn't it bother you? We're hunting them down like their animals. The only difference between us though is that we are working for King Loser." Jeanne-Marie laughed at Betsy, shaking her head.

"Why are you here then? You don't have a choice do you?" Aurora sighed as she answered her own question.

"No," Betsy admitted. "Not really. But you're here for the same reasons right?"

"My brother," Aurora smiled sweetly and tied her hair back. She left without a word. Polaris ran in, glared at her before looking around, grabbing a thick book she ran out and left Betsy to her thoughts. After stalling for as long as she possibly could Betsy moved into the meeting room, nodding to her other teammates before sitting down.

XxXxX

"Joe please!" It was noon and Remy was standing across from Joe and Lizzy with a pout. "It's important."

"Yer fathers orders, both of yers, say dat you are not allowed ta be alone." Joe glanced at his wife and scowled when he saw that her eyes were misting and she was smiling happily.

"Dat's why we do it late at night. Thieves hour, Joe, this is life or death!"

"Yes it is, your life, Rogue's life. Two lives that Ah will not risk loosing."

"What if…" Remy paused, thinking quickly, and turning on his charm. "What if John and Wanda come with us? Between the four of us we're pretty powerful." Joe seemed to be wavering so Remy threw out the clincher. "It's for Rogue."

"Fine! But Lizzy and Ah will be at the park gates. You call, or scream, if anything happens LeBeau. If the Princess ends up hurt, it will land on your head."

"Don't worry Joe," Remy smiled happily, surly. "Remy won't let anything happen to _l'amour._" Lizzy cooed then and hugged him tightly.

"You have always been so cute together, do you know that? Even when you were younger, you looked so perfect together."

"Lizzy, _cher_ you'll make Remy blush."

"Yah right," Lizzy stepped away from the young man and shook her head. "Make sure you pack properly, just as a precaution."

"Always have, always will." Remy grinned at Joe in triumph and walked back into the room he was staying in.

"You are too easy on them Lizzy," Joe commented as the two of them sat back down on chairs.

"They're in love Joe, let them have some time together. Gods know they need it." Lizzy's smile turned dreamy as she gazed down at her wedding ring. "He's going to ask her, you can see it."

"Who's going to ask what?" Julien asked as he strolled up to them.

"Can't you guess?" Joe demanded with a grumble. "Lizzy here most certainly could."

"That's because I am naturally more perspective then you are _amour_."

"Does this have anything to do with Remy and mah sister?" Julien asked and the two Assassins nodded. "Thought so." Julien shook his head and turned around, heading back down the stairs.

Meeting Lapin and Entienne in the kitchen he smirked at them. "Apparently, he's going to ask her soon."

"Good!" The two LeBeau's grinned at each other.

XxXxX

"Rogue?" Remy asked as he walked into his girlfriend's room around three in the afternoon.

"_In the shower!"_ her voice called in his head. _"Wanna join meh?"_

Remy laughed, told her to hurry up, and grabbed a photo album from her bookshelf before sitting on her bed. He flipped through the album smiling as he watched them grow up again.

_They really did look good together,_ Remy concluded as he got closer to the more recent pictures. Rogue walked out of her bathroom in her housecoat and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Something caught your eye Sug?"

Remy glanced up and gave her a thorough once over. "Something most definitely did. Why don't you come to Remy and let him show you," Remy purred and smiled when his Rogue batted her eyes and laughed. She strolled towards the bed and leaned down to kiss him. When their lips connected Remy pulled her onto the bed and held her to him, never braking the kiss.

"Ah really should get dressed," Rogue muttered, not wanting to get up.

"Remy like you undressed," the man said, eyes light with mirth.

"Ah'm sure Remy does. The rest of the house might be of the same opinion." Remy sat up and pushed her towards her closet.

"Dress now, Remy talk while you do."

"Uh huh." Rogue opened her closet and walked in. "What's up Lover?"

"How do you feel about sneaking out tonight?" Remy pouted as he lost sight of her and them grinned lavishly as she came back dressed only in tight shorts and a bra.

"Who's coming with us?" Rogue asked knowingly.

"Wanda, Johnny and Lizzy and Joe. Joe said that's the only way we can get out."

"A picnic under the starts huh?" Rogue smiled dreamily at the image in Remy's mind.

"Sounds good to you?" Remy smiled at her again, his hand dipping into the box in his pocket.

"Sounds wonderful." Rogue put on a dark red tank top and waved her hand at her brush. Taking the brush out of the air she turned to her full-length mirror and brushed out her long duo-colored hair. "Do you think we'll be able to pull it off?" She asked him. "We're dealing with Assassins and Thieves now, not X-Men." Rogue waved the brush away.

"Yes, we will." Remy strolled towards her, kissing her thoroughly. When he stepped away she laughed and pulled him back to her.

XxXxX

"Did you hear about Remy's plan?" Wanda asked Johnny after dinner with the X-Men.

"Yes, we've still got a while before we have to get to the park."

"Wanda, John!" Kitty's voice called out by the door before the cat phased through the door. "Logan wants us in the front yard. Says vacation is not a means to slack off." Kitty sighed and shook her head before running out of the room to continue passing the word along. John and Wanda looked at each other and sighed.

Moving incredibly slowly they both changed into their X-Men Uniforms and took the long road out of the castle. Everyone was already out there when the couple appeared and Logan growled at them, urging them to hurry up.

"We're coming, we're coming." Wanda grumbled and continued to take her time. When they reached Logan the Wolf growled and handed them an envelope.

"We're having a scavenger hunt." He met the bland looks with one of his own. "Chucks and Oro's idea. Anyway, there are thirteen items on the list. You'll split up into pairs, which I have decided on, to find them all. The group that collects them all, and brings them all out to me, wins."

"What if you need one that another group has?" Amara asked Logan and the Wolverine raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're Mutants aren't you? Think about it."

"Yes sir," Amara muttered and relaxed.

"Alright, Red, your with Cyke. Half-Pint and Blue, you're team two. Fire-Fly, Fire-Bird, don't burn down the forest your you are disqualified. Witch, if you kill Freezer Burn you are never going to be allowed to leave the Mansion. Sparky, you and Crash are team five. Rocky you're with the Puppy. That leaves Speedy and Kid." Logan glanced around at the pairs and nodded with a smirk. "Do what you have to and the team that wins get the night out to do whatever they want."

"Even me?" Jamie asked. He had come to visit the X-Men for the day because Remy and Rogue didn't want him to get hurt if things got carried away with their little _problem._ One that he was sworn from telling Logan about.

"No booze and no hookers Kid, other then that, no problem."

"Cool!" Jamie grinned and Pietro snorted. "We so have to win!"

"Then, start!" Logan barked at them all the Mutants opened the letters and took off in different directions. Logan sat down and crossed his legs. He pulled out a group shot of all the X-Men and smirked._ Oh this was going to be amusing._

"Logan?" Ororo asked as she walked up to him. She looked down at the picture and sighed. "That's the last item on the list isn't it Logan?"

"Of course." Logan took Ororo's hand in his own and pulled the regal woman into his arms. "You never said I couldn't have an item with me."

"You really should stop messing with their heads Logan." Logan barked out a laugh and Ororo shook her head. "Forget I mentioned it. Have you heard from Rogue today? We are supposed to be able to go and spend some time with them all."

"Yes, I heard from her, she says some family business has come up and their really busy with it." Logan growled in distaste.

"You don't believe her?" Ororo glanced down at him and Logan groaned again.

"I don't know, I think she's telling the truth, but leaving something out. Something I should know." Logan growled. "I hate this. I'm her father and I'm not even allowed to look after her." Logan dropped the picture on the grass and slammed his fist into the dirt, creating a bigger then normal whole. "How is it fair Ororo? At the end of the next week I'm going to have to back to New York and I'm not likely to see my daughter for a very long time." Logan tensed and Ororo got off of him, knowing that he needed to move around, which he proved a moment later when he jumped to his feet and started pacing.

"Her life is in New Orleans Logan, no matter what we might prefer." Logan shook his head, Ororo's words not calming him down. "You still have Kurt Logan, and he only has you now."

"Kurt doesn't like leaving her anymore then I do," Logan growled and slammed his fist into a tree, watching annoyed as it fell. "But he has Amanda in New York."

"Could you stay here Logan?" Ororo asked, sitting on the ledge of the fountain. "Could you stay in New Orleans with Rogue, and leave everything else in New York." _Could you leave me in New York?_

"DAMNIT!" Logan snarled, bile building in his throat.

"Mr. Logan?" a female voice, Amanda's, said from a few feet away. Logan turned around and sighed at his son's girlfriend.

"Amanda, is there something you need?" Amanda bit her lip, glanced around for a moment before sighing.

"Kurt doesn't want to go back. To New York that is," Amanda walked closer. "He knows that you want to stay here with Rogue, that Rogue _will_ stay here. He wants to be with the both of you." Amanda stood in front of the irate Wolverine. "The thing is, even if he does go back, it probably won't be for good, or for long. My parents want me to stop seeing him. They've threatened to have him arrested, for what I don't know, but they are going to if I don't stop seeing him." Amanda met the man's black eyes. "Maybe, for what's best, he should stay here with you, with his family." Amanda walked away from him, remembering her conversation with her parents the night before. She closed the front door behind her, leant up against it and slid down, whipping the tears from her eyes. It didn't help though, because they came right back. "Oh Kurt," she whispered tearfully, knowing that for his safety she didn't actually have a choice.

Charles watched her sitting with her back to the door and crying into her knees. He saw the conversation with her parents in her head and the recent one with Logan. _The poor girl._ He thought tiredly. He could think of no way to help her. Offering her a place at his school would have been an option if she had been a Mutant, but she was human, normal. Charles glanced to her again, his thoughts a while and knowing there was nothing he could say he turned around and left her to her own. Sometimes, you just needed to be alone.

XxXxX

"Amanda?" Kurt asked with a frown and sniffed at the air. He could smell her, and tears…_why was she crying?_ He thought worriedly. Kitty glanced at him with a frown.

"Is like, something wrong Kurt?" she asked and the Elf shook his head.

"No, just, you know, thought I smelt something." Kurt glanced down at the list in his hands and checked off an item on the list.

"If you're sure." Kitty glanced around and spun in a circle. "I love it here." She smiled up at Kurt. "It can be co peaceful." Then Kitty giggled uncontrollably. "Then again, this is New Orleans right? How long with it remain like this?"

"Hi Scott!" Kitty called out as Jean and Scott passed them. The Team Leaders nodded at them and continued on their way.

"Do you think it will work?" Scott asked his girlfriend with a groan.

"I hope so. They are starting to piss me off."

"They think their better then us." Scott looked over the list again and groaned. How the hell had Logan come up with these things?

"If only they knew how evil her little sister is."

"That would destroy all their illusions that's for sure." Scott and Jean glanced at each other and grinned wickedly.

"You find anything yet Summers?" Lance hollered towards them and Scott snorted.

"You think I would tell you that Alvers?" Scott demanded and strolled off with Jean. Lance glared after him and flipped the bastard off before apologizing to Rahne.

"I shouldn't have done that in front of you," he explained and Rahne laughed.

"Does Kitty know you're such a sweetheart?"

"Let's hope not huh? It would ruin my reputation." Rahne giggled and picked up a clover.

"It has four-leafs," she told Lance and the Rocker grinned at the young wolf. "Hey Johnny?" he called out to the pyromaniac standing in a tree. "Having fun yet?"

"Sodding hell mate! Logan's deranged." John fell out of the free and groaned as he landed with a loud thud.

"John!" Amara shouted as she ran towards them. "John are you alright?"

"Guh," John groaned, his eyes cross-eyed.

"Good, did you get the branch?"

"Meh," John said and Amara nodded.

"Great, lets go then. We've got a contest to win." John stumbled to his feet and rubbed his aching head. He followed Amara in a daze, flaming stars dancing before his eyes. Lance and Rahne watched them go with some amusement.

"Amara, Love, where are we going now?" Johnny asked as she led him to the back steps. He had to move carefully as he was still seeing double.

"To get the Barbie Blond Hair Dye." She answered and Johnny frowned.

"But we can't get the one from Jean's bathroom, it says so on the quest sheet."

"I know, I have one in my room. I was going to change it with Jean's shampoo but this is more important."

Bobby listened to John complain that proving Jean was a blond was more important then the hunt but Amara refused to be swayed. She dragged Johnny inside as Wanda seethed behind the iceman.

"Wanda?" he asked wearily, backing away from the girl.

"Let's get that bottle," Wanda growled and hexed the air around her, floating to the balcony outside Amara and Rahne's room. Wanda hexed the door open and moved quickly to the bathroom. Open the cabinet she pulled out the box and dodged out of the room again. She was on the ground and a few feet away when she heard Amara's outraged cry.

"You're scary you know that?" Bobby asked Wanda as they ducked back into the forest.

"You would be to if you grew up in an asylum."

"Did you SEE that?" Jubilee gasped as she watched Wanda and Bobby walk away and saw Amara come out to the balcony, looking around in confusion.

"Ah saw it," Sam agreed. "Ah wonder what Amara did to annoy her."

"I don't even want to know," Jubilee shook her head and glanced at the list. "Why don't we try to find this picture? I swear I saw one in the house somewhere." Jubilee and Sam walked ran into the living room and pulled up at the sight.

"It's that considered cheating?" Jubes asked, as she eyed the multiple copies of Jamie that were tearing the living room up.

"Ah'm starting ta think Logan was serious when he said we were allowed, expected, to use our powers."

"I'm pretty sure he was." Jubilee raised an eyebrow and the Jamie's all became one again.

"Where is it?" the nine year old boy asked himself. "I saw it here last night." Jamie glanced out the big window that showed Logan and Ororo waiting for the first team to come back.

"Jamie you find it yet pipsqueak?" Pietro asked as he flashed into the room.

"Actually, yes I think I have." Jamie glanced up at his partner. "Do you have the other stuff?"

Pietro held up a shopping bag and Jamie grinned mischievously. "Good, lets go win this." Jamie jumped out of the open window and started walking towards Logan, he was picked up half a second later and deposited down in front of the Wolverine in the same breathe.

"You found everything?" Logan asked with a smirk. Jamie grinned up at him and held out his hand.

"Once you give us the picture I know you're hiding we will have." Logan looked at the determined little boy with some amazement.

"What makes you think I have it?" Wolverine demanded to know as Storm chuckled behind him.

"You're much more like Rogue then you think. If it had of been Rogue she would have taken the picture, because it was one of a kind in this house."

"You're smart Kid." Logan handed Jamie the picture, ruffled the kids hair and laughed at the curses that came from all parts of the yard and house.

"I'm also observant," Jamie said, not bothering to deny the smart comment.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Reviewers - cajuncrazy -I will, no problemo. **

_Imp - I am glad that you found it fnny. I'm always nervous about writing humor._

**Marie L. - It's ok that you haven't been around in a while. I dissapear sometiumes to. But it's great that you came back. Great, I can't wait for your longer review.**

_Through Darkness,_** EarthGurdian,** _musagirl15,_** Chica De Los Ojos Cafe,** _FluidDegree,_ **enchantedlight,** _Rogue238,_** AnimeSiren,** _CrazyDragon004,_** N.M.C.L,** _GrasshopperKnight,_ **TotallyRiddickObsessed, and**_ Kay_

**Rambles – All right, so my Fix It All story got taken down because some fucker reported it, jackass, and I was in an abso-fucking-lutely horrible mood. Actually, I still am. But I decided, this story is _almost_ finished, why not continue writing, so after several trys to get back into the frame of mind I was in while writing this, I finally got this done. I have no idea where it all came from but here it is, please enjoy. And I have a HUGE problem! It concerns this story. I don't like the thought of sending Wolfie and Kurt back to Bayville, but then I have Amanda, and Ororo up there. ARG! I'm having the hardest time deciding what happens to the X-Men after they deal with Bella. Any ideas ot sugesstions PLEASE tell me. I'm going crazy.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	43. Chap Forty Two

_Alright, you need to know this before reading the chapter. Everything in this chapter happens very fast, either one after another of at the same time. Just a helpful note._

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Fort Two – Questionable. **

It had been shockingly and ridiculously easy for Rogue and Remy to sneak out that night. Of course, it might have had something to do with the fact that Lizzy and Joe we're helping them, but that alone was not enough. When they got into the garage Joe turned on the truck and drove quietly away from the house. On the other side of the gates Wanda and John stood, looking annoyed and tired. Or in Johns case? Like he had had too much coffee. Which was probably the case because in Wanda's hand was a Starbucks cup.

Wanda sipped her hot coffee before getting into the jeep. Johnny eyed her coffee, having already finished his. "Eyes off my drink Fire Bug."

"But Wanda?" John whined pocking her. "Johnny's thirsty." Wanda and Rogue snickered while Remy grumbled and John whined. Joe and Lizzy looked at each other and laughed.

"'lright," Joe said when they were far enough away from the Boudreaux Mansion. "Lizzy and Ah will stay in the truck with our cell phones on. Call if yah need _anything_, got it children?"

"_Oui M'sieu," _Both Cajuns murmured and Joe gave them a suspicious glare before turning to look at Wanda and John.

"If de children can n't reach us, yah are ta make sure nothing happens to dem, _d'accord?_"

"_D'accord_," Wanda and John echoed and caused Remy and Rogue to snicker.

"Dat means yah can not be to far away from them," Lizzy added, smirking at the surprised teenagers. It had been their plan to completely split up for a few hours. "_D'accord enfants?_" she demanded and the Mutants nodded glumly.

"_D'accord Madam,_" Remy and Rogue agreed while John and Wanda nodded again.

"Good, go," the female bodyguard ordered and the Mutants jumped out of the jeep. Digging into the trunk Remy pulled out the picnic basket and grabbing Rogue's hand the four teenagers took off into the park, towards the fountain that had been the cause of Rogue and Remy's first meeting.

As they reached the fountain Wanda and John veered away, winking at the two, and disappearing. Rogue laughed after them and when she glanced back Remy had the blanket set out and the basket open. Rogue sat down, a smile on her face as she stared up at the stars.

"_Amant_?" (Lover) Remy asked tentatively while Rogue continued to stare at the stars.

"Ah love being home," she smiled at him this time. "New York will always have memories, but N'Awleans? This is home and Ah don't think Ah'd be happy anywhere else."

"Yah'll miss dem," Remy sighed and glanced to where John and Wanda had disappeared to.

"_Sans dout_," (Without doubt) Rogue admitted. "Kurt _est mon frere et _Logan_ mon pere. Ils sont tres important a moi."_ (Kurt is my brother and Logan my father. They are very important to me.) Rogue sipped the wine Remy handed her and sighed. "The other X-Men as well, they are like family. Kitty and Lance, and Rahne and Sam. _Remerciez Dieu_ dat Jamie is with us." (Thank God)

"Remy dun think he gunna miss Bayville," Remy sat down beside her. "It was nice, for a while, until de Mutant outbreak. After dat, things got bad. Yah remember all de attacks?" Rogue sighed, thinking about the place her family was going back to in a couple of weeks.

"Yes, Ah remember, it was bad, even when things got back to normal, it was still bad." Rogue laid her head on Remys shoulder and scowled. "Ah hate depressing things. Think of somethin' happy ta talk about."

"We're not under heavy watch right now." Remy kissed the top of Rogue's head and smiled again.

XxXxX

"I'm actually surprised that they are out here," Besty admitted to Jeanne-Marie.

"_Pourqoui?_" she asked. "This is their home. We are the intruders here." Aurora watched the couple with a smile on her face. "Perhaps," she suggested quietly. "Perhaps, we should just tell Magneto that they got away?" Aurora glanced at Besty, who sighed.

"You wouldn't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting would you Aurora?" A male voice, Sunspot, spoke from behind them. "You know he will just keep sending us till the job is done. For whatever reason, he want's this over." Sunspot snorted and shook his head. "Though I'm pretty sure he just want's to get back to New York so he can start terrorizing the town again." Sunspot strolled towards them smirking. "Aren't they so _cute?_" He sneered, glancing at Rogue and Remy, who were drinking their wine and talking in quiet whispers.

Sunspot rolled his eyes in disgust and powered up, the sun didn't need to be visible for him to turn the power on. Summoning a power ball he grinned at the reluctant Aurora and Besty. Both girls turned the power on and Aurora pulled out a gun. If doing things the Mutant way didn't work then they had to do them the Human way.

_Whichever way it took,_ Belladonna had said. She really hated her sister. _But Ah want her dead._

XxXxX

Something was wrong, it was in the back of her mind, shouting at her, screaming for her attention. But she couldn't tell what it was. Rogue shook her head again as he blocked out whatever was wrong with her.

"Roguie _cher_, yah know how _pere et_ Marius changed de Code," Remy started and rogue nodded.

"_Oui_, thank God too, because yah marrying Bella gave meh nightmares _cherie._"

"Remy _aussi_," Remy admitted and shuddered. "But maybe…maybe dey make a point." He had no idea what he was doing. He, the Cajun Snake Charmer, had no idea how to charm his way through this one.

"Yah want ta marry Bella?" Rogue demanded, her green eyes darkening dangerously.

"_Non,_ not Bella _cherie_!" Remy cried, horrified that she would think that. "Not Bella _amour_." Remy took the box out of his pocket and glanced up at Rogue, he smiled when he noticed the realization enter his girls eyes. "Remy never wanted to marry Bella." Remy kissed her lips as he smiled. "Did yah know, dat it was de same day dat Remy was told he had ta marry Bella dat Ah realized Ah was in love with yah _chere_."

"That was years ago," Rogue murmured and Remy nodded.

"Seemed like a lifetime ago doesn't it?" Remy agreed. "_Cherie,_ Rogue, would yah, when dis is all over, and t'ings are good again, would yah –"

XxXxX

"What are they talking about?" Aurora hissed and the physic smiled slightly.

"LeBeau is going to ask Boudreaux to marry him."

"Let's party then," Sunspot laughed as he ran forward. The Acolytes moved, opening fire on the Cajun couple. As soon as the gun shots opened Rogue and Remy jumped to their feet.

The Cajun's looked at each other and when they heard the first shot and they jumped to their feet. Remy pulled out his cards while Rogue grabbed her gun out of her pocket. A fireball flew past them and Remy tossed a card back they way the fireball came from. Rogue and Remy glanced around the familiar scenery for anything familiar but neither saw anything.

Unconsciously she tapped into Jean's telepathy and the familiar settings changed to reveal three figures, three recognizable Mutants. "_MEDRE!_" Rogue shouted. "We have to run!" She grabbed Remy's hand, waving her free hand behind her, so that he gun continued to fire. She let her mind plug in Amara and sent flaming fireballs back at the three Mutants. All three of them looked confused as they blinked continuously.

Betsy stared at Rogue instead of the fireball. She deftly entered the young woman's mind and heard a clicking noise.

"You're not allowed to be here," a female said and Betsy glanced around the spacious living room in confusion.

"_I'm in the right place aren't I?"_ She demanded and the teenager laughed.

"Absolutely," she spoke, her eyes bright. "But just like the rest of the world, you didn't think. Why, I ask you. Why would I leave the Princess alone to face you?" The figure smirked. "I'm Dizzy by the way, and you, you are trespassing." Dizzy shoved Betsy once and the woman's vision went spiraling.

Betsy gasped, her eyes wide as she came back into her body. It took her a few moments to realize that gun shots and fireballs were still flying around her and when she looked up, Rogue and Remy we're running down the path to the exit.

Rogue turned and glared at Remy as another bullet whizzed past them. "Why?" she demanded, "Do Ah have a feeling dat dis is ALL YER FAULT?

"It's not REMY'S fault dat yer sister be crazy!" Remy shouted back. The two glared at each other, mentally passing the blame. As Rogue opened her mouth to yell at him again he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with a kiss.

"Yah do realize," he said easily. "Dad if we survive dis, yah have ta marry _moi_."

Rogue gapped as she caught her breath again and she glared at him. "Yah think THAT was romantic? Jeez, Rems, yah loosing yah touch or what _cher_? WE ARE BEING CHASED BY ASSASSINS!"

"Uh, huh," Remy just smirked. Rogue growled before smiling.

"Yer just lucky Ah love yah enough ta put up wit' yah ego Lover. Jus' remember, Ah want a Christmas wedding."

"Can do _amour_."

"While dat's all fine and swell, yah both need ta get de Hell outta here!" Rogue and Remy's whipped their heads around to see Lexus leaning against a tree, gun held carelessly in his hands. "Or have yah forgotten about dem?" He nodded his head to the Mutants who were looking for them.

All three heard the sound of stomping feet and tensed until Wanda and John stepped into the light. "Oh thank God," Wanda gasped.

"We heard the shots," John said. "Ran over as fast as we could." Johnny pulled out his lighter and let the balls float around them. "Is he a Mutant to?" he asked, nodding at Lexus.

The older man snorted, glanced back at the Mutant's who were still looking for them kept his eyes on them. "No, Ah'm not. Ah work for Rogue's father. Another of her…_body guards_, so ta speak."

"Jeez," John shook his head and waved his hands at the Mutants, sending the balls in their direction.

"Rogue! Remy! Get yer asses back in the jeep!" Joe hissed from behind them. "Lexus, can yah hold them off?" Lexus smirked, raised his gun and fired once, everyone watched the Acolytes wearily and Wanda and John gasped as the unknown male Mutant fell to the ground.

"Ah'm pretty sure Ah can hold off a bunch of amateurs while yah get the Princess and LeBeau out of here."

XxXxX

Betsy bit her lip and glanced back to where the shot came from. She should just get it over with, punch a dagger into both of their hearts and go home. She should let Aurora worry about Sunspot and tell Magneto to fuck off. But what normal teenager, Mutant or otherwise, had another, separate being in her mind to protect from invaders. Unfortunately for Betsy her curiosity had a habit of getting the better of her.

"Aurora, is he dead?" she asked, staring at Sunspot's unmoving form.

"No," the flier replied. "It's a tranquilizer, thank God."

"Right," Betsy nodded.

"You stay with him, I'll take care of –" Before the last words his Aurora's mouth she crumpled to the ground

XxXxX

As soon as Joe and Lizzy hauled the four teenagers away Lexus turned his attention back to the Mutants and fired his dark gun once more. Lexus watched the three unknown Mutant's fall before he hurried towards them. He knelt down between the two females and paged the rest of his team. Becca, Kaya, and Carl appeared only moments later.

"Can we kill them now?" Kaya asked. "Or do we have to question them first?"

"Question them first," Carl said as he handed Becca a pair of handcuffs.

Kaya snickered as she watched Becca latch them on to the male. "Ah really don' think dose things will hold them for long," admitted Kaya. Lexus only gave her a wicked grin.

"Oh, they might not, but these should." Lexus tossed his gun between his hands. Lexus dropped his gun at his feet and pocked the man. "He should be wakin' up soon."

The man groaned as soon as the words left Lexus' mouth. He opened his eyes and looked around. His vision cleared and he saw the four humans. He immediately fired up, using the last of his reserves.

"Power down _garcon_," Lexus advised.

Sunspot glanced wearily around and turned off the power. "What do you want?" he growled and the Assassins grinned.

"Nothing ta special," Kaya batted her eyes at him. "Just who yer working for."

Sunspot glared at her and Kaya sighed. "See, here's the thing, we've still got yer little friends. Killing yah? It won't cause any heartbreak."

"Magneto," Sunspot growled and Lexus snorted.

"Yah don' wanna be gettin' wise with us _homme_," Lexus growled threateningly.

"Say's who?" Sunspot asked.

"Says our little friends that are ready got firing," Kaya snickered when Sunspot paled.

"Boudreaux," Sunspot hissed.

"_WHICH_ Boudreaux?" Lexus snarled. He had an idea, he didn't like it, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Belladonna," Sunspot said. The four Cajuns swore viciously.

Besty groaned as she woke up, her ears wringing. She opened her eyes and stared around her before sitting up. Instantly something cold was against the back of her neck. "You don't want to do that," a female voice growled.

"Belladonna," Lexus growled. "Fuck all."

"Yah suspected it was her Lexus," Kaya reminded him. "We all did."

"So Bella is hiring Assassins to hit her sister, the irony does not pass by meh." Becca sighed and stood up. "Come on, all of yah. We've got to get them ta Boss."

"Leader Man is not going to be happy," Carl sighed. He dragged Aurora to her feet while Becca and Lexus took care of Besty and Sunspot.

"No, but once he knows, he'll think of a way to fix this." Lexus pushed Sunspot in front of him. "Yer going ta come with us, peacefully, or asleep, and then yah are going to tell Bella's father everything."

"And if we don't?" Sunspot challenged.

"Then Ah kill yah." Lexus stared down at the Mutant, who shuddered and nodded. "Good boy."

XxXxX

"What the fuck was that?" Wanda demanded when they were in the car.

"Is that normal around here?" John asked.

"Wasn't that one of Fathers thugs?" Wanda asked immediately. Their questions came out at rocket speed until snapped and snarled at them.

"It's none of yer Goddamn business. Yah don't need to think of it and yaah better not fuckin' mention it again!" Rogue shut her mouth and glanced away in shame when she saw the hurt flash on her friends face.

"I can mention whatever the fuck I want Rogue!" Wanda snarled back. "If someone is shooting at people I considered my friends, I have the right to know why."

"Not for this yah don't," Remy whispered, not looking at either of them.

"Why the fuck not?" John demanded harshly. "Remy, what the hell aren't you telling us?"

Remy started laughing and when Rogue joined him their laughter built in hysteria. When it became clear that the two Cajun's couldn't stop Wanda and John's glares darkened. Rogue held her stomach, her sides hurt and she could barely breath. Joe stopped the jeep and let them out. Both Mutants landed on their asses. When they finally stopped there were tears in Rogue's eyes.

"Rogue?" Wanda asked intently. Rogue turned her head and looked at her friend.

"Ah can't tell yah. Yah've just gotta forget it happened."

"They were my fathers weren't they?"

"Yes," Rogue admitted.

"Why are they after you?" John asked and Remy shook his head.

"Dunno," he said.

"Dunno, or don't want to tell?" Wanda demanded.

"Does it matter?" Rogue asked as they stood up and got back in the jeep.

"Yes, it does." Wanda stared at Rogue and the girl shook her head.

"Joe, take them home, it's late," Rogue said and Joe nodded.

"Yes Princess."

**XxXTBCXxX**

**Reviewers –** **Sliver of Melody,** _EarthGuardian,_ **sakura5tar,** **GrasshopperKnight,** _unseenpunkgirl,_ **Trixy Belle, **_enchantedlight,_ **Rogue238,** _N.M.C.L,_ **AnimeSiren,** _Chica De Los Ojos Cafe,_ **TotallyRiddickObsessed,** _musagirl115,_

**Marie - Loves Jamie! Jamie is probably the cutest character in X-Men Evo. Logan? Yes, discribing him as Logan is the only way to go about it. I couldn't see him _not_ doing something to give them all a hard time.Oh man, I was almost in tears for Amanda. Will her parents let her be with Kurt? I can't actually answer that yet, and mostly becuase I don't know. Yeah, I would hate to be an Assassin when Logan finds out his baby girl had been targeted. I love your idea, for the X-Men, I had been playing with that one myself for a while. Thanks for the review.**

**Rambles – Ok, so I wanted this chapter to be longer, but it wouldn't come out. But it is done now so I can relax and concentrat on my school work for a while. Yeah,I've got to actually pay attention to my work now, I can't risk falling behind. Review please. They make life fun.**

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


	44. Chap Forty Three

_AN: Alright guys, yes I am back and no, I didn't die, but I could have. My parents split, for the houndreth and not last time. Mom moved us all out of the house because Dad refused to leave. Then, come spring break my house BURNT DOWN! Everything was gone and we were still living in the basement of one of my aunts and her insane family. Luckily my computer was already out of the house but that was about it. After that I was in no mode to write, and truthfully, I am still not. But I forced my self to try and I'm going to continue to try to write until I go to Europe on August 11. Thank you all for being so patient and please continue to review my fics. I will continue to write, and hopefully I will have more up later this week. Crossing my fingers, not my heart,on that one though. Ok, I've been really moody lately, so please don't mind Rogue's sudden spurt of anger near the end of that chapter. It just kind of happened that way._

**Family Ties**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter Forty Three – Angered Confusion.**

Logan drove the jeep through the streets, sniffing unconsciously at the air. The scents were mingled but Logan definitely made out the one of his daughter. What she was doing out so late he had no idea. Taking the wrong turn up the road the scent was stronger, and he knew she had just been here.

"Logan?" Jamie asked from the passenger seat. "Aren' we goin' back ta the house?"

"Yeh, in a minute 'lright?" Jamie took the hint and shushed up, in the backseat Pietro yawned tiredly. Logan glanced around the street, his nose picking up on things that no Human could smell. He continued to drive, following his nose.

The worry that was buried deep in his subconscious's flared to life when the scents led him to the Boudreaux Mansion. In the back seat Jamie questioned why they were at Rogues while Pietro drooled over the vastness of the mansion. Logan barely heard either of them as he parked the car outside the gate and got out. With a growl at the two boys he told them to stay where they were and jumped over the tall fence.

Hiding in the shadows he listened to the sounds and picked up on his daughter's familiar voice. "Jus' leave it alone!" Rogue growled and he heard Wanda snap back. "Like hell! Rogue you got fucking shot at!"

"Sheila's right mate, and I'd really like to know why." Johnny said calmly, which was strange for him.

The voices were getting closer and Logan watched at the four Mutants and two older Humans came into view. Rogue and Remy looked annoyed, and Logan scented the concern in their appearances. Wanda and John looked to be at varying degrees of annoyance and anger. The Humans behind the four Mutants looked on with worry, glancing periodically back at the large Mansion.

"Wanda, John, if yo' would like Ah will drive yah home," the man said and both teenagers glared at him.

"I'm not leaving till I know who and why some is shooting at my best friends," Wanda snarled and the man looked even more worried.

"Joe, just take dem in," the woman said. "Yo' know they won't leave, let Marius and Jean Luc deal with them."

"NO!" Rogue and Remy shouted before quieting.

"No," Rogue repeated, wearily. "Yo' know Papa will call in Lexus."

"Maybe…maybe he won't," the woman said and Rogue looked at her with tired eyes.

"That's a really big _maybe_, Lizzy."

"Take them ta _pere_," Remy suddenly said. "But make sure he plays by our rules." Rogue and Remy looked at each other, and the two humans watched on in confusion. "Yah know what _pere_ and Marius want more than anything. So we'll give it to them, as long as the play by de rules." Remy squeezed Rogue's hand and the young woman sighed, nodding her head.

"'lright, let's do it then," she said and lead the group inside.

Logan frowned as he watched the door close behind his daughter. He didn't quite understand, and that bothered him. If Rogue was being shot at, why hadn't she seemed more distressed? Why was it so important for no one else to know? Shaking his head Logan walked back to the jeep and determined that he was going to get his answers in the morning. Turning the engine over he drove away from the mansion and back to the one that the X-Men currently inhabited.

He never heard the other car pull up to the house behind him, he never say the four Humans dragging three recognizable Mutants behind them.

XxXxX

Lexus swore viciously as he thought over what he would have to tell Marius. The man was not going to like this. Who would though? With a sigh he parked his jeep in front of Marius' family Mansion. Becca and Kaya dragged the male into the mansion was Carl and Lexus both took one of the females. They made their way quickly down to the basement and tied the Mutants up, securely.

"Keep yer eyes on them," Lexus told his three friends, who looked at him with annoyance before watching the Mutants again. With a nod Lexus traveled back up stairs and to the third floor where Marius and his family inhabited. Knocking quickly on his boss' door Lexus waited, knowing the man inside was wondering what the fuck someone was doing waking him up at this time of night.

When Marius finally opened the door he raised an expectant eyebrow at Lexus, waiting for the man to speak. "Yo' need to come downstairs, sir." He said, staring right back at his boss. Lexus was good at what he did, he was the best, but his boss, well, Marius Boudreaux was better.

Marius nodded and closed the bedroom door between them. When he opened it again Marius was wearing a dark outfit that screamed FBI or, well, a Crime Boss. And Lexus worried that the man would react to the interrogation much in the same way he had after his wife had been murdered. A shudder went through Lexus as he remembered, even as young as he had been that Marius was one scary motherfucker when he wanted to be.

"Wake up LeBeau," Marius growled and strolled down the stairs, heading to the basement.

Lexus knocked on Jean Luc's door and waited for the man to open up. He quickly gave LeBeau the run down and waited will the man got dressed, before they both found their way back into the basement. Lexus wasn't surprised to see his team standing near the back wall, all watching Marius expectantly.

"Boss, do you want us to wake the Princess?" Kaya asked and Marius shook his head.

"No, Ah'll talk with her in the morning."

"Of course, sir."

Jean Luc walked over to Marius and glared down at the Mutants. "We're going to ask you a few questions," Jean Luc said diplomatically and Marius smirked evilly.

"And if we like your answers, we might let you live."

XxXxX

Wanda had crashed in Rogue's room, both young women concerned with leaving the other alone, though for completely different answers. That morning Rogue let Wanda borrow some of her clothes and the Princess sat in the middle of her bed while her best friend used her shower. She had a bad feeling, one that wouldn't stop nagging at her.

She knew they had little chance of their fathers agreeing to spare their best friends, _and_ tell them the truth. But, God, she hopped they'd at least listen. Shaken with concern she picked up her leather coat and quickly braided her hair.

Wanda came out of the bathroom, looking at her expectantly. Rogue nodded, and opened her bedroom door as St. John and Remy came down the hallway. The Thief and the Assassin looked at each other, both trying to hide their nerves.

"'lright," Rogue said tiredly. "Let's find our father's." Deftly she tapped into the Professors telepathy and frowned, glancing at Remy again. "They arein the basement," she said and Remy glanced up at her, but their was no shock in his expression.

"Looks like Lexus did his job," he muttered and the four of them trudged down to the basement, bypassing the empty kitchen.

"Papa?" Rogue called out as they opened the door. "Papa? Jean Luc, _est-ce tu vas ici?" _(Are you here?)

"_Oui_ _mon cherie,_" Marius called out and Rogue and Remy followed their voices. The first thing the Mutants saw was Lexus and his team leaning up against the back wall, all four of them carrying guns. Then Marius and Jean Luc came into view.

Both fathers looked impossibly tough for their age, and at the same time they looked all to casually comfortably. Jean Luc was sitting on his chair, backwards, with his arms resting on his knees. Marius stood beside him, arms crossed over his chest, a dark glare on his face. In front of their fathers were the three Mutants from the night before, all had bruises and they were passed out.

"Papa?" Rogue asked again and Marius finally looked at her. His eyes narrowed on Wanda and John and the bad feeling Rogue had exploded.

"Rogue, what is this?" He asked, indicating with his right hand, which still held his .9 ml, to John and Wanda. The Mutants were watching with wide eyes, trying to take in everything at once.

"_Pere_," Remy started, "Mayhaps we can do this upstairs?"

"No," Jean Luc said. "Ah think here is perfectly fine. Explain Remy."

"Rogue?" The gun in Marius' hands disappeared into his coat but the man still looked menacing.

"Ah take it yah know we snuck out?" Rogue offered with a weak grin.

"Yes, that _has_ come to our attention," Jean Luc agreed, looking at both teenagers angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"Jean Luc…" Rogue trailed off before picking up again. "It's not freakin' fair that we're stuck locked inhere while the X-Men are in town! We can take care of ourselves, if yah haven't noticed, neither Remy norAh am hurt! No harm was done!"

"Rogue!" Marius snarled at her and Rogue raised her head defiantly.

"No!Ah am sick of being locked inhere! Even Logan gave meh more freedom while the Anti-Mutant groups were acting up in New York. Yo' keep forgetting that Ah've been trained to deal with this shit all mah life. Not only that, Ah'm one freaking powerful Mutant! This can't be because yo' don' trust mah judgement, becauseAh _know_ you do. Yah proved dat when yo' asked meh to take over the Guild for yo'!"

"Ah'm startin' to regret that," Marius growled and Rogue glared back. She continued to speak, not giving him the chance to get a word in.

"Ah'm grown up Father, fuck, Ah'm gettin' married and yer still treating meh like a six year old. Yo' can't keep trying to control mah life. Yo' don't seem to understand that despite all the trained Assassins yah have stationed around this house (John and Wanda gapped at her at this) we were still able to break out, and Magneto's thugs _will_ be able to break in! We can deal with Mags, we have before and the X-Men would love to do it again. The only thing you need to worry about it fucking Bella, cuz God knows she's goin' to be trouble." Rogue took a breath and blinked. "Wow,Ah hadn't realized how madAh was…"

"Don't want to see what you do to Bella_ cher amour_." Rogue giggled and tilted her head on Remy's shoulder.

Marius was staring at his daughter, confusion washing through him at her words. He hadn't realized…no, he though as he glanced at the hand Remy just kissed. He hadn't wanted to think they were ready for that. But the ring sitting on his daughter's hand proved otherwise. He stepped foreword and took the hand, staring at the ring and then into his daughters eyes.

"It's beautiful," he said and squeezed her hand before letting it "Lexus, take them into the back room."

"DADDY!" Rogue shouted, her eyes widening. Marius held up a hand to stop her and spoke to Lexus again.

"Make sure they understand that anythin' they hear here, anything they find out stays silent."

"Yes sir," Lexus said and he took both John and Wanda's arms and led them away, glancing back and winking at Rogue. 'Good luck,' he mouthed, glancing at her ring. Rogue blushed, and smiled at him in thanks.

"Do you have something to say Remy?" Jean Luc asked, watching his son and hopping he wasn't nearly as angry as Rogue.

"Yeah, but it can wait. Your…guests…" Remy decided. "Are startin' ta wake."

"Oh good," Jean Luc. "They stopped playin' really quickly."

Betsy heard Jean Luc and she shuddered, horror striking through her. She opened her eyes and stared at the group with terror. Jean Luc glanced down at her before smacking Sunspot into awareness. Aurora opened her eyes tiredly and glanced around her again. Spotting Rogue and Remy her heart sunk.

"Good, now," Marius said conversationally. "Ah want yah to tell mah little girl here what yo' told us, from the beginning."

"Will you let us go?" Betsy dared, pleading with Rogue as thoughts of her brother consumed her.

"We'll see," Jean Luc said, not letting either of the younger ones answer.

Betsy sighed, glancing at Aurora and then at Sunspot. "A few months ago boss, Magneto, called a meeting, he wanted us to pack and we were moving to New Orleans for a while." Betsy glanced at Aurora again.

"He didn't say much, just that we had a job to do. It wasn't something that he himself had planned though. We knew that."

"It wasn't until we got set up here that we meet who ran this show. Blond bitch," Sunspot spat. "She strolled into our house acting like she fucking owned the world." Marius unconsciously tensed at the insults on his daughter, he had to bit down the impulse to make the young man regret his words.

"Then she told us why we were here," he continued. "Such a fucking joke we thought, but nope, she was all two serious. Fucking hell."

"She wanted us to kill her sister," Aurora sighed, wishing she could summon her brother to her. "And LeBeau if the man refused to marry her. We hung around for a few months and Rogue and Gambit finally came back. But soon after, before we could really do anything, the X-Men appeared."

"That made Bitchdonna really happy for some bloody reason," Betsy growled, her accent becoming more apparent. "Then we found out why… two of the X-Men seem to have taken a liking to Belladonna."

"The wanna-be red head and her pet puppy," Sunspot spoke again. He waited, letting his words process in Rogue and Remy, before nodding and closing his eyes.

"Let them go," Rogue said.

"We're going to visit the X-Men," Remy finished.

XxXxX

Logan watched the teenagers stroll in for breakfast at their own pace, Wanda and John had yet to make an appearance. Logan dumped his coffee, which had gone cold, and sat back down at the table. The newspaper sat in front of him and he read nothing about a shooting in any of the articles.

His confusion had kept him up all night, along with a good deal of concern that he wouldn't admit to. As he waited for Wanda and John his confusion shifted to annoyance and his annoyance grew to anger.

He wanted some answers and be freaking deserved them.

So when he heard a car pull up to the mansion he stood up and walked to the front door. When he opened the door he came face to face with his daughters angry emerald eyes.

Good, he could deal with her anger.

**OoOTBCOoO**

**Authors Rambles - Ok, so I am attempting to be back. How much did you all miss me?**

_Reviewers - Thanks again guys. Your support has been a blessing._ **cajuncrazy - I know, the poor boy. Thanks for waiting. Yeah, looks like Remy and Rogue are engaged now. Hmm, poor Bella...wait did I just say that? Somebody shoot me! **_Nathalia Potter,_ **Alara, **_Remy's Girl 14,_ **sakura5tar,** _Kathrine212,_ **FluidDegree**, _Chica De Los Ojos Café_**, enchantedlight,** _CrazyDragon004,_ **MidniteAngelGoth,** _AnimeSiren,_ **EarthGurdian,** _Rogue238,_ **Sliver of Melody,** _musagirl15, _**TotallyRiddickObsessed,** _NightmareMonster,_ **Kari-Hermione,** _Angel Oscuro- Dark Angel_

**Luv ya'll**

**Lady Starlight :D**


End file.
